Apprendsmoi à vivre
by Melielola
Summary: Bella ne connait que l'école de la rue et sa violence. Lorsque son frère est assassiné, elle est recueillit par le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle n'a confiance en personne,ne se laisse pas faire. Se laissera-t-elle apprivoiser? All H. B/E A/J R/E E/C
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou !**_

_**Non, je n'abandonne pas mes autres fictions ! Mais celle-là vient de me traverser la tête il y à quelques jours et j'ai décidé de poster ce premier chap…juste pour voir ce que vous en pensez…**_

_**Alors n'hésitez pas, soyez honnête avec moi et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Je vous préviens tout de suite…Bella n'est pas la jeune fille timide que nous connaissons habituellement… Elle a un caractère bien trempé et ne se laisse pas faire ! lol**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter ceux de mon imagination….**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_**Apprends-moi à vivre….**_

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Je suis en plein cauchemar…_

_Tout ce sang…ces cris…. _

_Non ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…_

_Jurez-moi que c'est un cauchemar !!!_

_Pourquoi mon corps me fait-il si mal ? _

_Est-ce une illusion ? Les rêves sont-ils toujours aussi réaliste ? Non…_

_Quand j'ouvrirais les yeux, James sera là…il me prendra dans ses bras et me sourira…il me l'a promis…il me l'a toujours dit…Jamais il ne me laissera jamais toute seule…jamais…_

_**Je serais toujours avec toi Bella…Je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule petite sœur…Je te le promets !**_

_Mais pourtant…._

_Ce cauchemar semble si réel…et cette douleur qui n'en fini pas !_

_C'est juste un cauchemar…N'est-ce pas ?_

_Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé ?!_

_Non !_

_Pitié !_

_Tout mais pas çà !_

« Jameees !!! » Hurlais-je en ouvrant les yeux…

« Calme-toi Bella…tu es en sécurité ! Je vais chercher une infirmière… » Me dit la voix familière d'Adriana…

_Infirmière ?_

_Je suis à l'hôpital ?_

_Où es James ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?..._

Je ne pouvais pas me lever du lit…mes poignets y étaient attachés ! Mon dos me faisait atrocement souffrir et je sentais l'odeur nauséeuse du sang au fur et à mesure que je me débattais…

Adriana revint dans la chambre avec deux hommes…Le premier, un grand blond d'une petite quarantaine d'année au maximum, aurait pu facilement être mannequin s'il ne portait pas une blouse de médecin. Il avait un regard clair bienveillant et me souriait comme pour me mettre en confiance…L'autre en revanche, était brun, assez grand mais tout aussi séduisant que le médecin bien qu'il me paru plus froid…

« Bonjour Isabella…je suis le docteur Cullen…C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi… et voici l'agent Dinozzo il fait partit du FBI» Me dit le médecin en me montrant l'homme qui le suivait

« Détachez-moi tout de suite ! » Hurlais-je

« Il faut d'abord que tu te calmes…ensuite je te promets de te détacher… » M'expliqua l'homme en blouse blanche

« Non ! Maintenant ! Où est James ? Où est mon frère ?! James !! » M'époumonais-je

« Isabella…James… » Sanglota Adriana

« Laissez-moi lui dire…s'il vous plaît… » L'interrompit le médecin

« James !! » Criais-je

« Isabella…cela fait 3 semaines que tu es arrivé ici… Tu as été transporté dans un sale état…est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? » Me demanda le docteur

Je réfléchissais sans trouver de réponse à lui fournir…mais je me calmai… il pouvait me dire où était mon frère et c'est tout ce qui m'intéressait !

« Peux-tu me dire quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?... » Me demanda l'agent Dinozzo

« J'étais avec mon frère…on était sorti de la maison après qu'Adriana nous ai fait des tortellinis au fromage…James voulait m'emmener au cinéma pour voir le dernier Film de Tarantino…mais… »

.

Soudain tout me revenais comme dans un flash à la fois éblouissant et assourdissant…mon cauchemar n'en été pas un…tout était réel !

« Mais quoi Isabella ? » M'encouragea le médecin…

« Mais ils étaient là… Dimitri, Jane et les autres…» Continuais-je

« Je crois que vous feriez mieux de sortir… » Dit l'agent à Adriana et au docteur Cullen

« Non ! Je veux qu'ils restent ! » Criais-je

« Très bien… » Céda l'homme

Dimitri était un des sbires d'Aro Volturi… Il gère notre quartier de Phoenix pour lui…Il avait demandé à James de tuer le prêtre de notre paroisse…Celui-ci s'occupe de réinsérer les jeunes du quartier et de les remettre dans le droit chemin…Bien sûr, cela nuisait considérablement à Aro Volturi et à ses trafics divers dans le coin !

Cet homme sans cœur, perfide et sans scrupules, était à la tête des réseaux de prostitution, de racket, de drogues diverses et d'armes en tout genre de Phoenix et sûrement d'ailleurs… C'est le diable en personne ! Aucun de ceux qui l'on vu physiquement ne s'en sont sorti vivant…

Autant dire que nous n'allions pas passer entre les mailles du filet James et moi…

.

Nous n'avions jamais connu notre vrai père…tout ce que nous savions, c'est qu'il était flic ou un truc du genre près de Seattle…Notre mère s'était enfuit avec moi et mon frère alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé…Elle avait rencontré Phil, un joueur de baseball de seconde ordre…c'est lui que nous appelions « papa »…Ils ont été assassinés chez-nous quand j'avais 5 ans…James en avait 10…

Ne voulant pas que nous soyons séparés par les services sociaux, nous nous étions enfuit…avec « Pimpin »…mon lapin en peluche un des seuls souvenir de mes parents…avec une photo de nous 4 et mon pendentif que je garde comme le plus précieux des trésors…

Nous avions appris à mendier, à voler et à nous battre pour survivre. Nous avions fait les poubelles des restaurants pour nous nourrir, bataillant parfois avec des clochards complètements bourrés…et nous avions dormis dans des squattes pour toxico…

Cela avait durait 4 mois…Mais James m'avait toujours protégé ! Il essayait de me réconforter quand je pleurai et que j'appelai nos parents…il me donnait le peu que nous trouvions pour manger et s'assurant que je mange à ma faim avant de se nourrir…Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

Jusqu'au jour où sur le parking d'un supermarché notre chance tourna…contrairement à ce que l'on a pensé sur le coup, un ange est venu nous chercher…

Mon institutrice de l'époque, Madame Adriana Speranza m'a reconnu alors que j'essayai d'attirer son attention pendant que James lui volait son sac…Mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé m'enfuir…James m'ayant entendu crier et ne voulant pas m'abandonner, était revenu pour me chercher…Il hurlait et la menaçait pour qu'elle me lâche…mais elle n'en fit rien et l'obligea à l'écouter…

_**Flashback :**_

« On va faire un marché…tu acceptes de venir chez-moi avec ta petite sœur…Je vous fait un bon repas bien chaud…tu la laisses dormir une nuit dans un bon lit…et je vous laisserai partir si tu trouves quelque chose de mieux ailleurs pour elle…mais je te promets de ne pas appeler les services sociaux… » Proposa ma maîtresse

« Je ne veux pas être séparé de Bella ! » S'écria mon frère en faisant un pas vers moi alors que la femme me tenait fermement dans ses bras

« Je te promets que personne ne vous séparera… » Répondit-elle

Mon frère la regarda avec un air suspicieux…il ne faisait confiance à personne et encore moins aux adultes !

« C'est quoi l'embrouille alors ? » Demanda James

« Il n'y a pas d'embrouille…Je me souviens de tes parents et je suis navrée de ce qu'il leur est arrivé…Je sais aussi que vous n'avez plus de famille… »

« Ouais…Ben on se suffit à nous deux ! » S'écria James les larmes aux yeux en repensant à nos parents

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ta sœur vive dans une vraie maison ?...Je te propose de m'occuper de vous… »

« T'es pas ma mère ! » Cria-t-il

« Je le sais…et je ne veux pas la remplacer…mais je veux être ton amie… »

« James…j'ai faim ! » M'écriais-je

« Je vous propose des bonnes lasagnes pour dîner… » Nous dit Adriana

« Huuum ! C'est bon ça ! Dit oui James ! J'ai trop trop faim ! S'te plaît ! » Demandais-je à mon frère

Il ne pouvait rien me refuser…c'était toujours comme ça…encore plus depuis que nous étions seuls au monde…

« Mouais…ok ! Mais juste pour une nuit ! Et pas de service sociaux ! »

« Marché conclut ! » Nous dit la jeune femme en souriant…

Mais même si le marché n'avait été conclu que pour une nuit, nous ne sommes jamais repartit…

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Adriana nous avait alors pris sous son aile…Elle avait 35 ans à l'époque…l'âge de maman au moment où…

Sans enfant, célibataire, elle était incroyablement douce et généreuse…Elle obtint notre tutelle et s'occupa de nous comme d'une deuxième maman…Elle passait facilement pour notre mère avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux chocolats comme les miens…bien sûr, cela contrastait avec la blondeur de James…

Bien qu'Adriana nous donne tout son amour, nous fûmes élevés dans la rue…et l'école de la rue est toujours la plus cruelle…

Nous vécûmes notre adolescence dans le quartier le plus mal famé de Phoenix… Le simple salaire d'institutrice d'Adriana nous permettant juste de finir les fins de mois certaine fois, il ne nous était pas possible de déménager pour un quartier plus tranquille…car plus couteux ! Mais elle essaya tant bien que mal de nous protéger…

Italienne, elle nous avait transmit sa foi en Dieu et je m'y accrochai de toutes mes forces…

.

Mais à 15 ans, James intégra le gang des « Demons kills Angels »… Le gang le plus réputé et craint du quartier…

Il était persuadé qu'en entrant dans celui-ci, il serait respecté et craint des caïds du coin et qu'ainsi personne ne s'en prendrait à sa petite sœur…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Je me souviens qu'Adriana était rentré dans une colère noire lorsqu'elle a vu le tatouage du gang sur le bras droit de mon frère…deux ailes d'ange séparés par une queue de diable croisé avec un trident…Elle ne nous avait jamais criée dessus, mais je crois bien que cette fois là, elle s'était rattrapée !

Elle voulait nous protéger de tout çà…et elle avait eu le sentiment d'échouer…

Pourtant, jamais James n'a touché à la drogue et il a toujours refusé d'utiliser une arme à feu… mais il en avait toujours une sur lui… « Juste au cas où»….

Alors rien de plus naturel que j'appris à être un vrai garçon manqué et qu'en dehors de l'école, où j'avais promis à James de toujours faire de mon mieux – _J'ai d'ailleurs toujours était une excellente élève… _– j'ai reçu également une éducation de la rue…A 15 ans j'entrais également dans le gang et je portais mon tatouage à l'intérieur de mon poignet droit…

Dès qu'il pu, James m'enseigna les sports de combats…il voulait que je sois en mesure de me défendre contre n'importe qui…ses amis, Laurent et Victoria, m'ont apprit à me servir des armes blanches et des armes à feu…plus rien n'a de secret pour moi…en plus, j'adore me battre contre Laurent ! Je lui mets une raclée à chaque fois ! Il me surnomme « Karaté kid »…il est bête ! Ce sont nos meilleurs amis et Vic' est ma confidente…

.

_James, Laurent, Victoria….tout me revient à présent…Ils ne seront plus jamais là…_

« Isabella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda le docteur Cullen

« J'étais parti chercher du popcorn avec Victoria…mais Dimitri et les autres nous ont pris par surprise…Dimitri a attrapé Victoria par les cheveux et lui a fracassé le crâne en la cognant contre le coin du comptoir du vendeur de soda…Son sang m'a giclé dessus en quand je me suis penché vers elle, son regard était éteint…Les gens se sont alors mit à crier et à courir dans tous les sens…J'ai alors été poussé sur le sol et Alec m'a battu avec une barre de fer…Il me tapait de plus en plus fort…J'avais envie de vomir tellement il y avait de sang….J'ai cru que j'allais mourir…et je voulais qu'il en finisse tellement j'avais mal…James est alors arrivé en courant avec Laurent…Ils m'ont vu près du corps de Vic' et se sont battu avec Dimitri et sa bande…Puis j'ai entendu James crier mon nom avant une détonation…et il est tombé sur moi en même temps qu'une douleur me transperçait le ventre… » Expliquais-je alors que des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues…

« Oh mon dieu ! Ma petite chérie ! Je suis désolée ! » Sanglota Adriana

« Il…Il était couvert de sang !....Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…et…et…il est mort sur moi ! Non ! Nooon ! James !!! Oh mon dieu non !!! » Hurlais-je complètement désespérée en versant toutes les larmes de mon corps…

« Isabella…est-ce que vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? Savez-vous qui a tué votre frère ? » Me demanda l'agent du FBI

« Oui…mais qui êtes vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?» Lui répondis-je en ayant trouvé qu'il me portait trop d'intérêt et que je ne savais pas pourquoi…

« Je suis du FBI et ton frère travaillait pour nous… »

Cette annonce me fit l'effet d'une bombe !

_James ? Travailler avec le FBI ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il jamais parlé ?_

« C'est quoi ces conneries ?! » M'emportais-je

« Tenez…Voici une lettre de votre frère…il m'a demandé de vous la remettre personnellement au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose… » Me répondit l'homme en me tendant une enveloppe kraft…

Je regardai le médecin qui me détacha les poignets et je m'emparai de la lettre…C'était bien l'écriture de James…

_**Ciao Bellissima !**_ _Il n'y a que lui qui m'appel comme ça…_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre alors c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et que j'ai trahit sans la vouloir la promesse que je t'ai faite d'être toujours avec toi...**_

_**Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que Laurent, Vic' et moi travaillons avec le FBI pour coincer Dimitri, sa bande et Aro Volturi… Les facteurs déclenchant me concernant c'est que Dimitri m'a demandé de tuer le père Calaan et qu'il voulait t'atteindre pour te violer avant de t'obliger à te prostituer…L'un comme l'autre s'était impossible ! Le FBI nous a contacté car un de leur agent infiltré avait obtenu les mêmes informations que nous et il savait que je ferais tout pour te protéger…en contre partie de mon aide, ils ont veillé sur toi jour et nuit…Jamais je ne laisserai Dimitri te toucher…JAMAIS ! **_

_**L'agent du FBI qui te remettra cette lettre va également te donner une enveloppe…elle contient 50 000 dollars…c'est une autre close du contrat que j'ai passé avec eux…cet argent te permettra de faire de grandes études…et surtout, de partir loin de Phoenix !**_

_**Ne discute pas ! Pars ! C'est un ordre !**_

_**Où que tu sois, je veillerais toujours sur toi…Tu ne seras jamais seule…**_

_**Je t'aime…plus que ma vie…si je l'ai sacrifié pour toi alors j'ai accompli l'acte le plus merveilleux qui soit…j'ai sauvé ma petite sœur…l'unique amour de ma vie…**_

_**Prends soin de toi, sois heureuse…Vis ! **_

_**C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire…**_

_**Avec tout mon amour….**_

_**James**_

« Tenais Isabella….voici la somme en question… » Me dit l'agent en me tendant une petite mallette en métal argentée…

« Vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que je vérifie ? » Lui demandais-je soupçonneuse

« Pas le moindre…le code d'ouverture est votre date de naissance… » Me répondit-il

_130992…_

L'homme posa la mallette sur la table roulante qu'il avança devant moi…je composais le code et effectivement…il y avait 50 000 dollars dedans…Après avoir vérifié chaque petit paquets de billets – _Méfiance oblige_ – j'acceptai de terminer mon récit…

« Après que James ce soit écroulé sur moi, j'ai relevé la tête pour voir que Dimitri tenait l'arme encore fumante qui l'avait abattu… Laurent fut maîtrisé par Alec et Caïus…et…et Dimitri lui tira une balle dans la tête juste avant que je ne perde connaissance…Après ça, je me souviens juste de tout à l'heure…c'est tout ! » Expliquais-je

« Très bien…Il faut que je vous explique certaine chose à présent… » Me dit L'agent

« Allez-y… »

« Tout d'abord…Dimitri et sa bande te crois morte…et on va tout faire pour les conforter dans cette idée ! On va t'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays…Grâce à ton frère et ses amis, nous pouvons coincer Dimitri, Jane et leur bande…Il portait tout les trois une micro caméra qui fonctionnait à ce moment là…James a filmé son assassin entrain de l'exécuter et de dire que c'était de la part de Volturi… En plus de ça, nous avions des agents sur place et la bande à été arrêté en flag'… Dimitri encoure la peine de mort et ses complices la prison à perpétuité…à l'heure actuelle, nous sommes entrain de perquisitionné le domicile d'Aro Volturi…il s'est enfuit en Italie mais nous allons demander une extradition pour qu'il soit condamné ici… James nous a fournit assez de preuves pour le coincer…sans ton frère et le courage qu'il a manifesté…pour te protéger…nous n'aurions jamais réussi…Volturi est accusé d'une cinquantaine d'homicides, de trafic de cocaïne et d'incitation à la prostitution…Lui aussi encoure la peine de mort…tout ça pour te dire également que tu peux disparaître…Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton témoignage pour les mettre en prison et les condamner tous… » M'informa l'agent du FBI.

« Mais je n'ai pas d'endroit où aller ! » m'apeurais-je

«D'ailleurs…nous avons déjà fait votre enterrement…à toi et à James… Isabella Dwyer est morte il y a deux semaines…à présent, tu t'appelleras Isabella Swan…C'est le nom de famille de ton vrai père que nous avons trouvé sur ton acte de naissance… » Me révéla L'agent du FBI

« Swan ? » Répéta le docteur Cullen interloqué.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Lui demanda l'agent

« Pour rien… » Répondit le médecin en me regardant étrangement.

« Adriana ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Où dois-je aller ? » Paniquais-je

« J'ai peut-être une idée… » Nous dit alors le médecin

« Laquelle ? » Lui demanda Adriana

.

« Hé bien…Je ne suis ici que de passage, je suis venu donner un coup de main à un confrère…je suis de Forks…une petite bourgade à quelques kilomètre de Seattle et il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez-moi…et je te propose de venir vivre avec moi et ma famille… » Me proposa le Docteur Cullen

« Votre famille ? Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi ? Je ne vous connais même pas !» Le questionnais-je ahurie

« Oui…ma femme et mes 5 enfants…Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi jusqu'à ta majorité et si tu le souhaites, j'aimerai être cette personne…ensuite, tu pourras partir vivre de tes propres ailes…qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester vivre avec Adriana ? On peut partir toutes les deux ! »

« Je vais rester ici ma chérie…je vais m'occuper du centre de réinsertion avec le père Calaan…et il est tant pour toit de vivre une autre vie que celle que tu as vécu jusqu'ici… »

« Tu…Tu m'abandonnes ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ? » M'affolais-je en regardant Adriana

« Non Bella ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais tant qu'ils ne sont pas tous en prison cela sera dangereux pour nous d'eux s'ils nous savent ensemble…si je reste ici, ils seront persuadés que tu es réellement morte et que je ne t'aurais jamais quitté si cela n'avait pas été le cas… » Me répondit-elle

« Mais vous avez déjà 5 enfants… je vais vous encombrer plutôt qu'autre chose ! » Affirmais-je au docteur

« Ma femme et moi n'avons jamais pu avoir d'enfant…Nous les avons tous adoptés. Edward et Alice ont ton âge, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett ont un an de plus… » M'expliqua-t-il

« Oh je vois ! Vous êtes une sorte de « bon samaritain » ! Mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

« Tu n'es pas majeure Bella ! » M'enguirlanda Adriana

« J'ai 17 ans !...Bon d'accord…16 ans ½ … » Râlais-je

« C'est ça ou on te pace dans un centre jusqu'à ta majorité ! » M'informa l'agent du FBI.

« NON ! »

« Isabella…Je sais que ce qui t'arrive te fais peur…Je voudrais que tu me laisser gagner ta confiance…Il faut que tu continus ce que James t'a appris…Je veux dire par là : donner le meilleur de toi-même pour réussir à faire de grandes études…Je pense que tu lui dois bien ça… » Me dis doucement le médecin

« Je lui dois bien plus…Je lui dois tout ! » Répondis-je en laissant des larmes perler sur mes joues et ne cherchant pas à les sécher.

.

Le docteur Cullen me surprenait. Il voulait s'occuper de moi alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas…Il avait déjà 5 enfants à charge et il venait de me demander d'aller vivre avec lui et sa famille…Incroyable !

Ce qu'il me demandait n'avait rien d'extraordinaire…

« Vous ne me demandez rien de plus que je ne fais déjà….C'est tout ? » Demandais-je au médecin

« Pas de bagarres et…pas d'armes » Me répondit-il

« Pas de bagarres…Ok ! Mais si on m'attaque je répliquerais ! Pour les armes…pas de problème…et j'ai la permission de minuit aussi ? » Répondis-je ironiquement

« Oui, le temps que tu fasses tes marques avec nous…après tu feras ce que tu veux, tu auras les mêmes règles que le reste de mes enfants…et tu nous tiendras toujours au courant de ce que tu fais en dehors de la maison… »

« Pourquoi ? Vous allez me fliquer ? »

« Pas du tout ! Nos enfants ont l'habitude de nous dire où ils vont pour ne pas que nous nous inquiétons… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! J'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller toute seule ! »

« James ne t'aidait pas ? »

.

Sa réplique me glaça le sang. Il le remarqua et s'excusa alors que je le fusillai du regard. Son regard était triste et emplit de compassion…Cet homme me semblait foncièrement gentil et honnête…J'avais envie d'essayer…

« Si vous voulez vraiment que je vienne avec vous…Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de me regarder avec cet air là ! » Affirmais-je en souriant

« Je vais essayer… » Répliqua le médecin en me souriant à son tour

« Moi aussi alors… » Ajoutais-je

Adriana me regardait avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait rassurer… Je lui tendis la main qu'elle s'empara aussitôt et la serra contre son cœur.

« Je vais régler les derniers détails et quand tu sortiras d'ici, le docteur Cullen aura tes nouveaux papiers… » M'informa l'agent

« Mouais… » Répondis-je évasive

L'agent sortit de la chambre et Adriana me demanda ce que je voulais qu'elle me rapporte comme affaire avant mon départ…

Tout de suite, je plaçai ma main à mon cou…Ma chaîne !

« Où est ma chaîne ? » M'affolais-je en me relevant brusquement ce qui réveilla les douleurs atroces de mon corps.

« Reste tranquille…La voilà ! » Me rassura Adriana en me passant le bijou autour du cou.

« Je voudrais que tu me rapportes « Pimpin » et ça… attends… » Lui dis-je ensuite en réclamant de quoi écrire pour lui faire une liste…

Je voulais récupérer la seule photo qui me restait de ma famille et également la gourmette et le Saint-Christophe que James avait toujours sur lui…

Je lui demandais également des photos de nous trois et des fringues…je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver dans le bled où j'allais atterrir !

« D'accord, je t'apporterai tout ça demain… » Me répondit Adriana avant de rentrer chez-elle.

.

« Je pourrai sortir quand Doc' ? » Demandais-je au Docteur Cullen

« Dans 2 jours…Mais il faut que tu te repose d'ici là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai exactement ? »

« Tu as de sérieuses blessures et hématomes dans le dos…Je vais tout faire pour que cela te laisse le moins de traces possibles… Il te reste une plaie, la plus sérieuse…elle te laissera malheureusement une cicatrice qu'on va essayer de limité…Je t'appliquerais une crème cicatrisante 2 fois par jour…pour en limité l'apparition…Pour la blessure au niveau de ton ventre, elle a été causé par ricochet par la balle qui…a tuée ton frère… »

« Oh !...Là aussi ça va laisser une cicatrice hein ? »

« Une petite…mais la balle n'est pas rentrée, elle t'a effleurée…çà aura l'apparence d'une coupure, dû à une opération quelconque… » M'informa le docteur

« Mouais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne…Seule ma femme sera au courant. Mes enfants ne connaîtront pas ton histoire, sauf si tu veux leur dire toi-même… »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être jugé ! »

« Je comprends… »

« Doc' ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que je pourrais dire adieu à James avant de partir ? »

« Je…Je ne sais pas si s'est bien prudent…Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

« Je n'aurai qu'à me déguiser ! S'il vous plaît…. » Insistais-je en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu

« Je vais voir avec le FBI ce que l'on va pour voir faire…Ils ont d'excellent déguisements… Mais en attendant, je vais te donner un somnifère et changer tes pansements…Je te préviens, ça risque d'être douloureux… »

« Je n'ai rien sur le visage ? » Lui demandais-je inquiète

« Non…Tu as su te protéger…Tu as encore des traces de bleus sur tes bras qui le prouve…mais rassure-toi, tu es toujours aussi jolie ! »

« Hé ! Vous êtes un homme marié je vous rappel ! Et trop vieux pour moi ! » Répliquais-je en riant

« C'était juste un compliment Isabella ! » Se défendit-il en riant à son tour

« Bella…appelez-moi juste Bella…S'il vous plaît… »

« Ça te va très bien…entendu…Bella…et toi, appel-moi Carlisle…Allez ! On va changer ses pansements ! »

.

Il sortit de la chambre un instant pour revenir avec un charriot de soins contenant tout le nécessaire pour ce qu'il devait faire et une infirmière l'accompagna…

Il enfila des gants et l'infirmière prépara des compresses et des pansements…J'avais la trouille…L'infirmière s'approcha de moi de l'autre côté du lit et passa une main rassurante sur mon épaule….

« Je vais commencer par ton dos…Je te préviens, ça va te faire mal… » M'informa Carlisle

« Un peu ou…super mal ? » Lui demandais angoissée

« J'ai bien peur que ce soit assez pénible malgré les antidouleurs… »

« Ok…Mais n'en profitez pas ! » le narguais-je

Il ria et l'infirmière pouffa de rire.

Je me penchai en avant, hésitante…et me tourna péniblement pour m'asseoir en travers du lit. L'infirmière était juste en face de moi et me tenait les mains d'un geste tendre. Carlisle défit le nœud de la lanière dans mon cou qui retenait la blouse de l'hôpital. Celle-ci glissa jusqu'à les bras, dénudant complètement mon dos…

Carlisle retira précautionneusement mes pansements souillés…Il m'informa qu'il n'en restait plus que 2 sur tout ce qu'il y avait au début… Ces gestes étaient doux, prévenant… seul le produit qu'il était obligé d'appliquer sur mes blessures faisait un mal de chien !! Face à la douleur épouvantable, je ne pouvais me retenir de crier et des larmes de souffrances s'écoulaient sur mes joues…

« Aaah ! Non ! Ça fait trop mal ! » Hurlais-je en pleurant de douleur

« Courage ma belle…c'est presque fini… » M'encouragea l'infirmière alors que Carlisle s'excusait sans cesse de me faire mal.

Il s'occupa ensuite de la blessure de mon ventre – qui ne me fit pas mal du tout – et me donna ensuite des médicaments pour calmer la douleur et me faire dormir…Je les pris sans broncher !

.

Je passais 2 jours à attendre de pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital…

Carlisle passait tout son temps libre avec moi…Il n'avait pas d'autre patient à s'occuper. Il avait acheté les billets d'avion et nous apprîmes peu à peu à nous connaître… J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de m'apprivoiser…Il était patient, doux et très gentil… Mais moi, j'avais de nombreux sauts d'humeur et je l'envoyais souvent promener !

J'étais furieuse ! Furieuse contre les meurtriers de James….Mais Carlisle revenait toujours vers moi, de plus en plus gentil et compatissant…ça m'énervait mais je commençai à bien l'apprécier…

Il m'avait offert un Ipod et m'avait préenregistré des morceaux de musique…Ceux que je lui avais dit que j'aimais lors de nos premières conversations…

_Il s'est souvenu de ça…il est incroyable !_

Il était génial avec moi ! J'avais l'impression d'être écoutée…ça m'apaisait…Je commençai même à avoir confiance en lui…

Adriana était venu m'apporter mes affaires et elle restait avec moi le soir après ces cours…ce qui m'étonna fut le fait qu'elle devait se déguiser pour venir me voir…mais dans le fond, s'était prévisible…question de sécurité !

Le grand jour fut arrivé…Les agents du FBI étaient venu à 7h00 du matin pour me transformer…Ils ont fait de moi une blonde aux cheveux courts, avec au moins 10kg de plus et une grosse paire de lunettes !

Je crevais de chaud sous ce costume, la gaine et le maquillage ! Pourtant on n'était qu'en novembre !

_Je suis attifé avec une salopette et sweet-shirt Mickey ! La honte ! _

Carlisle chargea sa voiture de location avec mes bagages…Il m'avait acheté une série de valise neuves. Je les avais voulues rouge et Carlisle avait éclaté de rire devant mon enthousiasme !

Nous devions prendre l'avion l'après-midi même pour Seattle…Un de ces fils viendrait nous chercher….

Mais avant ça, Carlisle m'emmena voir James…

Adriana qui était venu avec nous, guida la voiture qui se gara le long d'une parcelle du cimetière…Malgré le froid qui régnait dehors, je n'avais pas froid. Nous nous étions arrêtés chez le fleuriste pour que je puisse acheter des roses blanches…les préférées de ma maman…

Adriana nous entraîna dans une allée…

Carlisle voulait rester en retrait, respectant ma peine…mais je lui demandais e venir avec nous.

Adriana s'arrêta subitement et m'indiqua une tombe fraîchement refermé…Je m'avançai pour y voir les inscriptions concernant mes parents…mais la douleur fut intense lorsque que j'y lu « James Dwyer 1987-2008….et Isabella Dwyer 1992-2008 …Seigneur prends pitié de ces deux anges et accorde leur ta protection».

L'inscription avait était choisit par Adriana…

.

La douleur fut trop forte…je m'écroulai sur le sol et pleurai mon frère à jamais perdu…tout comme ma vie que je devais fuir. Adriana voulu me relever mais Carlisle l'en empêcha en lui disant que j'avais besoin de me recueillir seule et d'extérioriser ma peine…

Je restai un moment, assise sur le sol et pleurant mon désespoir….

« James…je suis désolée…je suis tellement désolée…ce n'est pas juste ! Cette putain de vie n'est pas juste ! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours ! Tu es mon frère, mon cœur et mon âme…Je suis à jamais liée à toi…Je t'ai promis de toujours donner le meilleur de moi-même et je vais tenir ma promesse…malgré tout !…Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me manques…ton rire, ta voix…Tout de toi me manques ! Oh James ! Comment vais-je m'en sortir sans toi ? Tu es tout pour moi ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce arriver ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ?...Je ne crois plus en rien…Je me sens vide sans toi…Je n'ai plus le goût de rien ! Je n'ai plus confiance en personne… J'ai peur…J'ai peur d'un avenir incertain, d'un avenir sans toi ! Je vais partir avec Carlisle, il veut que je vienne vivre avec lui et sa famille…Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais il a l'air gentil…je sais que tu veilleras toujours sur moi où que je sois…je t'aime…Adieu mon grand frère adoré…Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois fière de moi ! » Sanglotais-je en laissant sortir toutes les larmes de mon corps meurtri.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait commencé à neiger…les flocons étant de plus en plus gros à présent…

Je sentis une main réconfortante se poser sur mon épaule et je relevai le visage baigné de larmes pour apercevoir Carlisle me faire un sourire sans joie qui me promettait de prendre soin de moi…Il avait les yeux embué de larmes et n'avait pas réussi à toutes les contenir…Il s'était joins à ma peine…

Ce fut là…dans ce cimetière enneigé que je dis « Adieu » à Adriana et à mon ancienne vie…

_Un jour je reviendrais…_

_._

_._

_*o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o**o*_

_**Voilà….**_

_**Ce n'est que le début…**_

_**Laissez-moi un petit com' même si s'est pour me dire que c'est nul ! Au moins je serais au courant ! lol**_

_**Merci d'avance d'appuyer sur le petit bouton vert…**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mélie !**_


	2. Une nouvelle famille

_**Coucou !**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements pour cette nouvelle fiction !**_

_**Comme certaines d'entre vous l'on remarqué, elle ne va pas être toute « Rose » vu le passé de Bella… **_

_**Je vous poste ce chap avant d'aller bosser en espérant qu'il vous plaira également !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_*o***o***o***o***o***o***o***o***o***o*_

_._

_._

_**Bella PV :**_

_._

Carlisle nous emmena ensuite à l'aéroport « Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport » où nous laissâmes la voiture de location. Il avait réservé deux billets d'avions en première classe pour rejoindre Seattle!

A la dernière minute avant l'embarquement, Carlisle ma laissa aller aux toilettes pour que je puisse aller me changer et retrouver une apparence « normale »…

Je revêtis un jean taille basse moulant noir avec un top dos nageur gris anthracite sur lequel je passai un pull noir manche ¾ qui laisser voir mon top vu le profond décolleté qu'il avait. J'enfilai des bottes noires arrivant sous mes genoux et allongeant mes jambes. Je terminai de parfaire ma tenue en me maquillant : je me fis le regard charbonneux comme à mon habitude et ajouta un peut de gloss brillant sur mes lèvres…Je terminais par attacher mes cheveux en une longue tresse indienne et enfila ma veste cintrée en cuir noir avant de rejoindre Carlisle.

_Ma tenue préférée par excellence !_

J'aurai pu facilement m'enfuir de l'aéroport, mais je n'en fis rien…Quelque chose me poussait à aller à Seattle et à faire confiance en Carlisle…Mon cœur me guidait…Cet homme était un peu comme le père Calaan…

Je crois que Carlisle avait douté un moment de me voir revenir des toilettes…Il paru soulagé en me voyant revenir !

« Avouez Doc', vous avez cru que je m'étais fait la malle ? » Lui dis-je en souriant

« J'y ai cru en effet…Je peux te dire que la métamorphose est surprenante ! » Me répondit-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est ce que je suis Doc', je ne vais pas me transformer en Laura Ingalls…faut pas rêver ! »

Il acquiesça en riant avant que nous ne montions à bord de l'avion.

Le vol se passa sans encombre…Carlisle me parla de sa famille et me fit l'éloge de chacun de ses membres. J'appréhendai la rencontre avec ses enfants. Je n'étais pas très rassurée…

_Je sens que ça va mal se passer…Le premier qui m'emmerde va vite comprendre à qui il a affaire !_

4h00 de vol plus tard, notre avion se posa à Tacoma…Il était environ 18h00…Nous prîmes ensuite un petit vol pour rejoindre Port Angeles…

Après avoir récupéré nos bagages et passé les contrôles, nous fûmes accueillis par un grand blond qui embrassa chaleureusement Carlisle…

_Jasper…_

Le fils de Carlisle était très grand, environ 1m85…les cheveux blonds un peu longs et un regard bleu apaisant…Il était très séduisant et vraiment bien foutu !…Dommage…Carlisle m'a dit qu'il sortait avec Alice… et qu'Emmett sortait avec Rosalie…

_Il en reste un…faut voir…_

Je n'avais absolument pas la tête à çà mais s'ait-on jamais…

« Bonjour…Je suis Jasper…Tu dois être Isabella ?… » Me dit le grand blond…

« Bella… »

« Sois la bienvenue Bella… »

« Merci… »

Il s'empara du chariot avec nos bagages et le poussa jusqu'au parking où il s'arrêta devant une Mercedes Classe E noir aux vitres teintées…

_La vache ! Ça c'est de la bagnole !_

_._

Ce fut jasper qui conduisit pour nous emmener à ma « nouvelle maison »…En chemin, le jeune homme essaya de me faire la conversation…mais je ne lui répondais pas. Je remarquai qu'il regardait de temps en temps Carlisle avec une expression d'incompréhension. Son père me lança des petits regards tristes à travers le rétroviseur mais ne me fit aucune remarque. Il comprenait le pourquoi de mon silence mais je savais qu'il était peiné de mon comportement. Pourtant, c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour me protéger…

Je regardai le paysage défiler par la vitre de la voiture…vert…tout était vert à perte de vue !

_Je n'aime pas le vert !_

Nous approchions de notre destination finale lorsque je vis le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la bourgade dans laquelle j'allais…

_M'enterrer vivante !_

Forks…3120 habitants…

_Plus une âme égarée…_

La Mercedes bifurqua sur un chemin non balisé aux abords d'une forêt…

_Heu…on va où là ?_

« Carlisle… » Dis-je dans un reflex de panique qui inquiéta les deux hommes.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, tout va bien…Notre maison est isolée…regarde… »Me répondit Carlisle

Il avait raison…Une grande villa blanche fit son apparition au détour d'un virage. Elle était absolument magnifique !

« Waouh ! » Lâchais-je

« Ravi qu'elle te plaise ! » S'esclaffa Jasper

« Dites-moi Doc'…Vous avez braqué une banque ? Sérieux, ce n'est pas simplement avec votre boulot que vous pouvez vous payer une baraque pareille ! »

Ma remarque les fit rire tout les deux. Alors que Jasper se garait devant l'une des deux portes de garages de la maison, Carlisle m'expliqua qu'il avait fait un héritage important de son père et que sa femme avait également hérité d'un lointain cousin…

_Sympa la famille…._

J'hésitai à sortir de la voiture…

Carlisle vint m'ouvrir la portière alors que Jasper sortait les bagages de la voiture.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit subitement laissant apparaître une femme d'environ 38-40 ans qui se précipita dans les bras de Carlisle…

_Madame Cullen… C'est mignon ! Ils ont l'air amoureux comme au premier jour…ça existe encore c'est truc là ? Mouais…_

_._

4 autres personnes sortirent de la maison…

« Tu peux venir Bella…on ne va pas te mordre ! » Me charria Jasper en me tendant la main pour que je sorte de la voiture.

« Tu serais surpris de voir ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu essayais ! » Lui répondis-je sèchement en sortant de la voiture sans son aide.

Son regard peiné me déstabilisa une seconde mais je repris instinctivement une position de défense.

« Bella…voici ma famille… je te présente ma femme Esmée… » Me dit Carlisle

« Bonjour Bella…soit la bienvenue parmi nous… » Me dit celle-ci en me serrant dans ses bras.

Esmée avait l'air d'une femme douce et aimante…de longs cheveux châtains descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage en forme de cœur illuminé par un regard bleu chaleureux…

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact et ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre…J'eu un mouvement de recul et me tendis automatiquement, me refermant sous ma carapace.

« Bonjour…je suis Alice ! » Me dit un petit lutin aux cheveux noir court partant dans tout les sens…

Elle voulu s'avancer vers moi mais je l'arrêtai avec ma main…sous l'incompréhension des autres sauf du médecin…

« Bonjour Alice… » Répondis-je froidement

« Heu…je…Je ne voulais pas… » Bafouilla Alice en commençant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Non…Alice ne t'inquiètes pas…tu n'as rien fait de mal… » La rassurais-je malgré moi en lui parlant plus calmement.

_Pourquoi lui ais-je dis ça ? Je m'en fiche de cette fille ! On ne se connait pas et je n'ai pas envie de familiarité excessive !_

« Bella…Voici Rosalie, Emmett et Edward… »

« Bonjour… » Nous dîmes tous ensemble

« Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ensemble ! » Me dit Emmett

« Si tu le dis… » Répliquais-je peu convaincu…

Rosalie me faisait penser à une poupée Barbie…Elle en avait toutes les caractéristiques… Blonde, grande, bien foutu…et elle avait même le Ken ! Bien qu'Emmett me faisait plutôt penser à un ours ! Il avait une forte carrure et vu sa musculature, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il faisait beaucoup de sport…

Rosalie me lança un regard froid…que je soutins jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne…

_Je crois que je vais l'aimer celle-là…_

_._

Mon regard fut ensuite attiré par le dernier membre de la famille…Edward…

Aussi grand que Jasper et Emmett, il n'en était pas moins séduisant…voir même plus ! Son regard vert me détaillait de la tête au pied et j'en fis de même…m'attardant sur ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux qu'il avait en pagaille et qui lui donnait un côté super sexy…Son visage angélique, parfait avec son nez droit, ses lèvres fines…Il portait un jean noir avec un pull en V qui lui moulait impeccablement le torse…

_Wow ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venu finalement…Si tu continus à me regarder comme ça chéri tu vas t'en mordre les doigts…Hum…s'il apprécie ce qu'il voit…je crois que je vais_ _m'amuser un peu…_

Le regard du Dieu vivant en face de moi se fixa sur le mien et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces…

« Bella…suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison… » Me dit Esmée

« Je vous suis… » Lui répondis-je

Je la suivi sans quitter Edward des yeux…détournant le regard qu'une fois arrivé à sa hauteur…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

Mon père était parti aider un confrère à Phoenix depuis 2 mois…mais alors qu'il devait rentrer, ma mère nous avez informée qu'il avait était retenu pour un cas médical très important…

Il me manquait…

Il y a 2 jours, alors que nous passions l'après-midi au bord de la piscine tous ensembles, maman obligea Tanya à rentrer chez-elle car elle voulait nous parler… Ma petite amie avait ronchonnée mais elle avait bien était obligé de se résigner face à Esmée !

Ma mère n'aime pas Tanya…aucun membre de ma famille d'ailleurs…mais je m'en fiche car je passe du bon temps avec elle…rien d'autre…

Une fois Tanya partie, maman nous regroupa autour de la table en Teck du salon de jardin sur la terrasse…

« Les enfants…votre père vient de m'appeler de Phoenix… »

« Il va bien ? » S'inquiéta tout de suite Alice qui demanda à voix haute ce que nous nous demandions tous

« Oui…Il va très bien… »

« Ben c'est pour quoi alors cette réunion de famille ? » Interrogea Emmett

« C'est pour vous informer qu'il ne va pas revenir seul… »

« Quoi ? Il va revenir avec un chien ? Parce que moi j'veux pas qu'il prenne un chien à mémère ! Nan alors ! Un gros chien comme un Rottweiller, ça c'est cool ! »

« Non Emmett ! Papa ne va pas revenir avec un chien ! Il va revenir avec une personne… » Nous appris maman

« Comment ça une personne ? » Dit Jasper

« Une jeune fille…de l'âge d'Alice et Edward… » Répondit maman

« Elle s'appelle comment ? » Lui demanda Alice visiblement ravie.

« Isabella… »

_Isabella…c'est jolie comme prénom…j'aime bien…faut voir de quoi elle a l'air…_

« Pourquoi elle vient chez-nous ? » Lui demandais-je

« Elle n'a plus de famille depuis peu… » Nous informa maman

« La pauvre… » Dit Alice

« Ils sont mort de quoi ? » demanda Rose

« Vous demanderez à votre père »

« Ils arrivent quand ? » Demandais-je

« Dans deux jours…Edward, Isabella va s'installer dans la chambre à côté de la tienne…tu devras partager la salle de bain avec elle.. »

« Mouais… » Ronchonnais-je

« Putain, Tanya va faire une jaunisse ! » S'esclaffa Emmett écroulé de rire

_M'en parle pas ! Déjà qu'elle commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! Là quand elle va apprendre qu'une nana va venir vivre chez-nous, elle va vouloir m'étriper !_

_Hum…j'espère qu'Isabella sera bien foutue…_

« Nous allons préparer sa chambre… Vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main ? »

« Oui ! » Répondions-nous tous ensemble

Comment ne pas aider ma mère ? Elle est la douceur incarnée…Carlisle également…Je comprenais qu'il n'avait pas su résister au fait d'aider Isabella comme il l'avait fait avec chacun d'entre nous…

.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais à présent entrain de monter un lit en bois exotique rouge avec mes frères dans la chambre pour Isabella…on venait juste de terminer et de mettre son matelas sur le lit que mon frère sauta sur celui-ci…

« Putain Emmett ! Arrête de sauter sur le lit comme ça ! » Cria Jasper

« Ben quoi ! Pensez un peu qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec son mec là-dessus ! Faut que ça soit solide ! » Répliqua mon frère

« T'es trop con ! » Répondis-je

« Vous n'y avait pas pensé ? Allez les mecs ! Avouez ! » Répliqua-t-il

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jazz

« Vous ne vous demandez pas comment elle est ? » Nous Interrogea Emmett

« Ouais…mais je m'en fiche, je l'a voit déjà comme me nouvelle petite sœur ! » Répliqua Jazz

« Et toi Ed' ? Tu l'imagines comment ? »

« Comme un tas d'emmerdes… » Répondis-je froidement

« Hein ? » S'étonnèrent mes frères

« Tanya…ça vous va comme réponse ? » Les éclairais-je

« T'as peur de ta meuf ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« J'ai peur que la présence d'Isabella me fasse connaître l'enfer ? OUI ! » Répliquais-je

« Faut dire qu'entre Tanya et toi ça ne va pas fort en ce moment… » Constata Jazz

« Ça n'a jamais été fort… mais là c'est de pire en pire » Lui confirmais-je

« Tu l'aimes ? » Me demanda Emmett

« Je croyais…au début… mais en fait je me rend compte que nous sommes ensemble juste pour le sexe.. » Leur avouais-je

« C'est déjà pas si mal !.. » Lâcha mon frère mort de rire.

« Em' ! » L'engueula Jazz

« Ben quoi ? Bon, ok ! T'aurais pu trouver une nana moins horripilante et imbue d'elle-même rien qu'avec un claquement de doigt mais tu gardes cette pétasse…sur ce coup là je ne te comprends pas…mais c'est à toi de choisir… » Dit Emmett avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais que rarement

« Il a raison Ed'… tu risques de passer à côté de la femme de ta vie si tu reste avec Tanya… » Ajouta Jazz

« Je sais… mais la femme de ma vie ne va pas tomber du ciel !» Leur répondis-je simplement

Nous finîmes d'installer les meubles de la chambre et les filles prirent le relais en installant les draps et les objets de décoration.

D'après les informations qu'avait eues ma mère sur les goûts d'Isabella, elle avait décidé de faire une chambre dans un style asiatique…Le lit était en bois exotique rouge (et bon Dieu ce qu'il était lourd !!), l'armoire était rouge et noire, nous avions repeins les murs en blanc et Alice et Rose avaient posé une frise rouge au niveau de la tête du lit et maman avait ajouté un « stickers » noir représentant une branche fleurie… C'était vraiment pas mal…

Nous étions fiers du boulot que nous avions fait tous ensemble pour cette fille…

_Espérons que ça lui plaise…._

_._

Cela faisait près de 2h00 que Jazz étaient partis pour l'aéroport de Port Angeles…C'est lui qui avaient était désigné pour aller chercher papa et la nouvelle…

Les filles ne tenaient plus en place ! Je ne sais pas laquelle était la plus excitée ! Mais chacune à sa façon…Maman ne tenait pas en place et nettoyait ce qu'elle avait déjà nettoyé au moins 5 fois dans la journée, Alice qui sautillait partout et Rosalie qui ne tenait plus en place mais qui n'arrêtait pas de dire « J'le sens pas ! ».

Emmett et moi avions décidé de jouer à la Playstation 3 pour évacuer le stress que les filles nous créaient…Nous étions entrain de jouer à PES 2009 lorsque nous entendîmes la voiture de mon père arriver dans l'allée devant la maison…Nous arrêtâmes tous nos occupations respectives et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée, derrière Esmée…Nous étions en réalité tous impatient de rencontrer Isabella…

_Mais que va-t-elle penser de nous ?_

Je m'avançai sur le perron, derrière Emmett et Rose qui étaient enlacés…

Mon père serrait maman dans ses bras…

_C'est fou l'amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ! D'éternels amoureux !_

Jazz venait de sortir les bagages du coffre de la voiture et les avait disposé dans l'entrée…Il alla ensuite vers la portière de la voiture ouverte où devait se tenir Isabella…

_Pourquoi ne sort-elle pas de la voiture ?_

Mon frère lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne…

« Tu peux venir Bella…on ne va pas te mordre ! » La charria Jasper

« Tu serais surpris de voir ce qu'il t'arriverait si tu essayais ! » Lui répondit-elle sèchement en sortant de la voiture sans son aide.

Sa réponse sèche glaça l'ambiance…Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre…

Vu la réponse qu'elle avait faite à mon frère, je m'attendais à une fille banale, froide, voir garçon manqué sans aucune féminité et repoussante…tout sauf çà !

Isabella sortit enfin de la voiture…et…

_Putain ! Elle est canon !_

Mon regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle…elle portait un jean taille basse moulant noir avec un pull noir qui laisser voir un top gris via un profond décolleté. Elle avait des bottes noires arrivant sous ses genoux et allongeant ses jambes. Ses yeux chocolat m'envoutaient littéralement, elle avait le regard charbonneux et du gloss faisait ressortir ses lèvres délicates…ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une longue tresse qui pendait dans son dos par-dessus sa veste en cuir noir cintrée... J'imaginais facilement son corps et ses formes impeccables…J'avais devant moi le plus beau de tous mes phantasmes…

_Elle ressemble à Lara Croft avec sa tenue…Putain de merde ! Elle a l'air parfaite…J'ai hâte de la voir au bord de notre piscine…_

_Calme-toi Cullen ! _

_._

« Bella…voici ma famille… je te présente ma femme Esmée… » Lui dit Carlisle

« Bonjour Bella…soit la bienvenue parmi nous… » Lui dit maman en la serrant dans ses bras.

La réaction d'Isabella me surpris…Elle eu un mouvement de recul face à ma mère…

« Bonjour…je suis Alice ! » Lui dit ma sœur qui voulu s'avancer vers Isabella mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un geste de la main…

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« Bonjour Alice… » Répondit-elle froidement

« Heu…je…Je ne voulais pas… » Bafouilla Alice avec une voix peinée

« Non…Alice ne t'inquiètes pas…tu n'as rien fait de mal… » La rassura Isabella qui lui parla plus calmement.

« Bella…Voici Rosalie, Emmett et Edward… » Continua mon père

« Bonjour… » Répondîmes tous ensemble

« Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer ensemble ! » Lui dit Emmett

« Si tu le dis… » Répliqua Isabella

Je pouvais voir que Rose la fusillait du regard…mais Isabella soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que ma sœur abandonne…

_Waouh ! Ça va être chaud entre ces deux là !_

Isabella posa ensuite son regard sur moi…J'étais incapable de ne pas la détailler…elle était magnifique…mon regard se posa sur chaque partie de son corps… Je fus un peu déstabilisé de voir qu'elle en fit autant…

_Hum…prometteur…_

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien pour m'y noyer…

« Bella…suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison… » Lui dit Esmée

« Je vous suis… » Lui répondit-elle sans interrompre notre échange visuel…détournant le regard qu'une fois arrivé à ma hauteur…

_Putain de merde ! Cette fille est déstabilisante…_

.

« C'était quoi çà ? » Me demanda Alice en s'approchant de moi une fois nos parents et Isabella rentrés dans la maison

« Quoi çà ? » Répondis-je nonchalamment.

« Putain Ed' ! Tu déconnes ! T'as pas vu la façon dont vous vous êtes regardé ! » Ajouta Em'

« Elle est super jolie ! » Dit Alice

« Oui…mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est froide comme ça… » Constata Jazz

« N'oubliez pas quelle vient de perdre sa famille… » Nous rappela Rose

« Tu la défend ? T'as oublié comment elle t'a regardé ?! » S'étonna Alice

« Je crois que je vais bien l'aimer…elle n'a pas l'air de se laisser faire et j'aime bien çà ! » Affirma Rose

« Mouais…je crois qu'il va quand même y avoir des étincelles… » Dit Jazz

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…nous ne nous connaissons pas…il faut que nous gagnions sa confiance… » Constatais-je

Mes frères et sœur approuvèrent ma dernière remarque et nous rentrâmes dans la maison pour aider Isabella à s'installer.

Mes frères et moi montâmes ses bagages dans sa chambre pendant que nos parents lui firent découvrir la maison. Nous étions revenus dans le salon quand maman monta avec elle à l'étage. Celle-ci m'appela et les autres s'empressèrent de me suivre. Alice et Rose couraient et étaient folle de joie…

« Alice ! Arrête de me pousser comme çà ! » S'écria Jazz

« Attention à la tornade mam' ! » S'esclaffa mon frère

Maman nous attendait avec Isabella devant la porte de la nouvelle chambre de celle-ci. Elle avait une main sur la poignée et l'autre appuyée sur sa hanche tout en affichant un air faussement indigné.

« Ne fais pas attention à mes enfants Bella…Ils sont intenables ! »

_Bella…ça lui va très bien comme diminutif…_

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et se contentant de sourire légèrement sans nous regarder.

Maman ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Bella dans sa chambre…Nous nous regardâmes avec mes frères et sœurs attendant une réaction de sa part…

« Oh !... »

Alice et Rose étaient toutes souriantes…

« Nous espérons que tu te sentiras chez-toi ici…est-ce que ça te plaît ? » Lui dit Esmée

Nous écoutâmes dans le couloir pour connaître la suite de son appréciation…

« Oui…c'est…c'est magnifique ! Merci…mais… » Répondit Bella avant de se mettre à pleurer…

_Pourquoi réagit-elle ainsi ? T'es con Edward ! Elle est encore fragile à cause de la perte de sa famille !_

Nous rentrâmes tous dans la chambre de Bella pour la voir effondrée sur son lit dans les bras de maman…Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et cela me fit mal au cœur…

« Ne pleure plus ma chérie… » La rassura ma mère en la berçant tendrement.

« Moi je sais ce qui la fait pleurer ! C'est la tronche d'Eddy ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« Ne m'appel pas comme çà abruti ! » M'écriais-je en chahutant avec mon frère

« Ne t'en fait pas Bella…ils ne sont pas aussi cons qu'ils en ont l'air… » Affirma Rose

« Ça reste encore à prouver ! » Ajouta Alice en riant

« Hé ! Parlez pour l'ours là, mais moi je suis un ange ! » M'écriais-je alors qu'Emmett me faisait une clé de bras

« Un ange ? Laisse-moi rire ! » Me charria Jazz

« Espèce de traître ! » Lançais-je à ce dernier

Notre diversion marcha…Bella releva lentement la tête et ses larmes s'arrêtèrent peu à peu…

« Merci… » Dit-elle timidement

Emmett me lâcha et passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Je ne pu retenir un sourire face à la réaction de Bella, nous avions réussi à la distraire…

Son regard se posa sur moi et eu le don de m'électriser. Il y avait tant de douleur et de peine dans ses yeux…Je n'avais à ce moment là qu'une envie…une folle envie…celle de la tenir dans mes bras, à la place de ma mère et de la réconforter…

_Elle vient à peine d'arriver et elle a déjà une emprise sur toi ! _

_Oui…mais on dirait un ange…et j'ai bien envie de me laisser faire…_

« Bon, les enfants, nous allons laisser Bella s'installer…aller mettre la table… » Nous dit Esmée

Sur ce, nous sortîmes tous de la chambre pour laisser Bella tranquille et allâmes préparer le dîner. Esmée arriva quelques minutes plus tard nous signalant que Bella était entrain de ranger ses affaires. Voyant nos regards complices et inquiets, maman nous informa que Bella aurait besoin de temps pour s'adapter car sa vie n'avait jusqu'à présent pas été aussi simple que çà…

Je voyais bien dans le regard de mes frères et sœurs que je n'étais pas le seul à me poser des questions…Mais il fallait gagner la confiance de Bella…elle se confierait peut-être à nous…

_A toi ? N'est-ce pas ? Avoues que tu meurs d'envie d'être seul avec elle !_

Le dîner prêt, ce fut Lili qui alla chercher Bella dans sa chambre…

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

J'enlevai ma veste et la posa sur le fauteuil devant le bureau installé près de la fenêtre. J'attrapai la première de mes valises et la posa sur le lit. Je retirai les cadenas que Carlisle avait mis pour l'avion et commença à étendre mes affaires sur le lit avant de voir où j'allais les ranger…Une fois mes valises vides, je les regroupai dans un coin de la pièce et commença à mettre mes affaires en place dans l'armoire…

_La vache ! Cette armoire est gigantesque ! Elle paraît encore vide avec mes affaires dedans !_

Ma réflexion fut stoppée quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre…

_L'heure du dîner sans doute…_

« Entrer… » M'écriais-je

« Bella…excuse-moi…maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher pour le dîner… » Me dit timidement Alice

« Oui, merci… »

« Tu… »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'ai préparé des produits de toilettes dans la salle de bain… »

« La salle de bain ? »

« Oui…regarde s'est là…viens voir… » Me dit Alice en ouvrant une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué près de l'armoire.

J'avançai vers elle pour entrée dans la plus grande salle de bain que j'avais vu de toute ma vie ! Elle était somptueuse…décorée en noir et blanc…il y avait deux lavabos rectangulaire blanc disposés sur un grand meuble noir, une douche à hydro-massage faite à même le mur de la salle de bain par des petits carreaux noir, gris et blanc mélangés et dans laquelle 4 personnes auraient pu facilement rentrer ! Les meubles étaient en bois noir et les murs noir d'un côté de la pièce et blanc de l'autre…une salle de bain digne des plus grands magasines de décoration…mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention fut sans aucun doute la baignoire ! Non, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça une baignoire ! Impossible ! Ce truc d'angle, pouvait recevoir facilement deux personnes allongées l'une à côté de l'autre…Il y avait même un appuie-tête, un réveil ? et….

_Oh merde ! Il y a même une télé ?! Nan mais c'est un truc de dingue !!_

Alice me regarda avec un air amusé…et je lui rendis un faible sourire.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » Lui dis-je

« Je ne me moque pas Bella…ta réaction est tout à fait normale… »

« Normale pour une fille comme moi, c'est ça ? » M'emportais-je

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! » Se défendit-elle

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? Vas-y je t'écoute ! » M'énervais-je encore plus

« Bella…je…je voulais juste te dire que…maman fait toujours dans la grandeur et s'est Edward qui a choisit la baignoire…on n'en trouve pas des comme ça tout les jours ! » M'expliqua Alice

« C'est bon…excuse-moi Alice »

« Tu…tu peux m'appeler Lili si tu veux…c'est comme ça que les autres m'appelle… »

« D'accord… »

« Tiens regarde…ce meuble est le tien…tu as du maquillage là, du lait pour le corps ici, du gel douche, du shampooing, du démêlant…mais si tu n'aimes pas, on pourra aller faire des courses avec Rose demain…On a tout le week-end pour nous avant que tu doives subir le lycée… »

« Par courses…tu entends shopping c'est bien ça ? » Demandais-je suspicieuse

« OUI ! Tu vas voir Bella, on va bien s'amuser toutes les trois ! Dis oui s'te plaît ! » S'enthousiasma Lili en me faisant les yeux du chat Potté de Sherk..

« Ok…mais je sens que je vais le regretter… » M'avouais-je vaincu devant son regard

« Ça va être génial ! Tu viens, les autres nous attendent pour manger ! » S'extasia Alice avant de sortir en courant rejoindre les autres.

_Une pile électrique…cette fille est branchée sur 10 000 volts !_

_._

J'inspirai profondément avant de sortir de ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi pour descendre à mon tour.

J'entendis Emmett et Edward se chamailler alors que Carlisle leur demandait de se calmer… Cela me fit sourire…

« Maman ! Mais vous avez fini bande d'andouille ! » S'écria Rose qui essayait de fuir Emmett et Edward qui se courraient après à travers le salon

« J'vais t'avoir espèce d'abruti ! » S'écria Edward à l'intention de son frère

« Mais tu ne fais pas le poids Eddychou ! » Le charria ce dernier

_Eddychou ? C'est quoi se surnom à la con ?!_

Je ne pu me retenir de rire à ce moment là…attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

« Bella !...Viens…tiens…installe-toi là ! » Me dit Esmée en me plaçant à table où Alice, Jazz, Rose et Carlisle étaient déjà installé.

« Ta chambre te plaît Bella ? » Me demanda Carlisle

« Oui, merci beaucoup…pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… » Répondis-je timidement

Esmée nous avait préparé du chili con carne…un délice ! J'adore mangé épicé…Edward et moi étions assis côte à côte et nos mains se touchèrent lorsque nous voulûmes prendre le piment en même temps…

« Désolé… » Me dit Edward en capturant mon regard

« Non c'est moi…pardon… » Lui répondis-je simplement en rougissant comme une idiote.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Nan mais ça va pas Bella ?! Hé oh ! On se reprend !!_

« Tu ne devrais pas manger trop épicé, ce n'est pas un truc de nana ! » Me charria Emmett

_Ah oui ? Ben attend mon pote ! Tu va voir ce que tu vas voir !_

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux tout en versant les gouttes de piments extra-fort dans mon plat…je pouvais voir à la fois son amusement et la surprise des autres.

« Bella…fait attention… » Me dit Carlisle

« Laisse papa…elle va s'en mordre les doigts…au pire Bella…si tu n'as pas assez d'eau…il y a toujours la piscine ! » Me taquina Emmett

« Parle pour toi ! » Lui lançais-je avant de tendre le flacon à Edward qui me regarda en fronçant les sourcils…

Je mélanger mon chili et commença à le manger sous le regard ahuri de tous…et sans avoir besoin de boire de l'eau pour apaiser le feu de ma bouche.

.

En fait, je n'allais pas leur avouer que j'adore le piment ! J'en mange tout le temps, même juste seul, depuis pas mal de temps…ça vient de James…ben oui ! Après l'église, Adriana nous emmener très souvent manger au Mexicain du coin…et quand nous avions un creux, James nous préparait souvent un jus de tomate mélangé avec un œuf cru et du piment…

Comme je m'y attendais, Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir faire comme moi…Il prit le flacon de piment et commença à en ajouter de grandes giclées dans son assiette…

« Ne joue pas avec ce que tu ne connais pas… » Le prévenais-je

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre ! Il faillit s'étouffer en ne supportant pas le piment qu'il avait ajouté. Il se jeta littéralement sur le pichet d'eau pour apaiser le feu de sa bouche. Cela nous fit mourir de rire ! Emmett se fit charrier par ses parents et Jasper.

« T'as trouvé plus fort que toi pour une fois ! » Lui dis ce dernier.

Une fois qu'il eu réussi à apaiser le feu de sa bouche, le gros nounours revint à la charge sur moi…

« T'as pas intérêt de casser ton pieu tout de suite avec un mec, on en a chié pour le monter ! » S'esclaffa Emmett à mon intention alors que Rose lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Tu serais déçu que je ne le casse pas en baisant avec toi ? » Lui répondis-je du tac au tac assez froidement

« Heu… » Répliqua Emmett

Je venais de lui clouer le bec à la surprise générale !

« Pardon Rosalie… » M'excusais-je auprès de l'intéressée

« Ce n'est rien ! La tête qu'il fait vaut le coup d'œil ! » Ria-t-elle avec les autres.

Nous étions tous écroulé de rire même lorsqu'Esmée apporta une tarte aux pêches qu'elle avait préparée pour le dessert.

Ma « nouvelle famille » était entrain de se présenter les uns les autres en me faisant rire lorsqu'une voix irritante se fit entendre…

« Coucou ! Tu es là Eddychou ?!... »

Je vis les sourires de tout le monde se figer et Edward se leva d'un bond à côté de moi qui me fit sursauter.

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'énerva Alice

« Edward…J'espère que tu ne lui pas donné la clef de la maison et si tu as fait cette connerie, tâche de la récupérer ! » S'écria Esmée

Je ne sais pas qui arrivait mais la réaction de madame Cullen eu le don de m'étonner, je ne l'imaginais pas comme réagir comme ça…

« On va faire mieux que ça chérie…demain on change toutes les serrures ! » Lui répondit Carlisle

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension…

«Ah te voilà mon Eddychou d'amour ! » Dit une grande blonde avant de se jeter au cou d'Edward et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

J'eu un pincement au cœur en les voyant enlacés…

_J'aurai du me douter qu'un mec aussi canon n'était pas célibataire ! Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Quand on voit le genre de fille qui l'attire, il n'est vraiment pas intéressant !_

_Beurk ! Mais ils vont nous faire un petit là !_

_._

La tête que firent Rose et Alice confirma le fait que nous pensions la même chose…et quelque chose me disait que personne, en dehors d'Edward, n'aimait cette nana…

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Tanya, tu nous déranges ! » Dit Rosalie sur un ton sec

La dénommée Tanya lâcha son « amoureux » - au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci ? – et se retourna vers Rosalie pour lui lancer un regard hautain…

_Bonjour l'ambiance !_

Cette nana avait tout d'une bimbo sans cervelle ! Grande blonde, mince et à la poitrine généreuse qui laissait planer le doute quand à son côté naturelle…Elle était attifé avec une tenue provocante…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? Ils ne sont pas assortis ! Il a l'air d'un ange et elle…d'une vraie pétasse !_

« C'est qui celle-là ? » Demanda Tanya en me désignant séchement

« C'est Isabella… et elle est ici chez-elle ! » Répondit Emmett

« Chez-elle ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » S'écria Tanya en fusillant Edward du regard

« Viens… » Lui dit-il en l'entraînant vers sa chambre

« Tu viens de faire connaissance avec la folle… » M'indiqua Jasper

« C'est de la petite amie de ton frère que tu parles là…attention… » Riais-je

« Ouais…ben vivement qu'il la balance ! » Ajouta Alice

A croire qu'ils attendaient tous que le couple se sépare…

J'aidai Esmée à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle avant de monter dans ma chambre avec elle où Carlisle nous rejoignit pour changer les pansements de mon dos.

Je m'asseyais sur le lit avec Esmée et je retirai mon pull ainsi que mon top dans l'attente de recevoir mes soins. Carlisle arriva avec tous son matériel médical et referma la porte derrière lui…

Ma torture quotidienne allait recommencer…

.

.

_*o***o***o***o***o***o***o***o***o***o*_

_**.**_

_**Voilà….**_

_**J'ai mis des liens sur mon profil pour la chambre de Bella et la « fameuse » baignoire… J'avoue que je me suis tapé un délire en la trouvant ! Mon esprit pervers à déjà concocté quelques petits trucs en ce qui la concerne…mais vous avouerez qu'en la voyant on ne peut pas faire autrement !!**_

_**Si la suite vous intéresse, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Le petit bouton vert et là pour çà….. Bon ou pas, laissez-moi une review…svp….**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!!!!**_

_**Mélie**_


	3. Altercations

_**Coucou !!**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont encouragé à écrire la suite de cette fic ! MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!!! Vous êtes formidable avec moi !**_

_**J'ai était très touchée par certaines d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des reviews incroyables alors que je suis moi-même fan de ce que vous écrivez !**_

_**J'ai essayé de répondre à bon nombre d'entre vous et j'essayerai de répondre à tout le monde au prochain chap !**_

_**Je n'ai pas essayée de vous faire pleurer pour le premier chap… c'est plutôt avec « Un don de toi » que je vais le faire dans pas longtemps… « Sadique ? Ouais ! lol »**_

_**J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

J'avais entraîné Tanya dans ma chambre afin d'empêcher mes sœurs de l'étriper ! Je n'avais aucune intention de coucher avec elle, je voulais la quitter ! Mais c'était sans compter les pulsions qu'elle avait !

A peine la porte s'était-elle fermée, que Tanya se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement en m'entraînant vers le lit.

Elle jeta sa veste sur le sol et me poussa sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

_Bon Dieu ! _

J'vais envie de protester et de la repousser mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'avais besoin qu'elle m'aide à évacuer la tension sexuelle que j'avais emmagasiné depuis l'arrivée de Bella…

_Bella…_

_._

Je fermais les yeux en imaginant que s'était ses mains qui parcouraient mon corps…que c'était ses doigts qui ouvraient mon jean et saisissaient mon sexe tendu à bloc…

« Hum…Edward…Je vois que tu penses à la même chose que moi… » Me dit Tanya avec une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle mais qui me dégoutait de plus en plus.

_Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais moi je pense à Isabella…_

Tanya retira mon jean et mon tee-shirt qu'elle envoya valser à travers la pièce. Elle déposa ses doigts le long de l'élastique de mon boxer et me l'enleva à son tour…

Elle se déshabilla, jetant ses vêtements près des miens. Je la regardai tout en réfléchissant…

_Elle n'est pas si mal…mais elle est trop superficielle pour moi…Elle a un putain de caractère et ne s'entend absolument pas avec ma famille…mais putain ce qu'elle est bonne au pieu !_

_Est-ce la seule raison qui te fait rester avec elle ?_

_Oui_

_Alors quitte là ! N'oublis pas ce que t'as dit Jazz ! Tu vas passer à côté de la fille de tes rêves juste pour cette pétasse ?_

_Non !_

_Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !_

_Demain !_

_Connard ! _

.

Je fermai les yeux pour sentir Tanya saisir mon sexe et commencer à me faire une fellation…J'adore ça…mais là encore plus car je ne faisais que penser à Isabella…Je n'avais aucune sensation ou sentiment envers Tanya et je ne voulais même pas la toucher…mais là, ce soir, j'imaginais que ce n'était pas elle avec moi mais la jolie brune qui allait dormir dans la pièce d'à côté…

« Putain !...Hum ! » Gémissais-je alors que Tanya se déchaînait sur mon sexe

J'imaginai tenir Bella dans mes bras…essayant de capturer cette odeur de freesia qui m'avait enivré lorsque nous étions assis à table l'un à côté de l'autre…J'imaginais son corps collé au mien…et…

« Oh ! Merde ! » M'écriais-je alors que je déversai ma semence dans la bouche de Tanya…

Celle-ci lécha goulument mon sexe avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras, fière du plaisir qu'elle venait de me donner.

« Ça t'a plus Eddychou ? »

_Si tu savais ! _

« Oui mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça ! »

Notre conversation s'arrêta là alors que nous entendîmes des cris provenant de la chambre de Bella.

« Aïe ! Noon !! Ça fait trop mal ! » L'entendis-je hurler

Ses cris me glaçaient le sang !

.

Je me relevai immédiatement pour remettre mon boxer et mon jean et je sortis de la chambre précipitamment pour retrouver mes frères et sœurs devant la chambre de Bella entrain d'écouter à la porte.

« Bordel mais il se passe quoi là-dedans ! » Demanda Emmett visiblement très inquiet

« Les parents sont avec elle… » M'informa Rose

« Qu'est-ce qui lui font ? » Demandais-je paniqué

« Papa lui fait des soins…enfin, je pense… » Dit Jazz

« Bon, ben je ne sais pas pour vous mais je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire alors que Bella hurle de douleur ! » S'énerva Lili avant d'ouvrir précipitamment la porte de la chambre.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à nos yeux me fit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Isabella venait de remettre son débardeur et se blottit dans les bras de maman pour pleurer. Esmée la prit tendrement contre elle et commença à la bercer alors que Carlisle ranger ses produits médicaux. Notre père nous incendia pour avoir fait irruption dans la chambre et alla dans la salle de bain pour jeter des pansements souillés.

_C'est la première fois qu'il nous engueule…ou même qu'il hausse le ton…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

« Désolée Bella…mais on a eu peur en t'entendant crier… » Dit Lili

« On ne pouvait pas rester là sans venir voir ce qui n'allait pas… » Ajouta Jazz

« Bella…est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demandais-je doucement en me rapprochant inconsciemment d'elle

Elle releva la tête vers moi le visage baigné de larmes…sans me répondre.

.

« Bon…tout le monde sort maintenant ! On va laisser Bella tranquille ! » Déclara Carlisle en nous poussant vers la sortie.

Son regard était inquiet quand il sortit de la chambre…Celui de ma mère ne fut pas mieux…

Nous nous regardâmes tous ensemble avant de décider de suivre nos parents au rez-de-chaussée…

« Papa…qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ? » Demanda Lili pour nous tous

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire…laissez-la vous le faire si elle en a envie… » Répondit celui-ci

« Mais ne l'ennuyais pas ! Elle a suffisamment souffert comme çà ! » Ajouta Esmée

« Chérie ! » S'écria mon père en fusillant sa femme du regard comme pour lui demander de se taire.

Celle-ci comprit le message et ne dit plus un mot, nous laissant dans une incompréhension totale…

Les dernières paroles d'Esmée résonnèrent dans ma tête…

_Elle a suffisamment souffert comme çà…._

_Mon Dieu ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?_

Savoir que quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, me donna encore plus l'envie de prendre soin d'elle…

.

Je regagnai ma chambre sous le regard réprobateur de mes frères et sœurs qui avaient l'air de me dire « fou la grognasse dehors ! »

Lorsque je fermai la porte derrière moi, je trouvai Tanya nue, allongée sur mon lit me lançant un regard aguicheur voulant en dire long sur ce qui allait se passer…

Mais mes pensées étaient à nouveau tournées vers Bella…

J'avançai péniblement vers mon lit, m'asseyant sur le bord en tournant le dos à Tanya…

« Eddychou ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se relevant pour se tenir sur ses genoux derrière moi en passant ses bras autour de mes épaules.

« Rien qui ne te regarde ! » Lui répondis-je sèchement

« C'est cette fille ? Elle n'a pas l'air net ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler d'elle tu as compris ! » M'emportais-je

Je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler de Bella…

« Ferme-là ! Allonge-toi sur le ventre ! » Lui ordonnais-je

Elle me regarda avec un air tout d'abord outré mais son attitude devient plus amusée après avoir compris ce que j'attendais d'elle.

_Salope !_

Je me débarrassai de mon jean et de mon boxer d'un coup avant d'aller chercher une capote que j'enfilai sur mon sexe tendu.

J'attrapai Tanya par les hanches pour la ramener vers moi, lui ordonnant de se mettre à quatre pattes sur mon lit. Sans me faire prier ou vérifier si elle était prête à me recevoir en elle, je la pénétrai d'un violent coup de rein. Je n'avais pas envie d'être tendre avec elle, pas après l'avoir entendu critiquer Bella sans la connaître ! En plus de ça, ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais en la baisant comme une bête…

« Oh ! Oui ! Edward !! Oui !!! » Beugla Tanya à me rendre dingue

_Putain mais elle va la fermer !_

« Plus fort ! Oui !! Oh oui !!! »

J'y allais de plus en plus fort…et elle criait de plus en plus fort….

Toute la maison devait l'avoir entendu maintenant !

_Fais chier ! Bella est juste à côté !_

_T'inquiètes…en plus de ça, rien ne dis qu'elle est attiré par toi ! Tu l'as connais à peine !_

Je n'avais pas envie de me retenir et Tanya s'abandonna à la jouissance en même temps que moi…

« Oh oui Edwaaard !! »

« Oh putain ! Be… » Criais-je alors au je me déversai puissamment dans le préservatif.

Tanya se retourna aussi sec…visiblement contrariée par mes dernières paroles…

« C'était génial ma belle ! » Lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire en coin pour lui faire oublier le reste…et ce fut un succès !

_Piouf ! J'étais à 2 doigts de crier le prénom d'une autre en jouissant en elle ! Ben…j'm'en fou en fait !_

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tanya rentra chez-elle et je fus débarrassé d'un poids…Pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de la quitter…

_Connard !_

_._

J'allais prendre une douche mais il fallait d'abord que je m'assure que Bella ne viendrait pas me surprendre sous la douche…

_Quoique…si elle me trouve nu dans la salle de bain…je ne serais pas offensé...loin de là…_

Finalement, je décidai de ne pas la prévenir…j'avais envie de tenter le diable…

J'entrai nu dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche que je réglai à la bonne température avant de me glisser dessous. Je laissai l'eau chaude apaiser mes tensions et détendre mes muscles…je ne pensai à rien…je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir…

Pourtant, Bella m'obsédait…sa souffrance m'obsédait…je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé et je comptai bien le découvrir !

Je me lavai rapidement et enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille. Je me brossai les dents avant d'aller m'installer sur mon lit pour regarder un dvd ou lire un bouquin…

Mes frères et sœurs devaient sortir en boîte, ils avaient sans doute proposé à Bella d'aller avec eux…

J'enfilai mon pantalon de pyjama gris foncé avant d'attraper mon lecteur MP3 et le bouquin qu'on devait lire pour le cours de littérature…

_« Orgueil et préjugés »…un vrai livre de nanas !_

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une heure…à moins que ça ne soit 30 minutes, je regardai l'heure pour constater qu'il était 2H45 du matin et que je n'arrivai pas à dormir…

Je décidai de me lever et d'aller boire un verre de lait dans la cuisine…

En descendant, je remarquai qu'il y avait les vestes de mes sœurs pendues au porte-manteau… Ils étaient rentrés…

Arrivait dans la cuisine, je pris un grand verre dans le placard que je remplis avec du lait frais du réfrigérateur…J'éteignis la lumière de la cuisine pour aller boire mon verre dans ma chambre…mais en chemin, je fus intrigué par la lumière qui était allumée sur la terrasse…

_Ils ont oublié de l'éteindre…_

_._

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi fut digne de mes plus grands fantasmes !

Bella était là…debout près du jardin…elle portait un petit short en coton noir avec un débardeur rouge qu'elle avait noué sur son ventre laissant voir son nombril…elle avait toujours les cheveux attachés en natte…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Il fait un froid de canard dehors ! Elle va chopper la crève dans cette tenue !_

Je remarquai alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et était pieds nus…

Elle commença alors à faire de lents mouvements, amples…sans ouvrir les yeux…je restai figé dans mon coin, admirant chacun de ses mouvements qu'elle faisait avec grâce…J'étais en totale admiration devant elle…

Vêtue ainsi, je pu admirer chaque courbe de son corps parfaitement dessinée…ses longues jambes fines…agréablement sculptées tout comme ses fesses parfaitement arrondies…sa taille fine, ses hanches idéales…et putain ! Sa magnifique poitrine que son débardeur moulait impeccablement !

_Elle est parfaite ! _

Je la regardai évoluer dans ses mouvements de Tai Chi Chuan…faisant incontestablement la comparaison avec l'héroïne de Tomb Raider…

J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur…l'idée me fit d'ailleurs sourire…

.

Je voulais me manifester auprès d'elle juste pour pourvoir discuter et entendre le son de sa voix…en réalité, je mourrai d'envie d'être seule avec elle et de me replonger dans son regard envoûtant…

Je posai mon verre de lait encore plein sur la table du salon et je m'avançai timidement vers Bella n'osant pas lui parler pour ne pas la déconcentrer…

Elle n'avait pas repéré mon arrivé et je posai doucement ma main sur son épaule en l'appelant doucement… mais qu'elle ne fut pas mon erreur !

Je n'eu même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait qu'elle me retourna pour me coller allongé face contre le sol en me tordant fortement le bras tout en écrasant son genou dans le creux de mes reins en me faisant un mal de chien !

« Bella ! Arrête ! » M'écriais-je

« Edward ? »

« Oui ! Putain lâche-moi ! » Criais-je

« Mais…désolée… » Me dit-elle en me libérant de son emprise et en me tournant le dos.

Je me relevai difficilement et c'est encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de se passer que je la regardai furieusement. Mais mon regard s'adoucit lorsque je vis les bandages qui recouvraient son dos…

« Mais t'es complètement cinglée ma parole ! » M'emportais-je finalement

« C'est de ta faute ! Tu ne m'as pas prévenu de ton arrivée ! Ça aurait pu être… » Se défendit-elle

« Ça aurait pu être qui ? Dis-moi ! Qui ?! » Hurlais-je en lui attrapant les poignés

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! » S'emporta-t-elle à son tour

« Bella…qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Lui demandais-je plus calmement

« Rien ! » S'énerva-t-elle

« Tu te fou de moi ?! Regarde ton dos ! Tu as des bandages partout ! » M'emportais-je

« En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu es qui pour me demander ça ?! » S'écria-t-elle en se libérant de mon emprise

« Je… »

« Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Ne te mêles pas de ma vie et ne m'approche pas ! » S'écria-t-elle furieuse

« Bella…non…je… » Ripostais-je ahuri devant la haine que dégageait son regard

« Tant que j'y suis, mets une muselière à ta chienne la prochaine fois ! Ça évitera à tout le monde de l'entendre gueuler comme une truie quand tu la sautes ! » Me balança-t-elle avant de partir rapidement vers sa chambre en me laissant planter sur place comme un con…

_Putain ! C'est pas gagné ! Mais où a-t-elle appris à faire des prises comme çà ?_

_En tout cas Cullen, elle est furieuse après toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui poser des questions comme çà ?!_

_._

J'étais étrangement désemparé…je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en colère après moi…

_Une bonne nuit de sommeil porte conseil, non ?_

Je remontai dans ma chambre avec mon verre de lait et fut surpris d'entendre des sanglots provenant de la chambre de Bella lorsque je passai devant…

_Merde…Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un gros con ! Je la fait pleurer…._

J'avais vraiment mauvaise conscience en entrant dans ma chambre… J'enfilai mon verre de lait d'une traite et le posa sur ma table de nuit. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et me passais la main dans les cheveux en soupirant fortement. Il fallait que je rattrape ma connerie vis-à-vis de Bella…

_Tu es qui pour me demander ça ?! Tu n'es rien pour moi !_

Ces paroles avaient été dures, mais elle avait malheureusement raison…

_Je ne suis rien pour elle…mais me laissera-t-elle devenir quelqu'un ?_

Je l'espérai mais elle ne voulait plus que je l'approche…elle me l'avait clairement dit…

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me laissa envahir par le sommeil alors que j'essayai de réfléchir à une manière de rattraper les choses avec Bella…

.  
.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Il était 9h00 lorsque je m'éveillai doucement…mon nouveau lit était très confortable ! A peine m'étais-je allongé dessus hier soir que j'étais tombé dans les bras de Morphée !

_Hier soir…_

_Edward…_

Tout me revenait en tête…

_Connard ! De quoi je me mêle ?! Il n'a pas intérêt à me faire chier ou je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe !_

Je m'étirai doucement dans tout les sens avant de me résigner à me lever…

Je préparai un jean bleu avec un pull moulant noir col bateau avec un string rouge en dentelle…Je ne préparai pas de soutien-gorge, d'une part à cause de mon dos et d'autre part parce que ma poitrine bien galbée tient impeccablement bien toute seule !

Je détachai mes cheveux tout en marchant vers la salle de bain sans faire attention avant d'ouvrir la porte…

_Zut !_

Je tombai nez à nez avec Edward…

_Hum…vraiment bien foutu…Dommage qu'il soit aussi con !_

_Et pris ! T'as oublié la chienne d'hier soir ?_

_Mouais…ben vu sa façon de beugler ça n'est pas près d'arriver !_

_._

Il était entrain de se mettre de la mousse à raser sur le visage et son regard croisa le mien à travers le grand miroir au-dessus des lavabos…

« Bella… »

« Je…pardon ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! » Lui dis-je confuse en rougissant avant de faire demi-tour

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de rougir comme une pivoine à chaque fois qu'il me regarde comme çà !_

« Non ! Attend ! » S'écria Edward en se précipitant vers moi

« Je…quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir…je me suis comporté comme un gros con et je peux très bien comprendre que tu m'en veuilles… »

_Lui en voulais-je réellement ? Il est trop mignon pour que je soit en colère contre lui pour si peu…_

_C'est çà ouais ! La belle excuse !_

_La ferme !_

« Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver comme ça contre toi… » Lui répondis-je

« Je l'avais mérité !...Je…Je veux juste que tu me laisses une chance de devenir ton ami… »

« Mon ami ? Qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'un ami ? » Lui répondis-je la voix pleine de sarcasmes

« La solitude n'est jamais plaisante…et tu pourrais te servir de moi pour te défouler et me mettre par terre ! » Me dit-il ironiquement ce qui eu le don de me faire rire

« C'est vrai que j'ai besoin de me défouler… » Le charriais-je à mon tour

_Même si j'ai une autre idée de ce que je pourrai faire avec toi…_

Il me fit un incroyable sourire en coin qui provoqua l'envol de papillons dans mon ventre.

_C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?_

_Arrête tes conneries Bella ! Ce mec n'est pas libre !_

_._

« Il faut qu'on trouve un code pour la salle de bain… » Me suggéra-t-il en me sortant d ma rêverie.

« Hein ?...Ah… Heu…oui… »

« On fermera à clef la porte de l'autre quand on sera dans la salle de bain…sans oublier de la rouvrir dès qu'on aura terminé…et on pourra également se prévenir mutuellement en se parlant tout simplement… »

« Oui…Comme tu veux »

« Bien que je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu puisses prendre ta douche avec moi… » Me dit-il d'une voix suave en s'avançant lentement vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

Je voyais son regard parcourir mon corps…il avait l'air très satisfait de ce qu'il voyait !

_Ne rêve pas Edward !_

«Arrête tout de suite ! Ta poupée Barbie ne serait pas heureuse… » Lui rappelais-je

Il continua de s'avancer vers moi comme si ma remarque ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid…Son attitude m'intriguait…

« Edward… » Le prévenais-je alors que je me retrouvai contre le mur de la salle de bain

« Isabella… » Me taquina-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage

« Fais attention à toi ! » Le mettais-je ne garde

« Hum…où sinon ? » Me dit-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard

« L'avant goût d'hier soir ne t'a pas servi ? Je ne voudrai pas abîmer ta belle petite gueule… » Le menaçais-je

« Belle petite gueule ? Hum…intéressant ! » Me charria-t-il en approchant son visage du mien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes.

_Putain ! J'ai encore perdue une occasion de me taire !_

_._

« Amis…c'est ce que tu as dit…et je dois te laisser tu dois te faire beau pour ta chérie… » Lui dis-je en me dégageant de lui pour retourner dans ma chambre

« Reste ! » Me dit-il en attrapant mon poignet d'une main ferme mais en me relâchant aussitôt

« T'es malade ?! »

Il se mit à rire légèrement

« Je voudrais que tu m'aide en fait… »

« Pour quoi faire ? » Lui demandais-je suspicieuse

Il me montra la mousse à raser qu'il avait sur les mains et qu'il venait de mettre sur le mur…

« Tu vois, je suis maladroit…j'ai peur de me couper… »

« Et tu voudrais que je le fasse pour toi ?....Hum….mais comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir tout seul avant mon arrivée ? » Lui demandais-je taquine

« Tu oublis que Carlisle est médecin…ce n'est pas sans compter le nombre de fois où j'ai eu recours à ses soins à force de me couper tout le temps ! » Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton

« Edward…tu me prends pour une cruche ? »

« Loin de là mon intention !...s'te plaît ! Tu es mon seul espoir ! »

« Je ne suis pas Obiwan ! » Me moquais-je de lui

Il me regarda surpris ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

« Tu a de la culture cinématographique…j'adore !...alors tu m'aides ?…S'te plaît ! »

« Pourquoi je ferais çà pour toi alors que suite à hier soir je serai plutôt tenté de t'égorger ? » Lui demandais-je

« Parce que tu trouves que j'ai une belle petite gueule… » Me charria-t-il

« J'ai quoi en échange ? » Répliquais-je

« Je répond à toute tes questions…. »

« Toutes ? »

« Sans exception ! »

« Ok… »

J'vais trop envie de lui poser des questions pour apprendre à le connaître !

.

Je m'avançai vers le lavabo pour m'asseoir dessus et je m'emparai de la bombe de mousse à raser. Je fis un signe à Edward avec mon index pour lui demander de venir près de moi.

Il me fit un sourire resplendissant avant de s'approcher de moi et de mettre ses mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses sans me toucher.

Je mis du gel à raser dans ma main avant de la faire mousser…Je déglutis difficilement avant d'étaler la mousse sur le visage d'Edward…

« Que le force soit avec toi ! » Me charria-t-il

J'éclatais de rire en appliquant la mousse de manière uniforme…Je me tournai légèrement pour me laver les mains et enlever la mousse qui les recouvrait. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude dans l'évier et m'empara du ravoir d'Edward…

Je me mordis la lèvre en le regardant droit dans les yeux…

« T'as déjà fait ça ? » Me demanda-t-il inquiet

« Oui…Je le faisait à mon frère… »

« Tu me rassures… »

« Je vois çà ! » Lui dis-je en riant

Je commençai à passer le rasoir délicatement sur sa peau et commença mon questionnaire… J'avais décidé d'en profiter un peu…

« Tu connais une animalerie dans le coin ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu devrais y amener ta chienne ! Je suis sûre qu'ils auront de belles muselières pour elle ! »

« Bella… » Me dit-il simplement en se retenant de rire.

« Désolée… »

« Non tu ne l'es pas ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas… »

Notre conversation commençait étrangement…Je venais d'insulter sa petite amie et il n'était pas en colère ? Bizarre !

.

Nous restâmes ensemble un long moment…Il faut dire que je me suis appliquée plus que de raison pour le raser et lui passer ensuite de l'après-rasage… Mais il tint sa parole et répondit à toutes mes questions…en m'en posant quelques unes au passage…

J'appris ainsi que cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était avec Tanya et que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Lui-même s'était aperçu qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il ne savait pas comment la quitter. Je n'avais pas trop envie de me mêler de sa vie privée et je changeai rapidement de sujet de conversation.

Il m'apprit qu'Alice et lui était jumeaux de même que Rose et Jasper (qu'il surnommait Jazz). Emmett et Rose était ensemble depuis 4 ans et Alice et Jazz depuis deux ans…

Il avait 5 ans quand Esmée et Carlisle l'avait adopté avec Lili…ils avaient déjà Emmett depuis 3 ans…Rose et Jazz était arrivée chez les Cullen lorsqu'ils avaient eu 7 ans.

Les parents d'Edward étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Le père d'Edward travaillait avec Carlisle à l'Hôpital de Chicago, là où ils vivaient avant d'arriver à Forks…

Edward m'apprit qu'il jouait du piano et se proposa de jouer pour moi à l'occasion…

Un point commun avec moi… Adriana m'avait appris à jouer sur le piano de son salon…Mais ça je n'allais pas lui dire !

.

Il me demanda de parler de ma famille et voyant que je me renfermai, il me demanda juste de me parler de bons moments que j'avais eus avec eux… et je décidai de lui parler de mon frère…

« James…était très protecteur avec moi…il m'a tout appris…il avait le chic pour me faire rire dans n'importe qu'elle situation et dédramatisait tout… »

« Il doit te manquer énormément… »

« Plus encore que tu ne l'imagines ! J'ai l'impression de me sentir vide…et si seule… »

« Mais tu n'es plus seule… »

« C'est gentil…mais ne m'en veut pas…j'ai besoin de temps pour… »

« Je comprends… ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi… »

« Merci… »

« Merci à toi…je n'ai jamais était aussi bien rasé et je ne suis même pas coupé ! » Me taquina-t-il

Je descendis de mon perchoir et quitta la salle de bain pour retourner dans ma chambre.

_Dieu sait que j'aurais aimé que la proposition de sa douche ensemble fusse possible !_

Edward frappa à la porte de ma chambre menant à la salle de bain pour me dire que le champ était libre…

.

J'entrai dans la pièce encore imbibée de son odeur… je fermais le verrou de sa porte avant de me déshabiller…je laissai mon pyjama sur le sol et alla dans mon armoire prendre le shampooing et le gel douche que Lili m'avait acheté…

_Pêche…Pourquoi pas…vivement que j'aille faire des courses et que je retrouve mon shampooing à la fraise…_

Je pris une serviette pour mes cheveux et un drap de bain pour mon corps…

Je ne retirai pas le pansement de mon dos - déjà que j'aurai été incapable de le retirer toute seule !- mais surtout parce que Carlisle m'avait dit que cela ne serait pas nécessaire pour que je puisse prendre ma douche…

J'ouvris le robinet de la douche et réglai la température avant de me glisser dedans… je laissai l'eau ruisseler sur mon corps tout en m'évadent vers mes souvenirs… souvenirs de James et de son merveilleux rire et des merveilleux moments que nous avions partagé…

Je compris alors la réaction d'Edward…il ne voulait pas que je pense aux événements tristes concernant la disparition de mon frère…en me faisant parler uniquement des moments heureux, ce fut sa façon à lui de me réconforter dans ma peine…

_Merci Edward…_

Je me lavais en vitesse en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer entre-nous… J'avais adoré passer ce moment seul à seul avec lui… et lui aussi visiblement…

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait avoué qu'il n'avait rien contre l'idée que je puisse prendre une douche avec lui…. Je rêve !_

_Nan Bella ! Tu te calmes ! Ce mec est pris et tu dois rester sur tes gardes car tu ne le connais pas !_

_Ta belle petite gueule… Nan mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire un truc pareil ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?! _

_._

Une fois rincée et les idées plus claires, je me séchai et sortis de la douche. Je me brossai les dents rigoureusement, attachai mes cheveux en une tresse indienne comme à mon habitude et me maquilla pour me donner un regard charbonneux avec quelques reflets bleu cette fois-ci…

Je venais de terminer de m'habiller lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre…

« Oui ! »

« Bonjour ma chérie…tu as bien dormie ? » Me demanda Esmée en entrant dans ma chambre.

« Oui, très bien…et vous ? »

« Comme une marmotte ! »

« Une marmotte qui se lève tôt… » Lui fis-je remarquer…

« Mais qui s'est couchée très tôt également ! » Me répondit-elle en riant

_**Toc toc toc….**_

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? » Nous demanda Carlisle

« Oui…Bonjour Doc' ! » Lui dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire

« Bonjour Bella…je viens te faire tes soins… »

« Mouais… » Ronchonnais-je

.

Je me redresser pour m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et releva mon débardeur jusqu'à mes épaules pour laisser apparaître mon dos nu tout en cachant ma poitrine.

Carlisle se désinfecta les mains et s'assit derrière moi pour me retirer mes bandages…

« Très bien… » Dit-il

« Très bien quoi ? » Lui demandais-je suspicieuse

Je l'entendis rire avant qu'il ne me réponde.

« Ça se cicatrise très bien ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour… peut-être même demain en fait ! » M'informa-t-il

« Ouf ! Parce que c'est pas que je n'aime pas nos rendez-vous secrets mais votre produit fait un mal de chien ! » Affirmais-je en nous faisant rire tout les trois.

« En attendant, tu vas encore devoir serrer les dents encore une fois… » Me dit Esmée en me serrant dans ses bras pendant que Carlisle imbibait une compresse de son produit de torture

« Houille ! Putain ! Ça brûle votre truc ! » M'écriais-je laissant des larmes de douleur couler sur mes joues.

« Désolé Bella… » Me dit Carlisle

« Ouais ben en attendant c'est pas vous qui souffrait le martyre ! Aïe !» Sanglotais-je alors qu'Esmée me caressait tendrement les cheveux.

.

Une fois mon pansement refait – Dieu merci, il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul ! – Esmée et Carlisle me laissèrent un moment pour que je me ressaisisse avant que je ne descende pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec eux et le reste de la famille déjà levée…

Edward sortit de sa chambre en même temps que moi et me regarda avec un air inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui…tout va bien… »

« Bella… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chevalier…mais si l'occasion se présente, je penserai à toi ! » Lui dis-je en lui faisait un clin d'œil.

« J'y compte bien ! » Répliqua-t-il en me faisait son sourire en coin…

Nous arrivâmes ensemble dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas très faim et je me contentai d'un jus d'orange et d'un yaourt nature… Alice essaya de me faire manger des pancakes aux myrtilles mais je refusai gentiment lui indiquant que je n'avais pas l'habitude de manger au petit déj' et que si je me forçai j'allais être malade… mais devant sa bouille triste, je lui promis d'en manger un la prochaine fois à la place de mon yaourt…

.

Les filles avaient décidé de m'emmener faire du shopping…. A ma grande surprise, Esmée me donna une enveloppe contenant 500 dollars pour que je m'achète des fringues ! Je ne pouvais absolument pas accepter !

« Non ! Je…je suis désolée Esmée mais je ne peux pas accepter votre argent ! » Lui dis-je en lui rendant l'enveloppe qu'elle refusa de reprendre

« Bella…Nous faisons la même chose pour nos enfants…considère que c'est un cadeau de bienvenu… » Me dit Carlisle…

« Mais…non…c'est beaucoup trop ! »

« Bella…tu as besoin de t'acheter des vêtements pour aller au lycée… » Renchérit Lili

« Mais pas tant que çà ! »

« Bella…tu recevras ton argent de poche comme tout nos enfants et tu auras ta propre carte bancaire… » M'informa Carlisle

« Que…quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! » M'emportais-je

« Bella…ma chérie…tu auras besoin d'argent pour t'acheter ce dont tu as envie… » Ajouta Esmée

« Mais…je ne veux pas profiter de votre argent ! »

« Tu ne profites pas de nous…je sais que tu le mériteras en travaillent en cours… » Argumenta Carlisle

« Mouais… Mais vous ne savez pas ce que je vaux… »

« J'en ai déjà une petite idée…grâce à Adriana… » Me révéla le doc'

« Bon…allez Bella ! Cesse de discuter ! En route ! » S'écria Lili avant de m'attraper par le coude pour m'emmener avec elle

« Je m'occupe de la trésorerie ! » S'esclaffa Rose en prenant l'enveloppe que j'avais laissée sur la table

J'eu le temps d'entendre un « Bonne chance Bella » juste avant d'être entraînée dans le garage…

.

_Waouh ! Mais c'est la maison du père noël ici !_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Devant moi se tenait un immense garage dans lequel était garé de somptueuses voitures ! Une Ferrari jaune canari, une BMW cabriolet rouge pétante, une Volvo C30 gris métallisée, un énorme 4X4 et…

_Oh putain de merde ! Une Aston Martin Vanquish sport noire !_

Lili et Rose étaient amusées par ma réaction et m'expliquèrent qui étaient les propriétaires de chaque voiture…

Edward possédait la Volvo et la Vanquish… la 1ère étant plus pratique pour aller au lycée…

_Tu m'étonnes !_

Rose me demanda si j'avais mon permis de conduire…Heureusement, je lui expliquai que James me l'avais fait passé un mois après mon anniversaire…

Nous allâmes à bord de la BMW de Rose et partîmes vers le centre commercial de Port Angeles…

.

Alice et Rose était des folles de shopping ! Pour mon plus grand agacement – je ne manquai pas de le faire remarquer – elles m'entraînèrent dans toutes les boutiques de fringues, d'accessoires, de chaussures et ce sans compter les parfumeries qu'il y avait sur notre chemin ! La bataille fut difficile mais je réussi à imposer - la plupart du temps – mes choix vestimentaires… En fait, heureusement que Rose était de mon côté !

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur le budget financier…

En milieu d'après-midi, je me retrouvai donc avec une dizaine de jeans moulant taille basse, 4 jupes, une dizaine de tops, une dizaine de pulls dont 2 en cachemire, des chemises à manches ¾, une paire de botte noire avec un talon un peu plus haut que celles que j'avais déjà, une paire de tennis, des pantacourts et des tee-shirts pour le sport au lycée, une écharpe noire super douce et très chaude et une veste mi-longue en daim noir… Alice m'avait prise la tête pour que je la prenne !

.

Nous venions de quitter une parfumerie où j'avais trouvé du shampooing à la fraise, du démaquillant, de l'ombre à paupière noire et un nouveau parfum…. « Woman » d'Hugo Boss… Nous allâmes vers la voiture pour déposer nos premiers achats….Oui, premiers… car mon supplice – même si je commençai à m'amuser - n'était pas terminé ! Nous étions écroulée de rire en arrivant à la voiture, cela me fit un bien fou et je m'entendais très bien avec Lili et Rose…

C'est tout de même en soupirant fortement que je me laissai entraîner dans une boutique de lingerie… Alice et Rose me montrèrent des ensembles assez osé…

_T'es célibataire Bella…à quoi ça va te servir ?_

_Hum…des fois qu'Edward te surprenne en petite tenue dans la salle de bain…_

Je me laissai finalement assez tenter… Il me fallait de nouveaux sous-vêtements de toute façon !

Lili voulu me faire essayer une nuisette bleue nuit en satin… Elle était très jolie… Mais je ne pouvais pas l'essayer sans que les filles ne voient mon dos…et par conséquent, mon pansement…et ça c'était hors de question !

« Désolé Lili…je veux bien la prendre mais je n'ai pas le cœur de faire des essayages aujourd'hui… » Lui répondis-je

« Mais Bella ! Tu n'en auras que pour 2 minutes ! » Insista Alice

« Lili…c'est pas grave ! Au pire, Bella pourra venir l'échanger avec le ticket de caisse !... » Ajouta Rose pour m'appuyer

Finalement, Lili s'avoua vaincu… Mais elle en profita pour me faire prendre plus de choses qu'à l'origine…

C'est donc avec une trentaine d'ensemble de lingerie (balconnet- string ou shorty, dentelle et coton confondu….), 5 nuisettes, 3 pyjamas (short et débardeur) et après avoir dévalisé 4 boutiques de lingerie que nous arrivâmes finalement à une pose « pipi » bien mérité !

.

J'étais entrain de remettre mon jean quand j'entendis des filles rentrer dans les sanitaires en gloussant comme des dindes…

« Tiens mais c'est Alice Cullen ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lui dis une voix féminine que j'avais déjà entendu quelque part…

« Tanya…barres-toi, tu pollues l'air de cette pièce ! » Cracha Lili

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait le naine ! » Renchérit Tanya en faisant rire ses groupies.

Je n'avais pas envie d'intervenir et j'écoutai patiemment la suite….

« Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis à ma sœur pétasse ! » S'écria Rose qui venait de sortir de la cabine juste à côté de la mienne.

« Toi fais attention à qui tu parles ! » Répliqua Tanya furieuse.

« Ah ouais ? Et je parle à qui ? À part à la grognasse devant moi ?! » S'emporta Rose

_Bon…Bella, il est tant de calmer le jeu…_

Je sorti du cabinet de toilette pour aller me laver les mains, l'air de rien… J'ouvris le robinet d'eau et me savonna les mains tranquillement…

Tanya était entrée dans la pièce avec deux autres filles…aussi blonde et pouf qu'elle !

Mon intervention eu l'effet escompté mais uniquement pour un bref instant…

« Je suis la fiancée d'Edward ! » Lâcha Tanya

Je faillis m'étouffer !

« Ça quoi ?! Nan mais tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! » S'énerva Rose

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Barbie ? T'es jalouse ? T'as pas choisit le bon frère ? » Balança Tanya à Rose alors qu'elles se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre

_Bon là çà suffit !_

« Répète ça un peu pour voir ! » S'emporta Rose

« On se calme les filles… » M'interposais-je

« De quoi tu te mêles toi ?! » M'engueula Tanya

« Je ne vais pas te laisser importuner mes amies… » Lui répondis-je d'un calme olympien

« Mais je te reconnais ! T'es la nouvelle qui vit avec eux ! Alors les Cullen recueillent vraiment n'importe qui ! » Me cracha-t-elle au visage

« Laisse Bella tranquille ! Fou le camp poufiasse et t'approche plus de mon frère ! » Cria Lili

« Mais ton frère adore que je m'occupe de lui… » Lui répondit Tanya avec un air hautain

« Ouais ben avec toi même s'il baisait une truie il ne verrait pas la différence ! » Riposta Lili…

Ce qui se passa ensuite alla beaucoup trop vite…

Tanya folle de rage, gifla Lili de toutes ses forces…Celle-ci fut projeté sur le sol et Rose la rattrapa…et moi…ben…je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir…J'ai attrapé Tanya et je lui ai foutu une droite magistrale qui lui a cassé le nez…Je m'en suis rendu compte en entendant le bruit d'os brisé sous mon poing…

_Putain…Edward va me tuer !_

Je tenais Tanya que j'avais plaquée contre le mur des sanitaires…ma main tenant fermement le col de son pull alors que du sang s'écoulant de son nez se déposé dessus…

_C'est malin ! Maintenant je vais être dégueulasse !_

« Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois…Ne t'approche plus d'Alice ou de Rose ! Si par malheur tu oses porter à nouveau la main sur l'une d'elles ou leur causer des ennuis, je te jure que tu regretteras d'être née ! Est-ce que ton putain de neurone unique est capable d'enregistrée ça ? » Lui dis-je gentiment

« Ou-Oui… » Me répondit-elle apeurée

« Je compte sur toi…maintenant barre toi avant que je ne m'énerve ! » Lui dis-je en la lâchant.

Tanya et ses amies s'enfuirent à toutes vitesse et je me retournai vers Lili et Rose qui étaient visiblement choquées par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je leur fis un signe pour leur dire qu'il était temps de partir et se fut sans un mot que nous regagnâmes la villa des Cullen…

.

Je savais au fond de moi que j'allais droit à l'échafaud… Mais qui sera mon bourreau ? Edward ? Carlisle ? Ou les 2 ?

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

_**Voilà !**_

_**Alors ? Quels sont vos impressions ?**_

_**J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir…. *fait une petite moue suppliante***_

_**J'avais trop envie que Bella cogne cette merdeuse de Tanya !**_

_**Au fait**__** : quand j'ai écrit « Est-ce que ton putain de neurone unique est capable d'enregistrée ça ? » **__**Ce n'est pas du tout parce qu'elle est blonde !!!**__** Mais parce que c'est un des personnages que je déteste le plus !**_

_**Si vous voulez une suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…**_

_**Bisous à toutes !**_

_**Mélie**_


	4. Changements

Coucou !!!

.

Wow !!! Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette fiction vous plaît également !!

C'est grave comment j'ai le cerveau en ébullition en ce moment !!!

Alors voilà…. J'ai remarqué que vous aimez bien le jeu du chat et de la souris entre nos deux personnages préférés… lol…. Moi aussi !! Les choses vont prendre une nouvelle tournure à présent…

Merci un million de fois pour vos super reviews !!! Sans vous cette fic n'aurait pas lieu d'être !!!

Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination….

Je vous laisse…. Je vais écrire le prochain chap de « Black Angel's » ou Fleur va m'en vouloir à force ! lol

Bonne lecture !

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

.  
_**Bella PV :**_

.

J'avais fortement conscience que j'avais déconnée sur ce coup là…et surtout, qu'il fallait que je dise à Carlisle ce qu'il s'était passé…

_Là ça va être moins drôle !_

Il faut quand même avouer que frapper cette garce m'avait fait un bien fou !

_Pour venger Lili ou parce que t'es jalouse ?_

_Jalouse de quoi ?_

_Qu'elle soit avec Edward et qu'il l'a baisé hier soir…_

_Rien à foutre !_

_Mon œil ! Tu mouilles ta petite culotte dès que tu vois ce mec !_

_Ta gueule !_

_._

Rose se gara devant la maison et nous sortîmes tous les paquets de la voiture pour les monter directement dans ma chambre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour redescendre au salon…

Les garçons étaient au salon, Emmett et Jasper se défiant au jeu vidéo et Edward installé derrière le piano…

_Tiens, il joue du piano ?...sympa…_

_T'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire que te le mâter comme çà ?_

_Mouais…_

Esmée était à la cuisine où elle commençait déjà la préparation du dîner de ce soir…

« Heu…Esmée ? » L'appelais-je

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Est-ce que Carlisle est dans le coin par hasard ? » Lui demandais-je hésitante.

« Il est dans son bureau…il va bientôt partir à l'hôpital car il est de garde cette nuit… » Me répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Merci ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Bella ! Tu saignes ! » S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi.

J'entamai un rapide examen de chaque parti de mon corps pour trouver du sang sur mon poignet…Celui correspondant à la main avec laquelle je l'avais collé au mur…

_Putain de merde ! Il faudra que je lave mon bracelet de force… Pff !_

Les cris d'Esmée avaient alerté ses fils qui avaient accouru tout les trois dans la cuisine suivi de Rose et Lili encore sous le choc de ce qui s'était passé au centre commercial…

_Hé merde ! Fait chier ! _

« Hein ? Ah non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » La rassurais-je

« Carlisle ! » Hurla Emmett en allant le chercher…

.

Le père et le fils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cuisine alors que j'avais retirée ma veste et que je frottai le sang sur mon poignet… Esmée s'empara de mon bras pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier que je n'avais rien… elle voulu me retirer mon bracelet mais je refusai ouvertement…

Carlisle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé…

« On a rencontré la chienne d'Edward et je lui ai explosé le nez… » Lui répondis-je simplement.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » S'écria Emmett avant d'éclater de rire

« Emmett ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » L'engueula son père avant de se tourner vers moi véritablement en colère

« Je suis désolée… » Affirmais-je sans oser le regarder dans les yeux

« J'espère que tu as conscience de tes actes ! Tu n'es plus dans la rue ici ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te battre !... » Me dit Carlisle d'un ton ferme sans pour autant me crier dessus

« Je…pardon… » Murmurais-je étant consciente d'avoir déçue tout le monde.

« Tu vas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à le fin du week-end et tu seras privée de sortie pendant un mois…est-ce que tu as compris Bella ? » Me dit le Doc'.

« Oui… » Lui répondis-je en partant pour aller dans ma chambre.

J'eu le temps d'entendre Lili protester derrière moi, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait…

_Tu n'es plus dans la rue ici !_

Carlisle venait de me donner une gifle psychologique !

_La rue…Mon enfer personnel mais aussi ma vraie maison…_

Je savais qu'il ne me ferait plus confiance et surtout que j'avais effrayée Lili et Rose… Ils allaient tous me prendre pour une folle ! Je n'avais même pas osé croiser le regard d'Edward…

_Pathétique !_

_._

Je me déshabillai pour enfiler un des pyjamas short que nous avions acheté cet après-midi et je rangeai le reste de mes achats. J'enlevai mon bracelet de force de mon poignet droit… C'était Vic' qui me l'avait offert… Il est en satin noir avec une broderie rouge d'inspiration chinoise sur tout le devant…Je l'adore ! En plus, il est très utile…il cache mon tatouage…

_Carlisle le connaissait… les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir…_

Il n'était que 18h15… Pourtant, je n'allais pas descendre pour le dîner, je ne voulais plus affronter les Cullen pour aujourd'hui… Je détachai mes cheveux, pris mon lecteur MP3 et m'allongea sur ma couette…

La musique de « Knights of Cydonia » de Muse résonna dans mes oreilles et je fermai les yeux pour oublier le monde qui m'entourait…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Bella venait de nous dire qu'elle avait cassé le nez de Tanya…

_La vache ! L'autre elle va m'en faire baver !_

_N'empêche que j'adore quand elle l'appelle « ma chienne »…elle n'a pas tord ! Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de gueuler !_

_Quoique bientôt ça ne va plus être mon affaire !_

_Quand ?_

_Bientôt !_

_Putain mais t'es qu'un connard Cullen ! Vire-la une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'on en parle plus !_

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

« Tu vas rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à le fin du week-end et tu seras privée de sortie pendant un mois…est-ce que tu as compris Bella ? » Déclara Carlisle à Bella

« Oui… » Lui répondit-elle doucement avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas osé me regarder… J'en eu un pincement au cœur.

.

« Non ! Papa ! Attends ! » S'écria Alice

« Lili ça ne te regarde pas ! » Le gronda sa mère

« Un peu que ça me regarde ! Sans Bella c'est moi qui me serrais fait défoncer la tête ! » Déclara Alice

« Comment ça ? » Lui demanda Jazz

« Tu vois ce bleu là sur ma joue ? Ben c'est Tanya qui me l'a fit en me giflant ! » Lui répondit Lili

« QUOI ?! » M'emportais-je

« OUI ! Cette pétasse nous a dit qu'elle était ta fiancée…je l'ai traitée de menteuse et je lui ai dit de ne pas t'approcher…c'est vrai quoi ! J'peux pas la voir cette conne et t'es pas heureux avec elle ! » M'avoua Lili

« Je ne suis pas fiancé avec cette folle ! » M'écriais-je

« Ouais ben qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec elle ! Elle aurait pu blesser Lili si Bella n'avait pas été là ! » S'emporta Jazz

« Papa, Bella nous a défendu Lili et moi…elle ne mérite pas d'être punie… » Affirma Rose

« Ça n'excuse pas ce qu'elle a fait… » Répliqua impassiblement Carlisle

« Chéri…Bella a agit en cas de légitime défense pour défendre Alice… » Ajouta maman

Mon père sembla réfléchir un instant et Lili en profita pour venir se blottir contre lui…

.

« Je te jure papa que j'ai eu très peur ! Tanya était enragée et Bella m'a protégée ! » Renchérit ma sœur en faisant sa moue irrésistible à Carlisle

« Très bien ! Vous pouvez lui dire qu'elle ne sera pas punie ! Mais je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ! » Capitula Carlisle

« Merci papa ! » S'écrièrent Lili et Rose en se jetant à son cou

« Edward…je pense que tu devrais aller lui dire… » Me conseilla Lili avec un air conspirateur….

_Bella…_

J'imaginai assez bien la tronche de Tanya avec le nez éclaté… après tout, peut-être que ça lui aura remis les idées en place ?

_Ça y est, j'ai une bonne raison de la quitter ! Elle a osé frapper Lili !_

_Mouais…c'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas du attendre si longtemps avant de larguer l'autre pouf !...Mais avoues que c'est aussi parce qu'il y a Bella maintenant…_

_Je ne crois pas qu'elle me voit comme çà… je n'ai pas cette chance…_

_A toi de te la donner !_

_Facile à dire !_

_._

Je montai vers la chambre de Bella, non sans avoir essuyé les regards encourageant de ma famille et surtout celui calculateur de Lili…

_Ma petite sœur à encore une idée derrière la tête…_

_._

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre de Bella et inspira profondément avant de frapper…

_Aucune réponse…_

2ème essai…

_Toujours rien…elle doit être triste de ce qui s'est passé…j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'osait pas nous regarder… surtout Carlisle…_

Sans attendre mon reste et sans même avoir peur de me faire péter le nez à mon tour – _Bon…si, j'y ai pensé c'est vrai…_- j'entrai doucement dans la chambre pour y trouver un jolie spectacle.

Bella était allongée sur son lit, en pyjama…enfin, en short…elle ne m'avait pas entendue puisqu'elle avait son lecteur MP3 sur les oreilles et chantait « Knights of Cydonia » de Muse les yeux fermés et les bras en l'air en jouant à bouger ses index au rythme de la musique…

**« Nobody will take me alive** _Personne ne me prendra vivant_  
**The time has come to make things right ** _Le temps est là pour faire que les choses aillent bien__  
_**You and I must fight for our rights** _Toi et moi devons nous battre pour nos droits_  
**You and I must fight to survive** _Toi et moi devons nous battre pour survivre __**»**_

.

Je souriais devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi… J'entrai dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière-moi… Je remarquai qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux dont quelques mèches brunes étaient sur ses épaules…

_Elle est magnifique…_

_Les paroles doivent avoir un sens pour elle… si je fais le rapprochement avec l'insinuation de Carlisle tout à l'heure…_

Je m'approchai lentement du lit, mais cette fois – _Ne voulant pas me retrouver cloué sur le sol ! _– je l'appelai en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai d'elle…

« Bella ?....Bella !... »

_Rien à faire… Bon tant pis !_

_Tu l'auras voulu…_

Je posai doucement ma main sur son poignet gauche et… hop ! Ni une, ni deux je me suis retrouvé sur le dos sans rien comprendre à ce qui m'arrivait un nouveau !

Bella venait de me retourner et de m'allonger sur son lit…elle était à présent à califourchon sur moi en tenant fermement mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et me fusillait du regard…mais là, je n'allais pas me plaindre de notre position !

.

« Tu ne tiens pas à ta peau ? » Me demanda-t-elle

« Je connais des façons plus cruelles de mourir… » La taquinais-je en lui souriant

Elle avait perdu son MP3 dans le feu de l'action… Ses longs cheveux descendaient dans son dos et quelques boucles reposaient le long de ses bras… Je ne m'étais pas trompé, elle était en pyjama… elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et l'entrebâillement de son débardeur me permettait d'apercevoir la naissance de son opulente poitrine…

_Hum… ses seins sont parfaits ! Même sans soutif sa poitrine reste impeccablement galbée… _

Mon regard parcouru l'ensemble de son corps… je tournai la tête vers mes mains pour voir la façon dont elle me tenait… Je remarquai immédiatement qu'elle n'avait plus son bracelet de force au poignet droit… à la place, il y avait un étrange tatouage…

_2 ailes d'anges séparées par un trident et une que de diable…_

_Etrange… que représente son tatouage ? _

Je la regardai à présent droit dans les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait remarqué ce que j'avais vu… elle semblait aussi troublé que moi… Ses yeux reflétaient une étrange lueur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? M'engueuler pour avoir abîmé la tronche de ta chienne ? » Me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Non…pas du tout… je voulais te dire que tu n'étais pas punie, Lili nous a tout raconté… »

« Hum…ce n'était pas la peine… » Dit-elle en se redressant légèrement tout en me lâchant mais en restant à califourchon sur moi…

.

Le mouvement qu'elle fit au niveau de mon bassin provoqua instantanément une réaction sur mon anatomie… Je sentis mon sexe durcir instantanément….et je ne fus pas le seul à le remarquer…

_Putain de merde !_

Bella plongea son regard dans le mien et me regarda avec un air amusé en relevant un sourcil…

« Je constate effectivement que tu ne m'en veut pas… » Me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en rougissant.

_J'adore la voir rougir… et quand elle se mord la lèvre comme ça elle est super sensuelle… Désirable… irrésistible…_

_T'es foutu !_

_Je sais et… je m'en fou !_

Je la regardai intensément tout en lui souriant en coin… Je posai mes mains sur ses cuisses - _ce qu'elle suivit du regard_ – et commença à la caresser tendrement… Mon regard scanna chaque partie de son corps s'attardant sur sa généreuse poitrine…

_Piouf ! _

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… tu as défendu mes sœurs… et j'allais quitter Tanya de tout façon… » Lui avouais-je

« Je vois qu'en plus d'avoir une belle gueule tu as aussi un cerveau ! C'est prometteur… » Me dit-elle en souriant.

« Ce qui est prometteur c'est ce qui se passe là maintenant… » La taquinais-je.

.

« Mais que ce passe-t-il d'après toi ? » Me charria-t-elle en retour en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai la jeune femme la plus belle et la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu à califourchon sur moi… et comme elle peut le voir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la désirer… » Lui révélais-je le plus sérieusement du monde

« Hum… c'est très flatteur Edward…tu me trouves désirable… - _Elle re-bougea son bassin sur le mien pour provoquer une friction entre nos deux sexes_- (_Oh putain !)_ Elle se pencha vers moi d'une manière féline et j'eu le temps de voir ses seins à travers l'entrebâillement de l'encolure de son débardeur…

_Elle veut ma mort !_

Je me pinçai les lèvres entre-elles et sentis mon sexe au bord de l'explosion !

Bella plaqua sa poitrine contre mon torse et se frotta contre moi en me regardant intensément… mes mains allèrent se poser sur ses fesses et mes doigts caressèrent sa peau délicate sous les bords de son short… sa peau était si douce…

Je me noyai dans son regard chocolat noircit de désir… Ses mouvements étaient d'une horrible lenteur, mais incroyablement contrôlés ! Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser ! N'en pouvant plus, j'attrapai sa nuque et approcha son visage du mien pour prendre possession de ses lèvres… Le contact de celles-ci sur les miennes me provoqua une véritable décharge électrique à travers tout le corps ! Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes et sucrées… Je voulais approfondir notre baiser et pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle m'autorisa à accéder à sa langue que j'allai caresser avec la mienne… Notre baiser était à la fois tendre et passionné… Sa langue jouait avec la mienne dans un jeu que ni moi, ni elle ne voulait perdre… C'était divin !

_C'est un truc de fou ! Je n'ai jamais autant désiré une fille de ma vie !_

_._

A bout de souffle, elle mit fin à notre échange et se pencha davantage vers moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou et me murmurer à l'oreille…

« Je ne suis pas une fille pour toi Edward… »

_Quoi ?! Non ! Il est hors de question que je la laisse me filer entre les doigts !_

Contre toute attente, elle se releva et quitta le lit me laissant dessus en plein désarrois…

« Bella ! Non ! » M'écriais-je en me relevant à mon tour.

« Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble… » Me dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

« Ne dis pas çà ! Tu n'en sais rien ! » Répliquais-je en me rapprochant tout de même d'elle pour la saisir par les épaules.

« Edward…s'il te plaît ! N'insiste pas ! » S'écria-t-elle en tentant de se dégager de mon emprise.

Je la plaquai contre le mur et chercha à croiser son regard.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? »

Elle releva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien… Mon cœur s'affolait à l'idée qu'elle me repousse… mon estomac était entrain de se tordre d'appréhension… Elle ne me répondait pas…

« Bella… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… je me sens incroyablement attiré par toi… mais je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus que çà… » Lui avouais-je comme un ultime espoir.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je l'a vit hésiter…

_S'il te plaît Bella…_

« Je…Tu mérites mieux qu'une fille paumée… laisse-moi maintenant ! »

« Bella… » La suppliais-je

« S'il te plaît… » Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

J'acquiesçai péniblement et la laissa seule dans sa chambre. Je passai par la salle de bain et alla m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Allongé sur mon lit entrain d'essayer de comprendre comment un moment merveilleux avait pu virer aussi vite en une chose incompréhensible, je fus sorti de ma réflexion par la sonnerie de mon portable…

En regardant qui m'appelait, j'eu un rictus de dégoût...

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tanya ? »

« Eddychou ! Mon Dieu ! Je me suis fait agresser par la folle qui vit chez-toi ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle

« Je suis au courant… » Lui répondis-je froidement.

« J'ai besoin de te voir… Je suis si malheureuse !… » Sanglota-t-elle.

_Ben c'est pas fini ! _

Même si je n'avais pas envie de la voir, j'acceptai d'aller la rejoindre… Je devais rompre avec elle et il fallait également que je sorte de cette maison car je n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Isabella…

Sur le chemin qui me menait chez Tanya, je ne réfléchissais pas à une façon diplomate de lui dire que je la quittai…

_Non…en fait je n'en ai plus rien à foutre !_

Je préférai dons réfléchir à la façon dont j'allais m'y prendre pour séduire Bella…

Son regard remplit de désir m'avait prouvé qu'elle éprouvait la même chose que moi !

_Je ne suis pas une fille pour toi Edward…. Nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble… Tu mérites mieux qu'une fille paumée…_

Ces dernières paroles me hantaient… J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait plus de se convaincre elle-même…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Isabella ?!... Je ne vais pas abandonner aussi facilement !_

.

J'arrivai péniblement chez Tanya avec une seule envie, celle d'en finir au plus vite !

Madame Denali m'ouvrit la porte en affichant un air très énervé et commença à me dire que mes parents devaient de débarrasser de la « folle furieuse » que nous avions à la maison.

« Je pense que votre fille ne vous a pas tout raconté… » Affirmais-je

« Comment çà ? » Me demanda le père de Tanya qui venait de sortir du salon et me serra la main poliment

« Monsieur…Bella a défendu ma sœur alors que votre fille venait de la frapper ! » L'informais-je

«MENSONGE ! » S'écria Tanya qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers.

Elle avait un gros bandage sur le nez et les bleus qui faisaient leur apparition sous ses yeux n'allaient pas s'arrêter de s'étendre ou diminuer de si tôt !

Elle était suivit de ses sœurs, Kate et Irina.

Ses parents lui demandèrent des explications mais celles qu'elle leur donna n'étaient que calomnies envers Bella et me firent sortir de mes gonds !

« Cette folle s'est jeté sur moi sans raison ! Vous avez vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ?! C'est une cinglée ! Bonne à enfermer ! » S'écria-t-elle en me rejoignant au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle se déchargeait sur Bella ! J'aurai du m'en douter ! C'est une emmerdeuse doublée d'une lâche !

« Tanya arrête ! Tu venais de frapper Alice ! Bella n'a fait que la défendre ! » M'emportais-je

« Je ne l'ai pas frappé, je l'ai giflée ! » Répliqua ma futur ex se rendant subitement compte qu'elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté !

.

« Je croyais que tu n'y était pour rien ?! » Dit son père plus qu'énervé du mensonge de sa fille

« Heu…c'est elles qui m'ont provoqué ! » Répondit Tanya confuse

« Tu as dépassé les bornes ! » Répliquais-je furieux

« QUOI ? Tu défends cette garce plutôt que moi ? » M'engueula Tanya

« Je ne voulais pas le dire devant ta famille mais là tu m'y obliges… » Commençais-je

Tanya me regardait sans comprendre ce que je m'apprêtai à lui dire… J'avais du mal à garder mon sang froid.

_Plus vite je lui aurais balancé ce que j'ai à lui dire et plus vite je partirais d'ici ! _

« Me dire quoi Eddychou ? »

_Là c'est la goutte d'eau qui déborde du vase ! Tu l'auras voulu !_

« D'abord, ne m'appelle pas « Eddychou » ! Je m'appelle Edward ! J'ai envie de te foutre des baffes quand tu m'appelles comme çà ! Je t'interdis d'approcher mes sœurs ou Bella ! Si tu essayes de leur nuire, tu le regretteras toute ta vie ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi ! J'ai commis la plus belle erreur de ma vie en sortant avec toi ! Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! Tu es détestable sur tous les points ! Tu te prends pour le nombril du monde avec une arrogance démesurée ! Hier soir quand je t'ai baisé je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre mon pied ! Tout en toi me dégoûte ! Tu mens, tu es manipulatrice et tu aimes faire souffrir les autres ! Mais tu as commis la plus grosse erreur de ta vie en t'en prenant à Alice ! La seule garce que je connais c'est toi Tanya ! Alors oublis-moi et oublis ma famille ! » M'écriais-je furibond.

Elle resta plantée devant moi, la bouche entrouverte, choquée par l'humiliation que je venais de lui faire subir devant sa famille.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et j'eu le temps de voir toute la fureur monter en elle avant que sa main ne vienne me coller une gifle incroyable !

« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Cullen ! » Dit-elle avec dédain.

« On parie ?... Regarde bien… Tu vois là ? Je me casse ! » Lui balançais-je avant de lui tourner le dos et de quitter sa maison. J'entendis ses sœurs éclater de rire et je devinais que ses parents étaient restaient interdit, ne sachant pas quoi dire à leur fille…

_Putain ce que ça fait du bien !!!_

Je quittai cette maison d'un pas léger et montai dans ma voiture. J'aurai pu me faire casser la gueule par son père pour avoir avouer que j'avais baisé sa fille… mais cette idée me fit plus rire qu'autre chose !

.

J'avais envie de me changer les idées… ne voulant pas rentrer chez-moi, je pris la direction du « Moonlight » un restaurant près de Port Angeles. J'envoyai un SMS à Jazz pour qu'il m'y rejoigne avec les autres… en espérant que Bella serait de la partie…

Une demi-heure après mon arrivée, je vis le gros 4X4 d'Emmett se garer à côté de ma voiture.

Nous étions réunis tout les 5 mais aucune trace de Bella…

Jazz et Lili, voyant ma déception, que je ne pouvais cacher, se méprirent sur la raison…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux ? » Me demanda Jazz

« J'ai quitté Tanya… » Lui répondis-je simplement

« Waouh !! » S'écrièrent les filles folles de joie

« C'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule ? » Tu devrais plutôt faire la fête ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« Aller Ed' ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Mieux vaut être seul… » Commença Jazz

« Qu'accompagné de cette pétasse ! » Continua Lili en tapant dans la main de Rose, fière de sa répartie.

Je riais face à l'enthousiasme de mes frères et sœurs. Ils avaient eu raison depuis le début ! Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que j'avais balancé ces 4 vérités à Tanya !

Mais au fond de moi j'avais le cœur lourd… pour une belle brune…

.

Nous allâmes manger une pizza tous ensemble et je leur racontais comment ça s'était passé avec Tanya. Nous étions tous écroulé de rire et les filles nous expliquèrent en retour comment ça s'était réellement passé quand Bella avait explosé le nez de Tanya…

Il faut dire qu'avec ce que j'avais vu chez les Denali, leur fille en avait pour un moment !

« Vous auriez vu çà les garçons ! Elle lui a envoyé une sacrée droite ! » Nous indiqua Rose en mimant un crochet du droit.

« Et après elle l'a plaquée contre le mur en la tenant par le col !... » Continua Lili

« Elle était furieuse ! » Ajouta Rose

« Elle a de très bons réflexes… » Affirmais-je

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? » Me demanda Lili avec un air inquisiteur et un petit sourire en coin.

« Hier soir… je l'ai vu en pleine nuit faire du Tai Chi Chuan sur la terrasse… » Avouais-je

« Et ? » Me demanda Jazz

« Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne m'a pas vu arriver… » Continuais-je

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Elle t'a sauté dessus ? » Me demanda Emmett en se marrant

« Tais-toi abruti ! » Lui dit Rose en lui tapant sur l'arrière du crâne

« Je me suis retrouvé plaqué au sol, Bella m'avait immobilisé en me faisant une clé de bras… » Leur expliquais-je un peu honteux de mettre fait battre par une fille

« Tu déconnes ?! » Lâcha Jazz complètement ahuri

« Pas du tout ! Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait ! » Affirmais-je

« Ben ça alors ! On a Badgirl à la maison ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« Vous croyez que cela à un rapport avec ce que Carlisle à dit tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Jazz

« Tu veux dire quand il a dit qu'elle n'était plus dans la rue ? » Précisa Rose

« Oui… » Répondit Jazz

« Vous croyez qu'elle vient d'où ? » Demanda Lili

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… » Répondis-je

_Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle reparte…_

« En tout cas elle à l'air de savoir se battre ! » Affirma Rose

« Quand Carlisle a dit « rue », vous pensez qu'elle faisait partie d'un gang ? » Nous questionna Emmett

Un gang ? Je n'y avais pas pensé… Mais maintenant…je repensai à…

_Son tatouage…_

_D'où viens-tu Isabella ? Est-ce pour çà que tu ne te trouves pas assez bien pour moi ? Quel est ton passé ?_

« Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quoi avec sa famille ? » demanda Alice

« Lili… on n'en sait rien ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des suppositions ! Bella nous en parlera quand elle le souhaitera ! » Affirma Jazz

« Vous croyez qu'elle est dangereuse ? » S'inquiéta Rose

« Si elle avait eu envie de nous tuer, elle l'aurait déjà fait cette nuit ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit dangereuse, je crois qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile et que c'est à nous de l'aider à présent… » Argumentais-je

Notre conversation sur Bella prit fin mais je n'en étais pas moins préoccupé… Je revivais sans cesse notre baiser et revoyais son regard à cet instant…

_Qui es-tu Isabella ?_

_J'ai bien l'intention de le découvrir…_

_._

Emmett décida que nous devions allez au « Twilight » une boîte de nuit à la mode dans le coin… 20 minutes plus tard, le videur nous laissa entrer moyennant une technique de séduction de mes sœurs…

La boîte était bondée et la musique assourdissante ! Nous nous installâmes dans un coin banquette et commandâmes des boissons… les filles tentées par le cocktail maison et nous par un truc plus dur… Lili avait une folle envie de danser, elle entraina Rose sur la piste nous laissant à notre triste sort avec Emmett et ses paris à la con…

Au bout d'un moment, mes frères m'observèrent avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage et se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse…

« Quoi ? » Leur demandais-je

« Ce n'est pas la rupture avec Tanya qui te mets dans un état pareil… » Me dit Jazz

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question…

« En effet… » Avouais-je

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ed' ? C'est Bella qui t'obsède à ce point là ? » Me demanda Emmett en se marrant

_Je ne le savais pas aussi perspicace qu'Alice !_

Mes frères me regardèrent ahuris face à ce que je leur disais…ou plutôt face à ce que je ne disais pas !

Je n'allais pas leur mentir… mais je ne savais pas exactement où j'en étais alors je préférai ne rien dire…

« Oh putain ! T'en pince pour elle ? » S'écria Emmett

« Qui en pince pour qui ? » Demanda Lili qui revenait avec Rose

_Ben voilà ! Comment se retrouver dans la merde ne moins de 5 minutes !_

« Ed' est cramé de Bella ! » Lâcha ce traître d'Emmett

« Hiiii !!!! C'est génial !! « S'enthousiasma mon lutin de sœur

« Je crois que c'est réciproque… elle a hésité avant de refuser de venir avec nous te rejoindre » Dit Rose

« Vu la façon dont vous vous regardez tout le temps… » Ajouta Jazz avec l'approbation de Lili

.

Je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en ma famille et j'avais vraiment besoin de leur aide pour à la fois savoir où j'en étais et également pour savoir comment agir avec Bella…

« Je l'ai embrassé… » Avouais-je

« Tu as quoi ?! » S'écria Lili en sautillant sur place.

« Ben mon cochon ! » Me charria Emmett

« Tu l'as embrassé quand ? » Me questionna Jazz

« Ce soir… en allant dans sa chambre pour lui dire que finalement elle n'était pas punie… »

« Que sait-il passé ? » M'interrogea Rose

« Elle a répondu à mon baiser…et…Putain ! C'était génial ! Elle est incroyable ! Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle et je suis persuadé qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi…mais… » Expliquais-je

« Mais ? » Demanda Jazz

« Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas une fille pour moi… » Terminais-je en m'effondrant presque sur la banquette.

Lili et Rose se regardèrent avec un air triste et soupirèrent avant de me regarder à nouveau.

Emmett commanda une bouteille de Téquila… il savait qu'il allait m'avoir avec ça ! La serveuse vint nous l'apporter avec du sel et du citron… dès lors, les filles se désignèrent comme capitaine de soirée… non sans nous avoir menacés que si nous étions malades, nous devrions nous débrouiller seul…

« Vous croyez que Carlisle lui fait des soins pour quoi au juste ? » Demanda Emmett après son 2ème shoot de Téquila

« Son dos… j'ai vu qu'elle a des pansements qui lui en recouvre une partie… » Répondis-je

« Elle t'en a parlé ? » Me demanda Rose

« Non… Mais je compte bien en apprendre plus sur elle ! » Affirmais-je sûr de moi

« Waouh ! Notre Eddychou n'est pas près d'abandonner ! » Me nargua Emmett

« Ne m'appelle plus comme çà ! » L'engueulais-je

« Désolé ! La force de l'habitude ! » Se défendit-il

« On va t'aider dans la mission « Edward séduit Bella » ! Tu peux compter sur nous tous ! » S'écrièrent mes sœurs avec l'approbation de mes frères.

.

Les filles élaborèrent divers plans pour me rapprocher de Bella…pendant ce temps là, mes frères et moi passâmes notre temps à déconner sur divers sujet et en faisant des paris entre « Hommes » tout en buvant de la Téquila…plus que de raison… et cela causa ma perte !

J'étais beurré comme une huître ! Jazz n'en menait pas large non plus…et Emmett, son gabarit l'avait quelque peu sauvé mais il n'arrêtait pas de se marrer et de dire ô combien Rose était excellente au pieu… Je crois que ma sœur va lui faire payer çà…

Je ne faisais plus attention à ce que je faisais ou disais…on était écroulé de rire avec Jazz et ce fut Lili qui conduisit ma Volvo… jazz et moi à l'arrière chantant des chansons pas très catholique qui énervèrent ma soeur…

Arrivé à la maison, j'étais hyper mal… Jazz également… Je n'imaginai même pas l'ampleur de ma gueule de bois le lendemain !

J'eu juste le temps d'arriver dans ma salle de bain que je vidai le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes ! Je me sentais mal…si mal… comme à chaque fois que j'étais malade, je croyais que j'allais mourir !

Après avoir vidé mes tripes 3 fois de suite, je me suis écroulé sur le sol à côté des toilettes en enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux…

_Je ne parierai plus contre Emmett surtout s'il y a de l'alcool en jeu !... Wow ! Pourquoi le sol bouge comme ça ?_

J'entendis à peine la porte s'ouvrir et un ange s'approcha de moi…

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Voilà !...**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu…. Lol**_

_**Je suis sûre que vous avez aimé Edward lorsqu'il a balancé Tanya… hein oui ???**_

_**J'ai mis le lien pour voir le bracelet de force de Bella sur mon profil…**_

_**Est-ce que vous voulez une suite ?....**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!**_

_**Mélie  
**_


	5. Raison et sentiments

_**Coucou !!!**_

_**Je sais que vous attendez ce chap…lol…. Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis amusé à l'écrire !**_

_**Je vous remercie toute du fond du cœur pour vos très nombreuse reviews !! Je vois que cette fic vous plaît plus que « Black Angel's »… pourtant, l'intrigue de mon autre fiction va à peine commencer… idem pour les autres d'ailleurs… oui, je sais, je lance tout en même temps ! lol**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination….**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.  
_**Bella PV :**_

.

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il était 3h30 du matin… N'ayant pas réussi à m'endormir à force de repenser au baiser que j'avais échangé avec Edward, j'avais regardé « Friends » en rediffusion à la télé…puis « Mon oncle Charlie »…même Charlie Sheen n'a pas réussi à m'enlever Edward de la tête ! Pourtant, je le trouve vachement sexy comme mec… quoiqu'il ne batte pas Bradley Cooper !...

Finalement, j'ai fait des séries d'abdominaux et du Tai Chi Chuan pendant plus de deux heures… J'étais resté dans ma chambre, le froid de dehors étant insupportable à cette époque de l'année…surtout à cette heure de la nuit…J'avais faillit attraper la crève hier soir !

Je venais de prendre une douche et j'enfilai à nouveau mon pyjama (Ben oui, je me change pour faire du sport !) quand j'entendis les autres rentrer…

.

Je ne pu me retenir de rire en entendant Emmett supplier Rose de ne pas le faire dormir dans le salon…et Jazz dire qu'il allait mourir…

_Les garçons ont trop bu…._

Ma pensée se confirma lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un dans la salle de bain et des bruits de vomissements…

_Pauvre Edward !_

_Comment ça pauvre Edward ?! Il a déconné, il assume !_

_Mouais…._

_Non Isabella ! Arrête tes conneries ! Ce mec n'est pas pour toi !_

_Juste un petit coup de main…je ne vais pas l'abandonner à son triste sort…_

_Triste sort ! T'en a de bonnes ! Il a trop bu ! Il va pas en mourir ! Ne tombe pas amoureuse Isabella ! Tu vas au devant d'une grosse série d'emmerdes !_

_Ta gueule !_

_._

Je frappai doucement à la porte de la salle de bain mais je n'entendis qu'une plainte gémissante en guise de réponse…

Edward étais assis à côté des toilettes, la tête enfuit entre ses genoux… il avait l'air super mal…

« Edward ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Lui demandais-je doucement

« Laisse-moi mourir ! » Se lamenta-t-il

Je ne pu retenir un petit rire nerveux… il est trop mignon…

_Mignon ? Trop tard ! On est dans la merde !_

_La ferme !_

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu as juste trop bu…ça va passer ! » Lui répondis-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Je suis fou de toi Bella ! » Me dit-il en s'accrochant à mes jambes comme un désespéré.

« Edward… » Riais-je surpris de sa vivacité subite.

_Ben te voilà bien Bella !_

_Ne dit-on pas que les personnes ivres disent la vérité ?_

_Non ! Arrête ! Demain il ne saura même plus ce qu'il aura dit !_

« Tu es si belle Isabella ! »

Il leva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien…

« Je vois… t'es complètement bourré ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Noooon ! Je suis a-mou-reux ! C'est pas pareil ! » Me dit-il avec une moue attendrissante

_Tu ne va pas m'avoir comme ça Cullen !_

_Tu parles ! Il t'a déjà !_

_._

Il était en plein délire ! J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise mais il n'avait rien à faire !

« Edward…Il faut que tu ailles te coucher… » Lui dis-je sur un ton menaçant.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes fesses.

_Hein ? Non !.... Putain…faut vraiment qu'il arrête là !_

« Je veux bien t'aider à aller te coucher si tu veux… »

Il se relava brusquement et tituba fortement avant de nous faire tomber tout les deux sur le sol de la salle de bain…

_Aïe ! Mon dos !_

« Wow c'est très confortable !... » Me dit-il en ayant atterri les mains en avant sur mes seins…

_Non tu ne vas pas lui en coller une…. Calme-toi Bella… _

« Edward arrête ! Bas les pattes ! Va te coucher ! » M'écriais-je

« T'es encore plus belle quand t'es en colère ! » Répliqua-t-il la voix rauque pleine de désir… Désir que je sentis se manifester contre mon bas ventre et qui commençait à me faire perdre la tête…

_La vache ! Il a l'air sacrement bien équipé !_

_Ne commence pas ! J'ai besoin de soutien !_

_Ben oui… là je crois qu'il a de quoi te soutenir justement !_

_La ferme ! _

Edward essaya de m'embrasser à plusieurs reprises alors que ses mains étaient plus que baladeuses… J'étais partagé entre le fait de lui taper dessus et celui de me laisser aller à ses caresses qui faisaient frissonner mon corps…

_Non Bella ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! Retiens-toi de lui en coller une !_

_Mon œil ! Avoue que t'aimerai bien en profiter !!_ (N.A. : moi oui !!!)

« Tu as une peau de bébé…tu sens si bon… » Continua-t-il en parsemant mon cou de baisers mouillés.

« J't'en foutrais moi ! Allez viens par là ! » Lui dis-je en le forçant à se lever

« Je te suivrai au bout du monde chérie ! » Me répondit-il en s'exécutant.

_Je te la ressortirais demain celle-là !_

_._

Je l'entrainai tant bien que mal dans sa chambre et il referma la porte de la salle de bain en se mettant devant pour me bloquer le passage…

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et me regarda intensément…

« N'y pense même pas Edward… » Le prévenais-je en le pointant avec mon index.

« Isabella… » Répliqua-t-il avec un ton de défis.

« Ne m'approche pas ! » Lui dis-je sur un ton menaçant en lui faisant de gros yeux…

« J'ai largué Tanya… » M'apprit-il en avançant langoureusement vers moi

« Tu as bien fait ! Maintenant laisse moi sortir… » Affirmais-je avec impatience.

« Non ! » S'emporta-t-il en m'attrapant les poignets.

_Comment ça non ?! Là je commence à m'énerver !_

« Si tu tiens à ton service 3 pièces, je te conseille de me laisser sortir d'ici ! » M'écriais-je

« Ou sinon ? » Me nargua-t-il

« Ou sinon je te jure que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie ! » Répliquais-je sûre de moi en le forçant à me lâcher.

« Tu vas encore m'embrasser ? » Me dit-il taquin en posant sa main sur ma joue.

« Heu… quoi ? » Bafouillais-je complètement déstabilisée.

« Tu m'as dit que j'allais m'en souvenir toute ma vie… » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin

_Putain de sourire ! Arrête Edward !_

_._

Profitant du fait que je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre tellement j'étais saisi par sa répartie, il s'avança vers moi pour me prendre par la taille et me coller contre lui…

« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un air coquin.

« Non…je ne t'embrasserai pas… »

_T'as pas trop l'air sûr de toi sur ce coup là…_

_Je sais ce que je veux…_

_Lui ?_

_Arrête !_

_En tout cas il n'est pas contre !_

_Je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut !_

_Mais lui n'est-il pas fait pour toi ?_

_Il est trop bien pour moi…_

_Andouille !_

_Toi-même !_

« Reste avec moi cette nuit… » Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avec une voix suave.

« Non ! » Affirmais-je d'un ton ferme.

« Juste pour dormir…en tout bien tout honneur… » Me supplia-t-il.

Je le regardai suspicieusement….

_Hum…ça proposition est assez tentante…_

_Ben voyons !_

_._

« De toute façon, si je tente quoique ce soit, tu me démoliras en moins de 3 secondes ! » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas tord sur ce plan là ! Mais si les autres l'apprenaient ? Comment réagiraient-ils ?

« Edward… Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Juste pour veiller sur moi…Je suis malade ! T'as vu ! » Argumenta-t-il avec un ton de malheureux.

_C'est reparti pour un tour ! Nan mais là avec les yeux du chat Potté de « Sherk » je ne vais pas tenir !_

_Avoue que tu as envie de céder…_

« T'es cinglé, ça oui ! » Riais-je

« S'te plaît !... Pitié ! »

_Non Bella….Ne cède pas !_

« Si tu oses quoique ce soit, je te massacre ! »

_Nooon !! T'es complètement cinglée toi aussi ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux !_

_J'peux pas résister à cette moue suppliante !_

_Tu parles d'une excuse !_

« Promis ! » Affirma-t-il en levant la main droite comme pour me dire « je le jure ! ».

« Ok…mais c'est toi qui vient dormir avec moi ! »

.

Sur ceux, il me fit un sourire resplendissant en haussant un sourcil et ouvrit la porte à la volé avant de me prendre dans ses bras comme une mariée… Il prit la direction de ma chambre et me posa délicatement sur mon lit. Je m'engouffrai sous la couette pendant qu'il se déshabillait… J'avais essayé de fermer les yeux mais j'avais opté pour tourner simplement la tête pour ne pas le regarder…. Erreur…. Son reflet arrivait droit dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse et je ne ratai rien du spectacle !

_Waouh ! _

_C'est toi qu'il va falloir retenir à présent ! Il est trop bien foutu !_

Il jeta ses fringues sur le sol et se retrouva en boxer…. Il couru pour aller éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain et fermer la porte avant de me rejoindre sous la couette…

Je me retenais de rire devant son empressement !

J'eu le temps de voir son corps… un véritable Dieu grec… tout ses muscles, parfaitement dessinés, étaient contractés et je ne pu résister au fait de me mordre la lèvre tellement je sentais le désir m'envahir…

_Il fait super chaud tout à coup !_

_._

Nous étions allongés sur le flan, l'un en face de l'autre, en nous regardant intensément… J'avais saisi mon oreiller dans mes bras et posé ma tête dessus… Edward avait fait de même…

« Tu ne voudras plus jamais que je quitte ton lit… » Affirma Edward trop sûr de lui à mon goût

« Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité ! » Répliquais-je aussi sec

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et me regarda suspicieusement… Je ne savais pas ce qu'il manigançait mais je restai sur mes gardes…

« Tu ressembles à un ange… » Soupira-t-il

« Il faut se méfier des apparences… »

« Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

_Quoi ?_

« Pourquoi ? »

« T'es chiante ! Arrête de te poser des questions ! Je sais que je te plais ! » Répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

« Pas très au point ta technique de drague ! » M'esclaffais-je

Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller…

« Putain ! Je commence à avoir mal au crâne ! » Se plaignit-il

Je soupirai et me levai du lit sous les protestations de mon compagnon de chambre… Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller prendre un verre d'eau fraîche dans la cuisine et repérai des cachets d'aspirine où Carlisle m'avait indiqué que je pourrai en trouver… Je remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre non sans avoir éteins la lumière dans celle d'Edward et entendu Alice engueuler Jazz d'avoir vomis dans leur chambre …

_Trop fort ! _

_._

En entrant dans la pièce, je remarquai qu'Edward était de plus en plus malade… Il venait visiblement de refaire un saut dans la salle de bain vu que la porte était à présent grande ouverte et il était blanc comme un linge… Il avala les médicaments en rechignant mais c'était ça ou il dormait tout seul !

Je fis un passage par la salle de bain où je pris un gant de toilette que je mouillai d'eau froide… Je me recouchai près d'Edward et lui passa le gant sur le front…il frissonna et vient se blottir contre moi, en serrant ma taille de son bras et en posant sa tête contre ma poitrine…

_Oups !_

Je le sentis se coller davantage contre moi et il passa sa main sous mon débardeur pour la poser sur mon ventre nu… Une charge électrique circula à travers tour mon corps…

Je n'eu pas le temps de riposter qu'il s'était endormi !

Résignée, j'éteignis la lumière et c'est en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux que je tombai à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée…

Pour la première fois, je rêvai d'Edward Cullen….et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il dormait dans mes bras…

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_Oh là là ! J'ai un des ces putains de mal de crâne !_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier soir ?... _

_Ah oui ! J'ai viré l'autre conne… on a été au « Moonlight »…puis au « Twilight »…. _

_Et Emmett avec ses paris à la con !... Merde ! J'ai trop bu de Téquila ! et… _

_Oh putain de merde ! J'suis bon pour me shooter à l'aspirine toute la journée ! _

_Hum…NON ! Je ne me lève pas de la journée !... J'suis trop bien là…_

J'ouvris lentement et péniblement les yeux…la lumière du jour éclairait faiblement la pièce… Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre… Je me blottis davantage contre mon oreiller…mais celui-ci gémis…ce n'était pas mon oreiller !

_Oh merde !_

Je me relevai brusquement pour m'apercevoir que ce que je prenais pour mon oreiller était en fait le petit ventre plat de Bella…avec l'ébauche de ses abdos joliment dessinée…

.

Je réfléchissais 2 secondes pour essayer de me souvenir comment j'avais fait pour atterrir ici ! Non pas que je m'en plaignais ! Loin de là !

Je regardai sous la couette, j'étais toujours en boxer et Bella portait toujours son pyjama… _Ouf ! Si nous avions fait l'amour ensemble cette nuit, je m'en serai voulu de ne pas m'en souvenir ! Là Emmett se serait foutu de ma gueule à vie ! _

Je m'emparai de l'oreiller derrière moi pour le glisser sous ma tête et je me retrouvai allongé sur le flan face à Bella que je regardai dormir…

_Elle est si belle…_

J'étais vraiment subjugué par sa beauté naturelle… la moindre partie de son corps me fascinait…

Lorsqu'elle murmura mon prénom, je pensais l'avoir réveiller, mais non… J'eu un baume au cœur en réalisant qu'elle rêvait de moi ! Mon corps réagit instinctivement et mon sexe commença à durcir….

_Putain de merde ! Pense à un truc triste … pense qu'elle ne veuille pas de toi ! Pense au fait qu'elle t'a rejeté hier soir ! Pense qu'elle est lesbienne !_

Cette pensée me calma direct !…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je commençai à somnoler, son sommeil fut agité, très agité… Elle commença petit à petit à bouger dans tout les sens, appelant un certain « James » - _C'est qui celui-là ?_ - Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire « Non ! » « Reviens ! » « Arrêtez ! »… La voyant s'agiter de plus en plus et remarquant des larmes s'écouler lentement sur ses joues, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme çà !...Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir… alors je l'appelai doucement pour l'apaiser…

« Bella… Ne t'en fait pas je suis là, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! »

Elle se calma un peu et j'en profitai pour passe délicatement ma main sur sa joue… Ce contact lui fit ouvrir les yeux un bref instant, celui où elle choisit de venir se lover contre moi et poser sa tête sur mon torse… pour se rendormir aussitôt !

_Bon sang ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé Bella ?_

J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis… Je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à atterrir là hier soir, mais ça ne valait même pas tout l'or du monde ! J'étais aux anges ! Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle en la serrant dans mes bras et me rendormis à mon tour…

.

.

.

« Edward… »

« Hum… »

« Edward… réveilles-toi s'il te plaît ! » Me demanda Bella

« Non…Je suis trop bien là ! » Ronchonnais-je

« Edward… je n'en doute pas mais il faut que tu me lâches s'il te plaît ! »

« Hein ? » Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux pour voir que je tenais Bella fermement contre moi…« Oh pardon ! » Ajoutais-je confus

« Ça ne fait rien… ça va ta tête ? » Me dit-elle timidement

Je me passais la main dans les cheveux comme pour essayer d'enlever le marteau qui tapait dans mon crâne…

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne ! » avouais-je

« Je vais aller te chercher de l'aspirine… »

« Non attends….Reste encore un peu avec moi…S'il te plaît ! » Lui demandais-je en lui attrapant la main.

« Je crois que je suis suffisamment resté avec toi… » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant timidement et en se dégageant de mon emprise.

Je grognai de désapprobation et elle se leva en riant… Elle sortit de la chambre pour y revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau et de l'aspirine…

_Mon ange gardien !_

_._

« J'ai croisé ta mère qui ma dit de te dire qu'il était hors de question qu'elle joue les infirmières avec toi ! » Affirma-t-elle en souriant

« Je m'en fou, j'ai trouvé la meilleure avant ! » Répliquais-je sûr de moi.

_Putain ! C'est reparti ! Mon désir pour elle s'éveillait à nouveau plus puissant que jamais !_

« Tiens, avale çà !... Tu devrais aller te recoucher dans ton lit… » Me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit

_Ah non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me lever maintenant !_

« Tu me chasses ? » Lui dis-je en me relevant pour avaler les médicaments

« Non…mais… » Hésita-t-elle

_Ouf !_

_._

« Alors je reste avec toi !... C'est vrai quoi !...Je suis trop malade ! J'ai besoin de mon infirmière ! » Plaidais-je en simulant l'innocence.

« Tu as la gueule de bois ! Tu n'es pas mourant ! » Ma charria-t-elle.

« Bella… Prends soin de moi ! Regarde comme je souffre ! » Lui dis-je en lui faisant une moue suppliante.

« T'es surtout un bon comédien oui !... » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« J'peux rester avec toi ? »

« Hum…Oui… » Se résigna-t-elle pour mon plus grand bonheur

« Tu sais que j'ai besoin de mon câlin matinal pour être en pleine forme ? » Affirmais-je en lui souriant en coin

« Ne poussa pas… »

« T'es pas gentille… » Pleurnichais-je

« Si je n'étais pas gentille, tu serais encore affalé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain entrain de vomir tes tripes ! » Me charria-t-elle

« Tu marques un point … » Me résignais-je

C'est en riant qu'elle vint se remettre sous la couette. Nous étions de nouveau allongés l'un en face de l'autre.

.

J'osai lui demander qui était « James » en lui expliquant qu'elle l'avait appelé dans son sommeil.

Elle me regarda tristement et je fus égoïstement soulagé d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de son frère… mais son frère qu'elle avait à jamais perdu…

Sans me donner le moindre détail sur sa mort, elle m'expliqua qu'il était tout pour elle et qu'il lui manquait terriblement… Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues et je ne pu me retenir de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras pour la consoler… Ce qu'elle ne refusa pas pour mon plus grand bonheur !

En ce collant contre moi, Bella sentit mon érection contre sa cuisse… elle me regarda à la fois surprise et amusée tout en rougissant… Je crois qu'à ce moment je devais rougir également… pourtant, elle ne dit rien de plus et courageux comme je le suis, je ne dis rien non plus !

Je me calmai en pensant aux malheurs qu'elle avait du traverser avant d'arriver chez-nous…

Nous restâmes là, enlacés sous la couette, à nous raconter nos goûts et à faire plus ample connaissance…

.

Bella aime la musique… elle est plus pop-rock et classique, tout comme moi ! Elle aime la littérature… et quand je l'ai informé qu'elle serait obligée de lire « Orgueil et Préjugés », elle fut ravie ! Elle avait lu le bouquin au moins une dizaine de fois et me proposa de louer le DVD du film avec Keira Knightley et Matthew MacFadyen. J'acceptai à la condition d'avoir le privilège de le voir seul à seul avec elle… et d'acheter le DVD…

Bella aime le chocolat, les muffins à la myrtille… Apparemment, sa tante Adriana lui a apprit à cuisiner et elle adore çà !...En revanche, elle n'aime pas les maths mais se passionne pour la biologie…Elle adore le sport – _Je l'aurai parié !_ – et les langues étrangères… Quand je lui demande si elle est une bonne élève, elle hausse les épaules en répondant simplement « y a toujours mieux »…

Elle n'aime pas les films d'horreur et pleure quand elle regarde « Bambi »… elle est fan de la série « Supernatural » et fait les louanges de l'autre abruti qui joue Dean Winchester…

_Jaloux ?_

_Ouais et alors ??_

Elle n'a jamais quitté les Etats-Unis et je me prends à rêver de l'emmener en voyage… seule avec moi…

Je lui demandai si elle avait un autre tatouage que celui de son poignet, sans lui demander la signification de celui-là car je ne voulais pas la brusquer… elle se mordit la lèvre en rougissant avant de me répondre qu'elle en avait effectivement un autre quelque part…

.

J'avais beau réfléchir, j'avais chaque partie de son corps en mémoire, ou presque…

_Il n'était pas sur l'une de ses épaules, pas sur une de ses chevilles… mais où ?_

« Il est dans le creux de tes reins ? Sur ta poitrine ?» L'interrogeais-je avec empressement.

« Non… » Me dit-elle en rougissant encore plus

« Sur une fesse ? » Lui demandais-je en soulevant la couette voulant vérifier mon idée…

« Hé !... je ne te le dirais pas ! » Ronchonna-t-elle en rabattant la couette sur elle et en me tapant sur la main…

« Je finirais bien par le savoir…. » La taquinais-je

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Tu peux au moins me dire ce que s'est… » L'implorais-je

« Un petit papillon polychrome qui s'envole d'une fleur de freesia bleue… » Avoua-t-elle rougissante

« C'est ma couleur préférée… » Lui répondis-je le regard malicieux.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te le montrer !… » Me répondit-elle taquine

_Mais je finirai bien par le voir…_

_._

Il était près de 9h00 lorsque nous entendîmes Emmett faire du raffut dans le couloir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me surprenne dans le lit de Bella ! Je me levai brusquement en manquant de peu de me casser la gueule ce qui la fit rire et j'allai vers la salle de bain…

« Tu fais quoi après ? » Lui demandais-je arrivé à la porte.

« Je dois voir Carlisle et j'irai sans doute courir… »

« Je peux venir avec toi ?...pour courir… »

« Oui, si tu veux…Mais je prends ma douche avant toi ! »

J'acquiesçai en refermant la porte… J'étais complètement euphorique ! J'avais réussi à me rapprocher de Bella et je ne voulais plus la quitter… Incroyable, non ? Et pourtant !

Je l'entendis fermer le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain… zut ! Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis l'eau de la douche….

Allongé sur mon lit, j'imaginai l'eau s'écouler sur son corps nu… Ce fut une très mauvaise idée !

_Il me faut une bonne douche froide maintenant ! A moins que… Allez Cullen, on va voir si t'as pas perdu la main ! Façon de parler…_

_._

Mon sexe était si tendu qu'il en était douloureux ! Jamais je n'avais eu une érection si forte en si peu de temps ! Je fermai les yeux, repensant aux lèvres de Bella posaient sur les miennes, à leur douceur…leur saveur exquise…

_A sa langue ensorcelante et à l'ambroisie exquise que constituait sa salive…_

_A son corps contre le mien… en revoyant chaque partie de celui-ci… _

_Hum !...._

_Ses seins que j'avais pu voir hier soir lorsqu'elle s'était penché sur moi…_

_Juste sublime !…_

_Je ressentais la douceur de sa peau sous mes mains…ces fesses fermes…son petit ventre musclé… _

_Oh putain !_

_Son odeur de fraise et de freesia qui m'envoûtait… _

_Son sourire… le regard rempli de désir qu'elle avait eu hier soir… _

_Je m'imaginai la goûter… La couvrir de baisers… Lécher sa peau si douce et si parfumée…_

_Hum…_

_Je me demandais ce que ça serait de la posséder, de la faire mienne… de sentir mon sexe entrer en elle et de la prendre encore et encore… de l'entendre gémir mon prénom alors que je l'emmènerai vers l'extase…_

_Hum ! C'est trop bon !_

_Son deuxième tatouage…_

Il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour arriver à me libérer de toute ma frustration sexuelle emmagasinée cette nuit… J'attrapai mon bas de pyjama pour essuyer ma semence qui s'était projetée sur mon ventre et sur ma main… avant de le mettre dans le panier de linge salle…

_Piouf ! C'est mieux que rien mais ce n'est pas la façon que je préfère pour libérer ma frustration !_

_Ne rêve pas ! Bella ne va pas être volontaire de si tôt !_

_Elle me plaît trop ! _

_Tu sais que t'es dans la merde mon pote ?_

_Ouais… _

_Fais gaffe ! Tu vas tomber amoureux !_

_C'est déjà bien parti…J'ai vraiment envie de la faire mienne et je sais que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit juste un coup d'un soir…non, je veux plus que ça avec elle…_

_T'as plutôt intérêt ou Carlisle va te tuer ! _

_Pas de soucis…Isabella n'est pas le genre de nana que tu baises à la sauvette et que tu lâches ensuite !_

_Encore faut-il que tu arrives à l'attraper…_

_Je vais tout faire pour et ne plus la lâcher !_

_.  
_.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Non mais j'vous jure ! Il n'est pas croyable !_

_En même temps, je n'aime pas le savoir malade… J'ai eu pitié de lui cette nuit…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je n'en sais foutre rien ! Mais il faut avouer qu'Edward est trop mignon ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir accepté qu'il dorme avec moi cette nuit !_

_J'm'en doutai ! T'es entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui ! Au secours !!_

_._

J'avais eu la bonne idée de demander à Esmée de me retirer mon pansement quand je suis allé la voir dans la cuisine… Edward n'avait rien vu et heureusement car je n'aurai pas supporté son regard… je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi ! Et surtout, je ne suis pas prête à lui expliquer comment cela était arrivé…

Je me glissai sous la douche après avoir réglé la température de l'eau… Je me relaxai enfin ! Mon shampooing aux fraises me détendit instantanément…

_C'est fou quand même ! Je ne connais Edward que depuis 2 jours et il a déjà passé une nuit dans mon lit !_

_Sans compter la déclaration qu'il t'a faite hier soir !_

_Non ! Ça ne compte pas, il était bourré !_

_Si ça compte ! Il était honnête !_

_Bon Stop ! Il ne se passera rien de plus ! Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir et encore moins une consolation après qu'il ait rompu avec sa chienne ! D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas la même expérience de ce côté-là… puisque je n'en ai aucune…_

_Oui, mais il doit être un bon prof !_

_Ta gueule !_

Je me chassai ces pensées de la tête en même temps que le savon sur mon corps.

_Hum… ce soir je prendrai bien un bon bain…_

_Seule ?_

_Ne recommence pas toi !_

_._

Je me séchai les cheveux dans une serviette avant d'enrouler un drap de bain autour de mon corps. Après un brossage de dents intensif, je me brossai les cheveux et les attachai en une queue de cheval haute…

Je retournai dans ma chambre pour enfiler un pantalon de jogging noir avec un gros sweat-shirt blanc sur un tee-shirt à manches longues…J'enfilai mes tennis et allai ouvrir le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain pour Edward avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle pour qu'il voit mon dos.

.

Je le retrouvai dans son bureau en suivant les indications d'Esmée… Il avait été de garde toute la nuit et attendait ma venue pour aller se coucher…

« Bonjour Carlisle ! »

« Bonjour Bella ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va… Je vais aller courir un peu ce matin… »

« Ne te perds pas ! » Me charria-t-il

« Pas de danger ! J'ai un garde du corps qui va se joindre moi… » Blaguais-je

« Je paris pour Edward… » Me dit-il en souriant

« Comment…. » Lui demandais-je en blanchissant de trouille en appréhendant sa réaction.

« Esmée m'a dit que tu t'étais occupé de lui cette nuit… »

« Oui… il était très malade… » Répondis-je en déglutissant difficilement.

« Je n'en doute pas…avec tout ce qu'il a du boire ! » S'esclaffa Carlisle en me faisant rire à mon tour

« Allez, viens là que je vois ton dos ! » Me dit-il en me demandant de m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir de son bureau

« Ok… tout m'a l'air bien… je ne vais pas te refaire de pansements… par contre, tu vas pouvoir mettre de la crème cicatrisante dessus dès ce soir… si tu as besoin d'aide, tu pourras le demander à Esmée… ça va diminuer les cicatrices… »

« Ok… Merci Doc' ! » Lui dis-je ne me relevant…

Carlisle me tendit un tube de crème et un petit flacon de poudre blanche…

« Tu dois mélanger les deux…3/4 de crème et 1/4 de poudre….avant de l'appliquer sur les cicatrices, ça sera plus efficace… » Me recommanda-t-il.

« D'accord ! »

Je m'apprêtai à sortir quand Carlisle me fit une dernière remarque…

« Bella… Esmée et moi sommes heureux que tu te rapproches de nos enfants…et…nous n'avons absolument rien contre le fait qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre toi et Edward… » Me dit-il avec un sourire amusé

« Oh !... heu…je…je ne sais pas… nous commençons à…être amis… » Bégayais-je

« Entendus… mais ne t'en fais pas de ce que nous pourrions penser… »

_Merci mon Dieu !_

« Ok… Bonne nuit Carlisle ! » Lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire

« Merci… Bonne journée Bella… » Ria-t-il.

J'allais déposer ma crème et le flacon dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit…et entendis qu'Edward était sous la douche à son tour…

.

Avant que mon esprit ne s'égare, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour avaler un jus d'orange et discuter avec Esmée et Rosalie déjà levée. Emmett et Jasper étaient toujours endormis et Rose m'indiqua qu'Alice était dans l'autre salle de bain. Celle-ci arriva d'ailleurs en même temps qu'Edward et ce fut en riant qu'ils se joignirent à nous…

Edward avait revêtu un pantalon de jogging noir avec un sweat-shirt à capuche de la même couleur… ses cheveux encore humide le rendaient hyper sexy…

« Salut Bella ! Bien dormi ?... » Me demanda Alice en m'embrassant

« Bien et toi ? »

« Jazz a été malade toute la nuit ! Là, il croit encore qu'il va mourir ! » Me dit-elle résignée en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai déjà entendu çà quelque part… » Lui répondis-je ne regardant Edward qui se mit à rougir faisant rire sa mère et ses sœurs réunies.

« Bella s'est gentiment occupé de votre frère cette nuit… » Leur indiqua Esmée

« Hum…Hum… » Fit Lili sur un ton équivoque me faisant rougir

« Lili… mets là en veilleuse ! » S'écria son frère

« C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit cette nuit ? » Répliqua cette dernière

_Oh merde !_

Je faillis m'étouffer avec mon jus d'orange et je fusillai Edward du regard pour qu'il dise quelque chose.

.

« Ne tire pas de conclusions absurdes Lili… Bella s'est juste occupé de moi… comme pour un ami à l'article de la mort… » Lui dit-il

_Ben voyons ! T'as pas trouvé plus dramatique ?_

« Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« Mes fils sont tous pareils ! Dès qu'ils sont malades, ils croient qu'ils vont mourir ! et Carlisle n'est pas mieux ! » Ajouta Esmée alors que nous étions toutes écroulé de rire face à la moue boudeuse d'Edward

« C'est pas drôle ! » Ronchonna celui-ci

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant d'alcool ! Il faut assumer ensuite ! » Le charriais-je en riant

« Mouais… n'empêche que je ne regrette pas, j'ai eu la meilleure des infirmières ! » Dit-il

_Oh ! Ça y est, je sens que je redeviens une pivoine ! Bon allez ma vieille on se bouge !_

Je me levai pour mettre mon verre vide dans le lave-vaisselle et informa Esmée que j'allais courir… Edward s'empressa d'avaler son verre de jus d'orange et avait encore sa tartine dans les mains quand nous sortîmes de la maison…

.

Il m'indiqua un chemin à prendre, il voulait que nous nous rendions du côté de la réserve indienne pour courir sur la plage de la Push…

Ce fut assez facile de courir avec lui, nous avions la même allure… Aucun de nous ne parla pendant environ 10 minutes, et ce fut Edward qui brisa le silence en me remerciant pour cette nuit…

« De rien… Mais tâche de ne pas en faire une habitude… »

« Dommage… » Répondit-il tristement

« Je parlais de l'alcool… » Lui dis-je avant d'accélérer le pas alors que ma réponse l'avait saisit et qu'il avait diminué sa cadence étant surpris.

_T'es complètement barge ma pauvre fille !_

« Oh ! Attends ! » S'écria-t-il en me rattrapant tout sourire en ayant compris mon sous-entendu.

Nous courûmes en nous souriant de temps en temps pendant 30 minutes, Edward m'ayant fait faire un détour par le centre ville pour que je vois comment était notre lycée… Puis nous arrivâmes enfin sur la plage de la Push…

.

Nous étions entrain de marcher dans le sable, Edward me révélant quelques anecdotes d'enfance qu'il avait passé ici, quand de jeunes indiens s'approchèrent de nous…

« Salut Ed' ! Tu ne nous présentes pas à la belle demoiselle ? » Lui dit un des jeunes hommes

« Salut Jacob ! Bella, voici Jacob Black, sa fiancée Leah, Sam et Quil… Les amis, voici Bella… »

Le dénommé Jacob était légèrement plus petit qu'Edward, il avait la peau très mate, de forte carrure cachant une musculature imposante et avait les cheveux noirs, courts… Leah était aussi grande que moi, ses cheveux noirs, très longs et raides descendaient en cascade dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille fine… Dès qu'elle me vit, elle serra la main de son fiancé avec empressement ce qui me fit sourire…

Sam et Quil n'avaient rien à envier à Jacob, ils étaient aussi séduisant, aussi baraqué bien que Sam me semblait à la fois le plus vieux et le plus fort de tous… Eux aussi avaient les cheveux courts et m'avaient l'air très sympathique…

« Bonjour… » Répondis-je timidement

« T'es nouvelle dans le coin ? » Me demanda Leah

« Heu… Oui, je viens d'emménager chez les Cullen… »

« Hum…C'est Tanya qui doit faire la gueule ! » S'esclaffa Jacob

« Surtout depuis que Bella lui a pété le nez ! » Les informa Edward tout souriant et me faisant de nouveau rougir

« Nan ! Tu me plais déjà Bella ! » Me dit Leah en sautillant de joie

« Elle a du te massacrer ! » Affirma Sam à l'intention d'Edward

« Je m'en fou, on est plus ensemble ! » Répliqua celui-ci

« Alléluia ! » S'écria Leah ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

Visiblement, toutes les personnes que je rencontrais n'aimés pas cette nana… du coup, je n'avais aucune raison de culpabiliser pour lui avoir cassé le nez…

« T'as enfin retrouvé tes esprits ! » Ajouta Jacob

« Ben s'est pas trop tôt ! » Le charria Quil

« Bon… avant que vous ne me fassiez passer pour un débile profond aux yeux de Bella, je préfère vous laisser… Viens, on a une course à faire…. » Répliqua Edward faussement outré en me prenant la main…

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses amis et ceux-ci éclatèrent de rire devant l'empressement d'Edward et mon air ahuri…

.

Nous reprîmes notre course et Edward m'emmena à quelques kilomètres de la villa de Cullen, où il me fit découvrir une petite clairière d'où l'on pouvait entendre l'écoulement d'une rivière…

« C'est très jolie comme endroit… »

« Attend de la voir au printemps, c'est encore mieux ! » M'informa Edward

« Tu viens ici souvent ? »

« Chaque fois que j'ai envie de me détendre ou d'être seul… j'adore cet endroit… »

« Je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi… C'est paisible…à l'abri des regards indiscrets… » Le taquinais-je

« Ne te m'éprends pas, tu es la première personne que j'amène ici ! »

« Sérieux ?... En quel honneur ais-je droit à ce privilège ? »

« Toi aussi tu dois avoir envie de te retrouver seule en ce moment…et…et j'avais envie d'être seul avec toi… » Me dit-il calmement.

« C'est gentil… Merci… » Répondis-je confuse en détournant le regard.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

Il s'avança vers moi et nous fit nous asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre en me tenant la main… Pour un peu, mon cœur sortait de ma poitrine… J'avais subitement du mal à respirer, me demandant ce qu'il allait me dire…

« J'aime vraiment être avec toi… » Avoua-t-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin.

Je pourrai même jurer qu'il rougissait…

« Je sais… moi aussi… » Avouais-je à mon tour en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

_D'où ça sort çà ? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai répondu un truc pareil ??! _

_C'est faux sans doute ?_

_Non mais…_

_Mais rien !_

« Amis ?... »

_Zut !_

_Ben faut savoir avec toi !_

_Ta gueule !_

« Oui… »

J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la pointe de déception dans ma réponse…

« Tu sais que j'appréhende le lycée demain… » L'informais-je

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous serons tous avec toi !... Imagine que tu ais tout tes cours avec moi? Tu devras me supporter tout le temps… ou avec Lili… ou au pire Tanya… »

« Oh ! Pour Lili ça va aller… mais je me demande qui de toi ou Tanya vais-je trucider en 1er ? » Lui dis-je sérieusement

« Quoi ?! Attends un peu !... » S'offusqua-t-il.

Je me levai brusquement pour m'enfuir en courant mais il me rattrapa et nous fit tomber sur le sol en se mettant au-dessus de moi. Il commença alors à me chatouiller et je ne pu résister au fait de me tordre de rire !

« Chatouilles « Made in Cullen » ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Naaan ! Edwaaaard ! Arrêêêête ! » Pleurais-je de rire

« Alors ? C'est qui le meilleur ? »

Il m'accorda un moment de répit pour que je lui réponde…

« Heu… J'sais pas ! » Le charriais-je

« Tu vas voir ! » S'écria-t-il en recommença à me chatouiller

« Ah ah ah ! Naaan ! S'te plaîîît !! Arrêêête ! » M'époumonais-je

« Tu abandonnes ? » Me demanda-t-il en riant

« Ou-Oui ! » Capitulais-je

Il nous fit rouler sur le sol et il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi alors que mon dos venait de cogner contre le sol.

« Aïe ! » M'écriais-je en me pliant de douleur.

« Oh pardon ! Je suis désolé Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Paniqua-t-il

« Oui… je ne te tuerais pas tout de suite… » Blaguais-je

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement

« Je…Je suis tombée… » Mentis-je en espérant qu'il allait me croire.

Nous nous regardions intensément. Je pouvais voir que son regard contenait une étrange lueur… il se pencha alors lentement vers moi et m'embrassa à la commissure de mes lèvres… Il s'attarda un moment sur celles-ci et je fermai les yeux pour savourer l'instant… Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau… Mon cœur était tachycarde et je sentais mes pommettes s'embraser…

Il interrompit ce demi-baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux comme pour y juger ma réaction… Je lui fis un petit sourire timide en me mordant la lèvre avant de lui dire que nous devrions probablement rentrer…

« Tu as raison… sinon Emmett serait capable d'appeler le FBI pour signaler notre disparition ! » dit-il en riant

Mais sa blague ne me fit pas rire du tout… je pensais tout à coup à l'agent Dinozzo… et à Adriana en espérant qu'elle aille bien…

« Relax Bella ! Je plaisante ! » Ajouta-t-il en voyant que je ne riais pas.

Il se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me mettre debout mais je trébuchai comme à mon habitude et me retrouvai à nouveau dans ses bras… Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement sur le front en me disant d'être plus prudente…

.

Nous repartîmes en courant vers la villa où nous arrivâmes quelques minutes plus tard…

Jazz était allongé sur le canapé en se tenant le front avec la main…il était entrain de se faire charrier par le reste de la famille…

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une infirmière particulière, Lili m'a lâchement abandonné à mon triste sort ! » Se plaignit-il

« Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas faire l'andouille ! Alors ASSUME ! » S'écria Lili en criant sur la fin visiblement en colère contre lui.

Il faut dire que d'après ce que j'avais entendu hier soir, elle m'avait l'air de ne pas avoir encaissée le fait qu'il ait vomit dans leur chambre… Edward aurait fait ça dans la mienne je l'aurais massacré !

« Arrête de crier! J'ai suffisamment mal au crâne comme çà ! » Ajouta-t-il

« BIEN FAIT ! » Répliqua Lili en criant de plus bel ce qui me fit rire.

C'est sur cet échange pour le moins amusant entre les deux amoureux que je décidai de regagner ma chambre. J'étais bien tenté de prendre un bon bain maintenant finalement… J'allais dans la salle de bain et m'approchai de la baignoire… Mais cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu…

_Wow ! C'est quoi tout ces boutons ?!_

Bon… il était évident que j'avais besoin d'aide sur ce coup là…

.

J'allai donc frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Edward… et celui-ci m'autorisa à entrer…

Il était allongé sur son lit entrain de lire et avait enlevé son sweat-shirt… son tee-shirt blanc en V lui collait à la peau et ce fut un pur délice pour mes yeux…

« Excuse-moi de te déranger… j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un truc… » Lui révélais-je

« Oui… En quoi puis-je t'aider ? »

« Heu… la baignoire… » Ajoutais-je honteuse.

« Je vois… viens, je vais te montrer… » Me dit-il en riant

Il se leva et posa sa main sur ma taille pour m'entraîner vers la salle de bain…

Il me montra comment régler la température de l'eau (évident ? Ben pas avec cette baignoire !!), il m'indiqua comment régler les bulles, comment allumer la télé qui était reliée à un lecteur de dvd ou mettre de la musique… et chose qui me fit rire, Edward me montra qu'en fonction de mon humeur, je pouvais régler la lumière de la baignoire elle-même…

« Parce qu'il y a une lumière en plus ?! » Hallucinais-je

« Oui… regarde…rouge pour stimuler, vert pour apaiser, jaune pour tonifier, bleu pour détendre… » M'informa-t-il en changeant progressivement la couleur…

Moi je m'étais arrêté à rouge… Ben oui… Edward me stimulait….

« De quoi as-tu envie ? » Me demanda-t-il

_Heu…là maintenant ? De toi !_

_Il n'est pas compris dans le bain !_

_Zut !_

« Heu…bleu… » M'empressais-je de répondre…

Il mit la lumière bleue et régla la température de l'eau pour me faire couler un bain… Il se leva et prit mon gel douche que j'avais posé sur le bord du lavabo. Il en mit un peu dans l'eau du bain et une mousse onctueuse commença à faire son apparition…

« Voilà… je pense que s'est parfait maintenant… » Me dit-il triomphant

« Presque… » Lui répondis-je du tac au tac

_Merde ! Pourvu qu'il n'est pas compris ce à quoi je pensais !_

« Je t'accompagnerai bien… »

_Ben non… raté ! Il avait bien compris en fait !_

« On a dit amis Edward… » Lui rappelais-je hésitante.

« Oui…mais tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas vraiment… »

« Ça oui ! Je l'ai bien compris ! » M'esclaffais-je

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'attira contre son torse. Son regard était intense et je devinai très facilement ses pensées…

« Edward… je te connais à peine…ne va pas trop vite pour moi… s'il te plaît… » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra… » Me dit-il en m'embrassant à son tour sur la joue avant de sortir de la salle de bain…

Je fermais le verrou derrière sa porte et alla fermer la porte de ma chambre à clef également. Je me déshabillai en vitesse, laissant mes vêtements sur le sol de ma chambre. J'attrapai de quoi me sécher pour la sortie du bain, mon shampooing et les posa près de la baignoire. Je pris mon lecteur MP3 et j'entrai enfin dans l'eau pour me détendre laissant la musique de l'album « First love » de Yiruma envahir mes sens… Je pouvais me détendre pleinement…un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres en repensant aux dernières paroles d'Edward…

_J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra…_

J'avais envie d'y croire…mais cela me faisait peur…

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Voilà…..**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu….**_

_**J'aimerai bien avoir des petites suggestions pour la suite….non pas que je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire (la trame de l'histoire est déjà complète) mais je me demande ce que vous imaginez à votre tour… pour voir si on est sur la même longueur d'onde… lol**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ! Une semaine….ou moins**_

_**Bisou et merci encore de votre soutiens !**_

_**Mélie**_


	6. Découverte

_**Coucou !**_

_**Je tiens en premier lieu à vous remercier toutes chaleureusement pour vos nombreuses reviews, heureuse que cette fic vous plaise !!! MERCI INFINIMENT POUR VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS !!**_

_**L'écriture est pour moi un bon moyen de me détendre et si en plus cela vous plaît alors ce n'est que du bonheur !!**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination.**_

_**.**_

_**Ce chap est tout en PV d'Edward…**_

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Esmée vint me chercher pour le déjeuner… Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé… Il faut dire qu'avec le jogging de ce matin, ma lecture, l'échange que j'avais eu avec Bella dans la salle de bain… et surtout qu'après j'avais du me soulagé à nouveau seul de mes pulsions vis-à-vis d'elle… j'ai été assez occupé !

_Je te connais à peine…ne va pas trop vite pour moi… s'il te plaît…_

Je m'étendis en souriant comme un con en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit dans la salle de bain avant de me lever de mon lit… Je savais que la distance que Bella essayait de mettre entre nous était entrain de diminuer progressivement… et j'allais faire en sorte que cela continu !

Maman m'informa qu'elle ne savait pas où était Bella… Je la rassurai en lui disant qu'elle était dans son bain et que j'allai la prévenir… Elle redescendit à la cuisine et je me changeai en vitesse, enfilant un jean et un tee-shirt noir, avant de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain…

_Aucune réponse…_

Je déglutis péniblement en vérifiant si la porte était encore fermée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas…donc Bella était sortit de son bain…

En entrant dans la pièce, je fus assailli par le parfum envoûtant de celle qui occupe chacune de mes pensées…

Je m'avançai vers sa porte et frappai dans l'attente d'entendre sa voix…

_Aucune réponse…_

Je vérifiais, sa porte n'était pas fermée… sans attendre mon reste, je l'ouvris doucement en l'appelant…

« Bella ?... »

_Aucune réponse…_

Elle était là, endormie paisiblement dans son lit, son lecteur MP3 sur le sol… Je m'approchai lentement d'elle en continuant de l'appeler mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas… Je ramassai son lecteur MP3 pour voir qu'elle avait écouté en boucle l'album d'un de mes pianistes préférés ! Cette constatation me surpris agréablement ! Décidément, elle ne cessait de me surprendre et j'avais vraiment encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre d'elle !

J'osai m'approcher d'elle au point de m'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et de lui caresser tendrement la joue avec le bout de mes doigts…

« Bella… »

« Edward ?... » Murmura-t-elle à moitié endormie

_Elle est si craquante…_

_Et pour une fois elle ne t'a pas attaqué !_

« Bella… c'est l'heure du déjeuner est-ce que tu veux descendre ou non ? »

« Non… je n'ai pas faim… »

« Dors mon ange… » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front

« Edward… n'en profite pas ! » Sourit-elle.

« J'aurais tord de m'en priver ! T'es trop dans les vapes pour me démolir ! » Lui répondis-je ne riant

« Mouais… tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Répliqua-t-elle encore dans les vapes.

« J'ai hâte de voir çà ! » La taquinais-je

« Sors de là Cullen ! » S'écria-t-elle

« A vos ordres Mademoiselle ! » M'esclaffais-je avant de regagner ma chambre et de descendre rejoindre les autres.

.

Toute ma famille était déjà autour de la table à l'exception de Carlisle qui devait sûrement récupérer de sa nuit de garde. Je les informai que Bella s'était endormi et que je n'osai pas aller la réveiller… La vérité était toute autre mais il n'était pas censé le savoir !

Alice et Rose semblaient déçues, mais Jazz leur répondit qu'elles avaient encore tout l'après-midi et toute la soirée pour leur donner leur surprise…

En fait, mes sœurs avait été acheté ce matin toutes les fournitures scolaires dont Bella aurait besoin pour le lycée… elles avaient assurées sur ce coup là, encore une fois !

« Pauvre Bella, je crois qu'elle va leur servir de poupée vivante ! » S'esclaffa Jazz

« Attention les filles ! » Les prévenait Esmée

« Mais maman ! On veut juste que Bella sache qu'on l'aime comme une sœur ! » Répliqua Lili avec une moue boudeuse.

« Ouais même que d'autre l'aime tout court… » Lâcha Emmett en me regardant

« La ferme ! Abruti ! » L'engueulais-je au même moment où Rose lui tapa une nouvelle fois sur la tête

« Aïe ! Mais Rosie ! » Ronchonna-t-il

« Edward ? » M'appela Esmée

« Oui ? »

« Fait attention, Bella est beaucoup plus fragile que tu ne le crois… » Me dit-elle alors que les autres firent semblant de ne rien écouter

« Je sais maman » Lui répondis-je sincèrement en repensant au cauchemar de Bella cette nuit…

« Ton père et moi n'avons rien contre le fait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, mais il faut que tu sois sûr de toi et que tu ne la fasses pas souffrir ! » M'indiqua-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûr de moi… » Avouais-je sous les petits cris d'hystéries de Lili, les rires de Rose et de Jazz accompagné d'un « Wow c'est mignon ! » De cet andouille d'Emmett

_C'est sûr, je n'ai pas fini de me faire charrier !_

_._

Le déjeuner se passa dans les rires et les blagues douteuses d'Emmett à mon encontre…

_Quand je le disais que j'allais en baver !_

Une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle mise dans le lave-vaisselle, je pris place derrière mon piano… Je pensai à Bella… Une mélodie se créa dans ma tête et je fus pris de l'envie de la retranscrire musicalement sur mon piano… Plus je réfléchissais, plus je pensai à Bella et plus la mélodie me paru évidente ! Elle reflétait tous les sentiments que j'avais pour elle… Mais pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une ébauche…

Je fis un saut dans ma chambre pour aller chercher du papier à musique pour écrire les notes que j'avais joué afin ne pas les perdre…

Emmett et Jazz étaient entrain de jouer à la PlayStation3 et mes sœurs étaient entrain de regarder des magasines de mode pendant ce temps là… Seule Esmée me regarda intriguée par ce que j'étais entrain de faire…

« Tu composes ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement pour ne pas que les autres nous entendent

« Disons que j'ai une bonne source d'inspiration… » Lui répondis-je simplement

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en me faisant un grand sourire avant de s'allonger avec un bouquin sur la méridienne près de la baie vitrée… Pourtant, je n'étais pas dupe, elle était entrain de m'écouter pour comprendre la mélodie que je créai puisqu'elle ne lisait pas… Esmée adore m'écouter jouer du piano… et j'adore jouer pour elle…

Je ne vis pas le temps passé tellement j'étais à fond dans ce que je faisais ! Mes sœurs n'étaient plus dans le salon et Carlisle qui venait de se réveiller, m'apprit qu'il les avait vues entrer dans la chambre de Bella…

Mes parents se réjouissaient du fait que Bella s'intégrait bien dans notre famille… nous étions tous ravis en fait ! Bon, ok… surtout moi !

Il était environ 18h quand je remontai dans ma chambre… Mes frères et sœurs étaient partis s'enfermer dans leurs chambres respectives et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire !!

Je posai les notes que j'avais prise sur le lit et alla allumer mon pc portable dans le but de voir si Ben était connecté…. Et ce fut le cas…

Ben était mon deuxième meilleure pote… Il était raide amoureux d'Angela, une fille de notre lycée… mais il ne l'avait jamais approché… Ils étaient aussi timide l'un que l'autre ! Il s'était engueulé plusieurs reprises avec Tanya et sa bande de dindes parce qu'elles s'en prenaient à Angie…

Emmett, Jazz, Ben et moi faisions parti de l'équipe de football Américain du lycée… Em' était notre capitaine…

**Dracula dit** : salut beau gosse !

**Casper dit :** salut mon cœur !

**Dracula dit** : Arrête j'suis pas homo !

**Casper dit :** Moi non plus Cullen mais je sais que tu fantasmes sur mon corps !

**Dracula dit** : S'il y a un corps sur lequel je fantasme, ce n'est pas le tiens !

**Casper dit :** Tanya ? Beurk !

**Dracula dit** : Non ! Elle, c'est bel et bien terminée !

**Casper dit :** Mon Dieu ! Cullen a retrouvé son cerveau !

**Dracula dit** : Ecrase !

**Casper dit :** Hum… je la connais ?

Je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire. Il ne le dirait à personne.

**Dracula dit** : Pas encore…

**Casper dit :** Elle s'appelle comment ?

**Dracula dit** : Isabella

**Casper dit :** Très jolie prénom !

**Dracula dit** : Pas autant que celle qui le porte !

**Casper dit :** T'es amoureux ?

**Dracula dit** : Je crois que ça se fait progressivement

**Casper dit :** Ben merde alors ! On la verra quand cette fille ?

**Dracula dit** : Demain. Ça sera son premier jour de lycée….

**Casper dit :** Tu l'a rencontré où ?

**Dracula dit** : Elle vit chez-moi

**Casper dit :** WOW !

**Dracula dit** : Comme tu dis ! J'espère qu'elle sera amie avec Angie…

**Casper dit :** Moi aussi !

**Dracula dit** : T'en es où de ce côté-là ?

**Casper dit :** Rien de neuf

**Dracula dit** : Abruti !

**Casper dit :** Tu peux parler ! J'dois te laisser mon père à besoin de moi.

**Dracula dit** : OK à demain

**Casper dit :** A demain vieux ! … embrasse Isabella !

**Dracula dit** : Connard !

Je me déconnectai pour aller surfer sur le Net… Une idée me vint à l'esprit… J'allais sur Google image et indiquai les caractéristiques du tatouage de Bella dans le moteur de recherche…

Des fois que ça marcherai….

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut Cullen !_

_Bingo !_

Il y avait plusieurs photos et je cliquai sur la première…. Il y avait un article de journal datant de l'année dernière… Je ne pu faire autrement que de le lire….

_**« Le gang des « Demons kills Angels »… **_

Je déglutis difficilement en me rendant compte de la gravité de ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux…

_**« Le gang des « Demons kills Angels » est l'un des gangs les plus dangereux des Etats-Unis. Il règne en maître absolu sur la ville de Phoenix en Arizona….»… **_

_Bella vient de Phoenix Carlisle l'a ramené de là-bas…._

_**« Ce gang est l'un des plus meurtrier tant pour ces membres que pour ces victimes… les membres savent tous se servir d'armes blanche, d'armes à feu et se battre est une seconde nature pour eux. Il y a énormément de règlement de comptent qui sont tous plus ou moins relié à Aro Volturi le célèbre mafieux que le FBI et la police essaye de coincer sans succès à ce jour. En effet, une cinquantaine de meurtres non élucidés seraient en réalité l'œuvre du gang sous les ordres de Volturi. Par manque de preuves, aucun membre du gang n'a pu être arrêté et Volturi ne peut pas être accusé. Reste tout de même le trafic de drogue, le vol et la prostitution qui vont vivre ce gang et assurer certainement de l'argent de poche aux enfants Volturi (Alec et Jane) qui ont été vu avec des membres du gang. Mais aucun membre ne témoignera contre le gang puisque la seule façon d'en sortir c'est de mourir. »**_

.

_Mourir…._

L'article était accompagné d'une série de photo où l'on voyait des membres du gang mort par armes à feu ou torturés suite à des règlements de comptes… des membres se faisant arrêté et il y avait une photo des enfants Volturi à qui on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession !

_Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!_

_Du calme Cullen ! Cherche !_

Je quittais cette page pour en ouvrir une autre plus récente…. Du mois dernier…

.

**« ****Règlement de compte au sein **_**des « Demons kills Angels ». Bilan 4 morts !**__** Est-ce la fin des Demons kills Angels ? Nous l'espérons ! Hier soir, tout le gang ainsi que les enfants Volturi ont été arrêté dans un cinéma de quartier après la mort de 4 personnes également membres du gang. Les meurtres se sont déroulés devant témoins. Deux des victimes ont été abattu alors que les deux autres, deux jeunes femmes, ont été frappés à mort. Selon les témoins, la première est morte rapidement mais la seconde jeune femme à connu l'enfer avant de mourir. Le vendeur de pop-corn raconte ce qu'il a vu : « C'était atroce ! Ces filles étaient toutes souriantes et venaient pour acheter du pop-corn quand elles se sont fait attaquer par derrière ! Un mec a attrapé la première et lui a fracassé la tête sur le comptoir ! Son crâne a complètement éclaté ! Il a ensuite prit une barre de fer et à frapper la seconde comme un malade ! La pauvre hurlait de douleur ! Je suis désolé…Je suis un lâche !... mais j'avais trop peur de me faire tuer ! Le prénom de cette fille me hantera toute ma vie… J'ai entendu un des hommes hurler son nom avant de se jeter sur elle pour la protéger et prendre une balle à sa place…mais elle est morte sous mes yeux…elle s'appelait Isabella… »**_

_._

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Je n'eu pas le courage d'en lire davantage et je m'affalai dans le fond de mon fauteuil pris d'effroi face à ce que je venais de découvrir…

Je suis sûr que je devais être blanc comme un linge et les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

_Bordel comme c'est possible çà ? Parlait-il de MON Isabella ??_

Je tremblai comme une feuille et la nausée me prit violement. Je couru dans la salle de bain pour vider le contenu de mon estomac dans les toilettes…

Je tirai la chasse d'eau et me passa de l'eau froide sur le visage… avant de m'affaler sur le sol et de ramener mes genoux contre ma poitrine…

Je n'arrivai pas à réaliser ce que je venais de découvrir… Tout ça me paraissait complètement surréaliste ! Je comprenais mieux maintenant ses réflex, le Taï Chi qu'elle pratiquait… la violence qui pouvait l'habiter comme quand elle s'énervait ou quand elle avait défendu Lili…

_« Les membres savent tous se servir d'armes blanche, d'armes à feu et se battre est une seconde nature pour eux »._

Bon sang ! Je voyais Bella comme un chaton blessée… Mais ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit si dangereuse que ça ?

_T'as la trouille Cullen ?_

_Non… je suis inquiet…_

_Pour qui ? Pour ta famille ou pour elle ?_

_Les deux…._

.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains cogitant sans cesse sur ma « découverte »… Je du rester là un long moment car Jazz entra dans ma chambre pour venir me chercher pour le dîner… Ne me trouvant pas dans la chambre et voyant la porte de la salle de bain, il m'aperçu sur le sol de la salle de bain et me regarda avec un air inquiet…

« Ça va vieux ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Ouais t'inquiète ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je réfléchis… »

« T'as besoin de t'asseoir dans la salle de bain pour ça ? Moi je m'allonge sur mon lit… » Me charria-t-il

Nous échangions un bref regard et je savais qu'il avait deviné que je lui cachais quelque chose… mais je n'allais pas lui dire car ce n'était pas mon histoire et je n'avais pas le droit de dévoiler celle de Bella….

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là ! » Affirma-t-il

« Ouais, je sais…merci…. »

« C'est Bella qui te fou dans un état pareil ? »

Je le regardai en souriant…. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison…

« T'inquiète pas ! Avec ta petite gueule d'ange elle ne pourra pas te résister longtemps ! »

« Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle…et ça ne fait que 2 jours qu'on se connaît ! »

Ça au moins je pouvais lui dire…

« Tu sais Ed', j'ai craqué pour Lili au bout de 2 minutes !... Je crois que ce que tu vis s'appelle le « coup de foudre » et fais-moi confiance car je parle en connaissance de cause ! » Me dit-il en riant.

Je me joignis à son rire… ça faisait du bien de rire entre frère !

Le coup de foudre ? Je n'y avais même pas pensé tellement cela me semblait normal…

Il m'aida à me lever en me tendant la main et nous allâmes rejoindre les autres en bas. Bella était déjà là et elle aidait Esmé pour mettre les plats sur la table.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… _

.

Nous prîmes place à nouveau côte à côte et Bella regarda Emmett avec un sourire amusé… Celui-ci la défia du regard avant de rire avec elle. Ces deux là allaient à coup sûr devenir très complices !

Alice nous regarda attentivement et je vis un petit sourire narquois se former sur ses lèvres… Elle se doutait de quelques choses….saleté d'intuition féminine !

« Tu t'es reposé Bella ? » Lui demanda Alice

« Oui Lili… j'ai écouté un peu de musique »

« Et toi Edward ? Tu as fait quoi ? » Me demanda Jazz

_C'est quoi cette inquisition soudaine ?_

« J'ai parlé avec Ben sur le Net… » Je n'avais pas mentis…j'omettais juste de dire ce que j'avais fait ensuite…

« Les gars… demain il va falloir surveiller notre petite Bella ! » Affirma Emmett très sérieusement

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la principale concernée

« Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va laisser des mecs en chaleur approcher notre petite sœur ! » Répondit Emmett

« Sûrement pas… » Murmurais-je de manière à ce que Bella soit la seule à m'entendre

« Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule !… » Répliqua Bella

« Laisse-les exprimer leur côté homme de caverne ! » Lui dit Rosalie en souriant

« Si ça vous amuse… » Céda Bella en souriant.

Elle me regarda timidement et j'eu la satisfaction de voir dans son regard une expression digne de « de toute façon je m'en fou, je ne suis plus libre ! » et bon cœur fit un salto arrière !

A moins que je me faisais des films… mais non ! Je voulais y croire !

.

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur… nous apprîmes que Bella étaient comme moi et qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus le chou-fleur ! Après qu'elle eu déclaré ne pas manger e lapin, de cheval, de choux de Bruxelles et d'abats (cœur, foie, etc…), j'en fus soulagé et Emmett affirma dans un grand éclat de rire que Bella et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre !

J'étais pressé que le dîner se termine… j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir en place plus longtemps…Je voulais être seul avec elle…

_Mais acceptera-t-elle ?_

Rosalie emmena Bella préparé des coupes de glace et Lili s'amusa à mettre de la chantilly sur nos desserts… Rose m'avait préparé une coupe de glace chocolat-pistache…elle connaissait mes goûts par cœur… tandis que Bella avait pris une coupe Fraise – citron… Ce fut elle qui amena mon dessert à table…

Je la regardai discrètement porter sa cuiller de glace à sa bouche… mauvaise idée !... j'essayais de me concentrer sur mon dessert pour ne pas laisser les ravages se propager dans mon jeans quand Emmett lui parla…

« Tu n'aimes pas la glace au chocolat Bella ? »

« Si… en fait, j'aime tout les parfums de glace sauf la vanille… c'est trop…bof ! » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Moi j'adoooore le chocolat ! » annonça Lili en souriant.

« Pas quand glace ! » Ajoutais-je amusé

« Il y a tant de choses qu'on peut faire avec du chocolat ! » Répliqua Rose avec un clin d'œil vers Bella

« C'est pour ça que tu aimes aussi le chocolat ? » Me demanda Bella faussement innocente.

Surpris de sa remarque, je manquais de m'étouffer et du attraper mon verre d'eau pour calmer ma quinte de toux sous les rires de ma famille… Bella me regardait avec un air amusé en faisant tourner sa langue autour de sa cuiller…

_Putain de merde !_

« Merde ! Edward qui rougit ! Bella je t'adore ! » Affirma Emmett en riant.

« Dis-moi Ed'… t'as pas trop peur de revoir Tanya demain ? » Demanda Rose

« Pas du tout ! » Affirmais-je sûr de moi

« Au fait ! En parlant d'elle…. » Commença Carlisle

Il se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans le salon… il revint immédiatement après et nous tendit à chacun, y compris Bella, une clef de sécurité…

« C'est la nouvelle clef de la porte d'entrée… et je vous interdis de la donner à qui que ce soit !! » Affirma mon père et me regardant droit dans les yeux sachant que Tanya avait un double de l'ancienne clef de la maison…

On ne m'y reprendra pas… en plus, il venait de donner une clef à celle qui avait capturé mon cœur… le reste n'avait pas d'importance !

« Bella ? »

« Oui Esmé ? »

« Chacun de nos enfants à sa propre voiture… ou devrais-je dire véhicule étant donné que Jasper a une moto… » Dit Esmé

« Tu as une moto ? » S'étonna Bella en regardant Jazz

« Oui….une roadster…Suzuki Bandit 650 bleu… » Répondit-il

Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête…

« Tu t'y connais en moto ? »

« Moteur de 656 cm3, 4 temps, 4 cylindres en ligne, alésage 65,5 mm x course 48,7 mm, refroidi par eau, 2 ACT et 4 soup./cyl., injection électronique, 6 vitesses, démarreur électrique, transmission par chaîne… Vitesse maximale d'environs 230 km/h au compteur… » Répondit Bella en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans siller un instant et nous laissant tous bouche bée… Surtout Emmett dont la mâchoire aller se décrocher !

« Ferme ta bouche Emmett ! Tu va gober les mouches ! » Le charria Lili en souriant.

« Putain de merde ! » Lâchais-je fasse à la réponse de Bella…

_Elle est impressionnante comme nana…_

« Tu avais une moto avant ? » Lui demanda Rose

« Oui…une Yamaha XJ6 Diversion noire… »

« Sacrée bécane ! » Affirma Jazz en souriant.

Bella le regarda en haussant un sourcil l'air de lui dire « tu crois quoi ? » et cela nous fit tous rire.

« Bella… si tu le souhaites, la semaine prochaine on pourra aller t'en acheter une… » Affirma Carlisle

« QUOI ? » S'écria Bella ahurie.

« Oui…Enfin, je serais plus rassurée pour toi si tu choisissais une voiture mais en fait, si Carlisle pense que tu peux conduire une moto… » Continua Esmé

« Attendez une minute ! Vous êtes entrain de me dire que vous voulez m'acheter une moto ? » Hallucina Bella

« Oui » Répondit Carlisle

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Bella… nous ne faisons aucune différence entre nos enfants… Tiens d'ailleurs, voici une carte de crédit où sera déposé ton argent de poche chaque semaine… » Lui dit Carlisle en lui tendant sa carte.

« Mais… je ne peux pas ! Non ! Je ne le mérite pas ! » S'emporta Bella sous notre incompréhension.

« On va faire un marché si tu veux bien… » Lui proposa Carlisle

« Hum…mouais….dites toujours… » Dit Bella suspicieuse

« Souviens-toi de la promesse que tu as faite un jour et fait comme si rien n'avait changé… » Lui dit Carlisle….

Seule Bella sembla comprendre… elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et accepta d'un geste de la tête en répondant « marché conclu »… j'attrapai sa carte que je lui tendis ensuite et elle la rangea machinalement dans sa poche…..

.

Les filles débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle alors que nous allâmes nous asseoir entre mec dans le salon…

« Les garçons… je veux que vous preniez soin de Bella au lycée… » Nous demanda Carlisle

« Compte sur nous papa… » Lui répondit Jazz avec notre accord à Emmett et moi

Il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle… Mais même si je savais que Bella était capable de se défendre toute seule, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver ! Ni aucun mec l'approcher d'ailleurs ! _Non mais ! Putain…il faut que j'ai ce connard de Newton à l'œil !_

Je me perdis à nouveau dans mes pensés en repensant à la violence qu'avait connu Bella… j'étais persuadé que la jeune Isabella de l'article était la même qui m'obsédait en ce moment… Je comprenais l'ampleur de son traumatisme… ou tout du moins une partie…

Drogue, prostitution, vol…. avait-elle connu tout ça ? Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si elle avait eu un mec avant…ou plusieurs…. Ou pire ! Avait-elle était violée ? Etais-ce pour ça qu'elle m'avait dit ne pas être une fille pour moi ?

« Edward ? » M'appela Carlisle en me faisant sursauter.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui… J'étais perdu dans mes pensés… » Répondis-je

« Mouais…Avoue que tu penses à Bella ! » Me charria Emmett

« On ne peux rien te cacher… »

« Edward… » Commença mon père

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa… je ne suis pas idiot…et je sais tout…du moins tout ce que je suis en droit de savoir…n'est-ce pas ? » Affirmais-je

Nous nous regardâmes alors droit dans les yeux et Carlisle compris que j'étais au courant de tout concernant Bella…

.

« Wow ! Ça devient sérieux là ! » Dit Emmett

« Tu doutes de ton pouvoir de séduction ? » Me charria Jazz

« La demoiselle à séduire n'est pas n'importe qui… » Répondis-je en regardant Carlisle qui me fit un petit sourire…

Il comprit à celui que je lui donnais que je n'allais rien dire à personne…et il sembla soulagé de ma décision.

« Deux jours et t'es déjà cramé ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« C'est quoi ton premier objectif Don Juan ? » Me demanda Jazz

« Passer la soirée seul avec elle…et pour ça j'ai besoin de vous… »

« En gros tu voudrais qu'on éloigne Lili et Rose… » Continua Emmett…

« Je ne veux pas savoir la manière dont vous aller procéder ! » S'esclaffa Carlisle

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa…nous ne ferons rien de ce que tu ne faisais pas à notre âge ! » Répliqua Emmett

« Justement ! » Continua mon père en riant

Entre deux éclats de rire, Jazz me prévint que mes sœurs avaient décidé d'un réveil petit déj' au lit demain matin pour réveiller Bella pour sa première journée de lycée…

Nous entendîmes les filles rirent dans la cuisine… Il était près de 20H30 et j'avais envie de regarder un film avec Bella…

_Belle et moi dans le noir… seul à seul…_

_Ne rêve pas trop Cullen car dur sera la chute !_

.

Les filles et Esmé vinrent nous rejoindre et je fus agréablement surpris que Bella s'asseye sur le bras du canapé contre lequel j'étais appuyé…

« Vous avez un entraînement demain soir ? » Demanda Lili

« Ouaip ! » Affirma mon frère

« Un entraînement ? » Demanda Bella

« Ouais…ils sont tout les 3 dans l'équipe de foot du lycée ! » Lui appris Rose

« Je ne suis même pas surprise… » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin

« Vous viendrez nous voir ? » Demandais-je aux filles.

« Tu ne crois pas que je vais laisser cette pouf de Mallory approcher mon homme ! Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul avec tes fans hystériques mais elles n'approchent pas Emmett ! » S'emporta Rose.

« Tu viendras aussi ? » Demandais-je à Bella

« Hum… je n'ai pas trop envie de voir des filles bourrées d'hormones s'extasier comme des pintades devant des mecs qui vont se pavaner devant elles… » Me dit-elle

Sa réponse me déçu au plus haut point et cela du se voir car elle me regarda gênée et ajouta :

« Mais si tu ne te comporte pas comme un abruti… je viendrai te voir avec Lili et Rose… »

Je lui fis un petit sourire… j'étais soulagé ! J'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas un de ces mecs qui fanfaronne comme elle le pense !

.

Je pu alors compter sur mes frères car Jazz proposa à Alice de regarder « Ugly Betty » en privé avec elle et Emmett demanda à Rose de regarder l'émission « Pimp my ride » sur le tunning de voiture… les filles acceptèrent folles de joies et nous laissèrent en entraînant leur compagnons après nous avoir juste dit bonne nuit avec un geste de la main…

Bella dit alors bonne nuit à mes parents et alors qu'elle allait me le dire également, je lui dis que je montais avec elle… J'eu le temps de voir le petit sourire en coin de mon père sous le regard intrigué de ma mère… Je leur dit bonne nuit à mon tour en embrassant Esmé sur la joue avec un « Je t'expliquerais plus tard » de manière à ce qu'elle soit le seule à entendre…mais à voir le magnifique sourire qui se dessina sur son visage, elle avait déjà compris…

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de ma chambre et Bella marqua un temps d'arrêt…

« Heu…et bien… bonne nuit Edward… » Me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi et en m'embrassant sur le joue en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds…

_Mon petit bout de femme adorable…._

Je n'avais pas envie de la laisser partir… je voulais plus que tout rester avec elle… je la retins alors par le poignet au moment où elle tourna les talons pour aller dans sa chambre…

« Bella…attends s'il te plaît… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ?... »

« Je… Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Taï Chi… »

« J'aimerai bien essayer… »

« Sérieux ? » Me demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Oui… »

« D'accord… mais tu ne seras pas là pour rigoler ! » M'assura-t-elle.

« Tant que je suis avec toi… » Répliquais-je sérieusement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais… tu ne préfèrerai pas passer la soirée avec les autres ? » Me demanda-t-elle visiblement troublée par notre échange.

« Mes parents vont se retrouver en amoureux devant un vieux film étranger, Emmett et Rose vont revisiter le Kâma-Sûtra quand à Jazz et Alice, ils essayent de rattraper les deux autres ! » Affirmais-je en riant

« Tu veux dire que c'est la maison de la luxure ici ? » Me charria-t-elle

« Tu sais ce qui t'attend… » La charriais-je à mon tour en me rapprochant d'elle pour coller mon corps contre le sien….

« Ouais… ben il faut que je me trouve un mec alors… t'as des potes célibataires ? » Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement en rentrant dans sa chambre me laissant dans le couloir comme un con….

« QUOI ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? » M'écriais-je au bord de la panique en la suivant dans sa chambre et en refermant la porte derrière moi.

« Mais non idiot ! Personne n'a d'aussi belles fesses que les tiennes ! » Répliqua-t-elle en se retenant de rire

« Depuis quand tu mattes mes fesses ? » Fis-je semblant de m'indigner

« Depuis le début… » M'avoua-t-elle fière d'elle

« Ok… de toute façon, je ne laisserai aucun des mecs du lycée s'approcher de toi ! »

« T'es jaloux ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec un air de défi

« Oui et possessif aussi ! » Répliquais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle afficha un petit sourire avec un air satisfait… et j'en fus très heureux… par cette insinuation, elle avait compris que je tenais à elle et elle ne jouait pas avec mes sentiments… elle aussi était sincère….

« Il faut que je me change et…. Tu devrais en faire autant si tu veux faire du Taï Chi avec moi… » Me dit-elle en rougissant alors que je ne la quittai pas des yeux

« Vas-y…ça ne me dérange pas ! » Affirmais-je avec un petit sourire en coin en m'asseyant sur son lit…

Là je jouai gros… mais j'avais envie de tester ses limites…

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Voilà….**_

_**Edward a découvert la vérité (ou tout du moins une partie) en ce qui concerne Bella…. Il se pose beaucoup de questions mais va-t-il lui avouer ce qu'il sait…. Là c'est une autre question !**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plus…. Nos deux amoureux se rapprochent doucement mais sûrement… Edward va faire tomber les barrières de Bella… mais cela va-t-il être définitif ?**_

_**Laissez-moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! **_

_**Merci d'avance !**_

_**Mélie**_


	7. Dernières barrières

_**Coucou !**_

_**Presqu'aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !**_

_**Je vous jure que je ne ferais pas de pub pour mon ancien opérateur Internet !! Grrr !**_

_**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqué…. Enfin, ma fiction….**_

_**Merci de votre soutien constant et de vos encouragements ! Vous êtes géniales !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination.**_

_**C'est facile de faire des cartons pour déménager…. Mais vous savez ce qui est le plus pénible ? Défaire ces mêmes cartons !**_

_**Je me tais ! Je sais que vous voulez avoir la suite de la leçon de Taï Chi de Bella et Edward…. Alors Cap ou pas Cap notre Bella ?**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

*o*o*o**o*o*o*.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Non mais aussi mignon qu'il soit, là il rêve !_

Je soupirai face à son attitude trop sûre de lui et j'attrapai mon pantacourt avec un débardeur dos nageur bleu… et posais le tout sur mon lit….

_Il veut jouer ? Ça tombe bien… moi aussi !…_

Il alla s'asseoir sur mon lit et je commençai à enlever mes chaussures que je rangeai contre l'armoire… je n'allais pas les remettre après tout !

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi…. Et cela me fit sourire intérieurement…

Dos au lit, je défis ma ceinture et fis lentement descendre la fermeture éclair de mon jeans en faisant résonner le bruit dans la pièce…

_Tu pourrais aller dans la salle de bain !_

_Ouais mais c'est pour lui rabattre son clapet de jeune arrogant !_

« Tu veux rester ? *_il acquiesça d'un faible « oui »_*...dans ce cas… » Lui dis-je avant de faire descendre mon jeans le longs de mes jambes et de m'en débarrasser définitivement…

Edward avait ainsi une vue imprenable sur mon shorty en dentelle et surtout… sur mes fesses !… J'eu la satisfaction de l'entendre jurer… et je réprimai mon envie de rire…

Mais ce n'était pas terminé…

Je me tournai pour lui faire face… je ne voulais pas qu'il voit mon dos… J'attrapai le bord de mon haut et le tira vers le haut pour l'enlever… me retrouvant ainsi en soutien-gorge devant lui. Sans le regarder, je détachai mes cheveux que j'avais attaché en une queue de cheval et secoua légèrement la tête pour disperser mes cheveux dans mon dos… Je me trouvai en sous-vêtements devant Edward et je relevai enfin la tête… son regard était noircit de désir et il déglutit avec difficulté…

« Bella… » M'appela-t-il nerveusement.

« Edward ? » Lui répondis-je comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu… » Commença-t-il.

« Oh t'as vu ? Il y a un beau petit nœud là ! Je ne l'avais pas vu ! » Le coupais-je en lui montrant le nœud entre mes seins avec un ton de totale innocence…

J'avais conscience d'aller trop loin, mais j'en mourrai d'envie !

« Heu…*_Il déglutit difficilement_*…non…je ne le vois pas d'où je suis… » Réussit-il à me dire et en affichant son petit sourire en coin…

_Petit sourire qui te rend complètement dingue tellement ça le rend sexy !_

« Attends j'arrive ! » M'empressai-je de lui dire tout sourire en m'approchant de lui.

Il était assis au bord du lit et je me plaçai volontairement entre ses jambes…sans le regarder…

.

« Là tu vois… » Lui dis-je en lui montrant le nœud entre mes seins avec mon doigt…

« Je…oui… » Me dit-il le souffle court

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour le voir me déshabiller du regard…

_Oh Oh…_

_Ne joues pas avec le feu Bella !…_

Il m'attrapa soudainement par les hanches en me plaqua contre lui tout en plongeant son regard dans le mien…

_Trop tard !_

« Tu es sublime… » Me dit-il avec une telle sincérité que je ne pu faire autrement que de rougir comme une tomate

« Merci… »

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester dans cette tenue pour faire du Taï Chi ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un petit air coquin

« Non…sinon tu n'auras aucune concentration et tu risquerais de te blesser… »

« Je serrais concentré sur toi… »

« Non…et tu devrais aussi aller te changer ! »

« Hum…j'ai décidé de faire du Taï Chi en boxer… »

_Putain de merde !_

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection… » Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

« Heu…non… » Lui répondis-je confuse

_Il t'a bien eu sur ce coup là !_

_Il n'osera pas ? Si ?_

Il me passa mon débardeur que j'enfilai en vitesse avant de me détacher de lui et de mettre mon pantacourt…

.

Je regardai comment fonctionnait la chaîne Hi-fi qu'Esmé avait installé dans ma chambre pour y mettre un cd de musique relaxante… rien de tel pour amener une bonne concentration pour la pratique du Taï Chi ! Je lançai la musique et réglai le son pour en faire une agréable musique d'ambiance quand Edward plaqua son torse contre mon dos en m'encerclant la taille de ses bras et me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il était prêt….

Je me retournai pour le voir vêtu uniquement de son boxer noir…

_Une telle perfection ne peut pas exister…._

J'avais voulu jouer avec lui, mais vu son petit sourire arrogant face à l'expression de mon visage, il savait qu'il venait de gagner…

_Ok…._

_Contrôle toi ma belle…_

J'essayai de toute mes forces de ne pas le regarder… de ne pas regarder son foutu boxer pour ne pas voir l'effet que je savais lui faire !

« Mets-toi à côté de moi mais légèrement en arrière…comme ça tu pourras voir les mouvements que je fais… Il faut que tu te concentres sur ta respiration et que tu l'amènes à être la plus calme possible… pour cela aide toi également de la musique, elle va te détendre… »

_Ses épaules…. Ses pectoraux….hum….. Ce mec a un corps parfait ! Ses abdominaux sont impeccablement bien dessinés, j'aimerai bien les explorer d'un peu plus près…_

_Bella !_

_Ben quoi ?_

_Concentre-toi ! _

_Mouais…. J'ai le droit de me concentrer sur ses fesses ?_

_NON !_

_Rabat-joie !_

_._

« Ok… » Me dit-il en se positionnant comme je lui ai demandé

« Très bien…je vais faire une série de gestes assez simples…et je vais recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu les assimiles et que tu puisses les refaire tout seul…ok ? »

« Pas de problème ! »

« On y va alors ! »

J'inspirai profondément et débutai une petite série de mouvements simples que j'enchaînai sans relâche… Environ une dizaine de mouvements… tout en suivant la musique qui me détendait au plus haut point….

« Tu arrives à voir les détails de mes mouvements ? » Lui demandais-je sans réfléchir

« Oh oui ! J'ai une vue impeccable d'ici ! »

Même de dos, j'entendis le petit sourire dans sa voix…

« Edward ! Concentre-toi ! »

« Oui chef ! »

J'oubliai l'instant, le lieu et… presque celui qui m'accompagnait… Pourtant, chaque cellule de mon corps savait qu'Edward était à côté de moi…et qui plus est…à moitié nu !

30 minutes plus tard… j'arrêtai de bouger et je me retournai vers lui pour qu'il reproduise seul ce que je lui avais appris… A ma plus grande surprise, il ferma les yeux et s'exécuta sans le moindre problème ! Il avait une bonne souplesse et ces gestes étaient très bien réalisés… pour une première fois !

« Normal ! J'ai un bon prof ! » Me dit-il en souriant

« Ne te déconcentre pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien concentré là ! Il ne pourra rien m'arriver ! » Répliqua-t-il trop sûr de lui à mon goût

.

Je lui jetai un regard voulant dire « c'est ce qu'on va voir ! »…. J'allais lui prouver qu'il se trompait lourdement ! Je fis semblant de me remettre en position pour recommencer le Taï Chi… mais je me retournai brusquement pour le faire tomber et me retrouver à califourchon sur ses fesses alors que je l'avais cloué sur le sol et tenant fermement ses poignets dans son dos…

« Outch ! » Haleta-t-il le souffle coupé au court de l'action

« Tu vois…je t'ais dit de ne pas te déconcentrer… » Lui murmurais-je à l'oreille

« Je…je vois… » Répondit-il en reprenant sa respiration

« Ça va ? » M'inquiétais-je en lui lâchant ses poignets.

« Oui… disons que tu m'as surpris… »

« C'est ça oui !... Avoue que tu n'es pas concentré ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Non…je te jure que là je suis très bien concentré sur le fait d'avoir ton corps collé au mien ! » Répliqua-t-il

« Edward ! »

« Quoi ? Ose me dire que tu n'éprouves rien !»

« Arrête ! »

.

Là il fit une chose qui me surprit du au fait que sa répartie m'avait déstabilisée… Il se retourna brusquement pour me faire basculer sur le dos et se mettre à califourchon sur moi… Je n'en menai pas large ! Je pouvais sentir son sexe durci dans son boxer se frotter contre le mien…

_Misère !_

Son regard était si intense…si noircit de désir…

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas très concentrée ! » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Si tu savais !_

_On parle de Taï Chi là…_

_Ah… Ben non alors !_

_Non Bella…au pire il va t'embrasser…alors pas la peine de le castrer pour ça ! En plus, tu en as envie…._

« Edward… » L'appelais-je la voix pas très rassurée…

_En fait t'es morte de trouille !!!_

_Ferme-là !_

« J'ai juste envie de te remercier pour ce premier cours particulier avec toi… » Me dit-il avec son putain de sourire

« Ben dis juste « merci » et ça ira ! » Répliquais-je durement

« Non… ça ne suffira pas à te montrer ce que je veux te faire comprendre… » M'informa-t-il très sérieusement avant de se pencher vers moi sans interrompre le lien de nos regards hypnotisés l'un par l'autre…

« Ed-… » Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser qui provoqua une envolée de papillon dans mon bas ventre et fit s'emballer mon cœur…

Ses lèvres, si douces et si chaudes, ne s'étaient posées que brièvement sur les miennes… et pourtant elles avaient un effet dévastateur sur ma raison…

Comment…Comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur moi en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi étais-je déçue que ses lèvres m'aient abandonnée si tôt ? Je voulais plus… Je prenais alors conscience que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille… je voulais qu'il continu de m'embrasser… mais pas que sur mes lèvres… j'avais l'impression que mon corps était baigné dans de la lave en fusion… Je voulais qu'il pose ses mains sur chaque parcelle de mon corps… je voulais qu'il pose ses lèvres sur ma peau… sur toute ma peau… je voulais qu'il me caresse et je voulais que ce soir lui qui me fasse connaître les joies de la luxure…

_Game Over ! Nous avons perdu Isabella !_

_Oh mon Dieu !_

_Tu le repousses en pensant qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi, qu'il va trop vite…et nanani et nanana… et là toi tu penses direct au sexe !_

_Non…Je dois me contrôler !_

_Ouais… fais-toi bonne sœur tu y arriveras mieux !_

_Nan mais je rêve ! T'as vu son corps de Dieu ! T'as vu son regard incandescent… et son sourire en coin…son putain de sourire qui t'excite à chaque fois ! Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas résister longtemps à ce rythme là ?_

_La ferme !_

_._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps à duré mon discours avec moi-même… mais je fus reconnecté à la réalité par Edward qui m'appela l'air visiblement inquiet…

« Bella ?...Bella est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui…oui ça va…ne t'en fait pas… »

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du…mais je mourrai d'envie de t'embrasser depuis que je t'ai vu ce midi allongé dans ton lit… »

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t'envoyer à l'hôpital pour ça… »

« De toute façon tu ne peux pas bouger ! » Affirma-t-il trop sûr de lui…..encore une fois !

Ni une, ni deux, je ne dégageai de son emprise pour l'envoyer promener et ….Outch ! Se cogner la tête contre le bois du lit !

« Oh mon Dieu ! Edward je suis désolée ! » M'écriais-je en me mettant à genou devant lui et en posant mes mains sur les siennes alors qu'elles entouraient son crâne douloureux.

« Tu as juste voulu me prouver une fois de plus que j'avais tord… ça ne fait rien… j'ai juste l'impression que mon crâne va s'ouvrir en deux ! » Se lamenta-t-il

« Pardon ! Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » Assurais-je la voix tremblante

« Tu peux aller me chercher le tube d'arnica dans la salle de bain ? Il est dans le tiroir de droite de mon armoire…s'il te plaît… » Me demanda-t-il sans me regarder

Sans attendre, je me levai et courrai presque pour aller lui chercher le tube de pommade pour lui mettre sur l'endroit où il s'était cogné…

Il voulu se mettre la crème lui-même mais j'insistai pour lui mettre…

« Non…laisse…laisse-moi faire…. » Dis-je la voix envahit par les sanglots que je contenais désespérément tout en lui mettant la crème sur sa future bosse.

Il du comprendre mon état car il releva la tête vers moi et croisa mon regard qui s'humidifia en plongeant dans ses yeux verts… Je détournai alors vivement mon regard.

.

« Hé !...Bella ! Non ! Ne pleure pas ! Je sais bien que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès ! » Voulu-t-il me rassurer

« Tu aurais pu te faire encore plus mal et à cause de moi en plus ! » Répliquais-je sèchement en colère contre moi-même.

Il attrapa mon visage en posant ses mains sur mes joues pour me forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Bella… j'ai provoqué la situation en te provoquant…on était trop près de ton lit et c'est tout ! Je vais bien…j'aurai sans doute une bosse demain matin…mais tu craqueras toujours pour moi donc ça va ! » Affirma-t-il avec son sourire ravageur

« Je craques pour toi ? » Répétais-je en haussant un sourcil genre « qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? ».

« Tout comme je craques terriblement pour toi… » Déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde

« Tu ? »

« Oui… et je suis étonné que tu ne l'ais toujours pas compris ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Je pensais juste que tu voulais jouer avec moi… » Lui répondis-je convaincu de ma réponse.

« Je ne joue pas avec toi… et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le faire ! » Affirma-t-il très sérieusement

« Oh !... »

« Et toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi… » Lui répondis-je ne baissant le regard.

« Isabella… »

« Bella ! »

« Oui je sais… mais j'adore ton prénom… ça te rend encore plus sexy… »

« Idiot ! » M'esclaffais-je.

.

« Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis ce matin…. J'ai terriblement envie de te prendre dans mes bras…de t'embrasser… Je crois qu'au final…c'est moi qui ne vais plus pouvoir quitter ton lit ! Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé avec toi dans mes bras…ça m'en rendu fou de joie ! Je voudrais me réveiller comme ça tout les jours…. »

« Edward… »

« Je sais ce que tu m'as dit…je ne veux pas te forcer à aller trop vite… mais je veux être avec toi Isabella… »

J'avais tout autant envie d'être avec lui…. Après tout, un câlin, un baiser… ce n'est pas comme sauter directement à la 4ème base !

« Nous ferons comme tu voudras… » Ajouta-t-il comme un ultime espoir.

En guise de réponse, je me blottis dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur sa joue… Mes dernières barrières venaient de céder….et au fond, je n'attendais que ça !

« Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Me taquina-t-il

« Oui… de toute façon, si tu vas trop loin, tu auras plus qu'une bosse sur la tête ! » Affirmais-je

« Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! … et j'ai trop de respect pour toi pour profiter de la situation ! » Déclara-t-il

Je ris face à sa déclaration….

« Mais si tu veux profiter de moi… je me laisserai faire sans aucun problème ! » Ajouta-t-il en me faisant éclater de rire à nouveau

« Je m'en doute ! »

« Ben quoi ? Au moins maintenant tu en es certaine ! »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder et lui fis un bisou sur le bout de son nez. Il me fit alors un sourire éblouissant et je pu voir dans son regard un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de bonheur…

Aimer et être aimer… cela était une sensation étrange…être aimer était quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas…Tom avec qui j'avais été jusqu'à la 3ème base m'avait soi-disant aimé… moi je l'avais aimé jusqu'à ce que je le découvre entrain de sauter Jane Volturi à l'arrière du bar qui nous servait de QG…James avait alors faillit le tuer en lui cassant la gueule avec une batte de baseball…

J'avais peur de souffrir à nouveau… mais pourtant, lorsque je me perdais dans le regard d'Edward… je voulais croire en la sincérité de ses sentiments pour moi…

« Il est trop tard pour regarder un film en entier… ça te dirais de regarder un épisode de Supernatural avec moi ? »

« Contempler Dean Winchester dans les bras d'Edward Cullen ?....Wow ! Je sens que je vais bien dormir moi ! » Le charriais-je

« O-kay…. Et juste comme ça… c'est qui ton préféré ? »

« T'as vraiment envie de le savoir ? » Le taquinais-je

« OUI ! » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me mis sur les genoux et me tournai vers lui pour lui faire face… je passai mes bras autour de son cou et effleura ses lèvres en lui disant « Dean est super sexy mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville… »… il sembla pleinement satisfait de ma réponse et je l'embrassai alors tendrement…

.

Nos lèvres jouèrent harmonieusement bien ensemble… notre baiser était d'une infinie douceur… il reflétait toute la tendresse que nous avions l'un pour l'autre…

Edward passa une main sur ma taille et l'autre derrière ma nuque, comme pour me tenir près de lui et ne pas interrompre ce moment… Il voulu approfondir ce baiser et passa délicatement le bout de sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure… J'entrouvris alors légèrement les lèvres et sa langue vint entraîner la mienne dans une série de tendres caresses… Nous nous laissâmes alors emporter par la fougue et notre échange de fit des plus passionné ! Le temps s'arrêta… il n'y avait plus que lui et moi et l'avalanche de sentiments qui envahissait mon corps, mon cœur et…mon âme…

Ce baiser s'accompagna de gestes tendres, d'effleurements, de caresses d'une infinie tendresse… Edward me faisait comprendre la véracité et l'intensité de ses sentiments pour moi à travers tout ce qu'il faisait… et l'amour était indéniablement présent et en constituait l'essentiel…

Nous mîmes fin à ce baiser le cœur tachycarde et le souffle court… Edward déposant ensuite une série de baisers dans mon cou…

« Il va falloir prendre une douche… » L'informais-je

« C'est une proposition ? » Me taquina-t-il

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Si tu savais !...dans mes rêves tu es entièrement nue contre moi… »

« Pervers ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Non…captivé ! » Répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

Sa réplique me fit sourire et je me levai pour aller prendre mon pyjama (short et débardeur) sous mon oreiller… Edward se leva à son tour et encercla ma taille avec ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule en collant son torse contre mon dos… Nous soupirâmes de bien être en même temps et je sentis ses doigts caresser tendrement la peau nue de mon ventre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter même le temps d'une douche…. » Affirma-t-il

« Sois raisonnable… » Lui répondis-je peu convaincu moi-même de ma réponse

Prendre ma douche avec lui ?... Très tentant !...mais je n'étais pas prête à vivre ce qui allait forcément arriver ensuite ! Je ne voulais pas l'exciter à l'extrême et l'obliger à s'arrêter car je ne me sentais pas prête à me donner à lui entièrement…

« Tu as raison… tu n'arriveras plus à te contrôler dès que tu me verras nu… » Me charria-t-il

« Frimeur ! » M'esclaffais-je

Il me donna une tape sur les fesses en allant dans la salle de bain en premier pour dit-il « pouvoir préparer le reste de la soirée quand je traînerai sous la douche »…

.

Je riais de son arrogance…

Je m'assis sur mon lit, le dos appuyé sur la tête de lit et sortis le petit album photo qu'Adriana m'avait donné… Je me perdis dans la contemplation de mes souvenirs… j'admirai le sourire de James et notre complicité qui se voyait nettement entre les fous rire capturés pour toujours sur ses photos… même les dernières photos de nous deux où nous nous fîmes tour à tour un bisou sur la joue avec un immense sourire pour qu'au final, sur l'ultime moment de notre vie à jamais gravé, James m'encerclait de ses bras musclés et me serrait tendrement contre lui… Lui si protecteur envers sa petite sœur… lui qui m'avait protégé jusqu'au bout… jusqu'à la fin….

J'étais tellement absorbée par ma contemplation que je ne vis même pas Edward revenir avant qu'il ne s'asseye à côté de moi. Je tournai le visage vers lui pour lui sourire tendrement et il sécha du bout des doigts les larmes sur mes joues que je n'avais pas sentis s'écouler… Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules.

Il avait vu ce que je regardai mais il eu la courtoisie de ne pas me poser de questions… ce fut moi qui aborda le sujet…

« Je regardai des photos de ma famille… »

« Oh !... Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? »

« Non… je…je voudrais te montrer qui étais James… »

« J'aimerai bien mais ne te sens pas obligée de faire ça ma puce…je ne veux pas que tu revives des évènements douloureux ! » Me dit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau sur le front…

_Ma puce…J'adore quand il m'appelle comme ça…_

_._

Je me blottis dans ses bras et je lui expliquai chaque photo… moi et James couvert de chocolat lors de mon 6ème anniversaire où Adriana m'avait fait des cookies au chocolat et qu'avec mon frère nous avions léchés le saladier où il y avait encore de la pâte ! Edward ria quand il me vit sur une photo où je souriais alors que j'avais perdu une de mes dents de devant et que James l'avait dans sa main et riait aux éclats à côté de moi… Il y avait aussi cette photo, ma préférée, où j'étais endormie avec Pimpin dans les bras de James et qu'il caressait tendrement mes cheveux…J'avais 5 ans…ma plus vieille photo seule avec lui… Je lui montrai également la seule photo que j'avais de nous avec mes parents… Edward trouva que je ressemblai énormément à ma mère mais que j'avais le sourire de mon père… puis mes larmes revinrent quand je lui montrai les dernières photos que j'avais faites avec James…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais poussé par un élan et un énorme sentiment de confiance en lui, je lui parlai de la mort de mes parents et de ce que James avait fait pour moi jusqu'à ce que nous soyons recueillis par Adriana…

Quand je relevai la tête vers lui, Edward pleurait… des larmes s'écoulaient lentement sur son magnifique visage… Je portais ma main sur sa joue pour les lui enlever avec le bout des mes doigts…

« Ne pleure pas… » L'implorais-je

« Tu as tellement souffert ma puce ! » Me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front

« Je suis là et maintenant ça va… » Lui répondis-je avec un faible sourire.

« Je te jure de te protéger à présent ! Rien ni personne ne te fera souffrir ! » Me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait…

Je me laissai faire et m'accrochai à lui avec la même force tant je voulais y croire… je voulais croire ce qu'il me disait, je voulais croire en lui… mais plus que tout je voulais croire en nous…

.

J'allais finalement prendre ma douche à mon tour et je me délassai sous l'eau chaude en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer avec Edward… notre rapprochement et le fait que je lui avais parlé de ma famille…

J'essorai mes cheveux avant de sortir de la douche et de les enrouler dans une serviette de bain. Je me séchai entièrement avant de mettre mon lait pour le corps et la crème dans mon dos….tant bien que mal…

_Ça se voit que je ne suis pas contorsionniste !_

_Ben la prochaine fois tu prendras le temps d'aller voir Esmé pour qu'elle t'aide !_

Je me brossai les dents consciencieusement avant de mettre mon pyjama et de me brosser les cheveux…. Je pris un élastique dans le tiroir de mon meuble de salle de bain avant de sortir pour rejoindre Edward tout en commençant à faire ma tresse pour dormir…

Edward avait éteint la lumière de la chambre et il n'y avait que la lumière de la télévision qui éclairait la pièce…

Il était déjà sous la couette et tenait la télécommande de la télé dans la main. Il me fit un grand sourire et un bisou sur l'épaule quand je vins le rejoindre… Il tira la couette sur mon corps et passa sa main dans mon dos au dessus de mon débardeur le temps que je termine d'attacher mes cheveux… une fois terminée, je me blottis contre lui pour regarder un épisode de Supernatural…

« Je suis prête… tu peux faire venir Dean Winchester… » Lui dis-je avec un air taquin

« Mouais… au fait, j'ai mis mon réveil pour 6h00 parce que Lili a eu l'idée qu'on vienne tous te réveiller à 7h00 pour ton premier jour de lycée… Je resterai bien avec toi mais je pense que tu ne veux pas qu'il sache tout de suite pour nous… »

Je me tournai un peu vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux… ou tout du moins essayer vu le peu de lumière…

« Edward… je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi…mais je voudrai que cela reste entre nous… pour l'instant. Tu viens de quitter Tanya et je ne veux pas passer pour une salope ! » Lui expliquais-je

« Ma famille ne pensera jamais ça de toi ! et pour les autres je m'en fiche ! Mais on fera comme tu le sens… je ne veux t'obliger à rien, je veux juste te rendre heureuse… » Me dit-il avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de ma taille et de m'attirer davantage contre lui.

J'étais bien… dans les bras d'un jeune homme charmant et Ô combien sexy…. Sans oublier, beau d'une manière irréel !

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Quoi de mieux ? Nan mais sérieusement, quoi de mieux que de tenir dans vos bras la fille qui hante vos pensées et chacun de vos sens ? Surtout, quoi de mieux quand elle vous embrasse et vous autorise à l'embrasser ?

_Je suis si bien ! _

_Bella est toute douce, sa peau sent si bon… si elle me faisait perdre la tête de loin, là c'est pire !_

J'ai mis un épisode de « Supernatural » car je sais qu'elle aime ça, elle en a parlé avec mes sœurs… c'est pas mal… mais ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est la personne avec laquelle je regarde ça…

Bella s'est blottit dans mes bras… Je fais attention de ne pas trop toucher son dos. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé, je n'ose pas aborder le sujet…elle m'en parlera quand elle sera prête. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je suis au courant pour le gang et ce que j'ai lu sur Internet… Il paraît que les nuits portent conseils ! Je verrai bien demain… mais je sais que je dois lui dire…

Elle regarde la télé et je souris en l'entendant dire « mais quel culot ! » « Prétentieux ! » ou « Il ne pense qu'à la draguer ! Ben quand il va savoir que s'est un démon il n'aura pas l'air con ! » En parlant de Dean Winchester… Là où je ris moins et où je la pince gentiment c'est quand elle dit « il est trop sexy ! » ou « il est craquant » en parlant toujours du même idiot !

_Oui je suis jaloux ! Et alors ?_

« Tu préférerais que je vous laisse en tête à tête ? » Lui demandais-je légèrement irrité parce que l'autre idiot n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'apparaître torse nu à ce moment là…

« Mais non idiot ! J'avais juste envie de voir combien de temps tu tiendrais le coup face à mes critiques sur lui… » Me dit-elle en se lovant contre moi.

« Tu m'as testé ? Ok…Alors, satisfaite du résultat ? » Lui demandais-je avec une petite appréhension.

« Oui… c'est pas mal pour un début…j'aime bien te savoir jaloux… mais pas trop…je veux que tu es confiance en moi. »

« J'ai confiance en toi ! »

« Tu me laisserais seule passer toute une nuit avec 10 mecs hétéro super sexy et en manque de sexe ? » Me demanda-t-elle taquine

« Oui… pendant que moi je serais avec leurs femmes… » Répliquais-je ironiquement

Bella se redressa légèrement pour me regarder dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils…

_Elle est jalouse… j'adore !_

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ma puce ? » La taquinais-je à mon tour

« Mouais… si…mais pas en toutes ces nanas frustrées qui voudront te sauter dessus ! » Ronchonna-t-elle

« Si tu oublis leurs maris, je n'aurais pas à m'occuper d'elles… et je ne serai qu'à toi ! »

« J'espère bien que tu ne seras qu'à moi ! »

_Yataaaaaa ! _

_Nan mais t'as fini ?_

_Oups !_

« Je le suis déjà…. »

.

« Mais… admettons que demain, au lycée, Tanya vienne te voir et te demande de te remettre avec elle…. Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je vais l'envoyer chier ! Je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre ! »

Bella soupira légèrement de bien être…

« Je suis certaine que tu dois en faire craquer plus d'une…. »

« J'ai été un jeune con à un moment donné…je ne vais pas te mentir… »

« C'est-à-dire ?... » Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement

« J'étais adepte des aventures d'un soir… puis il y a eu Tanya… »

« Ok… merci d'être honnête… » Me répondit-elle un peu refroidit par cette révélation.

« Mais tout ça est derrière moi ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Je ne joue pas avec toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire ! »

« De toute façon tu sais ce que tu risques ? »

« Plus que tu ne le crois… » Lui avouais-je sincèrement.

Heureusement, elle ne comprit pas l'allusion que j'avais faite… D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas quand et comment aborder le sujet avec elle….

Je la voyais fermer les yeux doucement pour que, finalement, elle s'endorme paisiblement… Sa respiration était calme et me berça. Je m'endormis peu de temps après…. La nuit fut quelque peu agitée, en tout cas pour Bella… Elle fit plusieurs cauchemar et appela James…Je la câlinai tendrement et elle se rendormit paisiblement… mon cœur fit un looping quand je l'entendis murmurer mon prénom… c'était grisant de savoir qu'elle rêvait de moi et mes rêves devinrent plus osés nous concernant tout les deux…

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Lundi matin… 1 er jour de cours…fait chier !_

_Edward n'est plus là… hum… c'est pas juste !_

Mon réveil venait à peine de sonner que j'entendis des gloussements derrière la porte de ma chambre et un faible _Toc toc_ m'indiquait sans aucun doute possible qu'Alice et Rose venaient me réveiller…

« Oui… » Dis-je à contre cœur

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et c'est une Lili en pyjama surexcitée qui sauta dans mon lit et se jeta sur moi sous les rires de Rose… Cette dernière tenait dans ses mains un plateau chargé de victuailles pour le petit déjeuner… Les filles venaient de se lever et avaient décidé de m'apporter le petit déj' au lit !

« Bonjour Bella ! Allez debout la marmotte ! » S'écria Lili sur ses 10 000 volts

« Mouais… Encore 5 minutes ! » Ronchonnais-je contre mon oreiller

« Non non non ! A moins que tu ne veuilles que ce soit Edward qui vienne te réveiller ? » Me nargua Rose

« Hein ?! Heu…nan ! » Lui répondis-je après m'être redressée brusquement surprise de sa proposition.

_Si elle savait à quel point j'aimerai que ce soit lui qui me réveille !_

« Wow ! Aller Bella ! C'est ton premier jour de lycée ! » S'enthousiasma Lili

« Premier jour en enfer oui ! » Râlais-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir sur mon lit et m'appuyer contre le mur

« Besoin d'aide les filles ? » Demanda Emmett qui passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte

« Bonjour Emmett ! » Lui répondis-je

Les garçons firent leur entrée dans ma chambre et mon cœur eu un raté en apercevant Edward qui me fit un clin d'œil discret…

« Merde ! Bella ! On pensait qu'il fallait te secouer ou te plonger dans un bain d'eau froide pour te réveiller ! T'es pas drôle ! » S'insurgea Emmett.

« Ah ah ah ! » Répliquais-je ironiquement

« Fou lui la paix Em' ! » Râla Jazz

« Ben on dirait qu'on a deux râleurs ce matin ! » Nous charria Edward en nous regardant alternativement Jazz et moi.

Les garçons vinrent nous rejoindre et nous prîmes tous place sur mon lit. J'eu droit à un bisou sur la joue de chacun d'entre eux en guise de bonjour… Mais seul celui d'Edward me fit frissonner…

« Tiens, on a une surprise pour toi ! » S'enthousiasma Rose en me tendant un petit paquet….

Je les regardai tous avec suspicion ce qui fit rire les garçons…

J'ouvris lentement le paquet, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, et découvris un téléphone portable….

« C'est un Iphone ! » S'extasia Lili en sautillant sur mon lit.

« C'est Edward qui la choisit et on a tous enregistré nos numéros dedans… » Déclara Jasper

« Ouais et on t'a mis une sonnerie personnalisée pour chacun d'entre nous… » M'appris Emmett visiblement fier de lui

« TU as mis des sonneries personnalisées ! Bella, sur ce coup là nous n'y somme pour rien ! » Se défendit Jasper en riant avec les autres.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre !

Edward m'expliqua comment allumer mon nouveau téléphone et je le mis ensuite dans mon sac pour le lycée….

Nous dégustâmes tranquillement des viennoiseries accompagnés de jus d'orange avant que Lili ne décide qu'il était plus que temps d'aller nous préparer….

_2h00 avant mon premier court… Elle est complètement cinglée !_

Les garçons sortirent de ma chambre mais Edward traîna un peu en me lançant un regard remplit de compassion… Finalement, il fut mit dehors par ses sœurs !

Alice me prépara mes vêtements du jour malgré mes protestations tandis que Rose me prépara le maquillage qu'elle voulait que je mette…

_Ces deux là auront ma mort un jour !_

Heureusement pour moi, Rose aimait ma façon de me maquiller ! Donc de ce côté-là, rien n'allait vraiment changer… sauf un gloss légèrement framboise… Mouais…je préfère le neutre mais bon…je n'allais pas rechigner ! Celle qui me faisait le plus peur c'était Lili ! Mais à ma plus grande surprise, elle me prépara une jupe en daim noir, arrivant à mes genoux avec une petite fente sur le côté gauche, un débardeur blanc et un pull fin gris-bleuté à manches ¾ avec un grand col en V laissant voir mon débardeur… Pas mal… Mais elle m'interdit d'attacher mes cheveux et me demanda de les lisser…

_Voilà pourquoi ça allait me prendre des heures pour me préparer !_

Jugeant que je ne m'en sortais pas si mal, je ne voulais pas la contredire de peur qu'elle change d'avis…en pire !

.

Les filles me laissèrent me préparer et je tapais à la porte de la salle de bain pour voir si la voix était libre… Mais Edward me répondit d'entrer…

« Je t'attendais… » Me dit-il avec un fabuleux sourire en coin

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? » Le charriais-je

« Hum… tentant…je pensais plutôt à çà… » Me dit-il en me tendant son rasoir…

Je lui souriais en retour tout en m'approchant de lui… J'attrapai le rasoir qu'il me tendait mais le reposa sur le bord du lavabo… Je passai délicatement ma main sur sa barbe naissante, l'inspectant de-ci de-là…alors que je sentais son regard brûlant inspecter ma réaction…

« Tu devrais essayer de ne pas te raser… je te trouve très sexy avec une barbe de deux jours… » Lui avouais-je

« Sexy ? »

« Hum…hum…A moins que tu es peur que toutes tes admiratrices ne se jettent sur toi au lycée ? »

« Il n'y en a qu'une qui compte… » Me dit-il sérieusement

Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il était très sincère… Il me troublait de plus en plus et je manquais à chaque fois de perdre mes moyens avec lui…

« Donc tu ne vas pas te raser ? »

« Non… » Me dit-il en me serrant contre son torse

« Edward… » L'appelais-je avec un ton qui lui signifiait de ne pas continuer ce qu'il était sur le point de faire

« Isabella… » Me répondit-il avec un ton démontrant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire

« Nous devons nous préparer ou tes sœurs vont me tuer ! »

« Je te protègerai… » Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras….

« C'est très tentant… je sécherai bien les cours pour rester dans tes bras… » Avouais-je

« On peut toujours envisager ça… » M'encouragea-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

« On remet ça à plus tard alors… »

« J'ai déjà hâte d'être à ce soir… » Me dit-il en m'embrassa amoureusement.

.

Il me laissa prendre ma douche pendant qu'il allait préparer ses affaires pour le lycée. Je me préparai en vitesse et ce qui me prit le plus de temps fut de lisser mes longs cheveux…

_Edward va me tuer avec tout le temps que je mets dans la salle de bain !_

Je me maquillai rapidement et une fois prête, je frapper à la porte d'Edward pour lui signaler qu'il avait le champ libre…

Je descendis en vitesse voir Esmé et Carlisle pour qu'ils m'aident à mettre la crème dans mon dos. Carlisle était entrain de lire le journal et Esmé vérifiait un dossier pour la rénovation d'une maison qu'elle allait voir aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour Esmé ! Bonjour Doc' ! » Leur dis-je en arrivant près d'eux toute joyeuse

« Bonjour Bella ! » Me dirent-ils en cœur

« Tu as l'air toute pétillante ce matin, c'est ton premier jour de cours qui te rend comme ça ? » Me charria Esmé

« Nan ! »

Je lui tendis le pot de crème et souleva mon haut par derrière

« Pourtant d'après ce qu'Adriana m'a dit, tu vas t'en sortir brillamment ! » Déclara Carlisle

« Oui… mais on ne sait jamais… » Répondis-je

« Brillamment ? » Demanda Esmé qui m'appliquait la crème

« Heu… oui…pas trop mal… » Eludais-je

« Si n'avoir que des A est pas trop mal alors tu t'en sors vraiment pas trop mal ! » Blagua Carlisle

« Oh ! » Lâcha Esmé

« Je ne veut pas en faire l'étalage car je ne veut pas passer pour une intello… » Ajoutais-je

« Ok ! Compte sur nous, nous ne dirons rien ! » Déclara Esmé

« Merci ! et merci pour la crème ! » Lui dis-je en me rhabillant correctement.

Je repris le pot de crème et fonça dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac… Heureusement qu'Alice et Rose m'avait offert tout le nécessaire pour ma première journée de cours, sinon bonjour la galère ! Je pris un bloc note avec des stylos et fourrai le tout dans le sac en bandoulière noire que les filles m'avaient également offert…

.

Edward accouru pour me prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras et marqua un temps d'arrêt en m'apercevant…

« Tu es magnifique ! » S'exclama-t-il en me tenant à bout de bras.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » Lui répondis-je espiègle

Il était tout de noir vêtu avec un jean et un pull en V qui lui moulait le torse… il était à tomber !

Je lui rappelai de ne rien dire aux autres et bien qu'il fût surpris en premier lieu de ma demande, il l'accepta sans rien dire avant de me donner un dernier baiser pour la journée…

Il retourna dans sa chambre et descendit rejoindre les autres en bas…

« BEEELLLLAAA !!! » Hurla Lili

J'enfilai mes bottes et mis ma veste en cuir noire avant d'attraper mon sac et de sortir de ma chambre pour descendre enfin.

« A te voilà enfin ! » M'engueula presque Lili

« Désolée, mais si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée si tôt, je n'aurai pas autant traînée sous la douche pour me réveiller ! » Répliquais-je faussement énervée

« Mouais… c'est ça ! Bon ça peut aller… en route ! » Me dit-elle après m'avoir fait tourner sr place pour jouer les « inspecteurs des travaux finis » !

Esmée et Carlisle nous souhaitèrent une bonne journée et Edward me proposa de monter avec lui dans sa Volvo tandis que les autres montèrent dans le 4X4 d'Emmett.

En chemin, Edward posa sa main sur ma jambe et la fit passer sous ma jupe… Je l'arrêtai à mi-cuisse en lui demandant de se concentrer sur la route… Il grogna de frustration ce qui me fit rire !

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler devant tous ces mecs qui vont de déshabiller du regard et avoir des pensées impures à ton encontre ! » Me dit-il une fois qu'il eu garé sa voiture à côté de celle de son frère

« Dis-toi qu'il n'y a que toi qui pourra assouvir tes pensées avec moi… » Lui murmurais-je au creux de l'oreille en essayant d'attraper mon sac sur la banquette arrière où je l'avais mis en partant.

L'intensité de son regard à ce moment là me confirma qu'il avait confiance en moi, en nous… et cela me rassura de le savoir jaloux… ces sentiments n'en étaient que plus sincère !

.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture de la voiture et je pu contempler un bref instant mon nouvel enfer…le lycée de Forks !

.

.

*o*o*o**o*o*o*.

.

_**Voilà….**_

_**J'espère que ce chap vous a plu ?**_

_**Nos deux protagonistes préférés sont enfin ensemble ! Alors avez-vous aimé cette première leçon de Taï Chi ? **_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous allez me laisser un petit com'… bon ou mauvais**_

_**Bisous à toutes !**_

_**Mélie**_


	8. 1er jour de lycée

_**Coucou !**_

_**Je vous remercie vivement pour tous vos encouragements !**_

_**Voici la suite tant attendu… avec la première journée de Bella au Lycée de Forks…**_

_**Amis ou ennemis… qui seront les plus nombreux ?**_

_**Belle va-t-elle s'en sortir ?**_

_**Je vous laisse le découvrir…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de ma propre imagination.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Les filles m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'accueil afin que j'y retire mon emploi du temps.

La secrétaire, Madame Cope, d'après son badge, me donna un plan du lycée, un papier d'acte de présence à faire signer par tout mes profs et enfin, mon emploi du temps… En sortant, j'eu à peine le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil que Lili et Rose s'en était déjà emparé ! Apparemment, j'avais les ¾ de mes cours avec Edward et d'autre avec Lili ou Jasper… Oui, j'allais avoir des cours avec Jazz puisqu'il avait redoublé l'année dernière après avoir était très malade et manqué tout un semestre de cours… Rose et Emmett eux étaient en terminale.

_Voilà, je vais faire mon entrée en première au lycée de Forks… Youpi !_

_T'as l'air vachement motivée !_

Mon premier cours de la semaine était celui que je détestai le plus ! Les maths !

_Beurk !_

Je fus heureuse d'apprendre que Lili, Edward et Jazz seraient avec moi ! Bien que cela ne me ferait absolument pas aimer cette matière…

Bien qu'il ne me touchait pas, Edward se tenait très près de moi, ce qui me rassurait et m'aidait à faire face aux regards des autres élèves, parfois curieux, aguicheurs à outrance (pour les mecs) ou méprisants pour les groupies d'Edward… Comme je m'y attendais, elles étaient assez nombreuses à baver devant lui ! Bizarrement, j'avais envie de réduire l'espérance de vie des habitants de Forks… des habitantes plus précisément si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

.

A l'entrée de la salle de classe, je remarquai une jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux qui me fit un petit sourire timide. Elle se cacha immédiatement derrière ses lunettes quand je lui répondis en lui souriant à mon tour… Sur le coup, j'ai cru lui avoir fait peur, allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'entendis des voix nasillardes dans mon dos qui me prouvèrent que ce n'était finalement pas le cas.

« Alors Angie ? T'essaye toujours de te faire des amies ? » Lâcha une fille blonde dont le ton ne me plu absolument pas

« C'est Jessica Stanler… Elle est détestable ! C'est la meilleure amie de Tanya ! Avec elle, il y a Lauren et Heidi… Méfis-toi du blond derrière elles, c'est Mike Newton…un connard prétentieux de première ! Il est jaloux de tout ce que fait Edward… La fille qui t'a souri c'est Angela, mais on l'appelle tous Angie…» Me dit doucement Alice au creux de l'oreille…

« Merci pour les infos Lili… et en ce qui concerne Angie ? » Lui répondis-je

« Elle est hyper timide…mais très gentille ! Tanya et ces clones s'en servent comme souffre douleur ! » M'informa-t-elle

« Les meilleures choses ont une fin… » Affirmais-je en entrant à mon tour dans la salle de cours après elle.

.

Lili s'empressa de me réserver une place entre elle et Edward. Jazz était derrière elle. La dénommée Lauren voulu s'asseoir à côté d'Edward mais celui-ci l'informa que le place était prise… Elle le toisa avec un air mauvais avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille… Edward éclata de rire sous le regard contrarié de Lili…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance cette dinde ?!_

_Ça y es, t'es jalouse !_

_Chasse gardée !_

_Manqué plus que çà !_

_La ferme !_

Je me dirigeai vers le prof qui me salua et me souhaita la bienvenue. Il avait l'air sympa….enfin, plus que sympa…mon dernier prof de math était loin d'être aussi sexy que lui… Mon nouveau prof, Monsieur Winchester (_N.A. : J'suis fan de Jensen !! Il est trop sexy !! Bon…ok je me calme ! lol_ ) devait avoir la trentaine…Brun aux cheveux court et super mignon.... Il me demanda si je voulais me présenter aux autres, mais je lui répondais « qu'il sera suffisamment tôt pour eux de faire ma connaissance… ». Ma réponse le fit sourire… et je remarquai au passage qu'il me déshabilla du regard…

_Oups !_

Je filais m'installer à côté de mon amoureux…

_Mon amoureux ?! Attends c'est moi qui est pensé çà ?!_

_Ouais ouais…._

_Oh là là ! J'suis mal !_

_Tu l'as dit !_

_N'empêche que hier soir s'était torride….un regret ?_

_Pas le moindre !_

Donc…je pris place à côté de mon amoureux – _La ferme ma conscience !_ – et lui fis un clin d'œil en sortant mes affaires sur mon pupitre…

Le cours portait sur les « produits scalaires »… génial !

_Génialement rasoir oui !_

Et le prof me demandant quel était mon niveau dans sa matière…

_Dans la matière que tu enseignes ou dans celle à laquelle tu penses ?_

« Ça va… » Lui répondis-je évasive

« On va frôler la cata ! » S'esclaffa Jessica…

« Faites-moi résoudre un truc… peut importe le niveau de difficulté… et vous verrez bien si je m'en sors ou pas… » Proposais-je au prof surtout pour clouer le bec de l'autre conne.

Celui-ci souriait face à mon audace…mais accepta ma proposition… il mit le nez dans son bouquin et commença ensuite à inscrire un problème à résoudre au tableau…

.

« Bella… ce n'était pas une bonne idée… tu détestes les maths… » Me murmura Edward

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas ça que je ne m'en sort pas… » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire espiègle.

« C'est quoi ce machin là ? » Demanda Lili qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui était inscrit au tableau

Je jetai un coup d'œil au tableau avant de lui répondre…

«Une petite division euclidienne… » L'informais-je tout en regardant Edward qui me regarda en levant un sourcil signe qu'il était complètement intrigué.

« Comment tu connais çà toi ? » Me demanda-t-il ahuri.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que le prof m'appela…je me levai pour aller résoudre son énigme… Un bref coup d'œil me fit comprendre que ça allait être un jeu d'enfant !

« On va bien rire ! » S'enthousiasma Lauren dans mon dos

« T'as pas idée chérie ! » Lui répondis-je sans la regarder mais en me tournant vers Lili qui venait de manquer de s'étouffer en ayant entendu le petit nom que j'avais donné à l'autre gourde !

_Hum…Les divisions euclidiennes sont au programme de terminale… Il se fiche de moi en plus !...S'il croit qu'il va me faire peur ou m'humilier, il se goure !_

.

« 2 minutes montre en main…prêts ? » Taquinais-je le prof

Celui-ci me regarda surpris puis me sourit à nouveau…

« Si vous pensez être capable de résoudre çà !... » Me charria-t-il

Je pris la craie, me retourna brièvement vers Edward et me mordit la lèvre pour me retenir de rire… Je commençai alors à résoudre la division inscrite au tableau…et ce sans aucune difficulté ! Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, je tendis la craie usée à mon prof qui me regarda agréablement surpris…

_En fait il a l'air plutôt scié !_

_Il ne fallait pas se foutre de moi !_

_T'as dit à quelqu'un que t'avais quasiment que des A p'tit génie ?_

_Arrête de m'appeler comme çà !_

_Assume !_

_J'suis sûre qu'Edward te donnera un A+ pour ton strip-tease d'hier soir !_

_Attend de voir ce soir…_

_Ah bon parce que ?…_

_La ferme !_

Je baissai la tête le temps que le prof examine attentivement les réponses que j'avais inscrites…

_Ose dire que je me suis planté et je t'en colle une !_

Finalement, il me félicita chaleureusement de ma réussite irréprochable…

« Les divisions euclidiennes ne sont pas au programmes de cette année et vous avez su répondre correctement… bravo ! »

Je relevai la tête vers mes camarades pour voir le sourire s'afficher chez les Cullen et Angie alors qu'il disparaissait chez Jessica et ces grues…

Je retournai le plus discrètement possible à ma place et fis un clin d'œil à Angie au passage. Celle-ci se mit à rougir et me répondit par un sourire timide.

« Bella ? » M'appela à nouveau Monsieur Winchester

« Monsieur ? » Répliquais-je une fois assise à ma place.

« Où avez-vous appris à résoudre un exercice de terminale ? » Me demanda le prof

« Je déteste les maths ! Mais quand je m'emmerde et qu'il n'y a rien à faire… c'est mieux de s'occuper avec ça que de continuer à se faire chier ! » Lui répondis-je simplement le faisant sourire.

J'entendis Edward soupirer d'admiration…je jubilai intérieurement !

.

Le cours passa rapidement et je me faufilai à la fin de l'heure pour rattraper Angie qui s'en aller en vitesse.

« Angie ! Attends ! » Criais-je après elle

« Co-Comment tu connais mon nom ? » Me demanda-t-elle timidement

« C'est Alice qui me l'a dit… J'espère qu'on pourra faire connaissance ? » Lui demandais-je sincèrement.

« Pourquoi ? » Me répondit-elle intriguée.

« Ben…généralement c'est ce qui se passe quand deux personnes veulent devenir amies… »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu être amie avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire espiègle

« Ben… t'es nouvelle et tu ne connais pas encore les règles des filles populaires d'ici… » Hésita-t-elle

« Je vais te dire un secret…je n'en ai rien à foutre de leurs règles à la con ! »

Elle se mit à rire ce qui me fit très plaisir…

« T'as quoi comme cours maintenant ? » Lui demandais-je

« Espagnol…et toi ? »

« Yo también ! ¡Vamos! *» Lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de ses épaules et en l'entraînant avec moi. (* _Moi aussi ! Allons-y !_)

« ¿Vienes?*» Demandais-je à Lili et Edward en passant devant eux avec ma nouvelle amie alors qu'ils se regardaient en souriant, fiers de mon approche avec Angie. (*_Vous venez ?_ )

« T'es pas croyable ! » S'esclaffa Edward en secouant la tête

« T'as encore rien vu ! » Lui lançais-je par-dessus mon épaule

.

La prof d'espagnol, Mademoiselle Sanchez, était une petite brune d'une quarantaine d'années environ… elle me demanda si je voulais me présenter devant la classe et je me pris au jeu de le faire…uniquement en espagnol…

« Buenos días, Me llamo a Isabella, pero prefiero que lo llamaban Bella… Acabo de instalar en la familia Cullen… Antes, vivía en una región más caliente que aquí… tengo un sucio carácter, me no gusta la injusticia, la mentira y la hipocresía… Soy fiel en amistad, pero si me traicionan, me perderán a nunca… »* Affirmais-je sûre de moi.

(*_Bonjour, Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez Bella… Je viens d'emménager chez la famille Cullen… Avant, je vivais dans une région plus chaude qu'ici…J'ai un sale caractère, je n'aime pas l'injustice, le mensonge et l'hypocrisie… Je suis fidèle en amitié, mais si vous me trahissez, vous me perdrez à jamais…)._

Ma présentation sonnait un peu comme un avertissement… mais après tout, mieux valait prévenir que guérir, non ?

Madame Sanchez me complimenta pour mon espagnol « parfait » selon elle…

« Fui a buena escuela* » Lui répondis-je (*_Je suis allé à bonne école_…)

Tout comme Lili, Edward et Angie, elle me regarda attentivement en me souriant…

J'adorai voir le regard de fierté qu'Edward posait sur moi…. Je vis que ma dernière réponse l'intriguait fortement… il me regarda intensément pour essayer d'obtenir plus d'information de ma part…

« Cada cosa en su tiempo*… » Lui dis-je (*Chaque chose en son temps…)

Il me fit alors un magnifique sourire en coin qui fit s'envoler des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre…

.

Le reste de la matinée se passa rapidement et sans que je m'en rende compte, se fut déjà l'heure du déjeuner !

Alice proposa à Angie de se joindre à nous et nous dûmes lui faire toute les deux une moue suppliante pour qu'elle accepte !

En entrant dans le réfectoire, je fus bousculée par Tanya qui se jeta au cou d'Edward en l'embrassant fougueusement.

J'eu envie de vomir et… de la tuer !

Heureusement, Edward la repoussa et lui dit haut et fort ces 4 vérités pour que tout le monde l'entende…

« Bordel ! Mais tu vas me lâcher ! Dégage ! Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'approcher ni d'approcher ma famille ! Tu n'es qu'une garce méprisable alors fous moi la paix ! » S'emporta Edward en la repoussant violemment

« Tu vas nous lâcher la morue ! » Ajouta Lili que Jazz essayait de retenir

« Vous aller tous me le payer ! » Hurla Tanya

« Bon… si on passait à quelque chose de plus intéressant ? J'ai une faim de loup ! Pas toi Emmett ? » Dis-je avec nonchalance sous le regard ahuri de l'aîné des Cullen

« Ouais Belly… Y a des choses plus importantes que cette folle ! » Me répondit-il

Sur ce, nous laissions Tanya en plan en plein milieu du réfectoire avant de faire la queue au comptoir et de revenir manger à notre table commune…

Je savais malgré la bonne ambiance régnante, que nous n'avions pas fini d'entendre parler de Tanya… J'allais être sur mes gardes…

L'après-midi fut consacré à un cours de biologie avancée, seule avec Edward… et à deux heures de sport à passer avec Lili et Angie…

Le cours de biologie fut un plaisir, Edward me tenait discrètement la main sous la table…

Nous eûmes du mal à nous séparer lui et moi, mais nous ne devions pas céder au fait de nous embrasser devant tout le monde… Ce fut le cœur gros que je partis en sport, légèrement poussée par Lili alors qu'Angie était pliée de rire ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller !

Nous nous changeâmes en vitesse dans les vestiaires et je revêtis un pantacourt Nike noir et un tee-shirt gris clair… Pour avoir l'air moins cruche dans ce tee-shirt informe, je nouai la base au niveau de ma taille…

J'entendis mon portable sonner, m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un SMS… Je l'attrapai et regardai le message…

_**« Tu viens à peine de me quitter que tu me manques déjà… J'ai hâte de te tenir dans mes bras… E. »**_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire ce qui attira la curiosité de Lili… Elle me regarda suspicieusement pendant que je rédigeai une réponse à Edward…

_**« Serais-tu impatient pour ta prochaine leçon de Taï Chi ? B. »**_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre !

_**« Je suis consciencieux ! J'ai encore besoin d'un entrainement…intensif avec ma prof particulière. Juste toi et moi. E. »**_

Je soupirai en ayant également hâte d'être seule avec lui. Angie et Lili me sortirent de ma rêverie et je glissai mon portable dans mon sac puis ce dernier dans mon casier que je fermai avant de suivre les filles vers la salle de sport…

.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend d'où on se place, Tanya, Jessica et Lauren étaient dans notre cours… Celles-ci me fusiller du regard mais je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le gros pansement sur le nez de Tanya… et Lili ne fit rien pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bien au contraire !

« Sympa ton nouveau look ! » Lui lança-t-elle nonchalamment en pointant du doigt le visage de celle-ci

Même Angie eu envie de rire devant l'attitude de Lili.

Le cours portait sur un entraînement de volley-ball…Nous commençâmes à nous faire des passes… Pff !

_J'aime bien le sport, mais là… c'est un peu…chiant ! Ça manque d'action à mon goût !_

Comme si le prof lisait dans mes pensées, il nous demanda de constituer 4 équipes de 6 joueurs…

_Il va nous faire faire un match… Oui !! J'ai presque envie de sautiller sur place ! D'autant_ _plus qu'à force d'entendre les blondasses nous critiquer toutes les 3, j'ai vraiment mais alors VRAIMENT envie de taper sur quelque chose !!!_

Lili, Angie et moi faisons partie de la même équipe avec Kris, Eric et Tyler… Kris est une fille super sympa. Nous n'avons qu'un seul cours ensemble, le cours d'Histoire… pas encore eu… Les deux mecs sont sympas mais ils sont lourds ! Ils me draguent ouvertement et sont assez entreprenant… Une mise au point a même du s'imposer ! J'espère qu'ils auront compris !

En revanche, dans l'équipe des pintades, il y a le blond de tout à l'heure…Mike Newton… Il m'observe, me lance des petits sourires… lui aussi tente de me draguer devant tout le monde… c'est assez énervant ! Il n'est pas si mal, mais il ne m'intéresse pas… pour sur ! J'ai bien mieux à la maison ! Mais ça, c'est encore un secret…

Le prof décide de nous faire affronter l'équipe des dindes… Jessica jubile… Je comprends vite pourquoi… Angie a peur de jouer car elle ne veut pas se prendre la balle dans la tête tellement Tanya et ses complices n'y vont pas de main morte ! Avec Lili, on lui donne du courage et la chance tourne… surtout quand nos adversaires envoient volontairement une balle dans la tête d'Angie… Elle est sonnée un moment et se fait remplacer par une autre élève…

_Là je m'énerve !_

Lili a compris, elle a presqu'autant la hargne que moi !

Notre équipe fait bloc face à l'ennemi… C'est à Tyler de servir. Tanya renvoie la balle, Lili la réceptionne en manchette et la renvoie vers moi qui smash de toute mes forces vers Lauren qui n'arrive pas à renvoyer la balle et se retrouve sur les fesses… Lili éclate de rire… Le début de la guerre est lancé !

.

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Je venais de retrouver Jazz, Emmett et Rose devant le distributeur de soda. Nous devions encore attendre 1h après Lili et Bella qui étaient en sport…

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une heure loin de Bella pouvait être un tel supplice !

Rose eu l'idée lumineuse d'aller les rejoindre. Ce n'est pas moi qui allais refuser !

Nous prîmes donc la direction du gymnase où nous nous installâmes sur les gradins en hauteur pour ne pas perturber le cours. Le prof nous aperçu mais visiblement, le fait que nous nous soyons mit à l'écart l'encouragea à nous laisser assister à son cours. D'autant plus qu'il était occupé à arbitrer un match de volley-ball qui se jouait entre une équipe où il y avait ma sœur et Bella contre… une équipe où il y avait Tanya et ses acolytes…

Ni Bella, ni Lili ne nous avait vues arriver… Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'admirer ma belle brune dont chaque courbe m'avait obsédée toute la journée !

Le match avait l'air intense ! Alice et Jessica se fusillaient du regard tout comme Tanya et Bella…

« Fait gaffe Cullen ! La prochaine balle tu vas te la prendre dans la gueule ! » Lança Jessica à Lili

« Essaye un peu pour voir ! Au moins on verra si tu arrives enfin à bouger ton gros cul pour quelques choses ! » Répliqua Lili

« Mesdemoiselles ! Où es votre esprit du jeu ?! » Leur demanda le prof en les engueulant presque.

« Il s'est enfuit en voyant la tronche de Tanya ! » Balança Bella en toisant la blonde

_Oh merde ! _

Visiblement, il s'était passé quelque chose entre-elles pour que les choses prennent une telle tournure…

« Poufiasse ! » Insulta Lauren à l'intention de Bella

« J'suis pas un miroir pétasse ! » Répliqua ma puce en m'étant l'autre encore plus en furie.

Kris sert, la balle est contrée par le mur fait par Mike et Lauren… Tyler la réceptionne en manchette et l'envoi vers Bella qui fait une passe à Lili qui smash vers Jessica… et touche le sol sous le cri de victoire de ma sœur…

_Génial !_

_Apparemment, l'équipe de Tanya est entrain de perdre…_

C'est au tour de Bella de servir…

_Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy !_

Elle a un sourire amusé sur le visage et fait un clin d'œil à Angie qui est sur le banc de touche…

« Tu comptes lui faire l'amour à ce ballon ? » Dit Mike à l'intention de Bella

« En tout cas LUI il a ses chances !» Répliqua celle-ci

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle…_

Je n'eu pas le temps de terminer mon interrogation mentale que Mike répondit immédiatement à Bella et confirma mes soupçons…

« Mais elle ne peut pas te faire autant de bien que je pourrais t'en procurer ! » lança Mike

_Enfoiré !_

J'enrageai ! Ce connard n'allait pas s'approcher d'Isabella !

Mike se servait des nanas et les considérait comme des merdes. Selon lui, il était inutile de coucher avec la même nana plus d'une fois… là il avait envie de se taper Bella, ça sautait aux yeux ! Mais je ne le laisserai pas l'approcher !

_Il fut un temps où tu réagissais comme lui…_

_J'ai changé ! Je n'étais qu'un connard !_

_Et tu n'avais pas Bella…._

« Rêve pas ! Même si t'étais le dernier mec sur terre, je préférerai encore l'abstinence ! » Cracha Bella faisant rire tout le monde sauf cet abruti.

_J'adore cette nana !_

_Ça on l'a compris !_

_Elle est fantastique, sublime, drôle, intelligente…_

_Bandante ?_

_Oh que oui !_

Bella fit rebondir la balle deux fois de suite sur le sol avant de reculer…. Elle prit une petite course d'élan, lance la balle très haute, saute et frappe la balle….

_Super service smashé flottant ! Wow !_

_Il faut vraiment une bonne réception pour l'arrêter !_

_Ben raté Tanya !_

_Trop forte ma puce !_

_Ma puce ? Tu te rends compte du surnom que tu lui donne ?_

_Mouais… j'aime bien…_

_._

Tanya enrageait et Mike semblait furieux… il n'aime pas perdre ce gros con !

Bella servit à nouveau mais Newton intercepta la balle de justesse et son équipe marqua le point avec un smash de Lauren…

Le match s'était transformé en un véritable règlement de compte ! Rose encourageait les filles à s'époumoner ! Emmett était mort de rire en voyant la tronche que faisait Mike quand il perdait et Jazz était prêt à bondir sur le premier qui s'en prendrait à Lili…

¾ d'heure plus tard, le match fut remporter par l'équipe de mon lutin préféré et de Bella ! Newton et les autres connes affichés une gueule de six pieds de longs ! Le prof félicita les gagnants pour leur technique et leur solidarité… Mais il leur demanda à tous de revoir leur esprit d'équipe….

Les filles allèrent vers les vestiaires et je retrouvai enfin Bella 5 minutes plus tard… Au contraire de Lili, Bella ne s'était pas changé…je devinais facilement pourquoi…

_Son dos…_

Nous regagnâmes la maison seuls à bord de ma Volvo…

« Je suis épuisée ! » Me dit-elle en s'effondrant sur son siège

« Je suis volontaire pour t'aider à te détendre ce soir…et même cette nuit… » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin

« Je n'en doute pas… »

« Mais tu ne sais pas ce que je te réserve… »

« Frime pas Cullen ! »

J'éclatais de rire face à son regard espiègle.

Nous fîmes nos devoirs chacun dans notre chambre avant l'heure du diner… J'avais même eu un mal fou à me concentrer en ayant entendu Bella prendre sa douche….

Je me connectai sur Internet et vit que Ben était connecté… il était entrain de parler avec mes frères et sœurs….Je savais que les filles faisaient leur devoirs : l'une dans le salon et l'autre dans la bibliothèque… et que mes frères étaient chacun dans leur chambre. C'était une condition de nos parents pour nous obliger à nous concentrer sur nos devoirs. La raison ? Essayez de faire vos devoirs avec Emmett ! On en reparlera !

En tout cas, vive les ordinateurs portables !

Je m'intégrai sans peine à la conversation…

.

**Dracula dit** : Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore à draguer sur le Net ?

**Casper dit :** Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !

**Dracula dit** : Désolé chéri mais mon cœur appartient à une belle brune !

**SuperBoy dit** : J'parie que j'l'a connais !

**Fashiongirl dit** : Quoi ? Et tu ne nous en as même pas parlé ?!!!!

**Dracula dit** : T'inquiète Lili ! Tu l'as connais…

**Barbiegirl dit : **Putain ! Ne me dit pas que c'est Jessica !

**Dracula dit** : Rose… tu me crois aussi débile ?

**FreudJazz dit : **Ben… c'est pas pour dire mais vu que tu es sorti avec Tanya…

**Dracula dit** : Jasper… la prochaine fois qu'Alice veut un mannequin masculin pour ces tortures, je te désigne d'office !

**Fashiongirl dit** : de quelles tortures vous parlez ?

**FreudJazz dit : **Aucune ma libellule ! Ed' ferme-là où je te fais perdre tes dents de lait !

**Casper dit : **mdr ! Trop fort !

**SuperBoy dit** : J'ai trouvé ! C'est Bella !!

**Fashiongirl dit** : yataaaaaaaa !!!

**Barbiegirl dit :** (^o^)

**Casper dit :** Wow ! Elle est super canon comme nana !

**Dracula dit** : Elle est incroyable sur tous les points !

**SuperBoy dit** : T'es avec elle ?

**Dracula dit** : non

_Menteur !_

_Un petit mensonge à la demande de ma belle !_

**Fashiongirl dit** : T'inquiète ! Laisse-nous nous occuper de toi avec Rose !

**Barbiegirl dit :** Oui !!! Elle va craquer !! Obligé !!

**Dracula dit** : Les filles…Je veux de prendre mon temps avec elle pour savourer chaque moment… Je veux y aller en douceur !

**FreudJazz dit :** Oh Roméo ! Pourquoi donc es-tu Roméoooo ?

**Dracula dit** : T'en as d'autre comme ça abruti ?

J'entendis le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, m'avertissant que ma puce avait terminé de prendre sa douche…

**Casper dit :** Mon Dieu ! Mais où est passé Cullen Sexy Boy ?!

**Dracula dit** : Les histoires d'un soir c'est fini pour moi !

**Casper dit :** J'espère que c'est la bonne ! J'ai arrêté mes conneries depuis que mon cœur est prix par ma belle Angie…

**Fashiongirl dit** : Au fait Ben, il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de toi avec Rose !

**Dracula dit** : Paix à ton âme mon pote ! A demain !

**Casper dit : **Ouaip !

**SuperBoy dit** : Bon courage Bennichou !

**FreudJazz dit :** T'inquiète… si on ne te voit pas demain au lycée, on appellera les secours !

**Casper dit : **Bande de lâcheurs !

**Barbiegirl dit :** Dégagez les mauviettes ! On va passer aux choses sérieuses !

**Fashiongirl dit** : Ben, décris-moi ce que tu as comme fringues dans ton armoire et n'oublis rien !

Je me déconnectai en riant aux éclats ! Mon ami allait se faire torturer par mes sœurs !

Prix d'un nouvel élan de curiosité, je jetais à nouveau un coup d'œil sur Google à la recherche d'informations sur les « Demons kills Angels »….

.

Je savais qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Bella… mais je ne savais pas comment le faire ! Je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère et encore moins la perdre !

_C'est sûr, elle va te démolir quand elle va savoir que tu as voulu enquêter sur elle !_

_C'est pas sur elle ! Enfin, pas exactement !_

_Mais t'es mal barré quand même !_

Je tombais à nouveau sur les mêmes articles que j'avais vus précédemment et j'enregistrai les pages dans un dossier que j'appelai ironiquement « Vampires » en rapport avec mon pseudo…

De nouveaux articles venaient d'être mis en ligne…

**« Les Volturi arrêtés pour meurtre »** : _**Aro Volturi a été arrêté ainsi que ses enfants, Jane et Alec, mis en examen et écroués dans le cadre des meurtres qui ont eu lieu dans un cinéma des quartiers ouest de la ville de Phoenix il y a plusieurs semaines. Ses meurtres étaient directement en relation avec le gang des « Demons kills Angels » puisque les quatre personnes assassinées étaient des membres du gang. Cette affaire les relie donc directement aux Volturi. L'intégralité du gang a été arrêté, mais vu la réputation du bataillon d'avocats de la famille Volturi, il est fort à parier que tout ce « beau » monde sera vite remis en liberté au grand désespoir des citoyens de Phoenix qui aspire à une vie plus sereine. **_

**« Aro Volturi en prison ? » : **_**Aro Volturi est accusé d'avoir commandité le meurtre de 4 membres du gang des « Demons kills Angels ». Sa fille, Jane, a été arrêtée pour le meurtre d'un prêtre et de deux policiers venus l'arrêter. Son fils, Alec, a été arrêté pour torture, actes de barbaries et meurtre au premier degré. Il a été filmé entrain de battre une des victimes du cinéma avec une barre de fer… Plusieurs témoignages attestent leur implication et cette photo, prise par une caméra de vidéo surveillance du cinéma, montre Alec Volturi entrain de commettre cet acte d'une effroyable barbarie. Les avocats de la famille Volturi auront besoin d'un miracle pour que leurs clients ne finissent pas leurs jours derrières les barreaux ou sur la chaise électrique. Jane et Alec Volturi risque la peine de mort, mais si leur père est reconnu coupable de toutes les accusations diverses qui pèsent sur lui (viols, meurtres, trafic de drogues et d'armes), nous assisterons sans peine à l'extinction de la famille Volturi au complet ! Nous avons une pensée pour cette pauvre jeune femme qui a été torturé avant de mourir. Même si elle faisait partie du gang, elle inspirait une certaine innocence et personne ne mérite d'être massacré de la sorte si ce 'est son agresseur lui-même !… **_

_**PHOTO**_

**.**

Il était mentionné en bas de l'article que le journaliste qui avait écrit cet article avait été assassiné le jour même de la parution de celui-ci…

.

Mon regard été fixé sur la photo… Je voyais très nettement le visage effrayé de la victime…

_Isabella…._

_Ma Bella…_

Cette photo était insupportable ! Mon cœur se souleva face à l'atrocité que me révélait cette photo ! Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour y vomir mes tripes !

Je tirai la chasse d'eau et me passa de l'eau sur le visage… Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lire ces articles ! Mais mon curiosité avait été trop forte ! Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête le visage torturé de Bella !

Je m'asseyais un instant sur le rebord de la baignoire et regardai dans le vague… apaisé un temps soit peu par les effluves du shampooing que Bella avait utilisée un peu plus tôt…

Un élan de pure fureur m'envahit… Alec Volturi était l'ordure qui avait battu Bella ! Je voulais que cette ordure crève pour ce qu'il lui avait fait !

.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que le porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Bella… Elle ne me voyait pas, j'étais dans un renfoncement…

J'allais manifester ma présence quand je remarquai le petit flacon de poudre blanche qu'elle posa sur le rebord du lavabo…

_Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Dites-moi que je rêve !_

_Elle se drogue ?! Putain nan mais c'est pas vrai ! Avec tout ce qu'on fait pour elle ! Il faut qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite !_

« Bella ! » M'écriais-je en me levant

« Aaaah ! Nan mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as fait super peur ! » Hurla-t-elle en cachant le flacon dans son dos

« Je peux savoir ce que tu caches dans ton dos ? » Lui demandais-je sèchement.

« Rien ! » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Ne mens pas Bella ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Criais-je en attrapant ses poignets pour m'emparer du flacon

Elle baissa les yeux honteusement…

« Et ça ? C'est quoi ?! » Criais-je furieux qu'elle m'ait menti.

« C'est rien… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu te drogues chez mes parents alors qu'on te fait confiance !! » L'engueulais-je.

« Je ne me drogue pas et je ne l'ai jamais fait ! » Me dit-elle en criant à son tour

Elle enleva brusquement son débardeur et se retrouva seins nus devant moi… Je déglutis difficilement face à la vue que j'avais de sa sublime poitrine… Ses seins étaient parfaits, voluptueux et impeccablement bien galbés, bien ronds… sa peau semblait délicate et je dus me faire justice pour ne pas lui sauter dessus !

.

« Regarde ! Tu vois une trace de piqûre quelque part ?! NON ! Je ne suis pas une droguée Edward ! Je n'ai jamais touché à çà ! » S'emporta-t-elle en tendant ses bras vers moi pour que je les examine.

Je regardai difficilement ses bras, étant plus attiré par ses seins…

« A…Alors explique-moi ce que c'est que ça… » Lui demandais-je sentant mon désir arriver en force dans mon boxer.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! C'est ton père qui me l'a donné, tu n'as qu'à lui demander !» Me dit-elle en reprenant le flacon de mes mains.

_Carlisle ?_

_Donc c'est pour son dos…_

Bella était de dos au miroir au-dessus des lavabos… je me décalai légèrement pour apercevoir le reflet de son dos et je me figeai les yeux écarquillés d'horreur sur ce que je voyais…

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle remarqua immédiatement que je venais de découvrir ces cicatrices dans son dos… Il y en avait 3… 3 cicatrices transversales d'une douzaine de centimètres dans le bas de son dos, encore rouges vives du au fait qu'elles étaient encore assez récentes… Cela calma tout de suite mes ardeurs…

_Ma pauvre chérie…_

Bella voulu s'enfuir mais je la retenais en la prenant dans mes bras et en la serrant de toutes mes forces contre mon torse… J'étais vraiment un gros con !

« Bella… »

« Ne me regarde pas ! Laisse-moi ! » Commença-t-elle à sangloter en essayant de me repousser.

« Non !... je crois que nous devons parler… » Affirmais-je en resserrant mon étreinte autour d'elle.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire… » Sanglota-t-elle

« Moi si… »

Je la pris par la main pour l'entraîner dans ma chambre. Elle n'essaya même pas de résister et se figea lorsqu'elle vit l'écran de mon ordinateur…

Elle sut que je connaissais la vérité…

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**.**_

_**Ce n'est pas parce que Bella a fréquenté la rue qu'elle n'est pas une bonne élève ! Bien au contraire, souvenez-vous de la promesse qu'elle a faite à son frère…**_

_**Pour l'espagnol, elle l'a appris également dans la rue… Phoenix étant une ville où la population hispanique est relativement importante.**_

_**J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours…. Vous savez que je n'ai qu'un seule moyen de la savoir alors je vous remercie par avance de bien vouloir me faire par de vos critiques….**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Mélie**_


	9. Révélations

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**J'ai juste le temps de jouer un peu les mère Noël en vous déposant ce chapitre au pied su sapin… ^^**_

_**Beaucoup d'entre vous attende l'explication entre nos deux amoureux… ben la voilà !... Mais n'oubliez pas que même si Bella a son petit caractère, elle a commencé à changer grâce à Edward…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

_**.**_

_**Au fait :**_

_**Dieu existe les filles !! Si si ! J'vous jure ! C'est sans doute parce que c'est bientôt noël qu'il nous a envoyé **__**Thomas59640 **__**sur FF… il écrit une fiction sur Twilight intitulée « A new familly » et je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil… Rating T… oh ! L'amour vu par un mec…^^ Mais elle va passer Rating M pour la suite et là je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai trop hâte de lire un lemon Bella-Edward de la part d'un mec !!**_

_**.**_

_**PS : qui a commandé Robert Pattinson pour Noël ? ^^**_

_**Aller, je me tais ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Bella soupira comme pour s'avouer vaincu et s'assit sur mon lit… Ses larmes ne faisaient qu'augmenter…

Je me rendis compte qu'elle était à moitié nue devant moi et bien que cette vision m'enchante, la situation n'étant pas propice aux idées peu catholiques de mon cerveau. J'attrapai un tee-shirt au hasard dans mon armoire pour lui donner…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ? » Me dit-elle doucement

« Mets-le… »

Elle regarda sa poitrine et réalisa soudainement qu'elle était presque nue devant moi… Elle s'empressa de mettre mon tee-shirt et ces joues prirent une violente couleur rouge…

« Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? » Me charria-t-elle pour combler son malaise

« Oui… mais je te trouve encore plus sexy dans mes fringues… » Affirmais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin…

« Ton maillot de Football ? »

« Heu… oui… »

« WOW ! Ça à l'air sérieux tout ça ! »

« Bella… » L'appelais-je sérieusement en me mettant à genou devant elle pour prendre ses mains qu'elle avait mise sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? » Me demanda-t-elle très sérieusement

« Ce qu'il y a dans ces articles… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? »

« Attends… »

Je pris mon portable et l'amena sur le lit pour qu'elle puisse lire les articles qui parlaient du gang. Après les avoir parcouru en silence, elle laissa de nouveau ses larmes l'envahir… Je posais mon pc sur le sol et l'enlaça fermement contre moi… Je la berçais pour l'apaiser un temps soit peu… Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et cala sa tête contre mon torse…

Elle m'expliqua alors toute l'histoire… toute SON histoire…

.

James s'était opposé à l'assassinat d'un prêtre et ne voulait pas que Bella devienne une prostituée pour le gang… sa rébellion n'avait absolument pas plus au chef du gang…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes s'écouler sur mes joues en réalisant la cruauté dans laquelle elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent… Elle qui me semblait si douce, si pure… elle avait connu l'enfer…

Le plus dur fut de l'entendre me raconter cette fameuse soirée où ses amies et son frère sont morts… cette soirée où elle est sensé être morte battue avec une barre de fer par un cinglé… Elle me raconta comment James était mort et elle me montra la cicatrice que lui avait laissé la balle qui avait tué son frère…

Elle m'informa que Carlisle l'avait soigné depuis le début et comment il avait tenu à l'aider. Lui et Esmé étaient tout les deux au courant de la situation et qu'il fallait que je leur dise que j'avais tout découvert.

Elle m'expliqua enfin que je ne devais en parler à personne et ce pour la sécurité de tous car le gang la croyait morte…

Je lui en fis la promesse… et nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne plus rien nous cacher…

A mon plus grand regret, elle mit fin à notre câlin en se détachant de moi… elle se leva et me parla d'une voix tremblante sans me regarder…

« Je… je comprends maintenant que… que tu ne veuilles plus de moi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Lui demandais-je déconcerté

« Tu connais la vérité à présent… je ne suis pas une fille pour toi… »

« Tu es celle que je veux… » Lui dis-je en soulevant son menton pour qu'elle me regarde enfin

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! »

« Je renonce à être sage. Désormais, je ferais ce que je veux et tant pis pour les conséquences ! »

« Edward…. »

Je pris alors toute l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour elle en pleine face…

« Tu es ma vie à présent. Tu es la seule chose qui me blesserait si je venais à te perdre… »

Je vis alors de nouvelles larmes s'écouler sur ses joues… elle posa sa main sur ma joue et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes… Impossible de résister, j'approfondissais notre baiser et lui donner un caractère d'urgence, de désespoir tant je ne voulais pas la perdre…

_3 jours…. Il m'a fallut 3 jours pour tomber raide dingue amoureux d'Isabella !_

.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur mon lit, enlacés et je lui caressai tendrement les cheveux…elle, elle jouait avec les doigts de mon autre main…

« La poudre s'est pour mon dos, je dois la mélanger avec une pommade pour la mettre sur les cicatrice… » Me révéla-t-elle penaude

« Tu y arrives ? »

« C'est Esmé qui fait mon dos… là je venais pour en mettre sur mon ventre…et refaire un peu de mélange car j'en mets beaucoup… »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux… » Lui proposais-je sincèrement.

« C'est gentil…mais…je ne préfère pas que tu les vois… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu es pitié de moi… »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié… Je veux vraiment t'aider…et…et je les ai vu dans le miroir…» Avouais-je doucement

« Hum…mouais….mais il faudra en mettre 2 fois par jour… » Renonça-t-elle

« C'est sûr que de te voir 2 fois par jour à moitié nue devant moi ça va être très difficile ! » la taquinais-je

« Ben non parce que je ne ferais que soulevais mon tee-shirt par le dos! » Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu devras l'enlever…c'est gênant un tee-shirt tu sais ! » Insistais-je en riant

« Mouais… Je pense que je vais garder Esmé sur ce coup là… » Répliqua-t-elle suspicieuse

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Fis-je semblant de m'indigner

« T'as juste envie de voir mes seins ! » Affirma-t-elle

« Je suis démasqué ! Mais ils sont si beaux ! Je suis envoûté ! Tu n'entends pas ? Ils m'appellent ! Ecoute ! Edward…Edward…tu entends ? » Blaguais-je en dirigeant lentement mes mains vers sa poitrine … mais suffisamment lentement pour qu'elle m'arrête évidement !

« T'es complètement barge ! » Ria-t-elle en repoussant mes mains

« Hum… aucune fille étant dans mon lit n'a le droit de dire que je suis barge ! » Affirmais-je avant de me relever brusquement et de me mettre au dessus d'elle mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête…

.

Je la regardai intensément en levant un sourcil en me demanda quelle torture j'allais lui procurer… j'en avais bien une en tête mais je tenais à ma vie !

Bella se mordillai la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire devant mon air joueur…

Me souvenant qu'elle était chatouilleuse, je me mis à la chatouiller sans relâche, la faisant pleurer de rire cette fois !

« Naaan !! Ed-Edwaaaaard !! T'as pas le drooooit !!! Arrrêêêête !!! »

Je riais avec elle…

« Alors ? Hum ? Je suis encore barge ? »

« Oouuiiiiii ! Aaaaah !! »

« Tu dois t'excuser maintenant ! »

« Naaaan ! Jamaaais !! »

« Alors je continus ! »

« Aaaaaah !! Ah ah ah !! Edwaaaaaard !! Stoooop ! »

« Tu dois m'embrasser si tu veux que j'arrête ! »

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue et se recula en vitesse mais je l'attrapai pour la ramener vers moi et je reprendre mes chatouilles…

« Naaan !! Je t'ai fait un bisou !! Tu triiiiiches ! »

« Je te parlai d'un vrai baiser ! »

.

Nous avions tout les deux un regard joueur mais je ne savais pas ce que je risquai à cet instant présent… Bella était allongé sur le dos et j'étais à moitié sur elle…ma main sur la peau nue de son ventre…

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et je me noyai dans sa profondeur… Son regard était assombrit par le désir et le mien devait être pire vu la sensation d'inconfort que j'avais dans mon jean…

Telles les ailes d'un papillon, ses lèvres vinrent alors se poser délicatement sur les miennes rendant automatiquement mon cœur tachycarde… Bella me donna un baiser d'une infinie douceur et remplit de tendresse…

Ne voulant pas mettre fin à ce merveilleux moment, je répondis instinctivement à son baiser… et fis bouger nos lèvres à l'unisson… ses lèvres étaient douces, encore plus douce que dans mes souvenirs de notre premier baiser… Je passai le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa langue et mon cœur rata un battement quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres… ma langue trouva la sienne et l'entraîna dans une danse d'une incroyable sensualité…

Jamais je n'avais était embrassé comme ça… même notre premier baiser était bien pâle à côté de celui-là !

Je sentais mon désir pour elle envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps… mon cœur battait la chamade et je n'avais qu'une seule envie… celle de lui faire l'amour maintenant ! Mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'y aille doucement, elle me l'avait demandé…et je respectai son choix… mais bordel qu'est-ce que s'est dur !!!

_C'est le cas de le dire !_

_._

Nous mîmes fin à ce baiser tout deux haletant… nous nous sourîmes et je la pris dans mes bras enfouissant ma tête dans son cou…

« Je suis pardonnée ? » Me demanda-t-elle taquine

« Hum… jusqu'à la prochaine fois… » La taquinais-je à mon tour…

« Ben voyons ! »

Elle éclata de rire alors que je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine…

« Dis-moi… »

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle suspicieuse

« Tu l'as fait où ton 2ème tatouage ? »

« Ça t'empêche de dormir de ne pas le savoir ? » Me demanda-t-elle en riant

« En tout cas, je sais maintenant qu'il n'est pas sur tes seins… » Affirmais-je fier de moi.

Elle me fit une légère tape sur la tête et pour le coup, j'avais l'impression d'être Emmett se faisant taper par Rose !

« Alors ? Il est où ? » La relançais-je

« Tu ne le sauras pas ! »

« M'en fou… je le verrais… »

« Tu rêves ! »

« Tu ne résisteras pas à mon charme bien longtemps ! D'ailleurs je te propose même d'en faire un 3ème… »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon prénom et mon nom » Suggérais-je

« Où ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Sur tes seins ! » Affirmais-je.

« T'es malade !! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

« Ben quoi ? Au moins il n'y a pas de confusion possible et tous les mecs sauront que tu es avec moi ! »

« Parce que je suis avec toi ? » Me demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

.

Je me relevais un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux… j'avais peur qu'elle m'envoie bouler ! Après tout, elle pouvait très bien me rejeter… Une boule de trouille se forma dans mon ventre et dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot…

Elle le remarqua et me fit un magnifique sourire…avant de m'embrasser comme pour apaiser mes craintes…

« Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ? » La taquinais-je

« Si tu veux bien de moi malgré tout… »

« Rien ni personne ne fera que je ne veuille pas de toi… » Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement…

J'étais au paradis ! Ou tout du moins à ses portes ! J'atteindrai le paradis lorsque je lui ferais l'amour….

Elle mit fin à notre baiser pour reprendre sa respiration…

« Tu sais, si je fais ce tatouage, ça supposera que tout les mecs verront mes seins pour qu'ils voient que je suis avec toi… »

« Mouais… laisse tomber… c'est une très mauvaise idée en fait ! » Ronchonnais-je en la faisant éclater de rire.

Son rire… une douce musique qui emplissait mon cœur de bonheur…. Je voulais l'entendre indéfiniment…

Je me levai pour allumer ma chaîne Hi-fi et glissa un CD que j'avais fait avec quelques unes de mes chansons préférés…

Je regagnai ma place à côté de Bella et elle vint se lover contre moi alors que « I don't want to Miss a Thing » d'Aerosmith se diffusa dans la pièce…

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**__Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer,__  
__**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**__Te regarder sourire pendant que tu dors,__  
__**While you are far away and dreaming**__, __Pendant que tu es loin et que tu rêves,__  
__**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**__Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon,__  
__**I could stay lost in this moment forever**__, __Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dans cet instant,__  
__**Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**__Chaque instant passé avec toi est un instant que j'apprécie__  
_ .  
_**I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep**__, __Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,__  
__**Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,**__Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,__  
__**Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**__Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,__  
__**I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing**__Tu me manques quand même bébé_ et _je ne veux rien rater__  
_ .

**Je resserrai notre étreinte et déposai un baiser sur son front…**

.  
_**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,**__Allongé contre toi sentant ton coeur battre,__  
__**And I wondering what you are dreaming**__, __Et je me demande ce à quoi tu rêves,__  
_Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien… J'arrivai à peine à réaliser le fait que je la tenais réellement dans mes bras… J'étais sur un nuage !

_**Wondering if it's me you are seeing**__, __Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois,__  
__**Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together**__, __Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie dieu que l'on soit ensemble,__  
__**I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever**__Je veux juste rester avec toi en cet instant pour toujours, toujours et à jamais_

**Elle passa sa main sur ma joue dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur telle une plume…**

_**And I don't want to miss one smile,**__Et je ne veux pas rater un seul sourire,_

_._

**Je suivais du bout des doigts le contour de son magnifique sourire avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes et d'entraîner sa langue dans un ballet de caresses incandescentes…**

.  
_**I don't want to miss one kiss,**__Je ne veux pas rater un seul baiser,__  
__**I just want to be with you right here with you,**__Je veux juste être avec toi ici même avec toi,__  
__**Just like this, I just want to hold you close**__, __Juste comme ça, je veux te serrer contre moi,__  
__**I feel your heart so close to mine**__Je sens ton coeur si près du mien__  
__**And just stay here in this moment**__, __Et juste rester ici en cet instant,__  
__**For all of the rest of time**__Pour tout le reste du temps__  
_ .

Nous mîmes fin à notre baiser le souffle court… Je déposai ensuite une série de tendres baisers sur la peau délicate de son cou… la faisant gémir de plaisir alors que mes mains avaient commencé l'exploration de son corps…en même temps qu'on entendit les premières notes de « One » de U2…

« Tu as la peau si douce… » Lui dis-je entre deux baisers

« Hum…ravie que ça te plaise… » Gémit-elle

« Elle est si parfumée… » Ajoutais-je en passant le bout de ma langue sur sa peau juste sous son oreille

« Hummm… » Gémit-elle à nouveau en frissonnant

Je sentais mon corps se consumer de désir pour elle… mon sexe était si tendu que le moindre effleurement menaçait de me faire exploser !

Le regard de ma belle était noircit de désir… elle s'abandonnait sous mes caresses et mes baisers et pour mon plus grand bonheur, ses lèvres et ses mains étaient tout aussi avides de ma peau que les miennes de la sienne….

.

Peu à peu nos corps s'enflammèrent et nos cerveaux se déconnectèrent de la réalité… surtout le mien !

Consciencieusement ou non, Bella effleura mon entrejambe et me fit gémir contre sa clavicule que j'embrassai avec dévotion… J'attrapai ses mains et les passa au-dessus de sa tête tout en me mettant sur elle… elle écarta les jambes et je me positionnai entre-elles… elle provoqua involontairement une friction de nos sexes l'un contre l'autre…

_Putain de merde !_

Je l'embrassai fougueusement et passai une main sous son tee-shirt alors que je tenais ses mains avec l'autre… Je remontai ma main vers sa poitrine en faisant des petites caresses circulaires… jusqu'à arrivé au contact d'un de ses seins que je pris en coupe et malaxa tendrement…

Je quittai sa bouche et lâchai ses mains pour soulever son/mon tee-shirt afin de parsemer son ventre de baiser et tracer une ligne invisible entre son nombril et le creux de ses seins avec le bout de ma langue. Elle gémit de plaisir et se tortilla sous mon corps… J'étais avide de sa peau, avide de ses caresses…avide d'elle…

Elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux et gémissait de plus en plus… J'embrassai ses seins avant de prendre un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche alors que je titiller l'autre entre mon pouce et mon index…

« Edward… » Gémit-elle

« J'ai envie de toi Isabella….Je te désire tellement… » Lui avouais-je la voix rauque de désir en cajolant à nouveau son sein… puis l'autre…

« Edward… »

« Hum ? »

« Edward attends… »

« Oui ma puce… » Continuais-je de l'embrasser

« Stop ! Edward arrête ! » S'écria-t-elle en me repoussant vivement

Je me détachai d'elle à contre cœur et la regardai ahuri… Il y avait de la peur dans son regard…

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » M'empressais-je de lui demander

« Non…non Edward mais… » Hésita-t-elle.

« Mais quoi ?... Bella… dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » M'inquiétais-je

« Je…Je ne peux pas Edward… » Hésita-t-elle

« Je pensais que tu en avais envie tout autant que moi… » Lui répondis-je doucement sans comprendre la situation

« Là n'est pas le problème… Je ne suis pas encore prête…» Dit-elle timidement

_Ben oui idiot !! Tu vas trop vite pour elle !!_

« Tu as raison ma puce…pardon… nous allons y aller progressivement… je ne veux pas t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire… Je tiens trop à toi pour ça ! » Avouais-je

« Merci… moi aussi je tiens à toi… » Me dit-elle en me souriant.

J'embrassai une dernière fois ses seins avant de remettre son tee-shirt en place et de poser ma tête sagement sur sa poitrine…. Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et sa main fourragea dans mes cheveux…

.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes à écouter la musique alors que je me forçais à peser à Emmett en tutu comme les Hippopotame de « Fantasia » pour calmer mes ardeurs … jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett justement tambourine à ma porte comme un dingue pour m'avertir pour le dîner et qu'il fit de même sur la porte de la chambre de Bella…

Nous nous levâmes en vitesse et Bella retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer en vitesse… Je la suivi pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et j'eu le temps de voir qu'elle enfilait un soutien-gorge noir sous un débardeur de la même couleur. Elle changea également de … Putain ! Elle portait à nouveau un shorty qui épousait parfaitement l'arrondit de ses fesses !... pour mon plus grand bonheur – ou celui de mes hormones – elle avait remis sa jupe…

_Elle a un de ces putains de cul dans cette jupe ! Piouf !_

Je détournai le regard et me mordit la lèvre en essayant de penser à autre chose…

Elle se retourna et vit que je la regardai… elle posa ses affaires sur le lit et me fit un magnifique sourire

« Tu sais que j'aurai pu te tuer pour avoir mâté mes fesses ? »

« Je prendrais encore le risque ! » lui dis-je en déposant un bisou sur le bout de son nez

« Tu n'aimes pas mon tee-shirt ? » Lui demandais-je

« Si…mais… »

« Mais cela doit rester secret pour l'instant… » Continuais-je à sa place

« Oui… si tu n'es pas contre… »

« Non ma puce…par contre… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'interdis de dormir ailleurs que dans mes bras ! » Affirmais-je

« Edward… » Hésita-t-elle

« On va y aller progressivement… mais je ne veut pas dormir loin de toi ! » La rassurais-je doucement

Nous descendîmes pour rejoindre les autres et je l'attrapai par le poignet en haut des escaliers l'attirant vers moi pour lui donner un dernier baiser avant d'attendre désespérément pour être à nouveau seul avec elle…

L'attente allait être longue !

.

« Alors Bella comment était ta première journée au lycée ? » Demanda Esmée au dîner

« Très intéressante… » Lui répondit-elle

« Vous saviez qu'on avait un petit génie à la maison ? » Demanda Jazz à nos parents

Personne ne répondit mais je su en regardant le petit sourire que mon père adressa à Bella, que celui-ci était parfaitement au courant de ses performances scolaires… Celle-ci se mit à rougir en se mordant la lèvre…

_Vivement qu'on soit seuls tout les deux…_

« Je ne suis pas un petit génie… » Dit Bella visiblement gênée.

« Le prof de maths t'a fait résoudre un truc de terminale ! » La contra Lili

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda Emmett

« Une division euclidienne… » Lui répondit Bella

« T'as réussi ? » lui demanda Rose ahurie

« Sans problème ! » Répondis-je

« La vache ! J'y comprends rien à ce truc là ! Tu pourrais m'aider si besoin ? » Ajouta Em'

« Heu… oui, si tu veux… » Lui répondit Bella en rougissant

.

« Bella, ça te dirais de regarder un dvd entre filles ce soir ? » Lui demanda Lili

_Pitié ! Noooon !_

« Désolée Alice mais... le match m'a complètement épuisé ! »

_J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'elle dit…_

Mes sœurs insistèrent mais Esmée leur signifia que cela n'était que partie remise…

« Un match ? » Demanda mon père

« Oui un match de Volley-ball ! T'aurais vu ça ! Lili et Bella dans la même équipe ! De vraies tueuses ! » S'esclaffa Emmett

« Bella joue super bien ! » Ajouta Alice

« Attends ! Sans toi et tes smashs électriques ont n'aurait jamais gagné ! » Riposta Bella

« On s'est bien marré à vous voir jouer aussi bien et surtout à foutre la raclé à Tanya et sa basse-cour ! » Renchérit Rose

« Faut dire que l'autre abruti de Newton a fait aussi une de ces tronches ! » S'esclaffa Jazz

« En tout cas, je sais qu'il n'a fait que te faire du rentre dedans… » Déclara Lili à Bella

_J'm'en doutais ! _

Je serrai instinctivement mon poing sous la table m'imaginant taper ce fils de pute !

« Tu as raison… Mais il n'a pas encore compris qu'il fonce droit dans le mur ! » Lui répondit-elle à mon plus grand soulagement.

« Il ne te plaît pas ? » Demanda Rose

« Pas du tout ! J'aime pas sa tête, il me fait penser à une fouine vicelarde !... et en plus vous ne l'aimez pas ! » Affirma Bella

« T'es entrain de nous dire que pour te trouver un mec, l'un de tes critères s'est qu'il nous plaise ? » L'interrogea Rose

« Heu…oui…c'est mieux, non ? » Demanda-t-elle penaude en me lançant un bref regard

_Mieux…mieux….non ! Pas du tout !! Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'un autre mec la touche !_

_Ayé ! Ça commence !_

_Quoi ?_

_T'es jaloux !_

_Oui et alors !_

_Ne l'étouffe pas !_

_Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je tiens réellement à elle…_

_T'es entrain de tomber amoureux et d'une force mon pote !_

Bella n'osait pas me regarder et je fus soulagé qu'Esmée change de sujet de conversation !

« Bella, pour vendredi soir nous avons invité un de nos amis et sa compagne pour le dîner et nous tenons à te le présenter… »

« Heu…d'accord… » Répondit-elle

« C'est qui ? » Demanda Lili

« Charlie… » Lui dis Carlisle

« Cool ! Tu vas voir Bellissima, c'est la chef de la police d'ici et il est génial ! » S'enthousiasma Emmett

Au même moment et à la surprise générale, Bella lâcha bruyamment sa fourchette dans son assiette et devint aussi blanche que la nappe !

« Ça va ma chérie ? » Lui demanda Esmée

Carlisle semblait être inquiet de son changement d'humeur et nous nous regardâmes tous pour comprendre ce qui se passait… Je me demandai si le fait que Charlie fasse parti de la police en était la cause et visiblement, mes frères et sœurs se posaient également la question…

.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça Emmett !… Tu n'en a pas le droit ! !– _elle se leva brusquement et le fusilla du regard _– Tu n'es pas mon frère et tu ne le remplaceras jamais !! » S'emporta Bella avant de s'enfuir précipitamment de la table sous nos yeux ahuris.

Un seul d'entre nous eux le réflex d'intervenir… Carlisle…

Il l'a rattrapa aux pieds de l'escalier et après un bref regard, elle s'abandonna dans ses bras pour y pleurer en hurlant de désespoir… Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer de cette façon là et mon cœur se fissura de la voir ainsi…

Je me levai à mon tour et m'approchai lentement d'eux. Mon père me fit un signe de tête encourageant qui m'incita à continuer mon approche… Je tendis la main pour effleurer doucement les cheveux de mon ange… elle releva la tête vers moi, hésitant à me regarder et vint s'accrocher à moi avec tout la force dont elle était capable… ces sanglots redoublèrent et je la sentis chanceler dans mes bras…Tout en gardant un bras dans son dos, je passai le second sous ses genoux pour la porter dans mes bras comme une mariée alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mon cou et je l'emmenai dans sa chambre…

Je la déposai doucement sur son lit et m'empressai d'aller fermer sa porte à clef. Je passai par la salle de bain pour aller faire de même avec la porte de ma chambre… Je ne voulais pas que nous soyons dérangés et je mis même de la musique dans ma chambre pour faire croire aux autres que j'y étais…

_Pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que Bella ne veut pas que les autres soient au courant pour nous deux…enfin, pour le moment…_

_._

Elle était toute habillée, allongée sur son lit et elle serrait quelque chose contre elle… Je m'approchais lentement de son lit… Elle me tournait le dos… J'avais une boule dans le ventre à l'entendre sangloter comme ça ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser pleurer sans rien faire…

« Bella ?... »

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la caresser doucement… elle se retourna vers moi, le visage baigné de larmes et plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien…

« Ma puce…ne pleure plus… » Lui dis-je en m'agenouillant devant son lit

« Edward !… » Sanglota-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou avec son lapin en peluche dans les bras…

_Elle y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux à ce truc là !_

« Chut !....je suis là…ne pleure plus… »

« Je suis désolée…. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !...Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

« C'est…C'est le surnom que m'a donné Emmett… James était le seul à m'appeler comme ça… »

« Oh ! Je vois… mais tu sais, mon frère n'est pas au courant pour le tien… et je suis sûre qu'il n'a absolument pas pensé à mal en t'appelant comme ça… »

« Mais cela a ravivé tant de choses… »

« Je comprends… et je suis sûr qu'Emmett comprendra aussi… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui… en plus, c'est moi qui devrait lui en vouloir… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es encore plus que magnifique… il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour te décrire… » Lui avouais-je le plus sérieusement du monde

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Répliqua-telle en levant les yeux au ciel

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et l'obligea à se lever du lit… elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je posai mes mains sur ses joues pour effacer toute trace de larmes avec mes pouces…

« Laisse moi te montrer à quel point tu es belle et désirable… » Lui murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement…

.

Je mourrai d'envie de la déshabiller depuis ce matin…

Je sentais mon désir pour elle grandir à une vitesse vertigineuse ! Mon sexe, qui réagissait déjà au moindre de ses mouvements près de moi, était tendu au maximum et son ampleur n'avait jamais était aussi importante de toute ma vie !

Nos langues jouaient à se cajoler, en s'envoûter l'une l'autre… Je me délectai de la saveur de sa salive et s'est à bout de souffle que j'interrompis à contre cœur notre baiser… mes lèvres partirent à l'exploration de l'arrête de sa mâchoire, de son cou… je déposai de tendres baisers sur mon parcours, allant jusque sous son oreille lui murmurer ce que mon cœur me disait…

« Je voudrai passer le reste de ma vie à t'embrasser…*_bisou_*…à te caresser…*_bisou_*…à explorer ton corps avec mes lèvres…*_bisou_*…tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es irrésistible…*_bisou_*… ni à quel point je te désire…».

Mon ton était suave et suggestif…

« Edward… » Gémit-elle

Je continuai de parsemer son cou de tendre baiser avant de passer le bout de ma langue dessus….

« Edward… je…je ne peux pas…je… » Hésita-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? » M'inquiétais-je

Elle hésita un instant avant de me répondre timidement…

« Je n'ai jamais…. »

« J'ai compris…. Ne t'inquiète pas ! » La coupais-je d'un baiser.

_Elle est encore vierge…. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas osé me le dire plus tôt ?_

Cette nouvelle fit bondir mon cœur qui fit carrément toute une série de loopings !

_Nous allons prendre notre temps, mais c'est génial ! Je vais être le premier homme à lui faire l'amour ! et le dernier aussi ! en tout cas, je vais tout faire pour ! _

Je passai brièvement ma langue sur ses lèvres et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien tout en soulevant son débardeur pour lui retirer complètement…

_Avec une lenteur déconcertante !_

_Si je ne me retenais pas, je lui aurais arraché !_

Je l'entendis soupirer de bien être alors que je caressais son dos nu et vis qu'elle tremblait… plus d'appréhension que de froid… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur… elle ne devait pas avoir peur de moi…

« Il faut que tu es confiance en moi… je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! » Affirmais-je en soutenant son regard

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu essayes… » Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui….aussi…mais je préfère imaginer un pur instant de tendresse avec toi… »

Je vis alors ce petit sourire timide et cette lueur d'amour dans ses yeux qui me donnèrent toute la confiance en cet instant…

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_**Voilà !**_

_**Mais non pas vilaine !... la chaleur va monter la semaine prochaine…**_

_**En attendant j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre et désolé mais je n'aurai pas le temps de poster ceux de mes autres fictions aujourd'hui… trop de cadeaux à emballer !!!**_

_**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un très Joyeux Noël !!**_

_**Bisou **_

_**Mélie**_


	10. Menace

_**Coucou !**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et j'espère que cette histoire va continuer de vous plaire….**_

_**Je suis très touché par vos reviews… surtout lorsque vous me faites partager vos impressions. Il n'est pas dans mon objectif de vous faire pleurer, mais il est vrai que je mets beaucoup d'émotions dans mes fics…**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de ma propre imagination.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

.

* * *

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

J'admirai sa voluptueuse poitrine emprisonnée dans son soutien-gorge en dentelle… Son décolleté était parfait…la courbure de ses seins n'était qu'une invitation pour mes lèvres et elles ne surent pas résister…

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement dans le cou… descendant progressivement vers ses seins… Je sentis une de ses mains se poser fébrilement sur ma nuque, me faisant frissonner de plaisir…pour venir ensuite se loger dans mes cheveux en même temps que son autre main se glissa sous mon tee-shirt….

_Hum… sa peau et si douce… si parfumée…son odeur m'a complètement obnubilé toute la journée !_

_Bon Dieu ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de la posséder !_

_Mais tu ne peux pas le faire comme ça…_

_Je sais ! Pas la peine de me le répéter sans cesse ! _

_Bella est encore vierge… je ne veux pas la déflorer de cette façon là…non ! Je veux qu'elle se sente prête et quand le moment sera venu… je veux que tout soit parfait pour elle ! Pour nous…_

_Donc en gros t'es bon pour une bonne douche froide après ça…_

_Mouais…_

.

Je descendais progressivement vers son ventre tout en parsemant mon parcours de tendres baisers sur sa peau délicate… Je relevai la tête vers elle une fois à genoux pour voir qu'elle suivait le moindre de mes mouvements… elle me souriait… de ce sourire qui augmente les battements de votre cœur à vous le faire décoller !

Je posai mes mains sur ses cuisses, la caressant subtilement en suivant ses courbes jusqu'à ses genoux… et remontant en sens inverse sous sa jupe….

Elle libéra un gémissement sans doute de surprise mélangé à son plaisir pour avoir constaté que je venais de poser mes mains sur ses fesses rebondies… Je gardai un instant cette position, posant mon front sur le bas de son ventre alors qu'elle me caressait tendrement les cheveux….

Je devinais aisément les contours de son shorty en dentelle en guise de petite culotte et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie … celle de virer cette foutue jupe !!

.

Je reculai légèrement et allai enfin ouvrir la fermeture éclair de sa jupe pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes et l'en débarrasser définitivement en l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce !

Je me redressai progressivement en parsèment son corps de tendres baisers, traçant une ligne invisible de son nombril à ses lèvres que je saisis avec avidité.

Il aurait sans doute était préférable que je m'arrête là… mais j'en étais incapable !

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et je fus agréablement étonné de sentir ses doigts saisir le bord de mon tee-shirt pour me le retirer…

Bella parcourra mon torse nu du bout des doigts, traçant le contour de mes muscles…

_Douces caresses enivrantes…. _

Elle suivait du regard ses gestes hésitants tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et je la trouvais encore plus attirante avec cette mimique irrésistible….

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches et remontai vers sa taille fine. J'effleurai sa peau en remontant vers ses épaules tout en passant et dessinant le contour de son décolleté… _Parfaite… Chacune de ses courbes est parfaite ! _

Passant mon doigt sous la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, je la regardai pour voir sa réaction… Je voulais la voir complètement nue mais je ne savais pas si elle partageait mon envie…

Elle me fit un petit sourire en acquiesçant de la tête et mon cœur fut projeter sur une autre planète ! Je jubilai intérieurement !

.

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Ce soir j'avais envie de pousser les choses un peu plus loin entre Edward et moi…

Nous en étions à la deuxième base et je voulais arriver à la 3ème… Je culpabilisai de l'avoir frustré et… il faut l'avouer, j'en mourrai d'envie aussi !

Je sentis ses doigts faire glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge sur mes épaules… il y déposa une série de tendres baisers avant de passer ses mains derrière mon dos pour me défaire l'attache et libérer ma poitrine…

Il me regarda dans les yeux tout en dévoilant mes seins et en envoyant valser ma lingerie à travers la pièce. Il me fit un incroyable sourire avant de m'embrasser amoureusement et de quitter mes lèvres pour aller explorer mon cou et de s'aventurer vers mes seins… Je sentais ses lèvres douces sur ma peau et ses mains dans mon dos descendaient vers mes fesses… Il se mit à genou et fit glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, guettant sa réaction…j'étais entièrement épilée à ce niveau là et pour cause… c'est là que se cachait mon second tatouage…

J'avais été chez le tatoueur avec Victoria… Heureusement pour moi, il s'agissait d'une femme… très douée !... Avec la complicité de mon amie, j'avais décidé de me faire faire un tatouage sur le pubis… de toute façon, je m'épilai toujours complètement et j'avais donc décidé de rendre ça encore plus jolie… Un seul mec l'avais vu… mon gynécologue !

Edward lâcha un juron qui me fit rire…

« Putain ! Bella tu vas me tuer ! »

Il explora mon corps nu du regard en remontant les yeux vers moi. Il affichait un sourire satisfait et coquin à la fois. Ses yeux avaient pris une couleur presque onyx tellement ils étaient envahi par le désir…

« Tu es magnifique Isabella… »

La 3ème base était une évidence pour ce soir…

.

Il se releva en caressant mon corps et avant qu'il ne me bascule sur le lit où je m'asseyais, j'attrapai la ceinture de son jeans pour la lui retirer… Je défis un à un les boutons de son jeans tout en me noyant dans son regard et il le fit descendre le long de ses jambes en même temps que son boxer….

Si j'avais essayé d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler son sexe, j'étais loin du compte ! Le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit est « WOW ! ».

Il me regarda avec un air amusé alors que je ne pu résister à me mordre la lèvre d'envie…

Il m'allongea sur le lit et se positionna doucement sur moi, soutenant son poids pour ne pas m'écraser.

D'un coup de genou, il écarta mes jambes et se positionna entre mes cuisses.

Edward caressa mes seins… mon ventre… avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses…

Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire… si j'avais déjà procuré une caresse similaire à un homme, aucun homme ne l'avais fait pour moi…

Qui a dit que la vie est équitable entre les personnes de sexes opposés ?

_En fait, t'as atteint la moitié de la 3__ème__ base !_

_La ferme !_

Je sursautai lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur mon pubis tout en caressant mes lèvres intimes…

« Fais-moi confiance ma puce… » Me dit-il tendrement

« J'ai confiance en toi… » Lui répondis-je la voix tremblante

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon intimité et sa langue alla cajoler mon bouton d'amour… il inséra un doigt en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir et entama de lent va-et-vient…

« T'es si mouillée ma puce… »

Il prenait tout son temps…

« J'adore ton tatouage ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« A part mon gynéco, t'es le seul mec à l'avoir vu ! » Réussis-je à dire en essayant de me contrôler…

« J'en suis ravi !... je te l'avais dit que je finirais par le voir… » Se vanta-t-il

« Oui mais n'en parle à personne ! J'veux pas me faire charrier par Emmett !»

« Tu rigoles ! C'est mon petit tatoo d'amour ! » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de me faire rire par la même occasion…

Mais il me coupa le souffle en introduisant un autre doigt en moi et en accentuant ses assauts… Mon cœur commença à s'emballer… Il me disait des mots d'amour… Ma respiration devint de plus en plus difficile… je sentais la chaleur se propager dans mon corps… Il continua d'approfondir ses mouvements et sa bouche alla titiller mon clitoris… le suçant, l'aspirant, le léchant et le mordillant à tour de rôle…

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » Jurais-je

« Tu es délicieuse mon amour… sucrée…enivrante… incomparable ! »

Mon corps était carrément entrain de s'embraser ! J'avais la tête qui tournait… j'étais incapable de réagir… incapable de me concentrer sur ce qu'il était entrain de me faire tant ma raison était devenue obsolète !

« Huumm…. Edward….Oui !....Ooh Oooui ! » Gémis-je sans retenu

« Laisse-toi aller ma puce… Je veux te voir jouir pour moi Isabella… »

Il accentua encore ses intrusions en moi et mon cœur rata un battement sous la jouissance qui s'empara de moi… je sentis mes muscles vaginaux se resserrer brusquement autour des doigts d'Edward et je ne pu me retenir de crier tant les sensations étaient extatiques !

« Oh ! Oouiii !.... Edwaaaaard !! » M'écriais-je en cambrant les reins au maximum et en agrippant les draps…

Edward embrassa mon pubis une dernière fois et je le vis se lécher les doigts avant de remonter vers moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement…

« Goûte comme tu es exquise… » Me dit-il avant de me faire apprécier mon suc à travers son baiser….

.

Il fit attention à ne pas se positionner au-dessus de moi… ne voulant sans doute pas trop tenter le diable en rapprochant nos sexes… qui en réalité, n'attendaient que çà !

Mais je sentais son sexe tendu à bloc contre ma cuisse…

_Hors de question de le laisser en plan cette fois-ci !_

Je me relevais doucement pour me mettre sur mes genoux…

Edward me regarda avec un air intrigué et je le repoussai pour qu'il s'allonge complètement sur le matelas… Comprenant mes intentions, il voulu m'arrêter…

« Bella… ne fais pas ça… je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligée ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… je sais parfaitement ce que je fais… et comment m'y prendre… »

« Tu… Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? »

« Ça…oui… »

Il grogna un peu, ce qui me fit rire…. Et siffla au moment où je prenais son sexe dans ma main et passai le bout de ma langue sur toute sa longueur….

« Putain de merde ! » Jura-t-il

Je m'amusai à encercler son gland avec ma langue… à le suçoter… alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus… et bougait inconsciemment son bassin vers moi…

Il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri lorsque je le pris complètement dans ma bouche, le faisant butter au fond de ma gorge…

« Bellaaa ! »

J'étais euphorique ! Savourant pleinement ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je le suçais avec dévotion… me délectant de son goût, de la douceur de son sexe et de son imposante virilité…

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et se redressa sur ses coudes pour me voir m'activer sur son pénis…

« T'as pas idée de ce que tu me procures là… » Haleta-t-il

J'avais l'impression de déguster le plus fabuleux des esquimaux glacé…. J'accentuais mes mouvements et joignis des mouvements avec ma main pour augmenter les sensations… Son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique… il resserra sa prise dans mes cheveux et gémissait de plus en plus… je savais qu'il allait venir…

Il tenta de me repousser mais je le tapais légèrement pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas m'arrêter…

« Bella….Bella non….je vais….Oh Putain !!....Bellaaaaa ! » S'écria-t-il en se faisant foudroyer par sa jouissance et en se déversant en plusieurs giclées dans ma bouche…

J'avalais tout ce qu'il me donnait et savourant ainsi la saveur de sa semence… je léchais une dernière fois son sexe avant de remonter vers lui…

Il m'attrapa et me fit basculer sur le dos en se jetant littéralement sur ma bouche… Sa langue s'y engouffra pour venir capturer la mienne dans une danse endiablée…

« Tu as bon goût… »

« Moins que toi ! » Répliqua-t-il avant de soupirer de bien être et de venir se nicher dans mon cou…

Il n'avait pas encore reprit sa respiration et était encore sous le coup de sa jouissance… je jubilais !

« Bon Dieu ! J'ai jamais vécu un truc aussi dingue de toute ma vie ! » M'avoua-t-il

« Tu rigoles ? »

« Oh non ! Crois-moi ! Ce n'était pas ma première fellation…loin de là… mais putain ! Wow !... »

« Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu… » Affirmais-je fièrement

« Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Idem pour toi ! » L'encourageais-je

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, souriant parfois contre les lèvres de l'autre… Edward tira la couette au-dessus de nos corps et nous sombrâmes rapidement dans un sommeil profond et bien mérité…

.

Je fus heureuse le lendemain matin de constater qu'Edward avait fermé les portes à clefs la veille !... Lili vint tambouriner comme une dingue à ma porte pour que je me lève en vitesse afin de me préparer pour le lycée…

_Bordel !... Pourquoi veut-elle que je me prépare avec deux heures d'avances ?_

Je sentis le souffle d'Edward dans mon cou… m'indiquant qu'il était entrain de sourire…

« Bonjour… »

« Bonjour ma puce… » Me murmura-t-il la voix ensommeillée…

« Bien dormis ?... »

« Comme un bébé !... J'ai eu le plus agréable des nounours… » Me dit-il

« T'as de la chance ! Moi j'ai eu l'impression de dormir au cœur d'une scierie… » Le taquinais-je

« Qu-Quoi ?... Tu oses me faire croire que j'ai ronflé ?... je ne ronfle pas ! » Ronchonna-t-il alors que j'éclatais de rire

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Ajouta-t-il avec un air amusé

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et riais de plus belle ! Edward se jeta sur moi et commença à me chatouiller atrocement… Je n'en pouvais plus tellement je riais aux larmes!

« Edwaaaard !.... Noooon ! Ah ah ah !.... ar- arêêête !....Aaaaah ah ah ah ! »

Il joignit ses rires aux miens et rapidement, sa torture se transforma en douces préliminaires… ses lèvres et ses mains caressèrent chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, le rendant incandescent…

Je ne restai pas en reste et fut heureuse de l'entendre gémir mon prénom sous mes baisers… J'avais remarqué ses points faibles… la petite zone sous son oreille droite… ainsi que celle au niveau de sa clavicule du même côté… je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les exploiter !

.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et de nous octroyer les foudres de Lili, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'aller prendre une douche ensemble… où j'aidais mon amoureux à se soulager de toute la tension sexuelle que j'avais engendré…

Sortis de la douche, nous nous préparâmes chacun de notre côté… j'en profitais pour me mettre du lait sur le corps…et de la crème sur mes cicatrices… enfin…sur celle de mon ventre car pour les autres, je n'y arrivais pas seule… J'avais décidé d'aller voir Esmée en peignoir, mais Edward me rattrapa et s'empara du pot de crème… Il portait un jean bleu, déchiré au genou gauche… mais était encore torse nu…

J'hésitais lourdement… je n'osais plus bouger. Edward le remarqua et me fit son beau sourire en coin pour me donner du courage… Il posa le pot de crème sur le rebord du lavabo et me retira lentement mon peignoir, profitant au passage pour déposer des baisers sur ma peau…

« N'aies pas peur… » Me dit-il pour me rassurer

« Je… Je ne suis pas très à l'aise… » Avouais-je

« Ne t'en fais pas… je vais prendre soin de toi… »

Je souriais face à son enthousiasme… il savait trouver les mots juste pour me réconforter… _C'est une des qualités qui fait son charme…_

_._

Il prit un peu de crème et l'appliqua avec une infinie douceur sur mes cicatrices… il était à la fois méticuleux et tendre… Quand il eu terminé, il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule et je pus continuer de m'habiller…

J'enfilai un ensemble de sous-vêtements bleu en coton simple, un jean taille basse et un pull écru à col bateau… Je me maquillais légèrement… Je pus d'ailleurs me faire la remarque que j'avais envie d'être plus « naturelle » pour Edward… Je ne me maquillais plus autant qu'avant… J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et enfilais mes bottes au dessus de mon jeans… Je mis ma veste en cuir et attrapa mon sac de cours avant de descendre…

Edward m'attendait déjà avec ses parents que je saluais chaleureusement… Alice n'était pas encore partie se préparer et m'attendait de pied ferme…

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

« T'aurais pas un truc à m'avouer ? » Me demanda-t-elle discrètement sans que les autres ne l'entendent

_Oh oh…_

« Non… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » Feignis-je

« Je te parle d'Edward !... » Ajouta-t-elle

« Ben quoi Edward ? » Continuais-je à faire l'idiote

« Vous êtes vachement… proches… tout les deux… » Me dit-elle sur un ton très explicite

«On a bien discuté… et on est amis… »

« Amis ?... »

« Oui… amis… » Insistais-je

Elle sembla déçu puis me regarda avec un air suspicieux… elle ne me croyait pas…

_Elle a raison !_

_Mais elle n'en saura pas plus !_

Je bus un jus d'orange en vitesse et Carlisle me proposa de venir me chercher au lycée en fin de journée pour aller acheter ma moto… J'acceptai avec un enthousiasme débordant qui fit rire tout le monde et Edward se proposa de m'emmener au lycée…

A bord de sa Volvo, la tension était un peu tendue…

« Ça va ? » M'inquiétais-je

« Oui… c'est juste que…. » Hésita-t-il

« Que ? »

« Quand tu auras ta moto, je ne pourrais plus t'emmener avec moi au lycée… »

« Je te promets que si… je la laisserais à la maison la semaine… Tu as déjà fait de la moto ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« On pourrait se faire des virées le week-end… si ça te dis… »

« Avec plaisir ! … Jazz acceptera de me prêter la sienne sans problème !» Me répondit-il avec un immense sourire

Il me prit la main et me caressa avec son pouce…

.

Nous arrivâmes de bonne heure au lycée et se fut sans gaité de cœur que nous nous rendîmes en cours… Je retrouvais Kris et Angela en cours d'histoire… c'était pas mal… mais j'avais hâte d'avoir mon cours de littérature car je savais que j'allais retrouver Edward…

J'écoutais soigneusement le prof nous relater la signature de la Déclaration d'Indépendance…

« L'idée centrale du texte est la liberté : pour la première fois, les idées des philosophes des Lumières sont mises en application, en particulier celles de John Locke. Il ne s'agit plus des libertés collectives des époques précédentes, mais de libertés individuelles qui sont proclamées haut et fort. La Déclaration est donc un texte universel, qui pose des droits : « Tous les Hommes sont créés égaux. » Récita mon prof

_Certains ne l'on toujours pas comprit…._

« La Déclaration d'Indépendance eut un grand retentissement en Amérique du Nord. Le texte servit de propagande aux patriotes américains pendant la guerre d'indépendance. Il fait partie des textes fondateurs de la nation américaine, aux côtés de la Constitution et du _Bill of Rights_. Le 4 juillet marque « le véritable acte de naissance des États-Unis». Elle fut lue en 1776 dans les églises de Boston, placardée dans les villes et les villages.

La déclaration d'indépendance servit de modèle à la _Déclaration des Sentiments_ en 1848, signée par les délégués de la première convention sur les droits des femmes, à Seneca Falls, New York…. » Continua le prof

_Les droits des femmes… tu parles ! Il a fallut attendre les années 50 pour qu'une femme puisse travailler sans qu'elle ne se fasse insulter ou exploiter !! Avant ça ? C'était cocotte tu reste à la maison, tu fais la bouffe, le ménage et t'écarte les jambes quand j'en ai besoin !_

_._

« Bella ? » M'appela le prof

« Hum… »

Je relevais la tête et m'aperçu que tout le monde me regardait… Alice et Kris affichait un air amusé…

_J'ai pensé à vois haute, c'est ça ?_

« Et merde !... » Lâchais-je résignée

« Ta vision de la… libération de la femme est malheureusement très réaliste… »

« Je ne me trompe que rarement… »

« Intelligente et modeste… »

« Non… je laisse la modestie aux hommes… ça leur va si bien… je préfère rester réaliste… » Répondis-je en souriant ce qui fit éclater de rire la classe et mon prof y compris

« Pardon… Intelligente et réaliste… » Corrigea-t-il avec un grand sourire

Au moins, il avait de l'humour… J'étais bien tombé cette année, mes profs n'étaient pas trop pénible… et celui-là je l'appréciais bien…

Il reprit son cours en demandant à Alice de commencer la lecture de cette fameuse Déclaration d' Independance…

Mon esprit vagabonda en me remémorant mon 4 juillet de l'année passée… le dernier que j'avais passé avec James, Vic' et Laurent…

.

_**Flashback :**_

Nous étions dans le petit jardin derrière la maison d'Adriana… Les garçons avaient décidé de faire un barbecue…

« Vic, Bella… vous pouvez mettre la table s'il vous plaît ? » Nous demanda Adriana

« Oui… Je parie que tu en as encore fait pour un régiment ! » M'esclaffais-je

Adriana se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire d'excuses… elle cuisinait admirablement bien, elle m'a tout appris d'ailleurs, mais question quantité… c'était vraiment à revoir… Le fait que James avait un appétit d'ogre lui servait toujours d'excuse !

Il faisait très chaud ce jour là et je ne portais qu'un mini short avec un haut de bikini… mes cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche et j'avais des ballerines en guise de chaussures… Cela faisait 8 mois que James et Vic' étaient ensemble… Laurent et moi nous comportions comme frère et sœur…

Pourtant, il m'avait avoué ce jour là qu'il avait un petit faible pour moi, mais par respect pour James, qui ne voulait pas qu'un mec m'approche après ma rupture sentimentale, il ne tentait rien… C'est avec le plus grand tact que j'avais informé mon ami, que pour l'instant, les mecs et moi s'étaient fini…

Laurent s'était foutu de moi !...

« Tu rigoles ! Une aussi jolie fille que toi ne peux pas abandonner comme ça ! »

« Aussi jolie que moi ?... arrête ton char Ben-Hur !... » Répliquais-je

« Nan mais t'es aveugle ?... t'es une petite merveille ! »

« Dis donc… Je croyais qu'on était clair entre nous ? » Le narguais-je

« T'inquiète frangine ! T'es comme ma p'tite sœur ! »

« T'as surtout la trouille que James te dégomme ! »

« C'est pas faux ! Mais tu es toute aussi redoutable que lui à présent…. Et tu peux me croire, il en est fier ! » Affirma Laurent sûr de lui

« C'est également grâce à toi… »

« C'est sûr que tu tires comme Calamity Jane !... » S'esclaffa mon ami

« Hé ! Te fous pas de moi ! » Ronchonnais-je en le tapant légèrement

« Nan mais sérieux… t'es vachement doué… ça nous rassure tous… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça m'étonne que tu poses la question… je suis déçu… toi qui écoutes toujours aux portes d'habitude… » Me charria-t-il

« Ok… je parie que c'est parce que Demetri me veut dans son lit… »

« Gagné !... James ne le laissera jamais approcher de toi… Vic et moi non plus d'ailleurs… »

« Je préférerais mourir que d'avoir ses mains répugnantes sur moi ! » M'écriais-je

« Ne t'en fait pas… nous serons toujours là pour toi… Je te le promets ! »

Adriana arriva avec de la salade de pomme de terre et des nacchos… alors que James était fier de ses grillades ! Nous avions mangé comme des goinfres et rit aux éclats tout l'après-midi… Vic' et moi avions improvisé une bataille d'eau contre les garçons et cela s'est terminé par un fou rire général quand, en mauvais perdant, James avait carrément saisit le tuyau d'arrosage pour nous asperger !

Mon dernier 4 juillet avait été génial…

_**Fin du Flashback**_

.

_« Ne t'en fait pas… nous serons toujours là pour toi… Je te le promets ! »_

_Laurent…_

_Oui..._

_Seulement tu n'as pas pu tenir ta promesse…_

_Demetri t'a tué… _

_Vous avez tous étaient tué… _

_et je n'ai plus rien… _

« Ça va Bella ? »

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Alice… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le cours était terminé et que nous avions la pose de la matinée…

« Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas… j'étais…perdue dans mes pensées… » Lui répondis-je évasive en séchant les larmes que je n'avais pas sentis s'écouler sur mes joues…

Je rassemblais mes affaires et me leva pour aller faire un détour par les toilettes accompagnée d'Alice pour vérifier que je n'avais pas trop gâché le peu de maquillage que je portais…

Son portable vibra et elle répondit à un texto… moins de 2 minutes plus tard, Rose nous avait rejointe… elle me regarda avec un air inquiet mais ne me posa aucune question, se contenta de me faire un petit sourire encourageant… C'est ce que j'aime chez-elle… elle est discrète quand il le faut… tout le contraire de notre petite Alice !...

Nous étions sur le point de quitter les sanitaires lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Tanya plus pimbéche que jamais….

« Tiens… voilà la petite sauvageonne !... » Lâcha-t-elle en se pavanant devant Jessica et Lauren

J'eu un faible sourire mais ne daignai même pas répondre… Alice et Rose furent elle aussi pressées de sortir de la pièce… elles passèrent devant les dindes sans broncher et je m'apprêtai à faire de même quand Tanya me retint par le bras…

« Ne t'approche pas d'Edward !...ou tu risquerais de le regretter !...est-ce que c'est clair ?! »

Alice qui venait d'entendre sa remarque se retourna pour me tirer par la manche de ma veste…

« Laisse-nous tranquille ! » S'écria-t-elle

« Je te conseille de me lâcher et de ne plus me menacer… » lui répondis-je

« Sinon ? »

« Sinon ?... Ton nez cassé sera une pichenette à côté de ce que tu subiras… » Répliquais-je le plus calmement possible en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Elle blanchit d'un coup et me lâcha avant de faire quelques pas en arrière… mais je n'abandonnais pas si facilement… au contraire, je m'avançai vers elle la forçant à reculer davantage pour la coincer contre le lavabo… je la fis se pencher en arrière en me collant à elle et en passant mes mains de chaque côté d'elle et en les posant sur le dit lavabo… Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce à ce moment là, il ou elle aurait pu croire que je voulais l'embrasser tellement nos visages étaient rapprochés !

« Avant de menacer une personne… il faut d'abord s'assurer de savoir parfaitement à qui on a à faire… Garde tes menaces pour toi et ne t'approche, ni de moi, ni des Cullen… à moins que tu ne sois suicidaire… » L'informais-je avec un air des plus menaçant

« Je… »

« Garde ta salive pour quelqu'un qui voudra t'écouter… » La coupais-je avant de la libérer et de sortir pour rejoindre Alice et Rose qui avaient assisté à notre échange… ou plutôt… à ma mise en garde…

_Non mais ! Personne ne me menace sans que je ne réagisse !_

« T'as raison p'tite sœur ! » Résonna la voix de James dans ma tête…

J'esquissai un sourire avant d'entrée dans la classe de mon cours de littérature où je m'installais à côté d'Edward qui me fit un sourire resplendissant… Il remarqua, tout comme moi, Tanya et ses amies arriver dans notre salle et me jeter un regard noir… Mais je fis semblant de rien…

Comme il me l'avait dit, le cours porta sur « Orgueils et préjugé » de Jane Austen… Le prof me demanda si j'avais lu le livre… J'acquiesçai et il fut satisfait de voir que je fus en mesure de répondre aux questions pertinentes qu'il me posa ensuite…

Il reprit la trame de son cours tandis que je reçu un petit message en douce de la part d'Edward…

_**«Alice m'a dit que Tanya t'a ennuyée… E »**_

_**« Laisse tomber… elle croit qu'elle peut me faire peur… B»**_

_**« A propos de quoi ? »**_

_**« De toi… elle ne veut pas que je t'approche… »**_

Je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi et je ne pu m'empêcher de le regarder… il était en colère… très en colère…

_J'aurai mieux fait de me taire…_

_**« Elle n'a rien à dire !... Au contraire, je veux que tu te rapproche encore plus de moi ! »**_

_**« J'avais deviné ! » Lui écrivis-je en souriant**_

_**« vivement samedi… »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Grasse matinée ! »**_

Ok…

_**« Tu n'as pas bien dormi cette nuit ? »**_

_**« Si… mais la nuit a été trop courte ! »**_

_**« Idem… »**_

_**« Est-ce que tu veux passer la soirée avec moi ? »**_

_Je veux passer toutes mes soirées avec toi… et bien plus encore…_

_**« Programme ? »**_

_**« Romantisme… »**_

_**« Tentant… développe ! »**_

_**« DVD…Bougies…musique douce…beau mec… »**_

_**« Beau mec ?... pourquoi attendre ce soir ! Il est où ? »**_

_**Je me retenais de rire pour ne pas nous faire prendre par le prof…**_

_**« Ah ah ah ! Très drôle !... alors ? »**_

_**« J'ai le droit de choisir le film ? »**_

_**« Tout ce que tu veux ! »**_

_**« Orgueils et préjugé ? »**_

_**Je l'entendis grogner…et j'étouffais un rire en faisant semblant de tousser…**_

_**« Je sens que je vais le regretter… »**_

_**« Mais non ! Tu verras…Monsieur Darcy est très sexy… »**_

_**« Ça commence bien ! »**_

_**« Jaloux ? »**_

_**« Exactement ! »**_

Sa réponse me fit énormément plaisir… plus que de raison !... Je le regardai en me mordant la lèvre et en lui faisant un petit sourire… je suis sûre que je devais rougir en ce moment !... et Edward ne trouva rien de mieux que de me faire un clin d'œil avec son putain de sourire en coin qui me rend dingue !

Je du faire preuve d'un maximum de sang froid pour réussir à me concentrer sur le reste du cours… J'avais un peu le sentiment qu'Edward était mon Monsieur Darcy personnel…

_Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues les midinettes maintenant ?_

_Ben quoi ?_

_Il est entrain de te transformer en une mauviette !_

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_Bientôt tu vas te mettre à courir avec lui dans un champ en fleurs ?_

_Arrête de te foutre de moi !_

_Tu es entrain de t'affaiblir Bella… tu devrais rester sur tes gardes !_

Je ne voulais pas écouter ma conscience… trop négative ! J'avais envie de croire en lui… je voulais croire que je pouvais vivre une belle histoire d'amour avec Edward Cullen…

.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous ensemble à l'heure du déjeuner…

Je remarquai immédiatement la mine décomposé d'Emmett… il n'osait pas me regarder… et ce fut la première fois que je le vis avoir l'appétit coupé !

J'allais dans la queue pour acheter mon déjeuner, suivi d'Edward et d'Alice accompagné de Jazz… au lieu de me contenter d'une salade, je pris en plus une grosse pizza… ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Edward…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas réussir à manger tout ça ? »

« T'inquiète… je ne vais pas laisser mon nounours préféré mourir de faim ! » Affirmais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en payant

Je m'avançai vers notre table et posa mon plateau à ma place… Rose me regarda étonnée après avoir analysé le contenu de mon plateau… je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui indiqua son amoureux d'un geste de la tête… Elle me fit un grand sourire et acquiesça…

Je pris alors l'assiette contenant la pizza et alla directement m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emmett ! Celui-ci fut surpris et me regarda avec la bouche entrouverte…

« Tiens nounours !... Je t'ai pris ça… Tu as un entrainement ce soir et ce n'est pas le moment que tes forces faiblissent ! » Affirmais-je sous le regard amusé de tous

« Pourquoi… enfin… je veux dire… je suis désolé Bella… » Bafouilla-t-il

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Emmett… C'est de ma faute… J'aurai du vous le dire avant… Mon frère m'appelait toujours Bellissima quand il voulait me taquiner et il était le seul à le faire… Alors quand tu m'as appelé comme ça… il y a beaucoup de chose qui se sont bousculés dans ma tête et surtout, j'ai eu l'impression que comme je commence à t'apprécier comme un frère… j'ai cru que je l'abandonnai… tu comprends ? »

« Tu… tu m'apprécies comme un frère ? » Me demanda-t-il penaud

« Oui… » Lui répondis-je faiblement ayant sentis les larmes envahir mes yeux

« Je…je peux t'appeler comme ça… parce que je trouve que ça te va bien… » Hésiat-t-il

« Oui… d'accord… »

Il me serra alors très fort contre lui en me murmurant…

« J'ai une nouvelle petite sœur ! » en me câlinant

Nous étions tous émus et je fus heureuse de voir Angela sourire… D'ailleurs, ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai que Ben était entrain de la déshabiller du regard…

Je fis un bisou sur la joue d'Emmett et me leva pour regagner ma place à côté d'Edward…

« Ouais ben y en a qui ont de la chance !... » Affirma Jazz avec un air boudeur

« Jaloux ? » Lui demandais-je en passant derrière lui

« Moi aussi je veux une petite sœur ! » Ronchonna-t-il

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et je lui fis également un bisou sur la joue avec un petit câlin…

Si j'avais réussi à contrer les insinuations d'Alice ce matin, il en fut autrement en ce qui concerne les allusions d'Emmett…

_Il est plus redoutable !_

« J'suis sûr qu'Edward ne te veux pas comme sœur ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » répliqua l'intéressé

« T'as déjà épuisé ton cota de câlins cette nuit ! » Affirma Emmett

_Putain de merde !_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Emmett… » Affirmais-je faussement innocente

« Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie… » Répliqua-t-il

_Il ne me croira jamais…_

« Emmett… Bella est suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas succomber à un imbécile comme moi et belle comme elle est, elle n'a que l'embarra du choix pour se trouver un mec… et excusez-moi, mais il faut que je savoure ma liberté suite à ma castration phycologique du à Tanya ! » Affirma Edward très convainquant

« C'est ça ouais… » Lâcha Alice en doutant sérieusement de lui

« T'entend Bella ? … Le p'tit Eddy te trouve à son goût ! » Renchérit Emmett

« Désolée, mais je fais pâle figure à côté de ses groupies… et j'aime également ma liberté… » Répondis-je

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu et je vis qu'il leva le pouce discrètement à côté de moi comme pour me dire « Bien joué »… mais je savais qu'on fond de lui il aurait préféré que notre relation soit dévoilé au grand jour…

Seulement, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine que nous nous connaissions et je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour une pute !… Tanya se ferait un malin plaisir de me fustiger en m'insultant de cette façon là et il en est hors de question !

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

_**Voilà…..**_

_**Doucement mais sûrement…**_

_**Alice et Emmett ont de sérieux doutes… **_

_**Le nuage plane avant la tempête…..**_

_**.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap… c'est important pour moi afin de savoir que je ne m'égare pas…**_

_**Vous pouvez également me donnez vos idées (si vous en avez) bien que la trame de mon histoire est faite… sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite…dans un futur proche ou lointain…**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**Mélie**_


	11. Démonstratifs

_**COUCOU !!!**_

_**Ben non… je n'avais pas disparu…enfin, pas complètement !**_

_**Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tous vos messages de bon rétablissement ! Si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, évitez de glisser sur du verglas !**_

_**Donc oui, j'ai fait une très mauvaise chute en janvier et il a fallut tout ce temps là pour que mes vertèbres se ressoudent… Sympa comme délire de début d'année, non ?**_

_**Promis, je ne vais pas recommencer !**_

_**Je n'avais pas abandonné mes fictions, loin de là, mais je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps assise derrière mon pc à cause de la douleur…**_

_**Donc voilà…**_

_**.**_

_**On continue ? Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres…**_

_**.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de ma propre imagination.**_

_**.**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira…**_

_**.**_

_**Rappel :**_ _**Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quel était le motif du 2**__**ème**__** tatouage de Bella… Je l'ai dit dans le chapitre 5, il s'agit d'un petit papillon polychrome qui s'envole d'une fleur de freesia bleue…**_

_**.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_

* * *

_

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Si j'avais réussi à contrer les insinuations d'Alice ce matin, il en fut autrement en ce qui concerne les allusions d'Emmett…

_Il est plus redoutable !_

« J'suis sûr qu'Edward ne te veux pas comme sœur ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » répliqua l'intéressé

« T'as déjà épuisé ton cota de câlins cette nuit ! » Affirma Emmett

_Putain de merde !_

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Emmett… » Affirmais-je faussement innocente

« Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie… » Répliqua-t-il

_Il ne me croira jamais…_

« Emmett… Bella est suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas succomber à un imbécile comme moi et belle comme elle est, elle n'a que l'embarra du choix pour se trouver un mec… et excusez-moi, mais il faut que je savoure ma liberté suite à ma castration phycologique du à Tanya ! » Affirma Edward très convainquant

« C'est ça ouais… » Lâcha Alice en doutant sérieusement de lui

« T'entend Bella ? … Le p'tit Eddy te trouve à son goût ! » Renchérit Emmett

« Désolée, mais je fais pâle figure à côté de ses groupies… et j'aime également ma liberté… » Répondis-je

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard entendu et je vis qu'il leva le pouce discrètement à côté de moi comme pour me dire « Bien joué »… mais je savais qu'on fond de lui il aurait préféré que notre relation soit dévoilé au grand jour…

Seulement, ça ne faisait même pas une semaine que nous nous connaissions et je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour une pute !… Tanya se ferait un malin plaisir de me fustiger en m'insultant de cette façon là et il en est hors de question !

.

L'après-midi se passa rapidement et sans soucis…Je terminais ma journée par un cours en commun avec mon amoureux… j'avais complètement oubliée que Carlisle venait me chercher à la fin de cours pour qu'on aille m'acheter ma moto ! Si bien que quand Edward me demanda mon sac de cours pour l'emmener à la maison, je l'engueulais presque…

« Et moi là-dedans je fais quoi ? »

« Toi tu vas avec Carlisle chercher ta trottinette… » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille

_Trottinette ?_

« Oh ! J'avais oublié !! » M'écriais-je à moitié hystérique et m'attirant les rires de Jazz qui arrivait derrière nous

« Hé bien ! Je vois que tu es motivée ! » S'esclaffa Jazz

« Tu parles ! Elle avait complètement oubliée ! » S'esclaffa Edward à son tour

« Rhooo ça va ! » Râlais-je

« Je me demande bien ce qui a pu te distraire… » Me charria Jazz en regardant furtivement Edward

_Il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi !_

_._

Heureusement pour moi, Carlisle arriva rapidement et il m'emmena à Port Angeles pour trouver mon bolide. En chemin, nous discutâmes de mon intégration au lycée et dans sa famille… Il paraissait enchanté que je m'entende aussi bien avec sa famille et me confirma qu'Esmée m'aimait comme sa fille… ce que je savais déjà…

En revanche, quand nous abordâmes le passage du lycée… je me renfrognais…

« Tu as des soucis au lycée ? » S'inquiéta-t-il

« Il y a soucis et…soucis… » Répondis-je

« Tu m'expliques la différence ? »

« Oh…ça va…il y en a juste qui me cherche… une en fait… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tanya… »

« Je vois… Je n'ai jamais aimé cette fille ! Esmée est soulagée depuis qu'Edward n'est plus avec elle ! »

« Ouais… ben elle a du mal à comprendre ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Elle me provoque… elle m'a menacée. Je ne dois pas approcher d'Edward… »

« Ça va être difficile étant donné que vous vivez dans la même maison… » S'esclaffa le Doc'

« Nan ! Pas ce genre de rapprochement !... plus…intime…enfin vous voyez quoi ! »

« A-t-elle des raisons d'être jalouse ? »

« Hé bien… » Hésitais-je

« Je vois… je suis heureux pour vous… Esmée sera folle de joie ! » S'enthousiasma Carlisle

« Non !... heu… je veux dire…les autres ne sont pas au courant et…je veux attendre avant de leur dire… je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis une pute… »

« Isabella…. Ce n'est pas le cas ! L'amour ne se contrôle pas !... En plus, tu es celle qu'il faut à Edward… »

« Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? On se connaît à peine ? »

« L'instinct… »

« Vous avez réponse à tout, hein ? » Le charriais-je

« Disons que j'ai plus d'expériences dans la vie que toi jeune fille ! »

« Faut pas pousser ! Vous n'êtes pas non plus un vieux gâteux ! »

« Merci du compliment ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et 5 minutes plus tard, nous étions dans le magasin entrain de choisir ma moto…

.

Je regardais attentivement les modèles présents sachant pertinemment ce que je voulais… Mais je voulais laissais Carlisle jouer le rôle de paternel en le laissant discuter avec le vendeur. Celui-ci était entrain d'embobiner le Doc' sur un modèle complètement nul à forte consommation d'essence… C'en était presque vital que j'intervienne !

« Bon… votre baratin est bien joli… mais on a autre chose à faire ! Je veux une Yamaha XJ6 Diversion noire… Vous avez ça en boutique ? » Demandais-je au vendeur en lui coupant la chique car Carlisle commençait à succomber à ses arguments bidons

Il entrouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de parler tellement il paressait ahuri…

« Hé oh ! On se réveille ! On n'a pas que ça à foutre nous ! » Réattaquais-je en claquant des doigts devant lui

« Heu… Oui… Oui mademoiselle ! Suivez-moi ! » Me dit-il en nous montrant une autre partie du magasin où Yamaha était inscrit en grand…

« Bella… » Me gronda Carlisle

« Ben quoi ? Encore un peu et vous auriez eu besoin d'une balise de détresse car il vous aurait vendu une merde ! »

« Il ne m'avait pas convaincu… »

« C'est ça ! Il vous aurait mit un stylo dans les mains que vous aurez signé n'importe quoi ! »

« Quand même pas… »

« Si vous le croyez ! »

« Elle me plaisait bien moi cette moto… » Avoua-t-il avec un ton enfantin

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Doc'… si vous en voulez une, je viendrais avec vous… mais il faudra d'abord demander à Esmée… » Le charriais-je

« Heu… je crois que je vais rester avec ma voiture tout compte fait ! »

J'éclatais de rire et il se joignit à moi en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

.

Le vendeur me montra le modèle exact que je voulais… je l'inspectais sous toutes les coutures… La moto était neuve… et valait son pesant d'or ! Je sifflais en voyant le prix mais Carlisle me murmura à l'oreille que cela n'avait pas d'importance…

_Sauf pour moi !_

Après une demi-heure de négociation, j'obtenais un rabais de 500 dollars, un antivol et un casque gratos que je pouvais choisir… Je pris un casque noir et un antivol dernier cri… Je vis du coin de l'œil que Carlisle avait un sourire amusé… Nous allâmes signer les papiers et Carlisle me remit les papiers et les clefs de mon nouveau jouet !

Il y avait un magasin d'accessoire juste à côté et j'entraînais Carlisle à l'intérieur… Il fallait que je me trouve un blouson et que je prenne un deuxième casque… au cas où…

_Au cas où quoi ? Tu sais déjà que c'est pour Edward que t'as choisi le premier ! _

Carlisle me regarda aller dans les allées de la boutique avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres…

Je trouvais rapidement mon bonheur ! Un blouson en cuir noir avec une bande blanche le long des manches… Je trouvais même un casque noir avec des flammes blanches sur le côté…

Je regardai le Doc' qui approuva d'un signe de tête…

Mon regard se posa sur un blouson en cuir noir avec une bande blanche allant des poignets au coude et une autre sur la poitrine avec des flammes noires dessus… c'était un blouson pour homme, rappelant un peu le mien et les motifs de mon casque également…

Carlisle s'en approcha et se retourna vers moi en souriant…

« C'est pile poil la taille d'Edward ! »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir à sa remarque…

« Alors, on le prend ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un air amusé

J'acquiesçai, lui fourgua le casque et mon blouson dans les bras avant de prendre celui pour Edward et de l'attraper par le bras pour l'emmener vers la caisse.

.

Une fois sortie dehors, Carlisle plaça le blouson et le casque pour Edward dans son coffre de voiture….

« Tu me suis ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Oui… »

J'enfilais mon blouson et pris mon casque avant d'enfourcher ma moto qui m'attendait devant le magasin où nous l'avions acheté… Je démarrais rapidement et savourais le bruit quasi jouissif du moteur… J'enfilais mon casque et pris la route à la suite de Carlisle…

_L'ivresse…de la vitesse !_

_C'est trop génial !!_

_Comment ça m'avait trop manqué !!_

_Tu crois qu'on peut faire des cascades ? _

_Tu rigoles ! J'suis sûre que le doc regarde dans son rétroviseur constamment pour vérifier que tout va bien !..._

_Rhoooo…._

_Et je te signale que tu ne connais pas la route pour rentrer !!_

_Mouais…_

Ma conscience l'emportait pour l'instant… Mais cela fut de courte durée… surtout lorsque je vis que nous arrivions près de Forks…

_Non Bella… retiens-toi !_

J'attendais d'être sur le chemin qui menait à la villa pour doubler Carlisle en maintenant ma moto uniquement sur la roue arrière !

Yahouuuuuuuu !!

Je fis un dérapage devant le garage de la maison et me retrouva face à face avec la voiture du Doc'…

J'arrêtais la moto et retirai mon casque… Carlisle gara sa voiture dans le garage et me regarda avec un air faussement en colère…

« Je n'ai pas très envie de te revoir faire ce genre d'ânerie !... » Me gronda-t-il

« Vous dites ça parce que vous n'êtes jamais monté avec moi… faudra envisager ça un jour… » Répliquais-je

« Papa, faire de la moto avec toi ? Tu délires ! » Lança Emmett que nous n'avions pas vu…

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Ronchonna Carlisle en regardant son fils

« Oh ! Juste que c'est plus trop de ton âge !... »

« Sympa ! Fils ingrat ! »

« L'invitation tient toujours Doc' ! » Le relançais-je

« Merci Bella ! Pas de problème ! » Me répondit-il en regardant Emmett l'air de dire « Ah ! Tu vois ! »

.

Je garais ma moto à côté de celle de Jasper. Emmett la regarda sous toutes les coutures et il fut vite rejoint par les autres… Rose m'appris qu'elle pourrait la bricoler en cas de problème… Voyant mon air ahuri, elle m'informa que c'était elle qui bricolait toutes les voitures de la maison… c'était sa vraie passion !

Jazz inspecta ma moto avec un air ravi et me félicita à nouveau pour mon choix. Alice trouva là une occasion pour que nous nous organisions un week-end de sortie la semaine prochaine… Edward, lui, me regarda avec intensité en me déshabillant de la tête au pied… je mourrais d'envie d'être seule avec lui…

Esmé vint voir mon jouet à son tour, en nous signalant que le dîner était prêt. J'enlevais mon blouson et le posa sur ma moto avec mon casque… Alors que les autres étaient déjà rentrés dans la maison, Edward m'attrapa par la taille et se colla à moi en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou…

« Tu m'as manqué… » Affirma-t-il contre ma peau

« J'ai pensé à toi…Tu as une surprise dans le coffre de ton père… » Lui dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face

« Une surprise ? »

« Oui… vas voir… »

.

Il se dégagea de moi et alla voir dans le coffre de la Mercedes de Carlisle… Il était fou de joie en sortant le casque et le blouson… Il enfila ce dernier à la vitesse de l'éclair ce qui confirma hautement mon choix ! Il était incroyablement sexy là-dedans !

Il s'approcha de moi alors que j'étais en pleine contemplation érotique de son corps…

« Alors tu en pense quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il

« J'en pense que j'ai hâte que le diner soit terminé… » Répondis-je en le dévorant du regard

« Et moi donc !... Merci pour le cadeau ! »

« J'espère que tu vas trouver le bon moyen pour me remercier tout à l'heure… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… j'y pense depuis ce matin ! »

« Hum… j'espère que tu vas être à la hauteur de tes promesses Cullen ! » Affirmais-je avant d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les miennes sans l'embrasser et de sortir du garage pour rejoindre les autres…

.

Au cours du dîner, les filles me proposèrent de regarder un film avec elle, mais je du décliner l'invitation… J'avais encore mes devoirs à faire et je voulais emprunter les cours de maths d'Alice pour rattraper mon retard…

« Mais t'es super balaise en maths ! T'en a pas besoin ! » Affirma Alice.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » Lui répondis-je

« Mouais… j'suis sûre que si c'était Edward qui te l'aurais demandé t'aurais pas dit non ! » Bouda Alice

Je la regardai en souriant alors qu'elle croisait les bras contre sa poitrine et ne me regardais plus.

« Alice… Bella doit rattraper son retard. Ça serra plus facile quand cela sera fait ! » Dit Esmé

« Mais c'est pas juste ! » Ronchonna Alice

« Lili… si tu veux, samedi soir, on se fait une soirée exclusivement « fille » toi, moi et Rose… » Lui proposais-je

Edward se tendit immédiatement à côté de moi et posa sa main sur mon genou…

« Vrai de vrai ? » Me demanda Lili avec le visage illuminé

« Si Rose est partante… »

« Pas de problème Bella ! Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer entre nana ! »

« Yataaaaaaaaa !! » S'écria Alice en levant les bras en l'air et en nous faisant tous rire

« T'as intérêt de bien bosser tes cours ma vieille ! » Me dit-elle ensuite

« Et toi, tâche de ne pas la distraire ! » Ajouta-t-elle en pointant Edward avec son index

.

Après le diner, je montais rapidement dans ma chambre après qu'Alice m'ait passé son classeur de maths alors que les autres étaient en bas et regardaient un DVD… Je fis mes devoirs du jour et recopiai le premier cours d'Alice dans un grand cahier à spirales… Je n'eu pas de mal à le comprendre et je fis les exercices qui correspondaient dans mon livre de cours…

Après deux bonnes heures de dur labeur, j'abandonnais pour enfiler ma tenue de sport… Avant de m'y mettre, je repensais à ce que Carlisle m'avait dit tout à l'heure à propos de ma relation avec Edward… Je savais ce que je voulais… nous voulions la même chose. Même si je ne me sentais pas encore prête pour franchir le cap avec lui… Puis une évidence me frappa ! Comment avais-je fait pour oublier ça !

_Stupide Bella !_

Je sortis de ma chambre presque en courant pour aller voir Carlisle. Il était avec les autres au salon et sursauta quand je criais après lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? »

« Oups ! Désolé… Je… Je peux vous voir après, s'il vous plaît ? »

« J'arrive… j'ai déjà vu ce film ! » Me dit-il avant de se lever pour me rejoindre

Je vis Edward me regarder avec un air inquiet et les autres échanger un regard complice… mais tous se demandaient ce qui m'arrivait…. Mais je n'allais pas leur dire ! Sauf à Edward… enfin… pas maintenant !

Il me suivit jusque dans ma chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de me demander ce qui m'arrivait.

« Ben… en fait… j'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure… »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Edward et moi… »

« Oui… et ? »

« Ben voilà… » Commençais-je alors que je jouais à m'entortiller les doigts tellement je me sentais nerveuse

« Bella… Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

« La pilule… je viens de me rendre compte que je ne la prends plus depuis… vous voyez quoi… »

« Oui, je vois. Tu souhaites la reprendre ? »

« Ben… on ne sait jamais… » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire espiègle

Il éclata de rire.

« Oh que oui tu vas la reprendre jeune fille ! Je suis trop jeune pour être grand-père ! »

« Papi Doc'… ça le ferais, non ? » Le charriais-je

« N'y pense même pas ! »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte de ma chambre….

« Oui ? »

« On voulait juste te dire bonne nuit Bella… » Me dit Alice en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre

« Bonne nuit Lili… » Lui dis-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte et que je vois tout le monde derrière elle…

J'embrassais tout le monde et Carlisle me signala avant de sortir qu'il était temps pour moi de les tutoyer lui et Esmé… J'acquiesçai avant de me retrouver seule avec Edward…

« Tai Chi ? » Me demanda-t-il

« J'allais le faire… mais finalement… non… »

« Oh… »

« Tu sembles déçu… »

« J'aime bien en faire avec toi… mais au moins, je vais pouvoir mettre à exécution mon plan pour te remercier pour ton cadeau… » Me dit-il avant de s'approcher de moi et de m'embrasser langoureusement.

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il posa ses mains sur mes fesses… je gémis d'extase en retrouva la douceur de sa langue. Notre baiser était des plus tendres et sensuels à la fois… ses mains partirent à l'exploration de mon corps alors que nous commencions à être à bout de souffle…

« Tu restes ici sans bouger ! » M'ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain…

Je l'entendis trifouiller dans les meubles de la salle de bain… puis éteindre la lumière de celle-ci…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?_

_._

J'eu rapidement la réponse à ma question en l'entendant ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau de la baignoire…

Il revint vers moi tout sourire… et me colla contre lui…

« A quoi tu joues Cullen ? »

« Ferme les yeux… »

Je le regardai avec un air amusé avant d'obtempérer et de fermer les yeux. Il posa sa main sur mes yeux par « mesure de sécurité » me précisa-t-il avant de m'entraîner doucement vers la salle de bain…

Une douce odeur de vanille embaumait la pièce…

« Garde les yeux fermés… » Me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement…

Je sentis ses doigts s'agrippaient au bord de mon débardeur et il entreprit de me l'enlever…

« Edward… » Le menaçais-je

« Chut… Tu as confiance en moi ? »

« En toi oui… en ta libido non… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« C'est pas moi qui devrais être inquiet ! »

« Je ne le suis pas… » S'esclaffa-t-il

Il continua de me déshabiller et je me laissai faire docilement… Je l'entendis gémir lorsqu'il m'enleva mon soutien-gorge et encore plus lorsqu'il se mit à faire glisser mon shorty le long de mes jambes…

« Je peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Pas encore… »

Je devinais facilement grâce aux bruits de vêtement froissés qu'il était entrain de se déshabiller également… Il posa ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira à lui en plaquant nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre…

« Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les yeux… » Me dit-il la voix rauque…

J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour le voir afficher un magnifique sourire… Je regardai autour de moi pour voir la pièce éclairé par une lumière tamisé faite uniquement avec de grosses bougies ivoire qu'il avait disposées sur le rebord du lavabo et le long de la fenêtre près de la baignoire… la baignoire se remplissait peu à peu en formant une mousse onctueuse…

« Tu me propose un bain pour me remercier ? » Le charriais-je

« Notre premier bain ensemble… il va être mémorable ! » Répliqua-t-il

.

Il arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et vérifia la température de l'eau avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. Il me tendit la main pour m'inviter à le rejoindre et je m'installai confortablement entre ses jambes… sentant son érection vigoureuse contre mes fesses…

Edward commença à caresser mon ventre et je soupirais de bien-être…

« Détend-toi ma puce… » Me dit-il en lançant une musique douce qui résonna autour de nous

« Hum… c'est bien mon intention ! » Affirmais-je

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu n'es pas malade ? » Me demanda-t-il

« Non… »

_Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait m'en parler…_

« Alors… » Commença-t-il

« La pilule… » Le coupais-je

« Oh ! »

« Je ne la prends plus depuis ce soir là… et je crois, à en juger par tes intentions peu catholique envers moi et ce que je sens contre mes fesses, que c'est une bonne idée de la reprendre… tu ne crois pas ? »

Il rit avant de m'embrasser dans le cou…

« C'est une excellente idée !... Même si les préservatifs sont là aussi… »

« Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une ! »

« Tu as raison… de toute façon, j'attendrais juste que tu sois prête… »

« Edward… »

« Nous avons tout notre temps… et puis… je connais un bon moyen de te donner du plaisir en attendant… »

.

Sur ce, il joignit le geste à la parole en descendant une de ses mains sur mon intimité alors que l'autre empoignait un de mes seins qu'il commença à malaxer… Un pur bonheur !

« Edward… » Gémis-je

Il lécha délicatement la peau fine de mon cou tout en continuant introduisant directement deux doigts en moi et en pinçant un de mes tétons…

« Oh putain ! »

« J'adore te donner du plaisir ma chérie… » Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille…

Son érection vigoureuse contre mes fesses me rendais encore plus folle et je me dandinais sous les effets du plaisir qu'Edward était entrain de me prodiguer… Je basculais la tête en arrière et tournai la tête pour réussir à l'embrasser…Il retira ses doigts de moi et je me retournais vers lui pour passer mes bras autour de son cou afin de l'attirer plus vers moi… Nos langues entraient en contact l'une avec l'autre pour entrer dans une danse érotique… notre baiser était des plus passionné… nos corps étaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre et je sentais son sexe tendu à bloc contre la mien…

« Tu me rends fou Isabella ! »

Il alla à l'assaut mon corps en le parcourant avec ses mains et ses lèvres…. Il embrassa mon cou avant de descendre vers ma clavicules pour atteindre mes seins… il les empauma et suça un a un mes tétons durcis de plaisir…

« J'ai envie de toi… »

« Edward… » Gémissais-je

J'avais la tête qui tournait… ma peau était incandescente et j'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillait dans mes veines ! J'avais l'impression qu'il était partout sur moi !

.

Il souleva mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux et introduit à nouveau deux doigts en moi… Assise en travers sur ses genoux, j'avais un bras derrière son dos pour m'agripper à lui et mon autre main tenait fermement son genou… Il avait passé un bras derrière mon dos et me tenait par la taille…

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier… Edward continuait ses assauts dans mon intimité… et cajolait en même temps mon clitoris avec son pouce….

« Hummm… Oui… Edward ! Oui… Oh Mon Dieu !... » Haletais-je

C'était de plus en plus intense ! Je me sentais prête à exploser…

« Je veux te voir jouir ma puce… tu es si belle quand tu jouies… » Me dit Edward la voix rauque

« C'est trop bon !....Oh Edward ! Oui !... »

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer… une vague de plaisir se propagea à travers tout mon corps et je sentis mes muscles vaginaux se resserrer brusquement autour de ses doigts lorsqu'un orgasme gigantesque s'empara de moi !

« Edwaaaard ! »

Je tremblais de tout mon corps… il retira ses doigts de mon intimité et me serra dans ses bras en m'embrassant sur le front… il me berça le temps que je récupère de mes émotions…

Mon cœur s'apaisa peu à peu…

A ce moment là, je savais… je n'avais pas peur de faire l'amour avec Edward. Je savais que c'était lui…

.

« Je n'ai pas peur… » Lui murmurais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou…

« Tu n'as plus peur de qui mon amour ? » Me demanda-t-il en embrassant mon épaule

« Pas de qui… de quoi… »

« Alors… de quoi tu n'as plus peur ?... » Me demanda-t-il tendrement

Avais-je vraiment envie de lui dire ? De me confier à lui et de tout lui dire sans paraître pathétique ?

_Oui… sans doute… _

Edward était entrain de me transformer… même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ! Je perdais peu à peu ce côté rebelle et méfiant. Je commençais à avoir confiance, en lui, en nous… en la vie en général… J'étais loin de bagarres de rue, des dealers, des prostitués et des revendeurs d'armes à la sauvette… Tout cela me sembler loin… comme dans une autre vie. Une autre vie où mon seul bonheur avait été avec mon frère et Adriana… Mais à présent, quand je voyais ses magnifiques yeux verts me regarder, je n'avais plus peur…

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu… » Me murmura Edward en me sortant de ma réflexions…

« Oh !... Pardon !...c'était quoi la question ? »

« Je t'ai demandé de quoi tu n'avais plus peur… »

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, essayant de lui transmettre ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi et que je n'arrivais pas encore à exprimer par de simples mots…

« De nous…de ce qui se passe entre nous… »

Il paru fou de joie en entendant la réponse et me prit dans ses bras en me serra fortement comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuisse…

« Oh Bella ! Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends ! » Me dit-il le visage enfoui dans mon cou

Malgré mes protestations, Edward ne voulait pas que je le soulage à mon tour… il prit un malin plaisir à me laver délicatement… j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée en porcelaine tellement il était tendre et attentionné !

Il sortit du bain le premier et attrapa une serviette qu'il attacha autour de sa taille. Il prit un drap de bain qu'il déplia et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de la baignoire avant de m'enrouler dedans… J'allais démêler mes cheveux devant le miroir pendant qu'il vidait et rincer la baignoire…

Edward vint se placer dans mon dos, m'embrassant sur l'épaule avant de retirer ma serviette…

« Edward ?… »

« Je vais te mettre ta crème… » Répondit-il en ouvrant le pot et en le posant sur le rebord du lavabo avant d'en prendre une petite quantité qu'il appliqua délicatement sur mes cicatrices…

Il était doux et méticuleux… Je sentais qu'il avait peur de me faire mal… J'avais honte qu'il voit les meurtrissures de mon passé sur mon corps… Mais Edward savait toujours me montrer qu'il s'en moquait et qu'il tenait à moi…

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

Je savais qu'elle était toujours gênée par le fait que je touche ses cicatrices… Mais elles faisaient partis d'elle et je voulais l'aider du mieux que je pouvais…

Je refermais le pot de crème et me lavais les mains… Belle était toujours entrain de se brosser les cheveux…

_Elle est magnifique…_

Je me plaçais dans son dos, posant mes mains sur ses anches… j'avais une vue impeccable sur son sublime petit cul !

Je m'approchai d'elle, plaquant mon torse contre son dos… elle pouvait aisément sentir mon érection contre ses fesses ! Là, j'étais plus que partant pour qu'elle m'aide à me soulager de ma frustration sexuelle !

« Edward… aurais-tu changé d'avis ? » Me taquina-t-elle

« Tu es trop bandante… j'ai trop envie de toi ! » Lui dis-je alors que je caressais son ventre puis remontais mes mains vers ses seins que j'empaumai vigoureusement

« Humm…. Là je crois que c'est moi qui ne vais pas pouvoir résister ! » Avoua-t-elle en lâchant sa brosse sur le rebord du lavabo

« Je vais attendre que tu prennes la pilule… mais après je te jure que je vais tout faire pour te faire craquer ! » Lui dis-je en lui léchant délicatement le cou et le lui pinçant légèrement ses tétons durcis de plaisir…

« Oh oui !... Hum… » Gémit-elle

Je la soulevais comme une mariée pour la porter sur son lit et je m'allongeais à ses côtés avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Bella vint automatiquement se lover contre moi et se mis à fourrager dans mes cheveux alors que j'empoignai ses fesses tandis que nos langues jouaient à un jeu de domination… Notre échange était fougueux… je sentais que j'allais exploser !

Nous mîmes fin à notre baiser, tout deux haletant… mon désir pour elle était à son apogée… Il fallait que je nous arrête avant de ne plus réussir à me contrôler !

« Bella…. »

Elle ne m'écoutait pas ! Elle me mordillait le lobe de l'oreille en caressant mon torse…

_Putain !_

Je luttai contre moi-même pour ne pas la retourner sur le dos et la baiser sauvagement !

« Bella… »

« Hum ? »

« Arrête… »

« Hum… » Ronchonna-t-elle

« Bella… dans moins d'une minute, je te viole si tu continus ! »

« C'est pas un viol si je suis consentante ! » Me dit-elle en embrassant ma clavicule puis en parcourant mon torse de baisers incendiant ma peau

_QUOI ?_

_Ais-je bien compris ce qu'elle vient de dire ?_

Je me relevais brusquement sur mes coudes alors que Bella était à genoux entre mes cuisses et qu'elle regardait avec envie mon sexe tendu pour elle tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure…

« T'as dit quoi là ? » Hallucinais-je

« J'ai dit que ça ne serait pas un viol… *_elle passa doucement sa main sur mon sexe_*… Mais c'est toi qui as dit qu'on attendrait que je prenne la pilule… » Me dit-elle avec nonchalance

_J'ai dit… j'ai dit des conneries oui !_

« Heu… Tu sais… je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée en fait… j'ai dit ça comme çà !» Bafouillais-je

Elle éclata de rire…

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais dire ça ! »

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

Je m'assis pour la prendre dans mes bras et posai ma main sur sa joue pour la caresser tendrement…

« Ma puce… Je crois que tu avais raison quand tu as dit que nous devrions attendre que tu prennes la pilule… et… je veux que notre première fois soit mémorable… surtout pour toi… »

« Tu as raison… mais je veux que tu saches que… »

« Que ? »

« Que je veux faire l'amour avec toi… »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne pouvais pas espérer un tel aveu!

« Oh ma Bella ! Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour ! Tu sais que je ne veux rien brusquer… je veux que ce soit parfait…comme toi ! »

« Je ne te savais pas si romantique… »

« Je le suis pour toi… »

« Edward… »

« Je t'aime… »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre en rougissant… malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait mes sentiments pour elle, c'était la première fois que je lui disais…

J'eu un pincement au cœur en voyant son regard se remplir de larmes… Est-ce que j'allais trop vite pour elle ?

« Edward… Je…. »

« Chut… je ne t'obliges en rien ma puce… » Lui dis-je en posant mon index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire…

« Je t'aime… » Me dit-elle contre mon doigt

« Tu… »

« Oui… je t'aime Edward Cullen… »

« Autant que je t'aime ! » Lui dis-je ne nous faisant basculer sur le lit pour que je me retrouve sur elle

.

Je l'embrassais passionnément, rempli d'une joie sans limite et d'un amour incommensurable pour elle !

J'étais fou d'elle ! Bien sûr que j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour ! Même immédiatement, mais je me faisais justice car je voulais rendre ce moment inoubliable pour ma Bella… La première fois pour une fille est beaucoup plus importante que pour un mec…

J'allais devoir avouer à mes sœurs que nous étions ensemble si je voulais avoir leur aide pour rendre cela le plus romantique possible pour ma belle….

« Ma puce… »

« Oui ? »

« Je crois qu'on pourrait le dire aux autres… enfin, juste à ma famille… Tu sais, Lili ne mords pas tant que çà et Rose je suis sûre que… »

« Edward… »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais je te jure qu'ils sauront garder le secret et… »

« C'est d'accord… »

« De toute façon, ils ont déjà des doutes et puis…. Attends… t'as dis quoi là ? »

Elle me regarda avec un immense sourire

« J'ai dit oui… mais que pour la famille… je ne veux pas qu'on le sache au lycée, je ne veux pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas… »

« Je sais… ils ne diront rien ! »

« Je te crois… »

« Alice va péter un câble ! » M'esclaffais-je

« Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ?... » Me dit-elle en me repoussant pour que je m'allonge sur le dos

« Non… » Lui dis-je en me redressant pour m'appuyer sur la tête de lit

« On ne va rien dire… on va être démonstratifs… » Me dit-elle avant de saisir mon sexe durcir de désir dans sa main et de passer un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur

« Putain ! J'adore quand tu es démonstratrice ma chérie ! Hum….oui ! »

Je sentis le souffle de son rire contre ma peau… elle passa sa langue sur mon gland avant de prendre mon sexe dans sa bouche et de commencer des va-et-vient qui embrassèrent mon corps…

_Je suis au Paradis ! Cette fille est incroyable !_

Mon rythme cardiaque s'intensifia tout comme le plaisir qui montait progressivement en moi…

« Bella…. »

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux mais lui laissais le rythme qu'elle voulait… je ne voulais pas l'influencer et de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien tant ce qu'elle me faisait était complètement dingue !

Elle me mordillait… me léchait… me suçait alternativement avec vigueur…

_Dieu ce que c'est bon !_

« Hum…Oh putain !... »

Elle était sacrément douée pour ça ! Je me demandais ce que ça serait quand nous ferions l'amour… J'imaginais déjà que ça serait un truc de fou !

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer et je sentais que ma jouissance était très proche…

« Bella… je vais…venir ma puce… »

A peine avais-je dis ça que ma jouissance éclata, me faisant déverser ma semence en plusieurs fois dans la bouche de ma puce…

Je basculai la tête en arrière, m'appuyant contre le mur et me passai la main dans les cheveux… Essayant de reprendre ma respiration…

_Bordel de merde !_

Je sentis encore la langue de Bella sur mon sexe puis elle remonta vers moi en me faisant une myriade de baisers sur ma peau…

« T'es incroyable ! Tu sais ça ? »

« Tout le plaisir fut pour moi ! » Me dit-elle avec un sourire coquin

« Je ne crois pas non ! »

« J'ai pu voir ça…oui… » Me taquina-t-elle

« Je t'aime ma Bella… »

« Je t'aime Edward… »

J'étais complètement vidé !

Nous nous allongeâmes et nous enlaçâmes savourant le contact de la peau nue de l'autre… Bella bailla avant de nicher son visage contre mon torse et je caressai tendrement son dos… Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir en me murmurant un dernier « je t'aime » et c'est comblé que je m'endormis à mon tour…

.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé bien avant la sonnerie du réveil de Bella… Il était 6H30 lorsque j'y jetais un coup d'œil… Soit 1h avant qu'il ne sonne…

Je regardai ma belle endormie… elle était magnifique… Je savais pleinement la chance que j'aie de l'avoir pour moi…

J'en profitai pour réfléchir à des projets pour notre week-end… mais je dus bien rapidement me faire à l'idée que nous n'aurions pas beaucoup de temps seul à seul…

Vendredi soir, Charlie Swan venait dîner chez-nous avec Sue… Je réalisai soudain que ma belle et lui avait le même nom de famille !...

_Etrange coïncidence… _

Samedi, ma puce avait promis une soirée entre filles à me sœurs… mouais…non pas que ça me dérangeait… Les filles n'avaient pas beaucoup passé de temps ensemble depuis l'arrivée de Bella… c'était normal qu'elle se fasse un « truc de fille »…

Enfin… j'essayai de me convaincre que je ne pouvais pas la garder rien que pour moi…

_Zut !_

Le soleil commençai à percer à travers les rideaux… perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu que le réveil allait sonner d'ici 10 minutes maintenant… J'éteignis la sonnerie et entrepris de réveiller ma belle à ma façon…

.

Endormie sur le dos, la joue posé sur son lapin en peluche, Bella était un appel à la luxure !

Je découvris lentement nos corps en repoussant doucement la couette… jusqu'à ses cuisses…

Je m'amusai à caresser sa peau du bout des doigts… en passant de son cou à sa clavicule… en faisant le contour de ses seins où j'eu le plaisir de voir ses tétons se durcir de plaisir… puis je passais ensuite sur son ventre et elle frissonna…

Je continuais ma progression vers son intimité et je cajolais son bouton d'amour la faisant gémir… pourtant, elle continuait de dormir… Sa réaction me fit sourire et je décidais de passer à l'attaque !

Je soulevais la couette et allais me placer entre ses cuisses… J'embrassai tendrement l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis ma langue alla titiller son clitoris… et Bella commença à gémir…

« Hum…. »

Je passais mes mains sous ses cuisses pour agripper ses fesses et enfuir mon visage dans son intimité… mordillant son bouton et la pénétrant avec ma langue…

Bella commença à se tortiller de plus en plus…

J'introduisis directement deux doigts en elle… ce qui la réveilla…

« Oh !... Edward ! » S'écria-t-elle en se cambrant en arrière

Elle souleva la couette et je ne pu m'empêcher de rire…

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Oh oui !... hum…. »

« Bonjour ma puce !... » La taquinais-je en accentuant mes va-et-vient au cœur de son puits d'amour…

« Hum Hum…. Oh Mon Dieu ! Oui ! » Gémit-elle.

Elle gesticula de plus en plus et je passai sa jambe droite sur mon épaule… J'augmentais la cadence de mes assauts en elle et suçai son petit paquet de nerfs en même temps… Le résultat ne fit pas long… Ses muscles vaginaux emprisonnèrent mes doigts dans son intimité et je sentis son plaisir couler sur mes doigts… Ma Bella agrippa fermement son oreiller en se cambrant en arrière et en criant mon prénom dans son plaisir…

« Edwaaaaard ! »

_J'adore entendre çà !_

Je léchais mes doigts sous son regard noirci de désir et dus lutter pour ne pas la prendre immédiatement… Appuyée sur ses coudes et les cheveux en bataille, son corps appelait le mien avec vigueur !

Je remontais vers elle en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau…

« Tu es…*bisou*…délicieuse…*bisou*… mon amour….*bisou*…je ne connais…*bisou*…rien de mieux…*bisou*…pour commencer…*bisou*…ma journée ! » Affirmais-je

« Moi non plus ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa avec fougue… Nous dûmes mettre fin à notre baiser tout deux haletants et je la pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin… Ultime moment de tendresse avant de partir au lycée….

.

C'est à contre cœur que nous nous levâmes et enfilâmes nos pyjamas pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner avec les autres…

« Attends !... » Me dit ma puce en me tirant vers l'arrière…

« Quoi ?... » Lui demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

« Vas-y… on ne dit rien, on est démonstratifs, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui… et alors ? »

« Vas-y… tu verras… » Me dit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me préparait ?

Je la regardais avec un air amusé et elle me poussa doucement pour que je descende rejoindre les autres…

.

Emmett était déjà entrain de s'empiffrer avec des pancakes que Rose faisait cuire au fur et à mesure… Jazz et Lili se donnaient mutuellement la « becquée »… Carlisle buvait son café en lisant le journal et Esmé était à côté de Rose entrain de surveillé la cuisson des œufs brouillés et du bacon…

« Salut la compagnie ! » Lançais-je en m'avançant vers Lili pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue avant de faire de même avec Rose et maman…

« Salut Ed' ! Bien dormi ? » Me demanda Lili avec un sourire entendu

« Comme un bébé ! »

Je pris deux verres dans le placard et les remplis de jus d'orange dont le pichet était sur la table…

Bella fit son entrée et salua tout le monde à son tour… elle embrassa tout le monde, sauf moi… J'eu un pincement au cœur sur le coup, mais il fut vite oublié quand elle m'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le monde !

_Démonstratifs…. Pigé !_

J'agrippais sa nuque et posais ma main sur ses fesses alors qu'elle avait ses bras autour de mon cou… Nos langues s'enrôlaient dans un duel exquis….

« Putain de merde ! » Lâcha Emmett

« Je le savais ! » S'écria Lili apparemment folle de joie

« Oh !... » Dit Rose

Nous mîmes fin à ce baiser avant de devenir « trop » démonstratifs !…

Esmé affichait un sourire resplendissant et Carlisle souriait également derrière son journal !

« Vous êtes trop mignon ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Tanya quand elle va vous voir tout les deux ! » S'extasia Lili

« Non !... Heu… en fait… » Commença Bella

« On ne veut pas le dire à tout le monde… On veut que ça reste encore un peu entre nous… Tanya va sauter sur l'occasion pour salir Bella… » Continuais-je

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Rose

« Ça fait moins d'une semaine qu'on se connait Bella et moi… Tanya pourrait la faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas… » Expliquais-je

« Je comprend… et connaissant l'autre tarée, vous avez raison ! » Affirma Jazz

« Donc… si j'ai bien compris, au lycée vous allez faire comme si vous n'étiez pas ensemble ? » Demanda Rose

« Oui… je n'ai pas envie d'attirer les problèmes… » Lui confirma Bella

« Mais on s'en fou de ce que les autres pensent ! » S'écria Alice

« Pas moi… je ne pense pas qu'à moi mais aussi à Edward… Je ne veux pas de ça… et pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne veux pas entraîner de situations qui risqueraient de me faire perdre mon sang froid… et Dieu sait que Tanya m'énerve ! » Ajouta Bella

« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point… tu ne dois pas perdre ton sang froid Bella ! » Affirma mon père

« Donc on compte sur vous pour garder le secret… » Expliquais-je

« Et pour ne faire aucune allusion devant qui que ce soit ! » Ajouta Bella en regardant tour à tour Emmett et Lili

« Ok…. » Dirent Emmett, Jazz et Rose en même temps

« Alice ? » Insistais-je

« Mouais… ok ! » Ronchonna-t-elle

« C'est juste provisoire… » Lui dit Bella

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner et Bella mangea un pancake avec de la confiture de fraise en plus de son habituel yaourt… Ma puce faisait un effort pour manger un peu plus… Elle avait vraiment un appétit d'oiseau comparé à Emmett !

J'entrainais ensuite Bella pour nous préparer à aller au lycée sous les remarques d'Emmett…

« Ne prenais pas toute l'eau chaude ! Il faut qu'on aille au lycée, vos cochonneries pourront attendre ce soir ! »

« Arrête tes conneries ! » Dit Rose en lui tapant sur l'arrière du crane

« Aïeuh ! » se plaignit mon frère alors que j'entendis Bella éclater de rire derrière moi

Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre et je l'entraînai dans la salle de bain…

Je l'embrassai passionnément et entrepris de la déshabiller tout en caressant son corps et en parcourant son cou avec mes lèvres… Mon cœur s'empli de joie lorsqu'elle fit de même en attrapant le bord de mon tee-shirt et me l'enleva…

« Démonstratifs hein ? » La taquinais-je

« Hum… Oui… tu voyais autre chose ? » Me taquina-t-elle à son tour

« Non !... »

Bella nous entraina sous la douche… j'en profitai pour malaxer sa divine poitrine pendant qu'elle réglait la température de l'eau… Nous nous lavâmes mutuellement… nous embrassant, nous caressant… J'étais au Paradis ! Malheureusement, il nous fallait sortir de là pour nous rendre au purgatoire… Pardon ! Au lycée !

.

_

* * *

_

_**Voilà ! Pas trop déçu ?**_

_**Je voulais faire un rapprochement entre Carlisle et Bella…**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions… bonnes ou mauvaises, elles permettent toujours d'avancer !**_

_**Je vais reprendre progressivement l'écriture de mes fictions et je vous remercie de votre compréhension !**_

_**Bisous à toutes !!!**_

_**Mélie**_


	12. info

Je suis très touché par vos marques de sympathie vis-à-vis de moi.

Je n'ai pas abandonné mes fics, loin de là !

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas poster en ce moment.

Après moi, c'est mon papa qui est à l'hôpital… c'est très grave et je préfère m'occuper de lui

J'espère que vous comprendrez…

Je sais que j'aurais peut-être du vous prévenir avant mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela…

Merci de votre compréhension et encore une fois, je suis désolée…

Je vais essayé de ne pas trop vous faire attendre


	13. Choc

_**Alléluia ! YES, I'M BACK !**_

_**.**_

_**Je voulais vous remercier du fond du cœur pour tous vos encouragements et votre soutien pour les moments pénibles que j'ai traversé avec ma famille. Mon papa a été très touché également ! **_

_**Voici, enfin, la suite de ma fiction que vous attendiez tant…**_

_**Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais poster car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, mais je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions et je vais les terminer !**_

_**.**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer… Je ne fais que jouer avec eux et ajouter des personnages de mon imagination…**_

_**.**_

_**Passons aux choses agréables : bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Bella PV :**_

.

La semaine s'était assez bien passée… Je me sentais vraiment bien dans ma nouvelle famille et surtout avec Edward.

Plus j'étais avec lui et plus j'en étais amoureuse…

.

_Et plus tu deviens une chochotte !_

_Non !_

_Si !_

_C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as cogné sur quelqu'un ?_

_Heu…_

_Je parie que tu ne sais même plus te battre !_

_C'est comme le vélo…_

_Ouais ben t'es au bord de péter un câble avec l'autre blondasse ! Trouve un truc pour te détendre !_

_Pas faux…_

_._

Les choses étaient un peu moins marrantes au lycée. Tanya, qui avait une dent contre moi, essayait toujours de s'en prendre à moi, Alice ou Rose de toutes les manières possibles…

Elle tentait toujours de reconquérir Edward et ça m'énervait au plus au point ! Bien évidement, je ne pouvais pas réagir comme je voulais… à savoir, l'étouffer avec son string qui dépassait de son jeans et qu'elle exhibait outrageusement sous les yeux de mon mec !

.

Edward l'avait repoussé, assez violemment il faut dire, mais Emmett m'avait attrapé par derrière pour ne pas que je me jette sur elle et lui fasse avaler son bulletin de naissance !

Heureusement, j'allais avoir du temps ce week-end pour me détendre en essayer de diminuer ma rage qui m'encourageait à la démolir…

_J'ai bien dit 'essayer' !_

.

Nous étions vendredi et ce soir, Carlisle et Esmé recevaient un couple d'amis.

En réalité, j'en avait entendu parler toute la semaine… que ce soit par Carlisle qui me parla de son ami ou par Alice et Rose qui me préparaient mentalement à ma torture… à savoir : elle allait me rendre 'présentable'…

_Je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas avec mes fringues… mais bon… j'vais faire plaisir à Alice avant qu'elle ne m'énerve !_

.

Nous étions à la cafétéria. Alice était surexcitée à l'idée de me 'préparer' pour le diner de ce soir… Elle avait acheté une robe pour moi avec Rosalie la veille et tenait absolument à ce que tout soit parfait !

_Alice et la perfection vestimentaire… toute une histoire !_

.

Elle était entrain de regarder un magasine de coiffure avec Rose et je m'attendais au pire en les voyants toutes les deux me jeter des coups d'œil par moments…

Emmett engloutissait sa 3ème assiette de frites avec son mélange de mayonnaise-ketchup sous le regard amusé de Jazz qui discutait avec Edward sur l'idée d'aller faire une balade en moto ce week-end.

Je les regardais avec un air attendri… c'était eux ma nouvelle famille, ma nouvelle vie…

.

Cet instant de bien-être fut malheureusement interrompu par l'arrivée inopportune de Tanya et de ses acolytes…

Cette salope alla directement se pencher sur Edward et passa ses bras autour de son coup en prenant le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Edward sursauta à son contact et il me fallut un self-control énorme pour ne pas démolir la gueule de cette chienne!

.

« Mais putain ! T'as toujours rien pigé ? » S'emporta Edward en se dégageant de son emprise rapidement

« Voyons Eddy… nous savons bien tout les deux que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! » Se vanta Tanya avec un sourire aguicheur avant de remuer son gros cul et de s'approcher d'Edward.

« Tu est la seule à le croire ! Maintenant dégage ! » Riposta mon amoureux

.

_Ouais… c'est MON amoureux !_

.

« Je partirais quand j'en aurais envie ! » S'énerva la blondasse

« Ouais ben moi je veux que tu dégages ! » S'écria Rose

« On t'as rien demandé à toi ! » Répliqua Tanya

« Il faut te le dire en quel langue ? Edward ne veut plus de toi ! » Ajouta Alice

« Ouais ben ça vous arrange hein ? »

« Putain t'as pas idée du bonheur que s'est que tu ne pollue plus notre air ! » S'extasia Jazz

.

Je regardais celui-ci avec un air amusé et il me fit un clin d'œil. Emmett et Rose se retenaient de rire, mais je ne pris pas la peine de le faire et j'éclatais de rire sous le regard amusé d'Edward….

« C'est sûr que t'es malheureux sans elle !… Hein Eddy ?… » Lui dis-je en battant des cils avec une voix mielleuse à vomir pour imiter Tanya

Il me regarda avec un air de 'toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !' alors que les filles, suivies d'Emmett et de Jazz éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

Malgré le fou rire qui le menaçait également, Edward se leva puis attrapa son sac à dos et son plateau…

« Tu viens ? On a cours dans 2 minutes… » Me dit-il

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et pris mes affaires à mon tour pour le suivre.

Nous nous débarrassâmes de nos plateaux et je le suivais pour nous rendre à notre cours de biologie.

.

Durant 1h, nous dûmes visionner un film sur la croissance cellulaire… ou comment l'auxine agit comme contrôleur de ce phénomène au sein des cellules végétales…

_Super !_

.

Mais pendant toute l'heure de cours, Edward me tenait discrètement la main et s'amusait à faire des circonvolutions sur ma paume avec son pouce…

Nous avions cours de littérature pour terminer notre journée et ce n'était vraiment pas pour me déplaire ! J'allais y retrouver toute la famille ou presque !

Je pris place entre Edward et Jasper, juste derrière Alice qui était assise entre Ben et Angie. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu se mettre à côté de son futur amoureux car elle avait la trouille…

.

Alice avait décidé de jouer l'entremetteuse et pendant tout le cours, elle fit passer des messages à l'un et à l'autre… je pouvais voir Angie rougir comme une pivoine et Ben avoir un sourire niais sur le visage…

Jazz et Edward le remarquèrent aussi et nous étions tous les 3 pliés de rire !

.

La prof nous demanda de faire un essai en racontant un souvenir de notre enfance. Nous avions une semaine pour le faire. Je soupirais car cela allait m'obliger à me dévoiler aux autres et je ne voulais pas le faire.

.

_Un souvenir ? Quel souvenir ? Un de ceux que j'avais eu avec James quand nous dormions à même le sol dans des squats de toxicos ? Celui où nous avions découvert notre mère morte ? _

_Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendront la subtilité…_

Je n'aimais pas me dévoiler aux autres. Je ne voulais pas parler de moi… Mais là, je n'avais pas le choix.

.

J'avais une semaine pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais écrire. Nous devions écrire 2 pages minimum… Il me faudrait vraiment de l'inspiration !

.

Jazz se proposa de me passer ses cours d'histoire, plus complet selon lui que les cours d'Alice car sa chérie n'aimait pas ce cours…

J'acceptais sans problème… il me fallait encore rattrapait le cours d'histoire, le cours de littérature et le cours de physique-chimie que j'avais en commun avec Edward, Alice, Jazz, Ben et Angie…

.

A la fin du cours, ce qui signifiait aussi la fin de la journée au lycée, nous vîmes Ben prendre la main d'Angie pour s'éloigner de nous en direction de la bibliothèque du lycée…

Je souriais car j'étais vraiment heureuse pour mon amie…

.

« J'suis trop géniale ! » Se délecta Alice en levant les bras en l'air.

« C'est sûr que là, tu as fait fort ! » S'esclaffa Edward

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre ! »

« Comment un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi agacent ? » Demanda Edward en levant les yeux au ciel

« Le talent mon cher ! Le talent ! » Répliqua Alice en nous faisant éclater de rire alors qu'elle prit la direction de la voiture

« Tu parles ! » Ajouta Edward en la suivant

« Tu vois dans quelle galère tu t'engages ? » Me charria Jazz en passant son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'entraîner vers eux.

« Oui, mais tu arrives à survivre… » Le taquinais-je à mon tour

« Mais parfois ça tient du miracle ! Crois-moi ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et montâmes dans la Volvo d'Edward pour qu'il nous ramène à la maison.

.

Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine embaumait toute la maison…

Edward prit mon sac qu'il monta dans ma chambre après m'avoir fait un bisou tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre des cookies d'Esmé pour nous donner du courage pour faire nos devoirs…

.

Je trouvais Esmé entrain de s'affairer dans la cuisine… elle me fit rire avec son foulard dans les cheveux, son tablier, la farine et le chocolat qu'elle avait sur le visage !

.

« Hum… on dirait qu'il y a eu une bataille ici ! » Déclarais-je faussement sérieuse en regardant la cuisine qui me semblait sortir d'une guerre culinaire.

« Oh ! Bella ! Ne te moque pas ! » Me menaça Esmé avec sa spatule en bois alors qu'elle riait

« Loin de moi cette idée ! Tu veux un coup de main ? Peut-être qu'il y a encore des ennemis à abattre du côté des œufs…» Lui proposais-je en riant à mon tour

« Non… merci… j'ai presque terminé ! Mais tu peux mettre la table si tu veux… »

« Ok… nous serons combien ? »

« Hum… Carlisle, moi et les enfants avec toi ça fait 8…. Charlie, Sue, Leah et Seth… on sera 12 personnes ! »

« Ok… »

« Demande à l'un des garçons de t'aider à ouvrir la table de la salle à manger pour mettre la rallonge… »

« D'accord ! »

.

J'allais dans le salon et je tombais nez à nez avec Jasper qui venait de descendre pour récupérer un de ses livres de cours qu'il avait laissé sur le meuble à côté du canapé.

« Jazz ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux me donner un coup de main pour la table du salon, je dois mettre la table pour ce soir ? »

« Pas de problème ! »

« Merci ! »

.

Il m'aida à ouvrir la table et à mettre la rallonge…

Je croyais qu'il allait me laisser continuer seul, mais au contraire, il continua de m'aider.

Nous installâmes ensemble une immense nappe blanche avec un chemin de table bordeaux qui allait d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

Je disposais les assiettes en porcelaine blanche d'Esmé tandis que Jasper sortit l'argenterie et installa les couverts. Je pris des petites assiettes bordeaux que je mis dans les blanches et je sortis ensuite les verres.

.

« Comment veux-tu qu'on mette les serviettes ? » Me demanda Jazz

« Heu… tu fais comment d'habitude ? »

Il eu un petit rire…

« D'habitude, je suis les instructions des femmes de cette maison ! Alice aime plier les serviettes en forme de lapin, Rose c'est en forme de fleur de lotus et Esmé c'est en forme de fleur d'oiseau du paradis…. »

« D'accord…. » Hésitais-je

« Tu t'y connais un peu ? »

« Heu… Adriana m'avait appris à faire un cygne une fois…. Mais ça remonte à longtemps ! »

« Un cygne ? Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire ! »

.

Nous nous lançâmes tout les deux dans le pliage de serviettes et bien que cela fût laborieux, nous le fîmes assez rapidement !

« C'est très beau ! » nous dit Esmé en venant nous voir

« Merci ! »

« Je crois que Bella et moi devrions nous associer plus souvent… on fait un malheur ! » ajouta Jazz en bombant le torse fièrement.

J'éclatais de rire devant son attitude !

.

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Dit-il boudeur

« Allez vient ! On a un autre boulot qui nous attend ! » Ajoutais-je en l'entrainant vers la cuisine.

J'y pris des cookies et deux cannettes de Coca. Jazz fit de même en prenant également un paquet d'Oreo….

« Alice ? » Lui demandais-je en faisant un geste en direction du paquet de gâteaux.

« Ouais… elle m'en a parlé toute la journée ! Si j'oublie, elle me massacre ! » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Elle a de la chance qu'Emmett ne soit pas passé par là ! »

« Tu blagues ? Sur les 10 paquets qu'il y avait encore ce matin, c'est le seul qu'Emmett a laissé ! »

« Il a eu pitié de sa petite sœur ? »

« Hum…non ! Je crois que c'est la solidarité féminine entre les filles qui a eu raison de lui ! »

Nous prîmes nos victuailles sous un 'gardez de la place pour le diner !' de la part d'Esmé et nous montâmes rejoindre nos conjoints respectifs.

.

J'entrais dans ma chambre pour y découvrir Edward allongé sur mon lit à plat ventre, avec son pc devant lui.

« T'en a mis du temps ! » Me dit-il

« Oh ! Ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué ? »

« Chaque seconde… » Me dit-il en se relevant et en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai du boulot à faire avant le diner… » Lui murmurais-je en soupirant de bien-être dans ses bras

« Hum… Je sais… tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Tu as fini ton boulot ? »

« Ouais… »

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je parle avec Ben sur Internet… »

« Oh ! Ben je crois que je ferais mes devoirs demain… hein ?... »

« Non mam'zelle ! Déjà que demain soir tu as promis une soirée uniquement entre filles à mes sœurs… alors si en plus tu as du boulot à faire, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps pour nous… »

« Mouais… »

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Angie par hasard ? »

« Qui ? Moi ? Noooon ! A peine ! Allez ! Vas-y ! Raconte ! » Lui demandais-je complètement excitée

« Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Une minute ! Je veux un bisou d'abord ! »

.

Je le regardais avec un air espiègle en me mordant la lèvre avant de me jeter carrément sur lui, nous faisant basculer sur le lit.

Je pris ses lèvres d'assauts et lui donnais un baiser des plus torrides !

Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant de passion que moi et nous étions sur le point de faire évoluer se baiser en douces préliminaires quand un 'bip' se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises en provenance de son ordinateur…

.

« Je crois que Ben à encore une ou deux choses urgente à te dire… » Le taquinais-je

« Il n'y a rien de plus important que ce que j'ai envie de faire là maintenant… »

« J'en suis sûre… mais si tu me laisse faire mon boulot, nous aurons le reste de la nuit après le diner… »

« Tu sais que tu as de très bons arguments ? »

« Mais je sais être très convaincante mon amour… »

« J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! »

« Je croyais que c'était quand je faisais ça que tu adorais… » Lui dis-je en suçant le lobe de son oreille tout en passant ma main sur son entrejambe où je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi…

« Oh ! Putain ! »

« Je me dépêche et tu viens avec moi sous la douche avant le repas… » L'aguichais-je sensuellement.

« File avant que je ne t'emmène directement sous la douche maintenant ! »

.

_**Edward PV :**_

.

_Bordel ! Bella me rend complètement dingue !_

.

A contre cœur, je la laissais travailler et je me réinstallais sur son lit, devant mon pc…

J'eu un petit rire en voyant l'impatience de Ben…

.

**Casper dit :** T'es là ?

**Casper dit :** Hé oh !

**Casper dit :** Oh Mon Dieu ! Mon pote s'est fait enlever !

**Dracula dit** : T'as fini tes conneries ?

**Casper dit :** Ah ben quand même ! T'étais où lâcheur ?

**Dracula dit** : Avec une belle brune…

**Casper dit :** bon, là, ok, je comprends…

**Fashiongirl dit** : elle va être à tomber ce soir….

**Barbiegirl dit : **et tu pourras nous remercier ensuite !

**Dracula dit** : elle est déjà sublime !

**Casper dit :** l'invasion a commencé….

**Fashiongirl dit** : de quelle invasion tu parles ?

**Dracula dit** : démmerdes-toi mon pote ! :P

**FreudJazz dit :** toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire…

**Casper dit :** Bande de dégonflés !

**SuperBoy dit** : non, prudent ! Je ne veux pas que tu me pourrisses mon week-end !

**Barbiegirl dit : **c'est quoi le rapport ? je ne pige pas !

**Dracula dit** : T'inquiète ! Ben est en plein délire ! Il est perturbé par sa belle Angie !

**FreudJazz dit :** Ouais ben il en a mis du temps !

**Casper dit :** plus c'est long, plus c'est bon !

**SuperBoy dit** : je suis bien d'accord !

**Dracula dit** : PTDR !

**FreudJazz dit :** Hahaha ! trop fort !

**Fashiongirl dit** : obsédés !

**Dracula dit** : Nous ? Naaaaan ! Jamais !

**Barbiegirl dit : **C'est ça ouais !

**SuperBoy dit** : Moi j'assume ! Mais c'est normal avec une telle beauté que toi ma petite fleur d'amour !

**FreudJazz dit :** Faux cul !

**Barbiegirl dit : **Jazz : la ferme !

**Barbiegirl dit : **Ben, t'as embrassé Angie ?

**Casper dit :** Ouaip !

**Dracula dit** : Bravo mon pote !

**FreudJazz dit :** Enfin !

**SuperBoy dit** : T'es long à la détente !

**Casper dit :** oui, je sais ! Mais Angie est tellement belle, tellement douce… elle est adorable… elle a un magnifique sourire et ses yeux… rhoooo….

**Fashiongirl dit : **on a compris !

**Barbiegirl dit : **Stop !

**Dracula dit** : T'es cramé !

**FreudJazz dit :** Aaaah ! L'amour !

**SuperBoy dit** : T'es foutu mec !

**Casper dit :** ça vous va bien de dire ça les mecs ! Vous êtes tous gaga avec vos nanas !

**Dracula dit** : qui nous ?

**FreudJazz dit :** non :P

**SuperBoy dit** : même pas vrai !

**Casper dit :** MDR !

**Fashiongirl dit : **C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais on a du boulot !

**Barbiegirl dit : **A demain Benji !

**Casper dit :** A demain les filles !

**FreudJazz dit :** J'en connais une qui va souffrir !

.

A peine mon frère venait-il d'écrire ses mots que mes sœurs déboulèrent dans la chambre de Bella !

.

**Dracula dit** : Oh oh ! ça sent le roussi !

**FreudJazz dit :** t'es avec Bella là ?

**Dracula dit** : ouais

**Casper dit :** barre-toi !

**SuperBoy dit** : t'es dans la ligne de mire frérot !

**Dracula dit** : Bon…ben je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Je vous laisse les gars, je vais me planquer !

**Casper dit : **Bonne chance vieux !

.

Sur ce, je me déconnectais et refermais mon ordinateur portable avant de voir la scène qui se passait devant moi…

.

« Non Alice ! J'ai encore du travail à faire avant le diner et je sais m'occuper de moi-même ! » Râlait Bella

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! »

« S'te plaît ! » Renchérit ma sœur avec sa moue 'made in Cullen'

« Alice…. » Lui dis Bella avec un air menaçant

.

Rose se penchant pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de ma belle et toutes les deux me regardèrent avec un air amusé…

« Ok ! » Lâcha Bella avant de pose son stylo sur son cahier de cours et de se lever en signifiant à mes sœurs qu'elle pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'elles voulaient !

.

Elles l'entrainèrent avec empressement dans la chambre d'Alice en trimballant leurs accessoires de toilettes et une housse à vêtement qui, je supposais, contenait une robe pour ma belle ce soir…

Juste avant de quitter la chambre, j'eu droit à un « tes vêtements sont sur ton lit ! » de la part d'Alice…

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle m'avait préparé, mais je savais que je devais obéir sous peine de représailles !

.

Le diner avait lieu dans 1H30… en attendant, je rejoignis Jazz dans sa chambre. Il venait lui aussi de se déconnecter d'internet et nous discutâmes un moment tout les 2…

.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureux pour toi et Bella… » Me dit-il très sincèrement

« Merci… »

« Elle semble avoir vécu des choses difficiles… »

« Hum… »

« Toi, tu sais quelque chose sur son passé… » Me dit-il évasif

« Je ne peux rien te dire… »

« Je sais et je ne te le demande pas… »

« Alors pourquoi en parler ? »

« Ouais… » S'esclaffa-t-il

« Je… » Commençais-je

« Tu ? »

« Je voulais te demander une chose… très… intime… dirais-je… »

« Vas-y… »

« J'ai toute confiance en toi, t'es mon meilleur pote en plus de mon frère… »

« Merci… c'est la même chose pour moi… »

« Ouais… »

« Aller ! Lance-toi ! » M'encouragea-t-il

« C'est à propos des filles… »

« Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu de conversation de ce genre là ! Je croyais pourtant que tu savais comment il fallait faire ! » Rit-il

« Je ne suis pas idiot ! » Ronchonnais-je

« T'as franchit le cap' avec Bella ? »

« Non ! Et… »

« Et ? »

« Ben c'est un peu ça le problème… »

« Explique… »

« Tu sais que j'ai baisé beaucoup de nana… »

« Ça oui ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! »

« Ouais… mais j'étais un jeune con… »

« T'es pas vraiment plus vieux aujourd'hui ! » Me charria-t-il

« Très drôle ! »

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Bella est vierge… »

« Et ? »

« Ben… je n'ai jamais dépucelé une fille ! »

Mon frère partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable ! Mais voyant mon regard furibond, il se reprit aussitôt !

.

« Désolé ! »

« Mouais… » Ronchonnais-je

« Tu sais… ce n'est pas vraiment différent… »

« Ça je le sais, mais j'ai peur de lui faire mal… »

« C'est inévitable… »

« Je te demande conseil car c'est ce que tu as vécu avec Lili… » Lui dis-je en parlant de ma sœur.

« Ouais… et je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie… » Me répondit-il mélancolique

« C'est ce que je veux pour Bella… C'est très important la première fois d'une fille et je veux que cela soit magique ! »

« Je comprends… alors ouvre bien tes oreilles jeune Padawan ! »

« J'y crois pas ! Tu me sors encore ta réplique bidon ! » Dis-je complètement dépité

« Hé ! Je te signale que sans mes conseils tu serais encore puceau ! »

« Sympa ! »

« Mais vrai ! Alors enregistre bien ce que je vais te dire dans un coin de ton cerveau ! »

« Je te préviens, je ne veux pas de détails sur ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ! »

« T'inquiète ! T'es trop jeune ! »

.

J'ai une entière confiance en Jazz. Non pas que cela ne soit pas la même chose avec Emmett, mais pour ce genre de chose, je préfère en parler avec Jazz plutôt… Emmett est plus taquin et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse des commentaires douteux à Bella…

.

J'écoutais mon frère avec minutie… il me conseillait comment faire pour que la première fois de ma puce soit inoubliable… pour elle, comme pour moi !

Je ne sais pas où il allait chercher toute ses idées, mais Jazz est un grand romantique…

.

_**Bella PV :**_

.

Je venais de sortir de sous la douche, que finalement j'avais du prendre sans mon chéri, quand Alice m'entraina devant sa coiffeuse…

Rose commença à me coiffer tandis que sa sœur ouvrit sa mallette de maquillage et me scruta attentivement avant d'avoir un sourire machiavélique…

_Oh ! Pas bon ça !_

.

L'équipe de choc termina son « œuvre » un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Alice m'avait légèrement maquillé et Rose m'avait bouclé les cheveux et attachés en une demi-queue…

Le choc fut quand je vis la robe que ces deux folles m'avaient trouvée… une robe courte rouge corail, bustier mais qui faisait office de dos nu avec un collier en zirconia qu'Alice avait fixée sur la robe…

.

« Alice… » Ronchonnais-je

« Ne râle pas… et pense à l'effet que tu vas avoir sur Edward ce soir… » Riposta-t-elle

« C'est plutôt sur 'little Eddy' si vous voulez mon avis ! » s'esclaffa Rose

Alice et moi nous nous regardâmes un quart de seconde avant d'éclater de rire avec Rosalie….

C'est vrai que j'avais hâte de voir l'effet que j'allais avoir sur Edward en étant habillé comme ça ! J'avais juste enfilé un string rouge car je ne pouvais pas mette de soutien-gorge avec cette robe…

Alice me prêta des nu-pieds à haut talon rouge pour parfaire la tenue et les filles allèrent se changer en vitesse, m'empêchant de sortir de la chambre pour faire monter la pression….

Mais je me doutais bien qu'il y avait autre chose… peut-être parce que tour à tour, Jasper et Emmett vinrent voir les filles pour leur murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et que j'entendis plusieurs fois mon prénom et celui de mon amoureux…

.

Nous entendîmes la sonnette de la porte d'entrée au moment même où les filles venaient de terminés de se préparer… Alice avait une belle robe bustier noire, très courte et Rose portait une robe argentée avec un décolleté plongeant !

Je ris en voyant Emmett qui manqua de se décrocher la mâchoire lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre d'Alice pour venir chercher sa chérie… Jasper ne fut pas en reste !

.

« Bella… »

Je picotais sur moi-même pour me retrouver face à mon homme… il était à couper le souffle !

Edward était tout de noir vêtu… jean noir et chemise noire dont il avait remonté les manches et laissé ouvert les 2 premiers boutons de manière judicieuse…

Je me mordis la lèvre tandis qu'il examinait minutieusement mon corps…

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? » Le taquinais-je en tournant sur moi-même

« T'as pas idée ! » Me dit-il avait de se précipiter vers moi pour m'embrasser fougueusement

« hop hop hop ! » pesta Alice en tirant l'oreille de son frère

« Aïeeeeeuh ! » Cria Edward

« Tu vois ça ? » Lui dit-elle en me détaillant sous le regard brulant de désir de son frère

« Oh que oui ! » Dit-il en me faisant rougir

« Je te préviens, je ne veux pas un faux pli, pas une mèche de travers ou je te massacre ! » Le mit-elle en garde

« Alice… » Nous sauva Jasper en attrapant sa chérie par la taille et en l'entrainant en bas

.

Edward en profita pour se jeter immédiatement sur moi me plaquant contre le mur en me coupant le souffle…

« Tu es incroyablement belle… »

« Merci… »

« Oh ! Bella !... » Gémit-il en me caressant.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue venant enrôler la mienne… je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque et il me souleva pas les fesses… J'encerclais ma taille avec mes jambes et donnais un bref coup de rein pour rapprocher son corps du mien…

« J'ai envie de toi Bella… »

Je pouvais sentir sans aucun problème qu'il ne mentait pas ! Il caressait mes fesses nues sous ma robe et frottait son érection contre mon bas ventre…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir et je lâchais un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sous mon string pour venir me pénétrer avec ardeur…

« Oh ! Edward !... »

Mon cerveau était en ébullition… Je ne voulait qu'une chose : lui ! Ici et maitenant !

« T'es toute excitée ma belle… »

« Oh…hum…oui ! »

Il était entrain de me rendre dingue ! Nous nous embrassions de plus en plus fougueusement et je bougeais des hanches pour accentuer ses intrusions en moi…

« Oh bordel ! Bella ! »

Il se retourna pour m'entrainer sur le lit d'Alice où il me déposa avant de soulever ma robe et d'enfuir son visage entre mes cuisses…

« Aaaah !... »

Nous étions complètement entrain de péter les plombs !

.

Je ne savais pas jusqu'où cela nous aurait entrainé… ou plutôt, je ne le sais que trop bien ! Mais nous fûmes ramenés à la réalité par une Alice qui déboula comme une furie dans sa chambre !

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » Nous cria-t-elle dessus

« Oups… » Lâchais-je avant de pousser un soupir de frustration du fait que nous avions été interrompu…

« Edward Anthony Cullen ! Sors d'ici tout de suite si tu veux rester en vie pour reprendre un jour ce que tu étais entrain de faire ! »

« Ok… » Ronchonna-t-il aussi frustré que moi

Sa sœur le mit carrément à la porte en lui disant de se calmer avant de descendre rejoindre les autres et les invités…

« Quand à toi ! » S'écria Lili en me pointant du doigt

« Quoi moi ? »

« Viens par ici, espèce de perverse ! »

« Hééé ! C'est ton frère qui m'a sauté dessus ! »

« Ouais parce que t'es mère Térésa sans doute ? Bouge ton cul que je te rattrape les dégâts ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Alice retoucha mon maquillage en vitesse et décida que j'étais présentable pour que nous puissions descendre…

.

Je la suivi dans le couloir avant de descendre dans le salon… toute la famille nous attendait.

« Tu étais où ? » Me demanda Rose

« Elle jouait à « chat » avec Edward ! » Lui répondit sa sœur alors que je rougissais comme une pivoine.

Bien entendu, Jasper et Emmett entendirent également la réponse d'Alice et ils me regardèrent avec un air amusé…

« C'est ça ! Foutez-vous de ma gueule ! C'est pas de ma faute ! » Râlais-je

« Aaaah… c'est la faiblesse des femmes ! » Ajouta Jazz

« Fais gaffe, je connais la tienne ! » Me défendit Alice

Emmett qui était incapable de s'arrêter de rire, se prit une tape à l'arrière du crane par Rose qui riait tout de même avec lui…

.

« Bella… je voudrais te présenter nos invités… » M'appela Esmé…

« Oui… »

« Ma chérie… je te présente Sue, qui est une amie de très longue date et son mari, Charlie…. »

« Enchantée… » Dis-je à la femme typée amérindienne aux longs cheveux noirs de jais qui se présenta devant moi.

« Moi de même… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! » Me dit-elle

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on dit ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant

Elle se tourna alors vers un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux grisonnant et qui portait une moustache qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son sourire quand il me vit…

Mon regard croisa alors le sien et je fus prise de panique… avec une seule envie, celle de fuir !

.

Je reculais malgré moi devant sa main tendue pour me dire bonjour… mais je fus stoppé par le corps d'Edward qui venait de se positionner derrière moi…

« Bonjour Isabella… » Me dit l'homme en face de moi avec un sourire trop aimable à mon goût

« Carlisle… » Murmurais-je en m'agrippant à Edward par derrière

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Rose avec un ton inquiet

« Bella ? » Me questionna Edward

« Carlisle ! » Insistais-je en criant presque

« Bella ! Calme-toi ! » Me répondit-il enfin en venant se mettre près de moi

« Je savais que nous aurions du lui dire avant ! » S'écria Esmée

.

Je les regardais tour à tour, elle et son époux avant de sentir mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et de m'effondrer dans les limbes pour être rattraper de justesse par mon amoureux qui cria après moi avant que le noir ne m'engouffre totalement…

« BELLAAA ! »

.

* * *

.

_**Voili voulà voilou….**_

_**Dites-moi si cela valait le coup d'attendre ou pas… **_

_**.**_

_**Bisous à toutes ! **_


	14. Une vie de mensonges

_**Non, vous ne rêvez pas…**_

_**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici…. Et je remercie toutes celles qui ont compris pourquoi et qui m'ont toujours soutenu. Vous êtes tellement nombreuses que cela m'a encouragé à continuer…**_

_**En revanche, je ne remercie pas une certaine « Sarah » pour ses nombreux messages d'insultes à mon égard. Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à t'insulter en retour. J'ai plus de valeurs que ça ! Passe ton chemin et oublies-moi !**_

_**Une petite « piqûre de rappel avant de continuer ? lol**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent tous à S. Meyer… Je ne fais que jouer avec eux… **_

_**A la fin du dernier chapitre….**_

« Bella… je voudrais te présenter nos invités… » M'appela Esmé…

« Oui… »

« Ma chérie… je te présente Sue, qui est une amie de très longue date et son mari, Charlie…. »

« Enchantée… » Dis-je à la femme typée amérindienne aux longs cheveux noirs de jais qui se présenta devant moi.

« Moi de même… j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi ! » Me dit-elle

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on dit ! » Lui répondis-je en souriant

Elle se tourna alors vers un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux grisonnant et qui portait une moustache qui n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son sourire quand il me vit…

Mon regard croisa alors le sien et je fus prise de panique… avec une seule envie, celle de fuir !

.

Je reculais malgré moi devant sa main tendue pour me dire bonjour… mais je fus stoppé par le corps d'Edward qui venait de se positionner derrière moi…

« Bonjour Isabella… » Me dit l'homme en face de moi avec un sourire trop aimable à mon goût

« Carlisle… » Murmurais-je en m'agrippant à Edward par derrière

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Rose avec un ton inquiet

« Bella ? » Me questionna Edward

« Carlisle ! » Insistais-je en criant presque

« Bella ! Calme-toi ! » Me répondit-il enfin en venant se mettre près de moi

« Je savais que nous aurions dû lui dire avant ! » S'écria Esmée

.

Je les regardais tour à tour, elle et son époux avant de sentir mes jambes se dérober sous mon poids et de m'effondrer dans les limbes pour être rattraper de justesse par mon amoureux qui cria après moi avant que le noir ne m'engouffre totalement…

« BELLAAA ! »

.

_**On continue ? C'est partie ! **_

_**Bella PV :**_

.

_Aaaah ! Ça pue ! C'est dégueulasse !_

.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et repoussais la main qui se tenait devant mon nez d'où l'odeur nauséabonde provenait.

« Désolé Bella… mais je n'avais pas d'autre solution ! » Me dit Carlisle qui se tenait devant moi.

Je pris alors conscience que j'étais allongé sur le canapé. Lentement, je ne redressais pour m'asseoir en me passant la main sur le visage.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je encore dans le coton…

« Tu t'es évanouie… » Me répondit la voix d'Edward avec un ton inquiet alors qu'il me prit la main.

« Oh… »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Me demanda Carlisle

« Hum…ça va… »

« Bella… je crois que nous devons parler… » Me dit le doc très sérieusement

« De quoi ? » Lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

.

Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et automatiquement, je devins soupçonneuse… puis je me souvins…

Je me redressais brusquement en repoussant Edward et je le vis…

.

Tout était de sa faute…

Il nous avait abandonné…

Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, mais je me souvenais des photos que ma mère m'avait montré de lui… et surtout j'avais celle qui ne me quittait jamais…

_Il est responsable de tous nos malheurs…_

Je me levais lentement et m'éloignais du canapé pour arriver près de la table de salle à manger…

« Je sais qui tu es… » Lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard

Croyais-moi si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà mort !

« Isabella… » M'appela-t-il en s'avançant doucement vers moi

« NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! » Hurlais-je furibonde

« Bella… calme-toi… » Intervint le doc

« De quel droit oses-tu me demander ça Carlisle ? Tu m'as menti depuis le début ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se défendit-il

« Ah bon ? Parce que « monsieur perfection » sait ce que je pense ? Mais vas-y, dis moi ! » Répliquais-je avec un sarcasme acide

« Bella… » Tenta de me calmer Edward

« TAIS-TOI ! » L'engueulais-je à son tour

Esmé vint se placer près de son fils et le rassura en le prenant dans ses bras…

« Je t'ai toujours cherché… je n'ai jamais abandonné… » Continua le moustachu

« MENTEUR ! »

_Il ne faut pas qu'il m'énerve ou je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler !_

« Tu peux le croire Bella… nous nous connaissons depuis 15 ans et il nous a toujours parlé de ses enfants… » Dit calmement Carlisle

« Tu n'es rien pour moi ! » affirmais-je avec dédain en regardant le moustachu

« Je comprends… mais tu as toujours été ma petite fille… » Me répondit l'homme avec les larmes aux yeux

« HEIN ? Ben là faut qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe car j'y comprends rien ! » Lâcha Emmett qui semblait complètement perdu

« Isabella est la fille de Charlie… » Révéla Esmé

« . . ! » Dis-je en crispant la mâchoire furieuse comme jamais

« Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire… s'il te plaît… » Me demanda Alice avec les larmes aux yeux.

_Celle-là… quand elle si mets !_

« J'ai pas la vie devant moi ! Lâche ta merde… » Acceptais-je en croisant les bras devant moi et en regardant mon géniteur avec haine.

« Que sais-tu de moi ? » me demanda-t-il après avoir soupiré… de soulagement ou d'énervement je ne savais pas et franchement, je m'en fou !

« Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et ça me suffit ! »

« Très bien… » Se résigna-t-il

« Je crois que tu vas perdre ton temps… »

« Laisse-moi en juger, ok ? »

J'arquais un sourcil, surprise par sa répartie… le seul qui osait me parler comme ça, c'était James…

_Non ! Ne t'aventure pas sur cette voie-là !_

« Je suis toute ouïe ! Vas-y ! » Affirmais-je avec arrogance en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé…

« Très bien… tu sais peut-être que j'ai connu Renée au lycée quand j'avais 15 ans ?... »

« Que vous étiez fou l'un de l'autre…. Que tu l'as foutu en cloque et que vous vous êtes mariés à Vegas contre l'avis de ses vieux après lui avoir promis un amour éternel… et bla bla bla et bla bla bla ! » Continuais-je ironique

.

« Nous étions en terminale quand elle m'a annoncé sa grossesse… »

« Je comprends pourquoi t'as voulu qu'elle avorte… » Lâchais-je avec nonchalance

« PARDON ? » s'écria-t-il

Son ton me prit au dépourvu et me fit sursauter…

.

« Bella… tu penses que ton père voulait que Renée avorte ? » Me demanda Carlisle

« Ben… ce n'est pas ce que je pense… c'est ce qu'elle nous a toujours dit… »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle vous a dit que je ne voulais pas de ton frère ? »

« De lui… et de moi… »

.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Lâcha Esmé

Mon père semblait complètement ahuri… et un silence de mort régnait dans le salon.

.

« Isabella… jamais au grand jamais je n'ai voulu que ta mère avorte ! »

« Mouais… » Dis-je suspicieuse car je ne voyais pas pourquoi ma mère nous aurait menti !

« Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer… s'il te plaît… » Se radoucit-il

« Okay ! Okay ! Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! » Abdiquais-je les mains levés en signe de résignation

.

« Okay… hum… c'est vrai que quand ta mère m'a annoncé sa grossesse, j'ai été un peu perturbé… MAIS ! *_il me pointa avec son index_*... je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à lui demander d'avorter ! Elle avait terriblement peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, surtout avec ses parents… j'avais un peu peur de le dire aux miens, mais j'étais tellement fou de joie et amoureux d'elle que le reste ne comptait pas ! Finalement, quand nous l'avons annoncé à mes parents, après quelques larmes de ta grand-mère et les sermons de ton grand-père… ils nous ont donné leur soutien. Ce qui fut le plus dur, c'était d'affronter les parents de ta mère ! Son père m'a foutu une raclée et ils ont foutu ta mère à la rue après l'avoir traité de pute…

Renée était anéantie… elle pensait que sa vie était foutue ! Mes parents l'ont accueilli chez-nous et suivant la bonne éducation de mon père, j'ai demandé à l'amour de ma vie de m'épouser… ta mère n'avait plus de contact avec ses parents depuis des mois et après notre diplôme, je l'ai emmené à Vegas, enceinte jusqu'au cou et nous nous sommes mariés… »

.

Il afficha un petit sourie nostalgique lorsqu'il racontait ça… son regard était perdu dans le vague…comme s'il se revoyait à cette époque-là…

.

« Une semaine plus tard, James est né… nous étions fou de joie et pour « marquer » le coup comme on dit, j'ai offert à ta mère le pendentif que tu as autour du cou… » Me dit-il avec un geste de la tête en direction de mon bijou.

.

Guidée par un quelconque réflex, je portais la main à mon pendentif… comme pour le protéger…

.

« J'ai d'abord trouvé un petit boulot d'apprentis chez le garagiste du coin… un ami de mon père et mes parents nous ont aidé à nous trouver une maison… où je vis toujours d'ailleurs !... je ne pouvais pas continuer mes études car j'avais une famille à faire vivre… ce n'est pas un regret, loin de là ! Si je devais le refaire, je le referais !... Renée s'occupait de ton frère avec ma mère la plupart du temps… elle non plus n'avait pas repris ses études, mais elle était plus peiné que moi… toutes ses amies du lycée l'ont abandonné et elle a commencé à sombrer dans une profonde dépression… elle n'avait plus le goût à rien et seul ton frère pouvait l'a sortir de sa torpeur dans laquelle elle était la plupart du temps… les semaines et les mois passèrent…puis bien vite les années… bien que je faisais tout ce qui était humainement possible pour aider Renée, elle sombrait de plus en plus… un jour, elle s'est mise dans la tête qu'elle devait avoir une autre bébé… d'après elle, s'était parce que James avait été un accident qu'elle n'était pas bien dans sa peau… tu es arrivé environ 10 mois plus tard… mais la situation a empiré… ta mère ne s'occupait plus de ton frère et elle refusait de te voir… cela a duré des semaines… » Me révéla-t-il avec une tristesse dans la voix.

Je ne le croyais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le croire ! Ma mère m'a toujours aimé, j'en suis sûre !

Devant mon air indifférent, il continua son récit…

« Ma mère est morte quand tu avais 2 mois… c'était elle qui s'occuper de toi quand j'étais au travail… tu sais, bien que cela ne fut pas facile de se retrouver avec un petit garçon d'à peine 5 ans et d'un nouveau-né, j'ai tout sacrifié pour vous et ce, sans le moindre regret ! »

« Que tu dis… »

« Crois-moi Isabella… Madame Weber, la femme du pasteur, m'a aidé suite à la mort de ta grand-mère… ton grand-père travaillant toujours, il ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aider… ta mère a commencé à prendre des antidépresseurs… enfin, c'est ce que je pensais ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait été voir son médecin traitant pour avoir une ordonnance car elle voulait ses sentir bien pour sa famille… mais elle a rapidement eu un comportement très étrange… elle avait des sauts d'humeur incontrôlable, des insomnies et des crises de paranoïa… elle avait imaginé que le bébé que Madame Weber attendait été de moi ! Mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais trompé ta mère ! Renée ne mangeait pratiquement plus et elle avait régulièrement des malaises… elle me demandait souvent de l'argent et je ne lui refusais jamais rien ! Un jour, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait donné de l'argent à Renée pour acheter un vélo à James… or, j'avais fait la même chose quelques jours plus tôt mais le vélo n'est jamais arrivé… J'avais pris un après-midi de libre voulant profiter de ma famille… je suis rentré à l'improviste et quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai trouvé en pleurs dans ton berceau et James endormi sur le canapé… ta mère n'était pas à la maison et je ne savais pas où elle était. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a laissé seuls ? » Demandais-je incrédule

« Oui… »

« Je ne te crois pas ! » M'indignais-je en voulant me lever du canapé mais je fus arrêté par Carlisle

Je croisais le regard du Doc qui me persuada finalement de me rasseoir et d'écouter la suite…

« Ce jour-là, ta mère est rentrée vers 3 heures du matin… quelqu'un l'avait ramené en voiture… Elle a fait un vacarme de tous les diables quand elle est rentrée et j'ai été choqué de voir qu'elle été complètement défoncé et débraillée… »

J'avais du mal à croire ce que j'entendais… pour moi, Renée avait sombré dans la drogue après que mon père nous ai jeté à la rue sans argent… tout du moins, c'est ce que James a toujours su et c'est ce qu'il m'avait toujours dit !

_Ce pourrait-il que ? NON ! IMPOSSIBLE !_

« ARRÊTE DE ME RACONTER DES CONNERIES ! SI MA MERE A SOMBRE DANS LA DROGUE C'EST UNIQUEMENT A CAUSE DE TOI ! C'EST PARCE QUE TU NOUS A JETE DEHORS COMME DES MERDES ET QUE TU NE VOULAIS PLUS DE NOUS ! » Criais-je

_PAFF !_

J'étais complètement ahurie ! Je portais ma main sur ma joue douloureuse suite à la gifle monumentale que mon père venait de me donner !

« NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS UNE TELLE IGNOMINIE DEVANT MOI ! »

Il semblait furieux tellement il était rouge de rage… mais ce n'était rien comparé à moi ! Il avait osé lever la main sur moi et il allait le payer très cher !

Je me relevais si rapidement qu'aucun ne pu m'intercepter avant que je ne saute sur mon père et lui inflige une droite monumentale tout en lui faisant un croche pied le faisant tomber sur le sol pour que je puisse l'immobiliser en lui faisant une clef de bras et en passant mon bras autour de son cou…

Tous les hommes de la pièce ayant voulu intervenir, je dus donner un coup de pied à Emmett qui se plia sous l'effet de la douleur en criant et au mec accompagnant l'autre enfoiré qui fit un vol plané en arrière pour atterrir contre le mur… les autres s'étant figé sur place ne voulant sans doute pas me provoquer davantage !

Une pression…une simple pression sur mon bras renfermant son cou et je lui brisais la nuque…

« BELLA ! » S'écria Carlisle

« C'est pas le quart d'heure de m'énerver davantage ! » Dis-je d'un calme olympien qui contredisait en tout point mon état mental de l'instant.

« Isabella… Je…calme-toi !... je n'aurais jamais du lever la main sur toi… » Me dit difficilement mon « prisonnier »

« Ça, c'est sûr ! T'as fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ! Ah mais non ! Suis-je bête ! T'en a l'habitude des erreurs, hein ? »

Ma voix n'était que sarcasme et dégout pour cet homme…

« Bella… Calme-toi ma chérie… » M'intima doucement Edward

« Si tu veux pouvoir continuer de m'appeler comme ça, ferme ta gueule chéri ! » Lui répondis-je en le fusillant du regard

« I…Isabella… »

Je n'avais aucune compassion pour ses gémissements de douleur…

Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Carlisle qui eut raison de moi…

« Tu crois vraiment que James aimerait te voir faire ça ? »

Je le fusillais du regard. Il n'avait aucun droit de parler de mon frère comme ça !

« Il l'aurait déjà tué s'il avait été là ! » Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire amer

« Sans lui avoir donné l'occasion de se défendre en t'ayant expliqué toute l'histoire ? »

« Je crois que je la connais mieux que toi la suite de l'histoire ! »

« Ah oui ? Et sais-tu ce que c'est que ça ? » Me demanda-t-il en me montrant un dossier qu'il prit des mains de la compagne de mon père

Je le regardais intrigué en fronçant les sourcils… j'avais la très nette impression que je n'allais pas du tout aimer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de ce dossier…

« Lâche-le et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire… je ne crois pas qu'Adriana t'a élevé comme ça et qu'elle aimerait voir ce que tu fais en ce moment… »

Je soupirais d'exaspération et je regardais attentivement le visage ensanglanté de mon père… Je venais de lui casser le nez en beauté !

La vue du sang et surtout son odeur me fit perdre de la poigne sur ma prise et je titubais légèrement… Jasper en profita pour me rattraper et mon père se dégagea de mon emprise. Si j'avais voulu frapper Jasper au premier abord, dès que j'eu croisé son regard, je fus comme apaisé immédiatement.

« Bella… calme-toi s'il te plaît. C'est à toi que tu vas faire le plus de mal… » Me dit-il calmement

_Jasper…ou la voix de la raison ?_

Toujours est-il que dans la minute qui suivit, je me retrouvais blottie dans les bras d'Edward et que Carlisle était auprès de mon père avec Esmé qui lui tendait une poche de glace…

« C'est quoi ce foutu dossier ? » Demandais-je en abdiquant

Carlisle fit un geste à Rose qui ramassa le dossier que son père avait posé sur le sol et elle me le tendit.

C'est avec une main tremblante que je pris le dossier et je l'ouvris après avoir croisé le regard de mon père qui semblait presque résigné…

La stupeur me saisit quand je vis le contenu de cette pochette… il y avait tout un tas de document officiels : des bulletins d'arrestation concernant Renée et Phil, des bilans médicaux de Renée prouvant une dépendance aux drogues dures… mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut les nombreux avis de recherche concernant James et moi… d'après ce que je pouvais voir, ils étaient réparti sur plusieurs années. Au début avec une photo de nous enfants et ensuite, les avis de recherche montraient des photos de nous vieillis par ordinateur…

J'étais complètement abasourdie par ce que je voyais…

« Je n'ai jamais mis ta mère à la porte… elle s'est enfuit avec James et toi alors que tu avais à peine 8 mois… et je n'ai jamais cessé de vous chercher… » Me dit mon père avec un sanglot dans la voix

Je le regardais comme si je le voyais pour la première fois…

« Quand ta mère a été retrouvé assassinée avec son compagnon, j'ai cru devenir fou ! Je croyais que vous aviez été enlevés ou tués également. Le FBI n'avait aucune piste pour vous retrouver… et par miracle Carlisle t'a retrouvé… » Dit mon père alors que des larmes silencieuses se mêlaient au sang qui s'écoulait de son nez et qu'il tentait de retenir en vain.

« Bella… comme je te l'ai dit, je connais Charlie depuis plus de 15 ans… je connais toute l'histoire… toute votre histoire… commune et la tienne qu'Adriana m'a confié. Je connaissais également ta mère car j'ai rencontré tes parents aux urgences le jour où ton frère s'est cassé le bras droit en tombant dans les escaliers quand tu étais bébé… Je n'ai pas parlé à ton père des détails de ton histoire personnelle car je pense que c'est à toi de le faire, mais il connait ton état de santé… Quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, tu m'as tout de suite rappelé ta mère… cela m'a semblé totalement improbable après tant de temps, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé à l'histoire de Charlie… J'ai demandé quelques renseignements à Adriana et j'ai procédé à des tests ADN qui ont confirmé mon doute... quand l'agent du FBI a voulu te faire disparaître, j'ai pensé qu'il été temps pour toi de retrouver ton père… »

Ce n'est que quand je reniflais que je m'aperçut que je pleurais… je passais négligemment le revers de ma main sur mon visage pour sécher les larmes traitresses qui s'écoulaient sur mes joues sans mon autorisation.

J'étais perdue… tout ce en quoi je croyais jusqu'à présent venait de d'effondrer ! Comment notre mère a-t-elle pu nous mentir de la sorte et nous priver de notre père ?

Mon estomac se révulsa brusquement et j'eu juste le temps de courir pour aller vomir dans les toilette du rez-de-chaussée suivi de très près par mon petit ami qui devait sans doute penser que j'allais me faire la malle !

Je sentis sa main m'aider à tenir mes cheveux pendant que je vomissais le peu que mon estomac contenait en ce moment…

« Bella… » S'inquiéta Edward

« Pardon… » Réussis-je à lui dire entre deux vomissements

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas ma puce… Personne ne t'en veut… » Répondit-il tendrement

Après avoir vidé mon contenu gastrique, je m'asseyais sur le sol en posant mon dos contre le mur… J'appuyais ma tête en arrière, en fermant les yeux et je posais ma main sur mon front lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme…

« Ça va Bella ? » Me demanda Alice avec une toute petite voix

« Oui Lily… ne t'inquiète pas… ça va mieux maintenant… »

Non, en réalité ça n'allait pas du tout ! Je venais de réaliser que j'avais failli tuer mon père pour rien et que ma mère nous avez toujours menti à James et moi !

Comment ma vie avait-elle pu basculer encore une fois en si peu de temps ?

Je croisais le regard inquiet d'Edward et lui fit un petit sourire qu'il me rendit aussitôt. Il m'aida à me lever et me pris dans ses bras pour me faire un câlin réconfortant.

La proximité de mon corps m'apaisa… il apaisa ma colère… celle que je ressentais pour avoir été trahi par l'une des personne en qui j'avais eu le plus confiance au monde !

Alice brisa un peu cette bulle de réconfort en me tendant un verre d'eau que je bu volontiers pour effacer ce goût atroce que j'avais dans la bouche.

Elle me regarda avec espoir et compassion. Je lui tendis alors la main, qu'elle saisit, pour l'attirer dans un câlin de remerciement…

« Pardon Lily… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas… les amis sont là pour ça aussi… » Me dit-elle avec un faible sourire

« Merci Lily… »

« Je crois que tout le monde nous attends… » Nous informa Edward

L'idée de retourner voir les autres et d'affronter mon père à nouveau ne me plaisait pas tant que ça… Un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité m'envahit et Edward le remarqua aussitôt…

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Bella… Tu as géré toute ta vie en fonction de ce que tu savais… Ton père le comprends… ce n'est pas toi la fautive dans tout cela ! »

« Je… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser Edward ! »

« Je sais ma puce… mais je pense que tu dois vous donner une chance… tu ne pourras pas rattraper le temps perdu, mais tu dois essayer d'apprendre à connaître ton père et voir ce que la vie peut vous donner à l'avenir… »

Il avait raison, je le savais… mais c'était tout de même difficile à admettre…

Il me prit la main et nous guida vers le salon où tout le monde nous attendait… Je sentais son pouce faire des circonvolutions sur le dos de ma main comme pour m'apaiser…

Je n'osais pas regarder mon père en face et s'est en baissant la tête que je suivais Edward…

Je sentis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi et je sursautais en sentant une main me caresser la joue…Je relevais la tête pour voir mon père me regarder avec espoir et admiration…

« Mon bébé… » Me dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux

J'avais la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour répondre… Je regardais furtivement Edward puis Carlisle et Esmée qui me firent un petit sourire d'encouragement…

Je me retournais vers mon géniteur, toujours incapable de parler… Edward me lâcha la main et le sentiment de vide qui m'envahit fut vite remplacé par l'étreinte chaleureuse de mon père…

D'abord hésitante, je laissais rapidement l'amour qu'il me témoigna envahir chaque parcelle de mon corps et je répondis à son étreinte comme si ma vie en dépendait !

Nous laissâmes tout deux libre cours à la déferlante de nos émotions et nous fondîmes en larmes simultanément…

Tant de choses se bousculait dans ma tête… mais pour l'instant je ne voulais pas gérer ça… une seule chose à la fois !

Au bout de ce qu'il me sembla être une heure, mes larmes se tarirent et je m'aperçut que j'étais assise sur le canapé tout en étant dans les bras de mon père.

« Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… » Me dit-il tendrement

« Je sais… »

« Mais on a tout le temps pour ça… »

« Ouaip ! »

Ma réponse fit rire tout le monde… moi y compris !

Mon père, qui insista pour que je l'appelle Charlie, me présenta à Sue… sa fiancée… il m'expliqua que cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle partageait sa vie… et que ses enfants, Seth et Leah, des jumeaux vivaient avec eux…

« Me voilà avec une grande sœur maintenant… » Dit Seth en me regardant avec un air amusé

Sa remarque me prit un peu au dépourvu ! Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un jour, j'aurais envie d'avoir un autre frère que James…

« Oh… euh… »

« Ouais et si t'embête ma p'tite sœur, je te botte le cul ! » Le menaça Emmett en me faisant rire

« Hé oh ! Faudrait pas m'oublier non plus ! J'vous ai à l'œil mes lascars ! » Leur dit Jasper

« De quoi j'me mêle ? Vous allez laisser ma chérie tranquille ! » Les gronda Edward en me prenant la main et en embrassant doucement mes lèvres

« Ta chérie ? » Demanda Carlie ahurit

« Heu… papa ? » Lui dis-je timidement

« Isabella ? »

« Bella ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je préfère que tu m'appelles Bella… Isabella s'est… »

« C'était pour Isabella Rossellini… »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui… Ta mère était fan d'Isabella Rossellini… et son béguin d'adolescente était James Dean…Je crois même qu'elle a dû regarder la fureur de vivre au moins une bonne centaine de fois ! » Me dit-il en souriant

« 200 fois…L'un de mes souvenirs était que nous mangions de la glace que chocolat devant ce film… j'étais toute petite… »

« Mmmm… Je comprends… mais j'ai besoin d'un éclaircissement… »

« A propos de ? »

« Toi et Edward…. Pour commencer… »

« Oh… Heu… on est amoureux ? »

Ça sonnait plus comme une question et je regardais Edward pour le voir afficher un sourire Golgate !

« Mouais….. J'viens de prendre 15 ans dans la gueule là ! » Soupira Charlie en nous faisant éclater de rire

« T'as pas trop de cheveux blancs pourtant ! » Le taquinais-je

« Dis donc jeune fille ! » Me pointa-t-il affichant un faux air grognon qui me fit sourire

« Fais attention à ton cœur, c'est plus de ton âge de t'énerver comme ça ! » Le charria Seth à son tour

La tête dépitée de Charlie nous fit rire à nouveau et il jura que nous ne perdions rien pour attendre !

_Je sens que ce gamin et moi nous allons bien nous entendre…_

J'appris que sa sœur, Leah venait de se faire opérer de l'appendicite. Elle était à l'hôpital ce soir et elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir être avec nous ce soir…

Quelque part, j'en étais heureuse car elle n'avait pas assisté à mon « dérapage » !

Le diner se passa relativement bien… Entre les rires, les questions vaguent et les taquineries amicales…

A moment du dessert, une forêt noire faite maison par Esmée, Jasper alla prendre sa guitare…

Il commença par une chanson de James Blunt… Goodbye my Lover…. Et je vis que toutes les filles pleuraient silencieusement…. Moi, y compris ! Je ne le remarquais que lorsqu'Edward essuya une larme sur me joue alors que je me blottissais davantage dans ses bras…

Il continua de jouer pendant un moment, le temps qu'il chante « Tears in heaven » d'Eric Clapton…. Et qu'Edward chante « Night in White Satin » des Moody Blues…

J'étais sur mon petit nuage… mon chéri me demande si je voulais chanter quelque chose… J'essayais de refuser, mais Rose et Alice insistèrent en disant qu'elle m'avait déjà entendu chanter plusieurs fois depuis ma chambre et que j'avais vraiment une belle voix…

_Les traitresses ! _

Edward me regarda avec un air suppliant… alors je craquais !

« Ne venez pas vous plaindre si je vous casse les oreilles ! » Répliquais-je

Je me levais pour aller murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Jasper… En fait, je lui demander s'il connaissait « Fireflies » de Owl City… et s'il pouvait le faire un peu plus… rock…

Jasper acquiesça et commença à jouer… j'inspirai profondément avant de me laisser submerger par mes souvenirs et je commençai à chanter….

(N.A. : pour celle qui veulent écouter la chanson dans la version que je donne à Bella, voici le lien de KRAFTY que je trouve géniale ! enlever les espaces ! soundcloud kr4fty / krafty-fireflies-owl-city )

A la dernière note, je remarquais que personne ne bougeait… c'était assez bizarre…

« Je vous avais prévenu ! »

« Tu veux rire ? Tu as une vois magnifique ! » S'extasièrent Rose et Alice simultanément

« Oh… » Lâchais-je en rougissant

« J'adore… Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entendre chanter… » Me dit Edward avec le regard admiratif avant de m'embrasser tendrement…

« Hum hum ! » Toussa Charlie en nous faisant sourire

Mon père n'était visiblement pas encore près à voir nos effusions de sentiments… pourtant, il devra vite s'y faire !

J'acceptais volontiers de reprendre une part de gâteau et Sue me tendit une enveloppe contenant un message de Leah… c'était sur une carte blanche avec des ballons sur le devant et un « Bienvenu » écrit en dorée… C'était plutôt mignon !

« Bonjour Isabella ! Je suis très contente d'avoir une grande sœur ! Si tu veux bien que je t'appelle comme ça ? STP ! J'espère que tu m'aimeras… Moi, je t'aime déjà ! Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois au lycée… tu es très belle ! Même que je crois bien que tous les mecs sont amoureux de toi ! J'ai hâte de sortir de cet hôpital ! La bouffe est dégueu et ma famille me manque… enfin, notre famille ! Je te fais plein de gros bisous en attendant de te voir ! P.S. : ne t'inquiète pas, avec maman on t'a fait de la place dans ma chambre ! Bisous ! Leah… »

Je crois que j'ai bugée sur son « P.S. »…..

_De la place dans sa chambre ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

« Heu…. Sue ? » L'appelais-je

« Oui…Isa…Heu… Bella ? » Me dit-elle hésitante

« Pourquoi vous m'avez fait de la place dans la chambre de Leah ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est une bonne idée que tu viennes t'installer avec nous… » Répondit Charlie

Je comprenais son besoin de se rapprocher de moi, mais aussi tout ce que cela impliquais…

A voir le regard d'Edward qui était larmoyant, il pensait la même chose que moi…

« Vous ne voulaient plus de moi ? » Demandais-je à Carlisle

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es ici chez-toi Bella ! Mais cela faciliterait les rapprochements avec ta famille… » Me répondit-il avec un sourire bienveillant

« Mais vous êtes aussi ma famille ! » avouais-je aux bords des larmes

« Quand j'vous l'dis que je suis irrésistible ! Elle ne peut plus se passer de moi ma Bellissima ! » S'extasia Emmett qui dédramatisa la situation en nous faisant sourire

« Charlie… Je… je sais que tu veux que nous nous rapprochions… mais… je veux rester ici… s'il te plaît… » Lui dis-je en essayant de lui faire des yeux de biches suppliantes comme Alice le faisait tout le temps

« Je suppose que quand tu dis « ici »… tu veux dire « auprès d'Edward » ? »

« Mmmm… oui ! »

« Bella… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… et… »

« Et rien du tout ! Je reste ici point barre ! »

« Isabella ! Je suis ton père et tu vas faire ce que je te dis ! » S'emporta-t-il me mettant à nouveau hors de moi

« Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je avec ironie

« Comment ça pourquoi ? » Dit-il déconcerté

« Tu veux m'apprendre les valeurs de la vie ? Comment être la bonne petite fifille à son papa ? » Renchérissais-je

« Ecoute… je… »

« NON ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter ! »

J'enlevais le bracelet de force qui cachait mon tatouage et je lui balançais tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur

« Tu vois ça ? Tu sais ce que s'est ! T'es un bon flic ! C'est eux qui m'ont appris les vraies valeurs de la vie ! Alors s'il te plaît ! Arrête ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! J'ai appris à vivre sans toi et si tu veux une chance de faire partie de ma vie, tu me laisses la gérer comme je l'entends ! » M'emportais-je

_On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler !_

_Personne n'osa broncher et franchement, ça m'arrangeait !_

« Je vois… t'as vraiment hérité de mon sale caractère ! » Affirma Charlie au bout d'un instant

« Si tu le dis ! »

« On va faire un deal… si tu veux bien ? »

« Mmmm… tente toujours ! »

« Je suis d'accord pour que tu restes ici… si Carlisle et Esmée sont d'accord MAIS ! » Me dit-il en levant son index

« Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux Bella ! » Me dit Carlisle avec un clin d'oeil

« Mais ? » Demandais-je ensuite à Charlie

« Tu dois avoir de bon résultats au lycée et venir diner à la maison tous les vendredi soir ! »

_C'est ça ses conditions ? Fastoche !_

« Okay ! Deal ! » Lui dis-je avec un immense sourire !

Nous nous serrâmes la main solennellement en faisant sourire tout le monde autour de nous !

« Charlie, mon ami… Je crois que tu viens de te faire avoir en beauté ! » S'esclaffa Carlisle

A voir la tête de mon père, il comprit rapidement que Carlisle avait parfaitement raison !

Mais finalement, ce fut lui qui eu le dernier mot lorsqu'il me regarda en faisant un geste vers mon tatouage….

« Je crois, jeune fille, que nous allons avoir des choses à nous dire… » Me dit-il sérieusement

_Je crois bien en effet…._

_**Voilà….**_

_**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu dans ce nouveau chapitre tant attendu…**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… **_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Mélie**_


End file.
